Mi príncipe Encantado
by DeepNiobe
Summary: Kagome es una dama.Sólo su querida abuela, sabe lo desdichada que se siente cuando su novio la abandona para fugarse con su odiosa prima.Sesshomaru detesta Inglaterra. Viaja a Londres para buscar a su medio hermano y salvarlo. Conveniencias y coincidencia
1. Planes a futuro

Hola chicas soy nueva en esto de subir fics pero SIEMPRE los leo y me anime a subir una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje *.*

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

**Cap. 1**

Londres, Inglaterra, 1868

Los buitres se estaban reuniendo en el vestíbulo. El salón ya estaba totalmente colmado, al igual que el comedor y la biblioteca de arriba. Había más de esas negras aves de rapiña a lo largo de la escalera curva. De vez en cuando, dos o tres daban un cabezazo al mismo tiempo para tragar el champaña de sus copas. Estaban a la expectativa, vigilantes, esperanzados. Eran detesta bles e infames.

Eran los familiares.

También se habían hecho presentes unos cuantos amigos del conde de Havensmound. Estaban allí para expresar apoyo y compasión por la infortunada trage dia que se produciría en breve.

La celebración vendría después.

Durante un breve rato, todos trataron de compor tarse de una manera digna, adecuada a la solemne ocasión. Sin embargo, el licor les aflojó pronto los pensamientos y las sonrisas; no pasó mucho tiempo sin que se oyeran rotundas carcajadas por encima del tintineo de las copas de cristal. La matriarca agonizaba, por fin. En el último año se habían producido dos falsas alarmas, pero muchos creían que este tercer ataque resultaría ser el de la buena suerte. Era demasiado vieja, la condena da, para seguir desilusionando a todos. Caramba, si ya tenía más de sesenta años.

Lady Kaede Stapleton había pasado la vida acu mulando una fortuna y ya era sobradamente hora de que muriera, para que sus parientes pudieran comen zar a gastarla. Después de todo, se decía que era una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra. También se decía que su único hijo sobreviviente era uno de los más pobres. No era justo; cuanto menos, eso decían los comprensivos acreedores del conde, cuando ese libertino los tenía al alcance del oído. Onigumo Naraku era el conde de Havensmound, Dios bendito, y debía te ner autorización para gastar cuanto quisiera y cuan do quisiera. Claro que el hombre era un derrochón declarado y, además, un calavera cuyo apetito sexual se dirigía a las muy jovencitas, pero ésos no eran defectos que los prestamistas miraran con malos ojos; todo lo contrario, en realidad. Si bien hacía ya tiem po que los banqueros más respetables se negaban a prestar más dinero al licencioso conde, los usureros lo hacían con mucho gusto. Estaban en la gloria. Disfrutaban plenamente del libertinaje de su cliente. Cada uno le había cobrado intereses exorbitantes por sacarlo de su último fiasco en el juego, por no hablar de las pasmosas cantidades que debían facilitarle para acallar a los padres de las damiselas seducidas y aban donadas por el conde. Las deudas se habían amonto nado, sí, pero los pacientes acreedores recibirían muy pronto su rica recompensa.

Al menos, eso creían todos.

Hojo, el joven auxiliar del mayordomo enfer mo, sacó a empujones a otro acreedor y se permitió el gran placer de cerrar con un portazo. La conducta de esa gente lo tenía horrorizado. Simplemente nada les importaba.

Hojo había vivido en esa casa desde los doce años y, en todo ese tiempo, no creía haber visto nunca algo tan vergonzoso. Allí arriba, su querida Señora luchaba por resistir hasta que todos sus asuntos estuvie ran debidamente arreglados, esperando que llegara Kagome, su nieta predilecta, para poder despedirse de ella; abajo, mientras tanto, el hijo de la moribunda re cibía a sus cortesanos, riendo y comportándose como bruto insensible que era. Su hija Kikyo no se apartaba de su lado, con expresión muy ufana. Hojo supuso que, si parecía tan satisfecha, era por la seguridad de que su padre compartiría con ella su fortuna.

"Dos manzanas podridas en el mismo canasto", se dijo Hojo. Oh, sí: padre e hija eran muy parecidos, tanto en carácter como en apetito. El mayordomo no se consideraba desleal a su ama por albergar tan pobre opinión de sus familiares: ella pensaba lo mismo. Caramba, si en varias ocasiones había oído decir a lady Kaede que Kikyo era una víbora. Y lo era, sí. Hojo, en secreto, opinaba de ella cosas mucho peores. Era una joven cruel, llena de mañas; él no recordaba haberla visto sonreír sino después de destrozar deliberadamen te el amor propio de alguien. Los enterados decían que Kikyo manejaba a la aristocracia con mano maliciosa; por eso los más jóvenes, los que comenzaban a ocupar sus puestos dentro de la sociedad, le tenían miedo, aunque se cuidaban de admitirlo. Hojo ignoraba si esos chismorreos eran veraces o no, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Kikyo era una destructora de sueños.

Pero la última vez había llegado demasiado lejos, al atreverse a atacar lo que más apreciaba lady Kaede: había tratado de destruir a lady Kagome.

El mayordomo dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción. Muy pronto esa muchacha y su mal afama do padre se verían obligados a apreciar las ramificacio nes de sus actos traicioneros.

La querida lady Kaede, afligida por su mala salud y por las pérdidas familiares, no había notado lo que estaba pasando. Su declinación comenzó cuando Midoriko, la hermana mayor de Kagome, se estableció en Boston con sus bebés gemelas. Desde entonces venía decayendo. En opinión de Hojo, si no se había entregado por completo era porque estaba decidida a ver casada y esta blecida a la niña que había criado como propia.

La boda de Kagome se había cancelado gracias a las interferencias de Kikyo. Sin embargo, de esa horrible humillación surgió algo bueno: que lady Kaede abrió los ojos, por fin. Hasta ese último escándalo había sido una mujer dada a perdonar; ahora se mostraba simple mente vengativa.

En el nombre de Dios, ¿dónde estaba Kagome? Hojo rogó que llegara a tiempo para firmar los pa peles y despedirse de su abuela.

El mayordomo se paseó durante varios minutos más, nervioso y preocupado. Luego se dedicó a hacer que los invitados, que holgazaneaban con tanta insolencia en los peldaños, pasaran al solario de la parte trasera, ya atestado. Usó el ofrecimiento de comida y más licores como incentivo para obtener su colabo ración. Después de amontonar allí a la última de aquellas viles criaturas, cerró la puerta y volvió apresu radamente al vestíbulo.

Una conmoción, allí afuera, atrajo su atención, haciendo que corriera a mirar por la ventana del costado. Al reconocer el escudo de armas del carruaje negro que se estaba deteniendo en el centro del camino circular, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y pronunció una breve plegaria de agradecimiento: Kagome acababa de llegar, por fin. Hojo echó una mirada al salón, para asegu rarse de que el conde y su hija siguieran entreteni dos con sus amigos. Como ambos estaban de espal das a la entrada, corrió a cerrar las puertas del salón. Si la suerte lo acompañaba podría llevar a Kagome a través del vestíbulo y escaleras arriba sin que su pri ma ni su tío lo notaran.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Kagome iba atravesando la multitud de oportunistas instalados en el camino. Lo complació notar que la muchacha ignoraba por completo a esos pillastres que trataban de llamarle la aten ción. Varios llegaron a ponerle sus tarjetas en la mano, jactándose a voz en grito de ser los mejores expertos en inversiones de toda Inglaterra, capaces de triplicar el dinero que ella obtendría muy pronto; no tenía más que entregarles su herencia. Hojo sintió asco de tan to histrionismo. Si hubiera tenido una escoba a mano, la habría emprendido contra la turba.

-¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Alejaos de ella! -ordenó a gritos, adelantándose a la carrera. Sujetó el codo de Kagome en un gesto protector y, echando una mirada fulminan te a los transgresores por encima del hombro, la escoltó hasta adentro.

-Criminales todos ellos, si se me pide opinión -murmuró.

Kagome estaba plenamente de acuerdo con esa declaración.

-Estabas dispuesto a arrojarte contra ellos, ¿ver dad, Hojo?

El sirviente sonrió.

-Bokusenou me daría de coscorrones si me rebajara a la altura de esa chusma -comentó-. Para seguir sus pasos debo evitar toda conducta grosera. Un mayordo mo siempre debe mantener su dignidad, milady.

-Sí, por supuesto -concordó Kagome-. ¿Cómo está nuestro Bokusenou? La semana pasada le envié una nota, pero aún no he tenido respuesta. ¿Hay motivos para preocuparse?

-No, milady. Bokusenou, anciano como es, sigue fuer te como un roble. Abandonó su lecho de enfermo para despedirse de lady Kaede. Su abuela ya le ha otorgado una pensión, ¿lo sabía usted? Lo ha provisto estupenda mente, lady Kagome. Bokusenou no carecerá de nada por el resto de sus días.

-Ha sido su leal mayordomo durante casi treinta años -señaló Kagome-. Es justo que reciba una buena pensión. ¿Y tú, Hojo? ¿Qué harás? Dudo que tío Naraku te permita seguir aquí.

-Su abuela ya me ha asignado una función, lady Kagome. Quiere que cuide de su hermano Myouga. Ten dré que mudarme a Escocia, pero eso no importa. Por complacer a lady Kaede iría al fin del mundo. Ella ha apartado para mí una parcela y una asignación men sual, pero supongo que usted ya lo sabía. Fue idea suya, ¿verdad? Usted siempre ha cuidado de Hojo, aunque el mayor soy yo.

Kagome sonrió. Había sido idea de ella, pero estaba segura de que a la Señora se le hubiera ocurrido la mis ma idea, de no estar tan atareada con otros asuntos.

-¿Mayor, Hojo? -bromeó-. Apenas me llevas dos años.

Aun así soy mayor -contraatacó él-. Permí tame su abrigo. Me complace ver que se ha vestido de blanco, tal como lo pidió su abuela. Es un vestido muy bonito. Si me permite la audacia de decirlo, hoy está usted mucho mejor.

Hojo se arrepintió de inmediato de haber agre gado ese cumplido, pues no quería hacerla pensar en la última vez que se habían visto. Kagome no podría olvidar jamás esa ocasión, por supuesto; aun así no era caballe resco recordarle esa humillación.

Parecía estar mejor, sí. Nadie la había visto desde aquella tarde, seis semanas atrás, en que su abuela se había sentado con ella en el salón para darle la noticia sobre su prometido. Hojo montaba guardia dentro, con la espalda apoyada contra el pomo de la puerta, a fin de que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir. Por eso vio lo destrozada que había quedado Kagome ante el anuncio. Era preciso reconocer que la mu chacha no lloró ni hizo ninguna escena. Semejante conducta no habría sido adecuada para una señorita. Mantuvo una expresión dominada, pero aun así, el dolor sufrido era obvio: le temblaba la mano con que se echaba el pelo atrás y su tez estaba blanca como nieve recién caída. Sus ojos chocolate, tan límpidos y encantadores, perdieron por completo su brillo, y también su voz al pronunciar, cuando la abuela ter minó de leerle la sucia carta recibida:

-Gracias por decírmelo, Señora. Sé lo difícil que ha sido para usted.

-Creo que deberías salir de Londres por un tiem po, Kagome, hasta que pase este pequeño escándalo. Tío Myouga se alegrará de contar con tu compañía. -Como usted mande, Señora.

Un momento después Kagome se disculpó. Subió a su alcoba, ayudó a preparar sus propias maletas y, me nos de una hora después, partió hacia la finca que su abuela tenía en Escocia.

Durante la ausencia de su nieta, lady Kaede no estuvo ociosa: pasó ese tiempo con sus abogados.

-Su abuela se alegrará mucho de verla, lady Kagome -anunció Hojo -. Desde que' recibió esa carta misteriosa, el otro día, se muestra quejosa e impaciente. Según creo, cuenta con que usted sepa lo que se debe hacer.

Su voz denotaba una profunda preocupación. Al notar que la muchacha seguía estrujando las tarjetas con la mano, las depositó en el cesto para papeles y la siguió hasta la escalera.

-¿Cómo está, Hojo? ¿Se ha producido alguna mejoría?

El sirviente le tomó la mano para darle una palmadi ta afectuosa, notando el miedo en su voz. Habría querido mentirle, pero no se atrevió. Ella merecía la verdad.

-Se está apagando, miladi. Esta vez no habrá re cuperación. Ha llegado el momento de que usted le diga adiós. Está muy ansiosa por dejar todo arreglado. No podemos permitir que siga tan nerviosa, ¿verdad? Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que ella trató de dominar a fuerza de voluntad. A su abuela le haría mal verla llorar. Y, de cualquier modo, con llorar no cambiarían las cosas.

-Usted se está arrepintiendo de haber aceptado los grandes planes que su abuela ha trazado para usted, ¿verdad, lady Kagome? Si ella creyera que la ha obligado a... - Hojo no acabó de expresar su preocupación. Kagome dijo, forzando una sonrisa:

-No me estoy arrepintiendo. A esta altura debe rías saber que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por compla cer a mi abuela. Ella quiere atar todos los cabos sueltos antes de morir. Y, como yo vengo a ser el último de sus cabos sueltos, a mí me corresponde ayudarla. No voy a rehuir esa obligación, Hojo.

Desde el salón les llegó un estallido de risas. Kagome se volvió hacia el ruido, irritada, y divisó a dos descono cidos vestidos de negro, cómodamente instalados en el fondo del pasillo que conducía a la escalera. Notó que los dos tenían copas de champaña en la mano. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la casa estaba llena de invitados. -¿Qué hace aquí toda esta gente?

-Se preparan para celebrar con su tío Naraku y su prima Kikyo, milady-informó Hojo. Recibió con un gesto afirmativo la expresión enfurecida de Kagome y se apresuró a añadir-: Su tío invitó a unos cuantos amigos...

Kagome no le permitió completar la explicación. -Ese hombre detestable no tiene una sola cuali dad que lo redima, ¿no?

La furia de su voz inflamó la del mayordomo. -Se diría que no, milady. El padre de usted, que Dios lo tenga en Su gloria, parece haber heredado todas las buenas cualidades, mientras que lord Naraku y su prole... - Hojo se interrumpió con un suspiro fati gado. Notando que Kagome estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del salón, se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza - Ahí adentro están Naraku y Kikyo, milady. Si la ven tendremos una escena. Sé que usted querría expulsar a todos de aquí, pero la verdad es que no hay tiempo. Su abuela espera.

Kagome comprendió que él tenía razón. Su abuela estaba primero. Volvió a cruzar el vestíbulo a paso rápido, y, aceptando el brazo del mayordomo, comenzó a subir.

Cuando llegaron al descansillo, se volvió nueva mente hacia él.

-¿Qué dice el médico sobre el estado de la Seño ra? ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva a sorprender nos? Podría mejorar, ¿verdad?

Hojo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. -Sir Jinenji opina que es sólo cuestión de tiem po -dijo-. Simplemente, el corazón de lady Kaede está agotado. Fue Jinenji quien lo notificó a su tío Naraku; por eso se han reunido todos aquí. Su abue la perdió los estribos cuando lo supo; creo que a ese médico aún le arden los oídos por la azotaína verbal que ella le aplicó. Lo que me asombra es que a él mismo no se le haya parado el corazón, en ese mismo instante.

Al imaginar a su abuela regañando a un gigante como Jinenji, Kagome no pudo menos que sonreír. -La Señora es una mujer asombrosa, ¿no? -Ya lo creo -replicó Hojo -. Es capaz de ha cer que hombres hechos y derechos se estremezcan de miedo. Yo mismo debí obligarme a recordar que a mí no me intimidaba.

-A ti nunca te ha intimidado -observó Kagome, desechando la idea.

Hojo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Porque usted no me lo permitía. ¿Se acuerda, milady? Mientras me arrastraba de regreso a casa, me explicó que lo de la Señora era puro aspaviento. Kagome asintió.

-Me acuerdo, sí. La Señora no levantó la voz al regañar a Jinenji, ¿o sí?

-No, por Dios -aseguró Hojo -. Ante todo y como sea, la Señora es una dama. Pero Jinenji se enco gía como si ella estuviera gritando. ¡Si usted le hubiera visto la cara cuando ella amenazó con no dejarle dinero para su nuevo laboratorio!

Kagome echó a andar por el largo pasillo, con Hojo a su lado.

-¿Sir Jinenji está ahora con ella?

-No. Ha pasado toda la noche aquí y se ha ido hace un rato, para cambiarse de ropa. Ha dicho que tardaría alrededor de una hora. Eso nos da tiempo suficiente. Los invitados de su abuela están en el recibidor contiguo a sus habitaciones. Ella me sugirió que los hiciera subir por la escalera de servicio, para que nadie los viera. Su tío Naraku no tendrá idea de lo que va a pasar: cuando se entere será demasiado tarde.

-Eso significa que la Señora sigue insistiendo en que llevemos a cabo ese plan.

-Sí, por supuesto -respondió Hojo -. Una palabra de advertencia, querida, si me lo permite. Su abuela se inquietará si le ve lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me verá llorar -prometió Kagome.

Las habitaciones de lady Kaede estaban al final del pasillo. Kagome no vaciló ante el umbral del dormito rio. En cuanto Hojo le hubo abierto la puerta, entró precipitadamente.

Dentro reinaba una oscuridad de medianoche. Kagome entornó los ojos, tratando de orientarse.

La alcoba era gigantesca como una plaza. A un la do, sobre una plataforma cuadrada, se alzaba el lecho con su dosel. En el lado opuesto, tres poltronas y dos mesitas laterales formaban un ángulo frente a los densos cortinajes de las ventanas. A Kagome siempre le había en cantado esa habitación. Cuando era pequeña solía brin car en la cama, cruzar las gruesas alfombras orientales a saltos y hacer ruido suficiente para despertar a los muer tos; al menos, eso decía su abuela con frecuencia.

Dentro de la alcoba no había restricciones. Cuando la abuela estaba de buen humor, le permitía ataviarse con sus maravillosos vestidos de seda y sus zapatos de satén. Kagome se ponía un sombrero de ala ancha, adorna do con manojos de flores y plumas arriba; colgaba de su cuello montones de joyas preciosas y se enfundaba un par de guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los hom bros. Una vez así acicalada, servía el té a su abuela, in ventando absurdas descripciones de las imaginarias fies tas a las que había asistido. La abuela nunca se reía de ella. Le seguía el juego, agitando el abanico pintado frente a la cara; susurraba "Vaya, vaya", en los momen tos adecuados y hasta lanzaba fingidas exclamaciones de horror ante los escándalos que Kagome conjuraba. En casi todos figuraban uno o dos gitanos y damas de com pañía. De vez en cuando, la misma Señora ideaba unos cuantos relatos ridículos.

Kagome amaba ese cuarto y todos los recuerdos que encerraba, casi tanto como amaba a la anciana que allí vivía.

-Has tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar aquí, jovencita. Ahora tendrás que disculparte por haberme hecho esperar.

La voz ronca de su abuela resonó en toda la alcoba. Kagome giró para avanzar hacia allí y estuvo a punto de tropezar con un escabel. Recuperó el equilibrio antes de caer de rodillas, esquivando cautelosamente el obstáculo.

-Disculpe usted, Señora -dijo.

-No digas tonterías, Kagome. Siéntate. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Es que no encuentro los sillones, Señora. -Enciende una sola vela, Kirara. Eso es todo lo que voy a permitir -ordenó lady Kaede a su donce lla-. Luego retírate. Quiero estar sola 'con mi nieta. Por fin Kagome localizó las poltronas y ocupó la del centro. Después de acomodar los pliegues de su vesti do, cruzó las manos en el regazo. No llegaba a ver a su abuela. La distancia y la oscuridad se lo hacían imposible.

Aún conservaba su postura muy recta, con la espalda rígida como una enagua almidonada. La abuela detesta ba ver a la gente con los hombros caídos; como esa anciana tenía la vista de un gato (al menos, eso pensaba Kagome), no se atrevió a relajarse.

La luz de la vela encendida en la mesa de noche se convirtió en un faro en medio de la oscuridad. Más que verla, Kagome percibió a 'la doncella que pasaba frente a sí. Esperó a oír el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro, Señora? ¿Hoy no quiere ver el sol?

-No deseo verlo -respondió su abuela-. Me estoy muriendo, Kagome. Yo lo sé, Dios lo sabe y tam bién lo sabe el diablo. No voy a armar bulla. No sería digno de una dama. Pero tampoco voy a ser complaciente. La muerte tendrá que acecharme en la oscuridad. Si la suerte me acompaña, no me halla rá antes de que todos mis asuntos hayan sido resuel tos a mi satisfacción. La luz podría darle una venta ja. Temo que estés mal preparada para las tareas que tienes ante ti.

El cambio de tema tomó a Kagome por sorpresa, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Permítame disentir, Señora. Usted me ha educa do bien. Estoy preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Lady Kaede resopló.

-Al educarte omití unas cuantas cosas, ¿verdad?, No sabes nada del matrimonio ni de lo que hace falta para ser buena esposa. Creo que mi incapacidad de tratar esos temas íntimos se debe a la época, Kagome. Vivimos en una sociedad muy restrictiva. Todos debemos mos trarnos muy decorosos y pacatos. No sé de dónde te vi no, pero tienes mucho amor y compasión dentro de ti.

Y debo reconocer que agradezco no haber podido borrarte esas cualidades. Nunca has podido entender que debías ser rígida, ¿cierto? No importa -continuó lady Kaede-. Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar. Eres una soñadora sin remedio, Kagome, como lo demuestra tu afición a esas novelas baratas y tu cariño por los canallas. Kagome sonrió.

-Se los llama montañeses, Señora -corrigió-. Y me parece que a usted le gustaba escucharme leer esos relatos.

-No niego que disfrutara de ellos -murmuró lady Kaede-. Pero eso no viene al caso. Las historias de Daniel Crockett y Davy Boone seducirían a cual quiera, hasta a las ancianas rígidas.

Había mezclado los nombres; a Kagome le pareció que lo hacía a propósito, para dar a entender que no la fascinaban los montañeses tanto como a ella. No volvió a corregirla.

-Sí, Señora -dijo, suponiendo que su abuela esperaba su asentimiento.

-Me pregunto si conoceré a esos montañeses en el más allá.

-Creo que sí -respondió Kagome.

-Vas a tener que poner los pies en la tierra -le advirtió su abuela.

-Lo haré, Señora.

-Hice mal en no dedicar algún tiempo a ense ñarte cómo se doma a un hombre para que sea un ma rido bueno y afectuoso.

-Tío Myouga me explicó todo lo que necesito saber.

Lady Kaede volvió a resoplar.

-¿Y qué puede saber mi hermano de ese tema? Se ha pasado todos estos años viviendo en Escocia como un ermitaño. Para saber de qué se trata, Kagome, hay que casarse. No prestes ninguna atención a lo que él te haya dicho; seguramente está equivocado.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Me dio buenos consejos, Señora. ¿Por qué tío Myouga nunca se ha casado?

-Probablemente porque nadie lo ha querido es peculó la Señora-. Él sólo se interesaba por sus gigan tescos caballos.

-Y por sus armas de fuego -le recordó Kagome-. Todavía trabaja en las patentes.

-Sus armas de fuego, sí -coincidió la Señora- Despiertas mi curiosidad, Kagome. ¿Qué te dijo sobre el matrimonio?

-Si quiero convertir a un pillo en buen esposo, debo tratarlo como a un caballo al que tratara de adies trar: aplicar mano firme, nunca demostrarle miedo y dosificar el afecto. Tío Myouga predijo que en seis me ses lo tendría comiendo en la palma de mi mano. Que habría aprendido a valorarme y me trataría como a una princesa.

-¿Y si él no te valora? Kagome sonrió.

-En ese caso debería dispararle con una de sus bonitas pistolas.

La sonrisa de la Señora se llenó de ternura. -Una o dos veces me habría gustado disparar contra tu abuelo, hija, pero sólo una o dos veces.

Su humor pasó de la jovialidad a la melancolía en el curso de un segundo. Con voz trémula de emoción, dijo:

-Las niñas te van a necesitar. Dios mío, tú mis ma eres casi una niña. ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar? Kagome se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-Me las arreglaré muy bien -aseguró-. Para us ted sigo siendo una niña, pero ya soy una mujer adulta. No se preocupe, Señora; usted me ha preparado bien.

Lady Kaede dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. -De acuerdo, no voy a preocuparme -prome tió-. Me has dado tu amor y tu devoción durante to dos estos años, mientras que yo... ¿Te das cuenta de que ni una sola vez te he dicho que te quiero?

-Me doy cuenta, Señora.

Al asentimiento de Kagome siguió un momento de silencio. Luego lady Kaede volvió a cambiar de tema. -No permití que me dijeras a qué se debía la desesperación de tu hermana por abandonar Inglaterra. Ahora te confieso que lo hice porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera oír. Midoriko se fue a causa de mi hijo, ¿ver dad? ¿Qué le hizo Naraku? Estoy dispuesta a escuchar, Kagome. Ahora puedes contármelo, si quieres.

De inmediato a Kagome se le anudó el estómago. Aspiró profundamente antes de responder. -Preferiría no hacerlo, Señora. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

-Aún tienes miedo, ¿no? Te tiembla la voz con sólo mencionarlo.

-No, ya no tengo miedo.

-Te di toda mi confianza y ayudé a la partida de Midoriko y ese inútil de su esposo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, Señora.

-No me fue fácil, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlos. No podía confiar en el criterio de Midoriko, des de luego. Fíjate con quién se casó. Shikon era apenas mejor que un mendigo. No la amaba, naturalmente; se casó con ella por su dinero. Pero ella no quiso escuchar razones. Los desheredé a ambos. Ahora comprendo que actué por rencor.

-Shikon no era un inútil, Señora. Es que no te nía cabeza para los negocios. Puede que se haya casado con mi hermana sólo por su dinero, pero no la abandonó cuando usted la dejó sin herencia. Creo que apren dió a amarla, aunque fuera un poquito. Siempre la tra tó bien. Y por todas las cartas que nos envió, también creo que era un padre estupendo.

Lady Kaede asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, yo también pienso que era buen padre -ad mitió de mala gana-. Fuiste tú quien me convenció de que les diera algo de dinero, para que pudieran salir de Inglaterra. Hice lo correcto, ¿no?

-Sí, Señora, usted hizo lo correcto.

-¿Midoriko quería contarme lo que ocurrió? Por Dios, hace dieciocho meses que murió y apenas ahora puedo hacerte esta pregunta.

-Midoriko no se lo habría contado -insistió Kagome, con voz urgente.

-Pero contigo habló francamente, ¿no?

-Sí, pero sólo porque deseaba protegerme -Kagome volvió a aspirar profundamente, tratando de mantener la compostura. El tema la afligía tanto que empezaban a temblarle las manos. Para evitar que su abuela notara su nerviosismo, trató de dominar lo trémulo de su voz-. Usted le demostró su amor protegiéndola sin exigir expli caciones. La ayudó a partir. Ella y Shikon fueron felices en Boston y estoy segura de que Midoriko murió en paz.

-Si te ordenara ahora que traigas a sus hijas a Inglaterra, ¿estarían a salvo?

-No. -La respuesta de la muchacha fue inme diata y enérgica, pero suavizó el tono para agregar-: Esas niñas deben criarse en el país de su padre. Es lo que deseaban Shikon y Midoriko. -"Y no bajo la custo dia de Naraku", agregó para sus adentros.

-¿Crees que el cólera puede haberse llevado tam bién a las pequeñas? A estas horas ya lo sabríamos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ya nos habríamos enterado. Están sanas y salvas -aseguró, dando a su voz todo el énfasis posible y rogando que fuera verdad. La señora Tsubaki, la niñera de las bebés, había escrito para darles la trágica noticia. No estaba en absoluto segura de que fuera el cólera lo que había matado a Shikon y nadie podía saberlo, porque después de su muerte el médico se ha bía negado a exponerse al contagio visitando la casa. La niñera había mantenido a las pequeñas lejos del padre durante su enfermedad, protegiéndolas tanto como pudo. Dios ya se había llevado a Midoriko; ahora, a Shikon. No podía ser tan implacable como para llevar se también a esas criaturas de dos años. La sola idea la inquietaba demasiado.

-Confío en ti, Kagome. -La voz de la Señora so naba fatigada.

-Gracias, Señora.

-¿Te protegí bien durante tu infancia?

-Oh, sí -exclamó Kagome-. Me ha protegido bien durante todos estos años.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Por fin lady Kaede preguntó:

-¿Estás lista para abandonar Inglaterra? -Sí.

-Boston está al otro lado del mundo. Cuenta a esas pequeñas cosas buenas de mí, aunque debas in ventarlas. Quiero que me recuerden con cariño. -Sí, Señora.

Kagome se esforzaba desesperadamente por no llo rar. Con la vista clavada en las manos, aspiró profunda mente varias veces.

Lady Kaede, sin reparar en la inquietud de su nieta, volvió a explicarle detalladamente lo del dinero que ha bía transferido al banco de Boston. Cuando acabó de darle instrucciones, su voz sonaba débil por la fatiga.

-En cuanto regrese sir Jinenji, él anunciará que he tenido otra recuperación milagrosa. Por imbécil que sea, sabe muy bien quién le llena los bolsillos. Esta noche tú asistirás al baile y actuarás como si todo estuviera per fectamente bien. Debes reír. Debes mostrarte alegre. Debes celebrar mi buena salud. Te quedarás hasta que el reloj haga sonar las campanadas de medianoche. Nadie debe saber que partes al rayar el día. Nadie.

-Pero, Señora, yo había pensado quedarme con usted, ahora que está tan enferma.

-Nada de eso -le espetó su abuela-. Debes alejarte de Inglaterra antes de que yo muera. No estaré sola. Me hará compañía Myouga, mi hermano. A Naraku y a los otros se les informará de tu partida una vez que te hayas hecho a la mar. Accede, Kagome. Tu deber es permitir que esta anciana muera contenta. -Sí, Señora. -La muchacha ahogó un sollozo. -¿Estás llorando?

-No, Señora.

-No soporto las lágrimas. -Lo sé, Señora.

La anciana suspiró de satisfacción.

-Me tomé muchas molestias para hallar al ade cuado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Kagome? -preguntó-. Por supuesto que sí. Bien, sólo queda un documento más que firmar y certificar. Una última ceremonia que debo cumplir. Luego estaré en paz.

-No quiero que usted muera, Señora.

-No siempre es posible obtener lo que se desea, jovencita. No lo olvides.

-No, Señora.

-Di a Hojo que haga pasar a los visitantes que ha escondido en el recibidor. Luego ven y ponte junto a mí. Quiero verte firmar el documento antes de agregar mi firma como testigo.

Kagome se levantó.

-¿No va a cambiar de idea, Señora?

-No -le aseguró la abuela-: ¿Lo harás tú? Había un desafío en su tono seco, decidido. Kagome se las compuso para sonreír.

-No, no cambiaré -respondió, con la misma energía.

-Date prisa, pues. El tiempo se nos va, Kagome. Y el tiempo es mi enemigo.

Kagome echó a andar hacia la puerta que comunica ba la alcoba con el recibidor adyacente, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Señora... -¿Qué pasa?

-Antes de que Hojo haga pasar a los otros... no volveremos a estar solas y... ¿Me permitiría...?

No dijo más. No hacía falta. Su abuela compren dió lo que pedía.

Un fuerte suspiro llenó la alcoba. -Si es preciso... -gruñó la abuela. -Gracias.

-Dilo de una vez, Kagome.

-Muy bien. La amo con todo mi corazón, Señora.

**Bueno aquí llega el cap.1 les parecio muy largo? diganme si lo quieren mas corto o así está bien jejeje plisssss la historia lo vale a mi me gusto mucho**

**Soy nueva en esto así que espero reviews a ver que les pareció**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	2. Ayudando

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

**Cap. 2**

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Por todos los diablos, casi le había sido imposible llevarlo a cabo. Sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. ¿Qué clase de hombre puede exigir a un hermano que compre la libertad de otro hermano? Sólo un verdadero cretino, se decía, un verdadero hijo de... Sesshomaru Taisho se obligó a apartar de su mente esos iracundos pensamientos. A lo hecho, pecho. El mu chacho ya estaba libre y dispuesto a iniciar una vida nueva. Eso era lo único que importaba. Tarde o tempra no, ese maldito heredero de la fortuna familiar recibiría su merecido. Por lo que a Sesshomaru concernía, su medio hermano mayor podía pudrirse o prosperar en Inglaterra.

Su furia no cedía. Sesshomaru se reclinó contra la colum na del majestuoso salón de baile, observando a las pa rejas que giraban por el suelo de mármol. Lo flanquea ban Bankotsu y Renkotsu, dos amigos de sus hermanos. Ambos tenían títulos nobiliarios, pero Sesshomaru no recorda ba cuáles. Los dos estaban en medio de un acalorado debate sobre los méritos y los peligros del capitalismo en Norteamérica y por qué jamás podría funcionar. Sesshomaru fingía interés y asentía con la cabeza cuando juz gaba que era adecuado; por lo demás, ignoraba prácti camente a sus compañeros y su discusión.

Era su última noche en Inglaterra. No quería sabo rear la velada; sino: ponerle fin. Ese lúgubre país no le inspiraba ningún cariño; en realidad, no entendía que alguien quisiera establecer su hogar allí. Después de haber vivido en los páramos de Norteamérica, Sesshomaru no lograba imaginar un motivo por el que escoger deliberadamente Inglaterra. En su opinión, la mayoría de los habitantes eran tan pretenciosos y altaneros co mo sus líderes y sus movimientos, y tan sofocantes co mo el aire que respiraban. Detestaba la falta de espa cio; las infinitas chimeneas, la película negruzca y grisácea que pendía sobre la ciudad, la chabacanería de las mujeres, la afectación de los hombres. En Londres se sentía acorralado, enjaulado. Súbitamente le vino a la memoria la imagen de un oso bailarín que había vis to cierta vez, siendo niño, en una feria de las afueras de Cincinnati. El animal estaba vestido con pantalones de hombre y bailoteaba erguido sobre las patas traseras, describiendo círculos alrededor del propietario, que lo dominaba sujetando una larga y pesada cadena ceñida al cuello del oso.

Los hombres y las mujeres que giraban en la pista de baile se parecían a ese oso amaestrado. Sus movimien tos eran espasmódicos y controlados, bien ensayados, ciertamente. Los vestidos de las mujeres diferían en cuanto a su color, pero por lo demás eran idénticos tanto en su corte como en su estilo. Los hombres le parecían igualmente tontos, vestidos con el formal unifor me negro. Caramba, si hasta los zapatos eran todos i dénticos. Las normas de la restrictiva sociedad en la que habitaban eran sus cadenas; Sesshomaru descubrió que le inspiraban un poco de lástima, jamás conocerían la ver dadera aventura, la libertad, los espacios abiertos. Iban a vivir y a morir sin saber jamás lo que se habían perdido. -¿Por qué estás tan ceñudo, Sesshomaru?

Era Bankotsu, el mayor de los dos ingleses, quien hacía la pregunta, mirando a Sesshomaru.

Éste señaló la pista de baile con la cabeza. -Pensaba que no hay ahí un solo caballo salvaje -respondió, con esa suave entonación de Kentucky que tanto parecía divertir a sus compañeros. Obviamente Bankotsu no entendió lo que significa ba ese comentario, pues sacudió la cabeza, confundi do. Renkotsu, más astuto, asintió con la cabeza. -Se refiere a las parejas de bailarines -explicó. -¿Y...? -insistió Bankotsu, aún sin comprender. -¿No te has dado cuenta de que todas las mujeres se parecen? Todas tienen el pelo bien tirante y recogido en la nuca; la mayoría se adorna con esas plumas ridí culas asomadas en distintos ángulos. Y los vestidos tam bién son casi idénticos -añadió-. Con esos artefac tos de alambre escondidos bajo las faldas, que dan a sus traseros una forma tan extraña. De los hombres no se puede decir nada mejor. Ellos también visten todos igual. -Renkotsu se volvió hacia Sesshomaru-. La buena crianza y la educación nos han robado la individualidad.

-Sesshomaru también viste formalmente, como noso tros -barbotó Bankotsu, como si la idea acabara de ocu rrírsele. Era un hombre bajo y rollizo, de gafas gruesas, calvicie incipiente y firmes opiniones sobre todos los temas posibles. Consideraba que su única obligación era hacer de abogado del diablo y discutir contra cual quier punto de vista que expresara su mejor amigo-. Las ropas que tan súbitamente te ofenden son el atuen do adecuado para ir a un baile, Renkotsu. ¿Qué preferi rías usar? ¿Botas y piel de venado?

-Sería un cambio refrescante-le espetó Renkotsu. Antes de que Bankotsu pudiera idear una réplica, se vol vió hacía Sesshomaru y cambió de tema-. ¿Estás ansioso por volver a tu valle?

-Sí -reconoció Sesshomaru, esbozando su primera sonrisa.

-¿Ya has terminado con todos tus asuntos? -Con casi todos.

-Zarpas mañana, ¿no? -Sí.

-¿Cómo podrás terminar lo que te falta en tan poco tiempo? -preguntó Renkotsu.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo me queda por cumplir una pequeña tarea -explicó.

-¿Te llevarás a Souta? -preguntó Renkotsu.

-Fue por él por lo que vine a Londres. El muchacho ya va rumbo a Boston con sus hermanos. Partieron anteayer.

Souta era el menor de los tres medio hermanos de Sesshomaru. Los dos mayores, Kouga y Kohaku, ya eran aguerridos pioneros que labraban su tierra en el valle. En ocasión del viaje anterior de Sesshomaru, Souta no tenía edad suficiente; por eso lo había dejado por dos años más con sus preceptores. Ahora tenía casi doce años y estaba bien nutrido en el plano intelectual, porque Sesshomaru se había encargado de eso; en lo emocional, en cambio, había sido descuidado hasta la inanición. De eso se encargó el maldito heredero de la fortuna familiar.

Ya no importaba que Souta fuera demasiado niño para la dura vida de los páramos. Si se lo dejaba por más tiempo en Inglaterra, moriría.

-Es una pena que Kouga y Kohaku no hayan pasado algo más de tiempo en Londres -comentó Bankotsu -. Habrían disfrutado de este baile. Muchos de sus amigos están aquí.

-Querían adelantarse con Souta-explicó Sesshomaru. Estaban decididos a sacar a su hermano de Ingla terra con toda la prisa posible. Reservaron pasajes en cuanto el maldito heredero hubo firmado los documen tos de la custodia. Temían que él pudiera cambiar .de idea o aumentar la suma que deseaba a cambio de su propio hermano.

Comenzaba a enfurecerse otra vez. ¡Cómo desea ba verse lejos de Inglaterra! Durante la guerra con el Sur había sido encarcelado en un calabozo no más grande que un armario para escobas; temía enloquecer de claus trofobia hasta que logró escapar. Pero sus tormentos no habían terminado allí; tuvo que soportar otra atrocidad que aún no podía recordar sin cubrirse de sudor frío.

La guerra lo había cambiado, sí. Ahora no soportaba los lugares cerrados. Se le cerraba la garganta y le era difícil respirar profundamente. La sensación comenza ba a crecer otra vez dentro de él. En su mente, Londres se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una prisión, sólo podía pensar en liberarse.

Sacó su reloj y lo abrió. Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche. Podría resistirlos, se dijo. Había prometido permanecer allí hasta la medianoche; veinte minutos más no lo matarían.

-Cuánto me gustaría ir con vosotros a ese valle -barbotó súbitamente Renkotsu.

Bankotsu, aparentemente horrorizado, entornó los ojos para mirar a su amigo tras las gruesas gafas. -¡No hablas en serio! Tienes responsabilidades que cumplir aquí. ¿Tan poco te importan el título y las tierras? No puedo creer que pienses así, hombre. Na die en su sano juicio renunciaría a Inglaterra, con todo lo que tiene que ofrecer.

Gravemente ofendido por lo que, a su modo de ver, era una grave deslealtad hacia su patria, se lanzó en un sermón destinado a avergonzar a su amigo Renkotsu. Sesshomaru no prestaba atención: acababa de ver al maldito heredero al otro lado del salón.

Inu-Yasha III era el legítimo primogénito. Sesshomaru, el bastardo, tenía tres años menos. El padre de ambos había viajado a Norteamérica en su juventud y, durante su estancia allí, conquistó a una inocente cam pesina, a la que llevó a su lecho. Le hizo juramentos de amor y se acostó con ella las treinta noches que pasó en Kentucky, pero omitió mencionar que tenía una espo sa y un hijo esperándolo en Inglaterra. Ese hijo salió igual al padre: un demonio vicioso, que sólo pensaba en sus propios placeres. La lealtad y los valores familiares significaban muy poco para él. Por ser el privilegiado primogénito, heredo las tierras el título nobiliario y los escasos fondos restantes. El padre no se había molestado en hacer provisiones para sus otros hijos legítimos y el primogénito no estaba dispuesto a compartir la fortuna. Kouga, Kohaku y Souta fueron arrojados a la calle.

Kouga fue el primero en buscar a Sesshomaru y pedirle; ayuda. Quería ir a Norteamérica e iniciar una nueva vida. Pero Sesshomaru no quería involucrarse en el asunto.

Para él, Kouga y sus hermanos eran perfectos descono cidos. Él no tenía ninguna relación con el mundo de privilegios en que ellos habitaban. Aunque fueran hijos del mismo padre, no sentía ningún parentesco con sus medio hermanos. Para él, la familia era un concepto completamente desconocido.

No obstante, la lealtad era otra cosa.

No pudo volver la espalda a Kouga, aunque no quiso perder tiempo averiguando por qué. Cuando lle gó Kohaku ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Durante su viaje a Inglaterra, al ver el trato que recibía Souta, comprendió que su misión no estaría cumplida mientras no hallara el modo de liberar al menor de su servidumbre.

El precio que Sesshomaru debió pagar bien valía su pro pia libertad.

El vals terminó con un crescendo, justo cuando Bankotsu ponía fin a su espontáneo sermón. Los de la orquesta se levantaron para hacer una reverencia for mal, ante los atronadores aplausos.

El aplauso se cortó de pronto inexplicablemente. Las parejas que aún rondaban la pista de baile se volvie ron hacia la entrada. Se hizo el silencio entre los invita dos. Sesshomaru, intrigado por el comportamiento de la mul titud, se volvió para ver qué atracción había hechizado a todos de esa manera. En ese momento Bankotsu le dio un codazo.

-No todo está echado a perder en Inglaterra -anunció-. Echa un vistazo, Sesshomaru. Ahí, en la entra da, tienes la prueba de la superioridad inglesa.

Por el entusiasmo que expresaba su voz, a Sesshomaru no lo habría sorprendido ver allí a la reina de Inglate rra. -Apártate para que él vea, Renkotsu -ordenó Bankotsu.

-Sesshomaru nos lleva una buena cabeza a todos -mur muró el otro-. Puede ver perfectamente. Además, no puedo apartar mis ojos de esa visión; ni siquiera podría dar un paso. Ha venido, Dios la bendiga -agregó en un susurro, con inconfundible adoración en la voz-. Eso es tener valor, digo yo. Mucho valor, sí.

-Ahí tienes a tu caballo salvaje, Sesshomaru-anunció Bankotsu, con voz llena de orgullo.

La joven a la que se referían estaba de pie en lo alto de los peldaños que descendían al salón de baile. Los ingleses no exageraban: era, en verdad, una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Lucía un vestido de fiesta azul real, con un escote que no revelaba ni ocultaba dema siado. Aunque el corpiño no se ceñía a su figura, resul taba imposible no reparar en sus suaves curvas redon deadas y su cutis blanco y sedoso.

Estaba completamente sola; a juzgar por su leve sonrisa, el alboroto que estaba provocando no la molestaba en absoluto. Tampoco parecía preocuparla el hecho de que su ropa no respondiera a la moda. Sus faldas no se inflaban aquí y allá en ángulos ridículos y era evidente que no llevaba debajo ningún adminículo de alambre. Tampoco se había trenzado el pelo: los ri zos largos y dorados caían en suaves ondas en torno de sus hombros esbeltos.

No, no vestía el uniforme de las otras mujeres presentes; tal vez ése era uno de los motivos por los que atraía la extasiada atención de todos los hombres. Consti tuía una refrescante variación dentro de lo perfecto.

Sesshomaru se sintió afectado por su encanto. Parpadeó por instinto, pero ella no desapareció. No llegaba a ver el color de sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que eran marrones.

De pronto tuvo dificultad para respirar. Sentía una opresión dentro del pecho y su corazón había empeza do a marcar un ritmo salvaje. Por Dios, se estaba com portando como un colegial. Era humillante.

-Es un potro salvaje, sí -concordó Renkotsu-. Mira al marqués, ¿quieres? Está al otro lado del salón. Aun desde aquí puedo ver la lascivia en sus ojos. Y supongo que su flamante esposa también la ve. Fíjate cómo lo fulmina con la mirada. Dios mío, esto es magnífico. Ahora sí creo que se está haciendo justicia con ese perver so; ahora está recibiendo su castigo. Oh, perdona, Sesshomaru. Hago mal en hablar de tu medio hermano con tanta fal ta de respeto.

-No lo considero pariente mío -replicó Sesshomaru, con voz dura e inflexible-. Hace años nos rechazó a todos. Y tienes razón, Renkotsu -agregó-. Se ha he cho justicia en más aspectos de los que tú crees. Renkotsu lo miró con extrañeza.

-Me despiertas una gran curiosidad, Sesshomaru. ¿Sa bes algo que nosotros ignoremos?

-Probablemente está enterado de la humillación -aventuró Bankotsu.

Sin aguardar a que Sesshomaru confirmara o desmintie ra esa afirmación, se apresuró a brindarle un informe completo, por si acaso no conocía todos los detalles.

-Esa bella aparición de azul que tan dulcemente son ríe estuvo comprometida con tu medio hermano, pero sin duda ya sabes esa parte -comenzó-. Inu-Yasha ha bría podido tenerlo todo. La cortejó con mucha habili dad y ella, tan joven e inocente, sin duda lo consideró atractivo. Y entonces, dos semanas antes de la fecha fijada para la boda, Inu-Yasha se fugó con Kikyou, la prima de su novia. Había más de quinientas personas invita das a las celebraciones; por supuesto, fue preciso noti ficar a todos que no habría boda. Iba a ser la sensación de la temporada, sí. ¿Te imaginas la vergüenza de can celarla a esa altura?

Renkotsu asintió.

-¿Ves cómo se aferra Kikyou a Inu-Yasha, ahora? Oh, esto es impagable, de veras. E Inu-Yasha no trata siquiera de disimular sus lascivos pensamientos. No me sorprendería que empezara a babear. Kikyou es una pálida sombra junto a lo que él se perdió, ¿no te parece?

Sesshomaru no parecía divertido. -Es un idiota-murmuró. Renkotsu asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cómo desprecio a Inu-Yasha! Es deshones to y manipulador. Estafó a mi padre y luego se jactó pú blicamente de su astucia. Mi padre quedó humillado.

-Y mira lo que hizo con sus propios hermanos -añadió Bankotsu.

-Estuvo en un tris de aniquilar a Kouga y a Kohaku, ¿no? -preguntó Renkotsu.

-En efecto -respondió Bankotsu -. Inu-Yasha está recibiendo su merecido, sí. Va a ser desdichado por el resto de su vida, porque Kikyou es tan malvada como él. ¿No son una pareja pavorosa? Corren rumores de que ella está encinta. Dios se apiade de esa criatura, si es cierto.

-Bien podría estar encinta -reconoció Renkotsu-. Esos dos se veían descaradamente aun es tando él comprometido. Pero Kikyou también se va a arrepentir. Está convencida de que Inu-Yasha dispone de una gran herencia

-¿Y no es así? -preguntó Sesshomaru.- Renkotsu sacudió la cabeza.

-Saldrá a relucir muy pronto. Él ha quedado más pobre que las ratas. El muy tonto perdió en especulacio nes hasta su última libra. Ahora sus tierras pertenecen a los banqueros. Probablemente cuenta con que Kikyou reciba una gruesa herencia cuando muera la anciana lady Kaede. Estaba muy enferma, pero tengo enten dido que ha vuelto a recuperarse milagrosamente.

Recomenzó la música y la multitud tuvo que aban donar su boquiabierta contemplación. Kagome recogió el borde de su vestido para bajar los peldaños. Sesshomaru no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Dio un paso para acercár sele, pero se detuvo a consultar otra vez su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos. Podía resistir. Sólo diez mi nutos más y quedaría libre. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspi ro de satisfacción, sonriendo por la expectativa. También lady Kagome sonreía, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su abuela. Se había impuesto esa sonrisa en cuanto cruzó el umbral y nadie podía hacer ni decir algo que la obligara a arrugar el entrecejo. Sonreiría. Celebraría. Era un tormento, una burla tal que se sentía enferma, con fuego en el estómago. Kagome no se permitió ceder a la desesperación. Debía pensar con optimismo en el futuro, se dijo, repitiéndose las palabras de su abuela. Las pequeñas la necesitaban.

Los jóvenes solteros acudieron en tropel. Kagome los ignoró a todos. Paseó la mirada por el salón de baile, tratando de hallar a su acompañante. Divisó a su prima Kikyou y luego a Inu-Yasha, pero no quiso fijar la vista en ellos. El corazón empezaba a palpitarle. Por Dios, ¿qué haría si se le acercaban? ¿Qué decirles? ¿Debía felicitarlos? Oh, Señor, no podría hacerlo sin vomi tar o morir. No había tenido en cuenta la posibili dad de que ellos asistieran al baile. Preocupada como estaba por su abuela, en su mente no había tenido sitio para asuntos de menor importancia. Lo irónico era que, esa tarde, la Señora había experimentado una considerable mejoría. Al despedirse de ella, Kagome lo hizo con la esperanza de que en verdad tuviera otra recuperación.

Un joven anhelante al que ella conocía, aunque no recordaba cuándo ni dónde le había sido presentado, suplicó el honor de acompañarla a la pista de baile. Kagome se negó con amabilidad. Apenas se hubo aparta do, oyó la característica risa aguda de Kikyou. Al volverse en esa dirección vio la sonrisa maliciosa de su prima y, de inmediato, a una jovencita que iba apresuradamen te hacia la salida. Kagome la reconoció: era lady Ayame, la menor de los hijos de sir Wolf, que apenas tenía quince años.

Por lo visto, el casamiento no había mejorado el carácter de Kikyou. Ayame acababa de convertirse en su última víctima, a juzgar por la expresión de tristeza de la pobrecita.

De pronto Kagome se sintió abrumada por la melan colía. La crueldad era un deporte que divertía mucho a algunos de sus parientes. La enfermaba esa perversidad y, en su estado de ánimo actual, ya no sabía combatirla. Se sentía inútil, inepta. Nunca se había sentido a sus anchas entre la aristocracia inglesa; tal vez por eso tenía siempre la cabeza en las nubes y la nariz metida en novelas baratas. Sí, era una soñadora, tal como su abue la decía, pero a Kagome no le parecía tan terrible. La realidad suele ser bastante fea y sería insoportable por completo si una no pudiera soñar despierta de vez en cuando. Era escapismo, puro y simple.

Lo que más le gustaba eran las historias románticas. Por desgracia, los únicos héroes que conocía eran esos deslumbrantes personajes de sus libros. Sus favoritos eran Daniel Boone y Davy Crockett. Aunque habían muerto mucho tiempo antes, las leyendas que rodea ban la vida de ambos aún encantaban a lectores y escri tores por igual.

La Señora quería que fuera más realista, todo por que no creía que existiera ya héroe alguno.

Lady Ayame, en su desesperación, estuvo muy cerca de derribar a Kagome en su huida hacia los pelda ños. Sólo pensaba en escapar de la crueldad. Kagome su jetó a la afligida muchacha.

-Espera un poco, Ayame.

-Déjeme pasar, por favor -suplicó ella.

Ya tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. Kagome se negó a soltarle el brazo.

-Deja de llorar -ordenó-. No te irás. Si sales de aquí, te será mucho más difícil volver a mostrarte en público. No puedes permitir que Kikyou tenga semejante poder sobre ti.

-Pero usted no sabe lo que ha pasado -gimió la jovencita-. Ha dicho... está diciendo a todo el mundo que yo...

Kagome le apretó un poco el brazo para tranqui lizarla.

-No importa qué vilezas esté diciendo. Si fin ges no prestarle atención, si ignoras sus calumnias, nadie le creerá.

Ayame sacó un pañuelo de la manga para lim piarse la cara.

-Estoy tan mortificada... -susurró-. No sé por qué se ha vuelto de ese modo contra mí.

-Eres joven y muy bonita-explicó Kagome-. Por eso te ataca. Tu error fue acercarte demasiado a ella. Pero sobrevivirás, Ayame, igual que yo. Sin duda Kikyou ya está buscando a algún otro a quien martirizar. La divierte ser cruel. Es repugnante, ¿no?

Ayame logró esbozar una débil sonrisa. -Oh, sí, lady Kagome. Es realmente repugnante. ¡Y lo que ha dicho de usted! Que esos zafiros que usted lleva deberían ser de ella.

-¿De veras? Ayame asintió. -Dice que lady Kaede está trastornada y... Kagome la interrumpió.

-No me interesa nada de lo que Kikyou diga sobre mi querida abuela.

Ayame espió por encima de su hombro. -Nos está observando -susurró.

Kagome no quiso volverse. Sólo un poquito más y podría abandonar ese lugar horrible.

-¿Me harías un favor enorme, Ayame?

-Lo que sea-prometió la muchacha, con fervor. -Ponte mis zafiros.

-¿Qué dice usted?

Kagome levantó los brazos hasta el broche del collar. Luego se quitó los pendientes. Ayame la miraba boquiabierta, con una expresión bastante cómica, que la hizo sonreír.

-No lo dirá usted en serio, lady Kagome. Deben de valer una fortuna. Kikyou pondrá el grito en el cielo si me los ve puestos.

-Se pondrá nerviosa, ¿no? -musitó la pregunta, sonriendo otra vez.

La jovencita estalló en una carcajada. Su risa reso nó en todo el salón. Era un sonido purificante, sincero, jubiloso. De pronto Kagome se sintió mucho mejor.

Ayudó a Ayame a ponerse las joyas antes de hablar otra vez.

-Nunca te dejes dominar por las posesiones. Y nunca jamás pienses que la riqueza es más importante que tu amor propio y tu dignidad. De lo contrario terminarás como Kikyou -advirtió-. Y eso no te gustaría, ¿cierto?

-¡Cielo Santo, no! -barbotó Ayame, horro rizada ante la mera idea-. Prometo no dejarme domi nar por las posesiones. Al menos lo intentaré. Con este collar me siento como una princesa. ¿Eso está bien? Kagome se echó a reír.

-Sí, por supuesto. Me alegro de que te brinden tanto gozo.

-Cuidaré de que papá los esconda en lugar se guro. Y mañana se los devolveré personalmente, lady Kagome.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Mañana no me harán falta -explicó- Son tuyos. Nunca más necesitaré joyas como ésas.

Ayame estuvo a punto de caer redonda. -Pero... -empezó, obviamente atónita-. Pero... -Te los regalo.

La jovencita estalló en lágrimas, abrumada por tanta generosidad.

-No era mi intención hacerte llorar -dijo Kagome-. Eres hermosa, Ayame, con zafiros o sin ellos. Sécate esas lágrimas mientras te busco un compa ñero de baile adecuado.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de un chico simpatico de cabellos oscuros. Kagome le hizo una señal y el joven acudió a la carrera. Un escaso minuto después acompañaba a Ayame a la pista de baile.

La muchacha iba radiante, riendo y coqueteando. Una vez más actuaba como una niña de quince años. Kagome estaba contenta. Pero la satisfacción no le duró mucho. ¿Dónde estaba su compañero? Decidió dar una vuelta por todo el salón, cuidando mucho de evitar a su prima, por supuesto; si no lo hallaba se reti raría, simplemente. Había llegado elegantemente tarde y se iría elegantemente temprano. Ya eran suficientes sonrisas para una velada; si pasaba allí quince o veinte minutos escasos, la abuela no se enteraría. Sí, la Señora aprobaría su manera de actuar.

**Gracias por sus reviews y q bueno q les gusto la historia, poco a poco iran apareciendo los personajes :) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Presentaciones

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. 3**

La aparición de tres amigas bien intencionadas le impidió ir a alguna parte. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi habían asistido con ella a la Escuela de Elegancia y Actividades Académicas de la señorita Izayoi; desde entonces las cuatro eran grandes amigas. Yuka, sólo por ser un año mayor que las demás, se creía mucho más sofisticada.

Era ella quien encabezaba la procesión. Yuka era alta, algo desgarbada, de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos color avellana.

-Querida Kagome, hoy estás divina -anunció-. Francamente a tu lado me siento deslucida.

Kagome sonrió. Yuka llamaba "querida" a todo el mundo, convencida de que eso la hacía parecer más sofisticada.

-Deslucida tú, nunca -aseguró, sabiendo por intuición que eso era lo que su amiga buscaba. -Estoy preciosa, ¿no? El vestido es nuevo. Ha costado una fortuna, pero mi padre está decidido a casarme esta misma temporada, aunque eso lo lleve a la quiebra.

La sinceridad de Yuka era reconfortante.

-No dudo que tienes para escoger entre todos estos caballeros.

-El único que me interesa no me ha mirado, si quiera -confesó Yuka.

-Ha hecho todo lo posible por llamarle la atención -intervino Eri, enhebrando un mechón de pelo castaño a su trenza-. Podría tratar de desmayarse de lante de él.

-Lo más probable es que la dejara caer -aseve ró Ayumi-. Deja ese pelo en paz, Eri, que estás haciendo un desastre de tu peinado. Y ponte las gafas, si no quieres terminar con patas de gallo de tanto bizquear.

Eri no prestó atención a las sugerencias de su amiga.

-Si ese hombre cortejara a Yuka, a su padre le darían palpitaciones.

Ayumi asintió, haciendo rebotar sus rizos cortos. -No es buen muchacho -informó a Kagome. -¿Muchacho? Es un hombre hecho y derecho, querida -corrigió Yuka.

-Un hombre con mala reputación -apuntó Ayumi-. Dime, Kagome, ¿el rosa no me hace pare cer descolorida? Eri dice que ningún matiz de rosa es adecuado para una castaña pecosa como yo, pero esta tela me gustaba tanto...

-Estás hermosa -aseguró Kagome.

-Es cierto que él tiene mala reputación -admi tió Yuka-. Y eso es justamente lo que me intriga. -Hitomi me dijo que, sólo en esta última se mana, se ha acostado todas las noches con una mujer diferente -interpuso Ayumi-. ¿Os imagináis? Puede escoger a -la que guste. Es muy...

-¿Seductor? -sugirió Yuka. Ayumi se ruborizó inmediatamente. -Admito que tiene cierto encanto brutal. Es tan... enorme... Y sus ojos son divinos, simplemente. Dorados y fríos.

-¿De quién estamos hablando? -inquirió Kagome, ya picada su curiosidad.

-No hemos podido averiguar cómo se llama-ex plicó Yuka-. Pero lo tenemos aquí y no se irá sin que alguien me lo presente. En él hay algo pecaminosamente erótico. -Hizo una pausa para abanicarse la cara-. 'Me paraliza el corazón, de veras.

Kagome notó súbitamente que Eri la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión que sólo po día ser de compasión.

-¿Ocurre algo, Eri? -preguntó.

-Oh, Kagome, has sido tan valiente al venir aquí esta noche...

Yuka le pegó en el hombro con el borde del abanico.

-Por Dios, Eri, acordamos no mencionar su humillación.

-Ahora sí que la habéis hecho -protestó Ayumi-. Deberíais avergonzaros de ser tan des consideradas. ¿Tienes el corazón destrozado, Kagome? -No, en realidad...

No tuvo tiempo de decir más.

-Se comenta que Kikyou va a tener un hijo de él -susurró Eri-. Ese hombre se entendía con ella mientras te cortejaba a ti.

-¿Tenías que sacar eso a relucir? -preguntó Yuka.

-Kagome tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Nosotras no lo sabíamos -intervino Ayumi-. De lo contrario te lo habríamos dicho, Kagome. No habríamos permitido que te casaras con se mejante bribón.

-Preferiría no hablar de...

Una vez más la interrumpieron antes de que pu diera terminar.

-Está aquí, ¿sabéis? -informó Eri-. Vi que Kikyou lo aferraba por el brazo cuando entró Kagome. Toda vía no lo ha soltado. Inu-Yasha merecería que lo ahorcaran por sus pecados.

-Prefiero no hablar de él -dijo Kagome.

-No, por supuesto -concordó Yuka-. Pero recuerda lo que te digo, querida: algún día comprende rás que has tenido mucha suerte de que te desdeñara.

-Nos quedaremos a tu lado durante el resto de la velada-prometió Ayumi-. Si alguien trata de decir algo desconsiderado, me encargaré personalmente de ponerlo en su lugar. Te doy mi palabra, Kagome.

-Gracias -respondió la joven-, pero no soy tan susceptible. No os preocupéis por mis sentimien tos. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sí, naturalmente -le dijo Yuka, en tono de lástima.

-¿Todavía sientes algo por él? -quiso saber Eri. -No. Francamente...

-Claro que siente algo por él. Lo odia -decretó Ayumi.

-No, no es eso...

-El amor y el odio van de la mano -explicó Eri-. Creo que ella debería odiar a todos los hom bres en general y a Inu-Yasha en especial.

-No creo que odiar solucione...

-Por supuesto que lo odias -aseguró Ayumi. Kagome decidió que era hora de recobrar el domi nio de esa conversación y cambiar de tema.

-Os he escrito una larga carta a cada una de vo sotras para datos una noticia importante -barbotó, antes de que pudieran volver a interrumpirla.

-¿Para qué? -quiso saber Yuka.

-¿Una noticia? ¿Qué noticia? -inquirió Ayumi.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

-Tendréis que esperar hasta mañana. Las cartas llegarán a última hora de la tarde.

-Dínoslo ahora -insistió Eri.

-Estás muy misteriosa -protestó Ayumi. -No quiero ser misteriosa -explicó Kagome-, pero a veces es más fácil escribir y no...

-Cuenta, Kagome -exigió Yuka.

-No puedes dejarnos así, en suspenso -dijo Ayumi.

-¿Te vas? -adivinó Eri. Y miró a Ayumi-. La gente siempre escribe cartas cuando se va.

Kagome se arrepintió de haber mencionado esas cartas.

-Es una sorpresa -insistió.

-Ahora tienes que contarnos de qué se trata-di jo Yuka-, o no te permitiremos salir de este salón. No podré dormir hasta que me entere de esa misteriosa noticia. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Por la expresión de su amiga era evidente que no iba a dejar el tema así. Ayumi, sin darse cuenta, acudió en su rescate. Acababa de ver a lady Ayame en la pista de baile, con el collar de zafiros, e inmediata mente quiso saber por qué lucía las joyas de Kagome.

La joven dedicó algún tiempo a explicar los moti vos que la habían llevado a regalar esas alhajas. Sesshomaru la observaba desde el otro extremo del salón, acorralado por una multitud de hombres que se turnaban para asediarlo con preguntas sobre la vida en Norteamérica. Algunos de sus obvios prejuicios lo diver tían; otros lo irritaban. Todos los ingleses parecían fasci nados por los indios. ¿Sesshomaru había matado a muchos? Respondió con paciencia a las preguntas menos ofensivas, pero no dejaba de consultar su reloj cada dos minutos. Poco le importaba parecer grosero. Se iría en cuanto llegara la medianoche. Volvió a abrir su reloj y, viendo que sólo le restaban algunos minutos, continuó dando respuestas a esos hombres. Mientras explicaba que su finca estaba rodeada de montañas, que los sioux y los crow compartían sus tierras con él y sus herma nos, vio que el maldito heredero de la fortuna familiar se desprendía de su esposa para marchar hacia Kagome. La recién casada corrió tras él.

Kagome también lo había visto y parecía a punto de huir. Sesshomaru vio que se inclinaba para recoger el borde de su falda, pero de pronto lo soltó, irguiendo nueva mente la espalda. Obviamente había decidido no escapar. Nadie debía saber del pánico que sentía, ni si quiera sus amigas del alma. Kagome hizo interiormente ese voto y sonrió hasta resquebrajarse la cara. "La hu millación". Sabía que así llamaban todos a la cancela ción de su boda. Probablemente todos esperaban que ella se mostrara humillada. Por Dios que se llevarían una desilusión.

Yuka seguía parloteando sobre una u otra cosa, pero Kagome ya no le prestaba ninguna atención. Sin embargo, por no ofender a su amiga fingía un gran interés. Asentía con la cabeza cada vez que Yuka se interrumpía para tomar aire y no dejaba de sonreír, suponiendo que se trataba de algo divertido y no de una tragedia.

Se estaban acercando. Inu-Yasha se abría paso entre las parejas de bailarines, con Kikyou pisándole los talones. Kagome habría podido dominar su pánico si no hubiera visto la expresión de su prima. Kikyou estaba lívida. Si cuando estaba de buen humor se mostraba algo ma liciosa, cuando estaba enfadada... El solo pensarlo daba escalofríos.

Kagome temió derrumbarse. Oh, por Dios, no podía enfrentarse a ellos. Su noble decisión de mantenerse firme no había durado más de un minuto. En realidad quería huir. No tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para mostrarse cortés con su prima. Con sus primos, mejor dicho, por que su antiguo prometido era ahora su pariente político. Oh, decididamente iba a derrumbarse, sí.

Sesshomaru vio el pánico en sus ojos e interrumpió en medio de una frase su explicación sobre los indios. Se abrió paso a empujones por entre los hombres que lo rodeaban, con intenciones de cruzar el salón. Tanto Bankotsu como Renkotsu lo siguieron.

-Por el amor de Dios, Kagome, ¿qué estás hacien do? -inquirió Yuka, horrorizada.

-Está tragando aire a bocanadas -señaló Ayumi, frunciendo el entrecejo ante su propia observación. Se inclinó hacia su amiga, tratando de entender esa misteriosa conducta.

-Pero ¿por qué respira así? -preguntó Eri. Kagome trató de serenarse.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo.

-¡Pero si acabas de llegar! -protestó Eri. -Sí, pero realmente...

-¡Buen Dios, viene hacia aquí!

Yuka hizo ese comentario muy alborotada; de inmediato se dedicó a enderezar las mangas de su vestido.

Ayumi echó un vistazo por detrás de ella y ahogó una exclamación.

-Oh, ya verás cuando lo conozcas -susurró a Kagome-. Aunque mamá ha decretado que es un hombre malo y pecaminoso, debo admitir que habla con una entonación encantadora.-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Eri.

-Lo oí cuando hablaba con Renkotsu.

-¡Has estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas -Sí -admitió Ayumi, alegremente. Kagome retrocedía lentamente, apartándose de sus amigas. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para apreciar la distancia que la separaba de la entrada. La libertad estaba a unos diez metros de distancia. Si lograba llegar a lo peldaños, podría...

Tienes que hablar con él, Kagome -insistió

Yuka.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locas? No pienso hablar con él. No veo nada de encantador en Inu-Yasha. Kagome lo aseguró casi gritando. Sus tres amigas se volvieron a mirarla.

-¿Inu-Yasha? ¿Quién habla de Inu-Yasha? -Se extrañó Ayumi.

-Vuelve aquí, Kagome -exigió Yuka.-Oh, buen Dios, Inu-Yasha también viene hacia aquí -anunció Eri, en un grave susurro-. Ahora me explico que Kagome trate de escabullirse.

-No trato de escabullirme -argumentó Kagome. Era una descarada mentira, por supuesto, pero preferí ir a la tumba antes que admitir su cobardía-. Sólo quiero evitar una escena. Si me disculpáis...

Eri la aferró por un brazo.

-No puedes escabullirte -le susurró-. Darías una impresión lastimosa, Kagome. Ignóralo, simplemen te. Yuka, ¿quieres dejar de mirar a ese hombre como una baba?

-Necesito que alguien me lo presente -insistió la muchacha otra vez, abanicándose violentamente. - Bankotsu podría presentarlo -sugirió Eri, retrocediendo un paso para que Yuka no la golpeara con el abanico-. ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

Y acompañó la pregunta con un largo suspiro. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-Los hombres no son hermosos, sino apuestos, querida. Pero creo que éste es ambas cosas. Dios mío, qué enorme es, ¿no? Se me aflojan las rodillas con sólo mirarlo.

Kagome estaba haciendo lo posible por desprender se de Ayumi. Por fin logró liberarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de recogerse las faldas para huir vieron al hombre que tanto interesaba a sus amigas.

Quedó petrificada. Sus ojos se ensancharon ape nas. Tal vez se había olvidado de respirar, pues de pron to, inexplicablemente, se sentía muy mareada.

En su vida había visto a un hombre tan increíble mente apuesto. Era un verdadero gigante: delgado, pero musculoso al mismo tiempo, de hombros anchos y pelo plateado. Su piel era como el bronce, seguramente por haber pasado largos días al sol, y sus ojos, buen Dios, sus ojos eran del color más hechicero: un intenso y hermoso tono dorado. Tenían arrugas en las comisuras, pequeñas arrugas maravillosas, probablemente causadas al entornar los ojos contra el sol.

No parecía dado a reír mucho. Tampoco aparenta ba ser un tipo de hombre que una quisiera encontrarse en una calle oscura y desierta ni para pasar el resto de su vida con él. Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Kagome arrebató el abanico de manos de Yuka. Antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar, empezó a agi tar furiosamente el adminículo delante de su cara. ¡Por Dios, qué calor estaba haciendo!

¿No sería ridículo que se desmayara a sus pies? Lo más probable era que él le pasara por encima para llegar a las puertas. Kagome sacudió la cabeza. En verdad tenía que dominar sus pensamientos y recuperar su compos tura. Sintió que enrojecía. "Qué absurdo"; se dijo. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Era el calor. Caramba, si allí hacía ya tanto calor como en el purgatorio.

Ese gigante que caminaba hacia ella ¿era el de tan horrible reputación? Ojalá no lo fuera. En cuanto hu biera recobrado su buen tino, Kagome pensaba preguntar a Ayumi por qué su mamá no lo quería. Lamentaba no haber prestado más atención a lo conversado ¿No había dicho Ayumi que él se había acostado con una mujer distinta todas las noches de la última sema na? También le preguntaría eso y cien cosas más, cuanto menos, pues súbitamente quería saberlo todo sobre ese misterioso desconocido.

Buen Dios, era un poco tarde para hacer pregun tas, ¿no? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes ciertamente. Y probablemente todo era culpa de él. Al fin y al cabo la estaba mirando direc tamente. Era una mirada penetrante, que enervaba. Se justificaba estar tan alterada. "Y qué grosero e indisci plinado", agregó ella para sus adentros. No podía dejar de observarlo. Se preguntó si estaría boquiabierta. Dios quisiera que no, pero de cualquier modo ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. "No importa", se dijo. El abani co ocultaría la mayor parte de su cara.

Yuka le arrebató el abanico. Kagome se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el vestido: completamente des nuda. Pero eso duró apenas un par de segundos. Luego cuadró los hombros, se plantó una sonrisa en la cara y trató de actuar como correspondía a una señorita. Oh, sí, era muy apuesto. Una apenas podía respirar mientras lo miraba. Habría querido suspirar de agra decimiento, pero no se atrevió.

Kagome comprendía los motivos ocultos tras su extraña reacción ante ese hombre. Él era su sueño he cho realidad, pues se parecía a los hombres de sus novelas baratas; después de leer tantos relatos sobre Davy Crockett y Daniel Boone, había acabado por ver en ellos a parientes del pasado que le pertenecían. Esa idea romántica no tenía nada malo, ¿verdad? Seguramente nadie fantaseaba como ella sobre los pio neros norteamericanos. Años antes se pasaba el tiempo soñando despierta sobre lo que habría sido su vida como esposa de un aventurero de ésos. Se decía que los in dios (los salvajes; como los llamaban en las novelas) mataban a la gente y luego le cortaban el cuero cabelludo para usarlo como trofeo y prueba de su hazaña. Tanto Boone como Crockett habían luchado contra cientos de indios, pero ninguno de los dos había perdido su cuero cabelludo; por el contrario, se habían hecho ami gos de los salvajes.

Kagome empezó a temblar. Ese hombre, el que le ponía la piel de gallina, no habría tenido ninguna difi cultad en arrancar el cuero cabelludo a los indios por el mero gusto. ¡Pero si bastaba esa mirada penetrante para que a una se le pusieran los cabellos de punta! Era un diablo muy apuesto, sí, pero también había en él un aire de peligro. Y de poder, como si nada lo asustara, como si no fuera en absoluto vulnerable a un ataque.

Sólo por su aspecto parecía muy capaz de proteger su propiedad.

Y a las pequeñas. Él protegería a las pequeñas. ¿No era eso lo que más importaba, al fin y al cabo? Su reputación no tenía por qué preocuparla, como tam poco lo extraño de su propia reacción al verlo. Para sus propósitos era más que adecuado: era perfecto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus amigas la imitaron. Obviamente estaban tan hipnotizadas por el hombre como ella.

Inu-Yasha y Sesshomaru cruzaron el salón desde dife rentes ángulos, pero ambos llegaron al mismo tiem po a donde estaba ella. Los separaba un metro es caso. Inu-Yasha estaba a su izquierda; Sesshomaru, a su de recha.

Inu-Yasha fue el primero en hablar. Su voz encerra ba un tono de peligro.

-Quiero que hablemos unas palabras en priva do, Kagome.

-No pienso dejarte solo con ella -le espetó su esposa, desde atrás. Kagome ignoró a la pareja. Tenía la cabeza muy echada hacia atrás, para poder mantener la mirada firmemente dirigida hacia el hombre que la había despojado de todo pensamiento lógico. Trataba desesperadamente de no tenerle miedo. En verdad sus ojos eran bellísimos.

-Es usted mucho más alto de lo que yo recordaba. Sus palabras surgieron en un leve susurro. Sesshomaru sonrió; su voz le gustaba: era sensual, sua ve, muy excitante.

-Y usted, mucho más bonita de lo que yo recordaba.

Ayumi tenía razón. Esa entonación era adorable.

El caos se arremolinó en torno de Kagome. Salvo ella y Sesshomaru, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Ayumi y Eri exigían saber desde cuándo Kagome conocía al forastero; Yuka le rogaba que la presentara; Inu-Yasha discutía con su esposa; Renkotsu y Bankotsu de batían en voz alta la imposibilidad de que Kagome ya hu biera sido presentada al norteamericano. ¿Cómo podía ser? Todo el mundo sabía que Kagome había pasado las últimas semanas en Escocia, recobrándose de "la humi llación", y desde su regreso a Londres permanecía ence rrada con su abuela enferma. ¿Dónde había encontrado tiempo para conocer a Sesshomaru?

Kagome no podía seguir el curso de todas las conver saciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Sin em bargo, se sentía de pronto muy exaltada. La opresión de su pecho había desaparecido. Las cadenas que la sujeta ban a Inglaterra y a su deber se iban desprendiendo. Iba a ser libre. Comprendió que, cuando saliera de ese salón, dejaría atrás todas las restricciones y responsabilidades asociadas con la rígida sociedad de Inglaterra.

También supo que jamás retornaría. No tendría que ver a su tío Naraku nunca más, nunca más mirarlo a los ojos y fingir que ignoraba la atrocidad cometida por él, nunca más decirle una palabra cortés. No volvería a soportar la presencia ni la crueldad de Kikyou, aunque eso era poco, desde luego, comparado con los pecados de su tío. Y nunca más volvería a sentirse avergonzada ni humillada.

Kagome dejó escapar otro suspiro. La libertad estaba a pocos pasos de distancia.

-¿Ya es casi medianoche, señor?

Barbotó la pregunta con evidente y pecaminosa an siedad. La respuesta fue un rápido gesto afirmativo. -Ya podemos retirarnos.

Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a interrogarla. -¿Retiraros? ¿Adónde quieres ir, Kagome? -acusó Ayumi.

-¿Se va con él? -preguntó Eri, señalando a Sesshomaru con mano-. No puede hacer eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dirá la gente?

-Pero ¿cuándo y dónde os conocisteis? -preguntó Renkotsu.

-No pueden haberse visto antes -insistía Bankotsu, con empecinamiento.

-No vas con él a ninguna parte -anunció Inu-Yasha, casi gritando para hacerse oír. Estaba tan fu rioso que se le habían dilatado las venas del cuello; su tez adquirió un tinte rojo, manchado y feo-. Tú vienes conmigo, Kagome. Exijo hablar en privado contigo. Ese tunante que te rebajas a tratar es, en realidad...

Yuka lo interrumpió.

-Silencio, Inu-Yasha. Kagome, querida, preséntame al caballero, por favor.

Inu-Yasha no iba a dejarse acallar. Alargó la ma no para asir a Kagome por el brazo, pero una orden de Sesshomaru se lo impidió. Fue suave como un susurro, pe ro glacial:

-En tu lugar, yo no la tocaría.

No había levantado la voz y su tono era bastante suave, pero la advertencia estaba allí; Inu-Yasha reaccio nó como si Sesshomaru hubiera aullado: con un pronto paso atrás. Kagome se dijo que debía de ser una reacción ins tintiva, pero aun así resultaba reveladora. Por lo visto, Inu-Yasha le tenía miedo.

Kikyou dejó escapar una áspera exclamación. -Retén a Kagome aquí, Inu-Yasha, mientras voy en busca de mi padre. Él sabrá qué hacer. -Y añadió, fulminando a Sesshomaru con la mirada-: Puede que mi esposo se deje intimidar por usted, pero no pasará lo mismo con mi padre. El es el tutor de Kagome.

Sesshomaru le prestó tanta atención como a un mos quito. No cambió en absoluto de expresión ante sus comentarios; ni siquiera se molestó en echarle una mirada.

Kagome decidió seguir su ejemplo.

-Tu padre no es mi tutor -negó, sin mirar a su prima.

-Pero lo será en cuanto muera la anciana -se jactó Kikyou-. Y entonces lo lamentarás, Kagome. Mi pa dre va a encerrarte bajo llave antes de que digas o hagas algo más para avergonzarnos. ¡Pero si todo el mundo sabe que necesitas vigilancia!

Bankotsu y Renkotsu fueron los primeros en salir en defensa de Kagome.

-La vergonzante eres tú, Kikyou -aseguró Renkotsu, casi gritando. Bajó la voz para agregar-: ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ni tú ni Inu-Yasha habéis recibido invitaciones para esta temporada? Los dos ha béis sido tachados en todas las listas -agregó, con un gesto enfático.

-Si estás aquí esta noche es sólo porque recibiste la invitación una semana larga antes de fugarte. Pero esta vez se te ha ido la- mano -le espetó Bankotsu-. ¡Comportarte como una cualquiera con el prometido de Kagome! Respóndeme a esto: ¿es verdad que estás em barazada de Inu-Yasha, o lo inventaste para cazarlo?

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a calumniarme así? -gritó Kikyou. Dio una palmada a su esposo en el hombro, tra tando de llamarle la atención-. ¿No piensas defender mi honor, Inu-Yasha?

Su marido no dijo una palabra. Tenía toda su aten ción concentrada en Kagome.

-Lady Kagome no está loca ni demente. Tú sí lo estás, si crees que ella ha hecho algo malo. Eres desprecia ble, Kikyou. Oh, sí -tartamudeó Bankotsu, indignado-. Tú e Inu-Yasha hacéis buena pareja. Pido al cielo que los dos recibáis exactamente lo que merecéis.

La guerra de palabras pasó pronto a los gritos; luego a los empellones. A Kagome le era imposible deter minar a quién correspondía cada insulto. Yuka volvió a tironShishinkie del brazo, exigiendo su atención; Ayumi le clavaba un dedo diligente en el hombro desde atrás, suplicándole que se volviera a explicarle qué estaba pa sando. Eri, la pacificadora del grupo, trataba de que todos bajaran la voz.

Kagome perdió inmediatamente la paciencia. Giró hacia la izquierda para informar a Inu-Yasha que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer un aparte con él, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra Yuka volvió a tironShishinkia del brazo, haciendo que se volviera hacia ella. Pero Ayumi, decidida a no dejarse ignorar, le clavó nuevamente el dedo desde atrás.

Kagome sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista hacia su acompañante para ver cómo reac cionaba ante la escena, quedó atónita ante su expresión.

El hombre parecía aburrido. Ella se preguntó cómo podía permanecer tan imperturbable ante las calum nias que Inu-Yasha estaba tejiendo con respecto a él. Mientras el marqués se explayaba sobre su negra fama, Sesshomaru echó mano de su reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió para verificar la hora.

En ese momento Inu-Yasha lo trató de bastardo. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi dejaron escapar una fuerte ex clamación, casi al unísono. Kagome se quedó esperando a que su acompañante se defendiera. Pasados quince segun dos cayó en la cuenta de que él no haría ni diría nada.

Entonces ella se convirtió súbitamente en su de fensora. Como Inu-Yasha repitiera su blasfema acusación, Kagome se volvió hacia Yuka, enfurecida, y le arrebató el abanico. Antes de que Inu-Yasha pudiera sospechar sus intenciones, ella lo golpeó en plena cara con el ad minículo y lo devolvió a su amiga, diciendo: -Gracias.

Yuka había quedado boquiabierta. Kagome encorvó los hombros. Detestaba provocar escenas, pues eso no era digno de una dama, pero llegaba un momento en que la conducta decorosa estaba de más.

Inu-Yasha tardó en comprender que ella había llega do a su límite.

-Si me escucharas -exigió-, comprenderías que digo la verdad. Éste no es más que un...

Kagome volvió a apoderarse del abanico de Yuka y se enfrentó a él una vez más. -Si pronuncias una sola difamación más, juro que te arrancaré un ojo. -¡Kagome! ¿Qué te ha dado? -susurró Yuka.

Su amiga le arrojó el abanico y apuntó la mirada hacia su compañero.

-¿Podemos retirarnos, caballero, por favor?

Su voz sonó desesperada, pero no le importó. La reacción de Sesshomaru fue una sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo-. Ya es medianoche pasada.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sesshomaru saludó con la cabeza a Bankotsu y a Renkotsu y echó a andar ha cia la entrada. Al pasar junto a Kagome no se detuvo, pe ro la tomó con firmeza de la mano y continuó la marcha. Su paso era largo y decidido. Ella, sin resistirse, giró en redondo y se dejó arrastrar. Y sabe Dios que en ese momento sonreía.

El grito de Renkotsu hizo que Sesshomaru se detuviera en el último escalón.

-¿Kagome está a salvo contigo?

Habría debido sentirse insultado por esa pregunta. Pero la preocupación que percibió en la voz del joven se impuso a su irritación inicial. Decidió que la pregunta era lógica, puesto que el inglés no lo conocía mucho. Giró para responder:

-Está a salvo, sí.

Yuka se adelantó a la carrera para implorar a gritos: -Antes de retirarte, Kagome, ¿tendrías la bondad de presentarme al caballero?

-Sí, por supuesto -aceptó Kagome-. El señor es... Su mente quedó en blanco. ¡Por Dios, no lograba recordar su nombre! El pánico se apoderó de ella. No sabía si romper en una carcajada o deshacerse en llanta. Quizá Kikyou tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. Quizás estaba demente y necesitaba vigilancia.

Abrió la boca para responder. No surgió una sola palabra.

-¿Y bien? -exigió Yuka, con los brazos en ja rras y el entrecejo fruncido por la impaciencia-. ¿Quién es? -Sí -barbotó Ayumi-. ¿Quién es?

Kagome miró a su acompañante, con la esperanza de que él acudiera en su rescate. Él tampoco dijo una palabra. Se limitaba a mirarla desde su altura, esperan do ver qué hacía.

Kagome se sintió mortificada. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre? Aspiró hondo, sacudiendo la ca beza ante su propia y lamentable conducta, y por fin se volvió hacia su público.

No lograba recordar quién era él, pero al menos recordaba qué era.

-**Es mi esposo**.

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a **_**Anilem, goshi, Goshy y a Ayma secret **_**y q bueno q les gusto la historia, poco a poco iran apareciendo los personajes :) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Matrimonio?

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

**Estubo WOW la noticia que dio Kagome verdad? Jejejeje ;)**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. 4**

La verdad es la verdad hasta el fin de los cálculos.

Shakespeare

Medida por medida

La noticia no les cayó nada bien. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi quedaron demasiado atónitas para decir algo, de modo que prefirieron turnarse para gritar. A Renkotsu y a Bankotsu, en cambio, el anuncio les provocó un obvio entusiasmo, por lo que lanzaron sus vítores al unísono. Kikyou bramó una sucia e irrepetible blasfemia, sólo parcialmente ahogada por el inmediato rugido con que Inu-Yasha quiso negar aquello.

Sesshomaru, sin prestar ninguna atención al caos, reco gió el manto de Kagome de manos del mayordomo, le cubrió los hombros con aire desenvuelto y volvió a tomarla de la mano para salir. Ella tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despedir se con un gesto de sus amigas, pues debía usar la mano libre para levantar el borde de su vestido, a fin de no tropezar mientras bajaba la escalinata.

Él sólo aminoró el paso al llegar al camino circular. Entonces se detuvo y, después de indicar por señas al cochero que trajera el carruaje, soltó la mano de Kagome y se volvió á medias para mirarla.

Ella se dedicó inmediatamente a reparar su aspecto. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, reacomodó la capa y hundió la mano en el bolsillo, en busca de sus guantes.

Le temblaban las manos. Sesshomaru notó que tenía di ficultades para ponerse los guantes. Estaba obviamente nerviosa y hasta un poco asustada. Él se preguntó si se debería al modo en que sus amigos y enemigos habían reaccionado ante el anuncio o si la responsabilidad era suya, por algún motivo. Iba a preguntarle por qué tem blaba, pero descartó la idea. Probablemente a ella no le gustaría saber que él había notado su alteración.

En verdad no acababa de entenderla. Era muy deli cada y femenina, pero también nerviosa, ciertamente. Se ruborizaba como una colegiala y no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Su timidez lo divertía. Cuando trató de imaginar la en los páramos del Territorio de Montana, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír: lady Kagome no duraría allí cinco minutos. Sabía que la estaba juzgando precipitadamente, basándose sólo en el aspecto, pero no creía equivocarse. Parecía tan frágil y exquisita como una pieza de porcelana fina, un objeto a admirar desde lejos, sin tocarlo. La porcelana se rompía con facilidad y, a juzgar por su observación inicial de aquel montoncito de pelusa, tam bién ella. No, no podría sobrevivir en territorios salvajes; gracias a Dios, jamás tendría que intentarlo.

A su mente volvió de pronto la imagen de Kagome golpeando a Inu-Yasha con ese ridículo abanico de papel. En ese momento no había mostrado ninguna timidez. Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo ante esa contradicción.

Por fin la joven reunió el coraje suficiente para mirarlo. Sintió que se ruborizaba; era lamentable ser tan transparente. Ese hombre debía de creerla estúpida, y realmente así se sentía. Estaba decidida a disculparse, por mucho que eso la abochornara. Por desgracia, de bía admitir que no recordaba su nombre.

Kagome lo sorprendió mirándola con aire ceñudo y de inmediato se olvidó de la disculpa. Supuso que él estaba irritado por esa brusca revelación de su secreto. Demasia do culpable se sentía ya sin necesidad de que él la censurara. -Por favor, no se irrite conmigo, señor. Sé que no debía decir a todo el mundo que estábamos casados, pero el nerviosismo me impidió pensar. Inu-Yasha estaba diciendo cosas horribles y yo esperaba que usted se defen diera. Comprendo que, desde edad muy tierna, le han enseñado a comportarse como un caballero, pero aun así hay situaciones en las que es preciso olvidar los buenos modales. Debería aprender a hacerse valer, señor. En mí opinión, defender el propio honor es más importante que ser caballeresco. ¿Usted no lo cree así?

Aguardó todo un minuto a que él respondiera, pero el silencio fue tenaz. Probablemente no opinaba lo mis mo que ella. Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro para disimular su inquietud.

-Por favor, piense en lo que le he dicho. Creo que, con el tiempo, comprenderá que mi sugerencia tiene sus méritos.

Lo había dejado mudo. Sesshomaru estaba demasiado estupefacto como para decir nada. Nunca en su vida lo habían tomado por un caballero. Y nadie había tratado nunca de defender su honor. Era divertido e inspiraba humildad. Por la severa expresión de la muchacha. Resulta ba obvio que hablaba muy enserio. Bueno, qué diablos, ¿correspondía aclarar las cosas o era mejor esperar?

Por fin el cochero había logrado maniobrar con el carruaje entre el amontonamiento de vehículos que bor deaban el camino y la calle. Aún no se había detenido del todo cuando Sesshomaru abrió la portezuela para que Kagome entrara. Lo detuvo el bramido de Inu-Yasha y una excla mación ahogada de la muchacha.

-¡Espera, Kagome!

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué quiere ahora?- Ella giró instintivamente hacia la escalinata. Inu-Yasha corría hacia ella, bajando los peldaños de dos en dos en su prisa por alcanzarla.

A Sesshomaru se le estaba agotando la paciencia. -Suba al carruaje, Kagome-ordenó, en tono irri tado-. Yo me encargaré de él.

Ella ignoró su orden.

-Quiero que este hombre me deje en paz y tengo toda la intención de hacérselo saber. Usted no puede re solver estas cosas por mí, señor. Debo librar mis propias batallas. ¿Sabía que estuve a punto de casarme con él? -Hizo una pausa para agregar un dramático estremeci miento-. ¿Se imagina usted? No pasa hora sin que dé gracias a Dios por haberme salvado de semejante tragedia.

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo al ver su ex presión disgustada.

-¿De hora en hora? -se extrañó.

-De hora en hora-confirmó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por fin Inu-Yasha llegó al pie de la escalinata. -Tenga en cuenta mi, sugerencia de defenderse, señor -susurró Kagome a Sesshomaru.

-No estás jugando limpio, Kagome -comenzó Inu-Yasha, deteniéndose a menos de medio metro-. No me has dado tiempo de explicarte por qué tuve que casarme con Kikyou. Me debes esa oportunidad, por lo menos. Después de todo el tiempo que pasé cortejándote...

-No te debo nada, Inu-Yasha. Vete y déjame en paz. No tengo nada más que decirte.

Él actuó como si no hubiera escuchado. -Podemos seguir como antes. Ya verás. Puedo hacerte olvidar que estoy casado.

Kagome lanzó tal exclamación indignada que habría podido caer, de no aferrarse al brazo de Sesshomaru. Él sintió deseos de reír ante esa reacción tan dramática, pero no se atrevió. Se dirigió hacia la muchacha, pero sin apartar los ojos de Inu-Yasha.

-Será un placer poner fin a esta discusión en su nombre, señora. Basta con que usted me autorice. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Te visitaré mañana a primera hora, antes de que Kikyou despierte -continuó Inu-Yasha, como si tal cosa-. Tú y yo buscaremos un sitio tranquilo donde podamos conversar. Debo hacerte comprender. Sé que te he ofen dido, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para que mientas, diciendo que te has casado. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió inven tar algo tan absurdo?

Kagome quedó tan estupefacta ante la sugerencia de Inu-Yasha que sólo pudo fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Qué había visto en ese hombre, por Dios? ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez encontrarlo atractivo? Su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azules ya no la impresionaban. Ya no le parecía encanta dor. Era un demonio zalamero. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Inu-Yasha no tenía atractivo alguno. Ahora la as queaba, pues carecía de todas las cualidades que ella va loraba: lealtad, honor e integridad.

-¿Te atreves a sugerir que puedo continuar tratan do contigo después de... después de...? -La indignación no le permitió continuar. No quería hacer una escena. Además, nada de lo que ella pudiera decir le haría com prender lo mucho que acababa de insultarla. ¿Cómo po día pensar que ella aceptaría convertirse en su querida?

La sola idea le revolvió el estómago. Le ardía la cara. Sacudió la cabeza y le volvió la espalda, buscando el picaporte de la portezuela. Sesshomaru se le adelantó. Después de ayudarla a subir sosteniéndola por el codo, hizo ademán de trepar tras ella.

Inu-Yasha se adelantó un paso.

-No debes permitir que ese hombre te acompañe a casa -gritó, para que ella no dejara de oírlo-. Es un bastardo, ¿sabes?, con una reputación más negra que el diablo.

Kagome, ya colérica, empujó la portezuela para abrir la más. Podría haber golpeado a Sesshomaru con ella, pero el joven alargó la mano para sujetarla e impedir que, al rebotar, se estrellara contra la cara de la muchacha.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi esposo con tal falta de respeto. ¡Fuera de mi vista, Inu-Yasha! ¡Y no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más! Eres un hombre des preciable y no quiero saber más de ti.

Habiendo aplicado al tunante la lección que mere cía, Kagome asió el picaporte para cerrar la portezuela. Sesshomaru la oyó murmurar. Inu-Yasha estaba demostran do ser más terco que una mula: se negaba a creer la ver dad. Sesshomaru se apoyó contra el costado del carruaje, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, y se limitó a esperar su reacción.

-Estás demasiado afligida, Kagome. Comprendo tu situación. Crees que te abandoné y por eso inventaste lo de tu casamiento. Pero mañana a primera hora mantendremos una buena conversación. Y entonces me perdonarás.

Kagome se dio por vencida. Después de alzar las manos en un gesto de contrariedad, sacó una por la ventanilla para tocar a Sesshomaru en el hombro.

-Suba, por favor. Desearía partir ahora mismo. -¿Todavía no me ha llegado el turno? -preguntó él-. Estoy seguro de poder persuadirlo.

Inu-Yasha le clavó una mirada fulminante. Sesshomaru res pondió con una sonrisa.

-Preferiría que no se involucrara, señor-respon dió ella, a través de la ventanilla.

-Ya estoy involucrado, Kagome, puesto que usted es ahora mi esposa.

Inu-Yasha rugió como un animal herido. A Kagome le sonó como el chillido de un cerdo. Irritaba los oídos y era y muy desagradable.

-Pero al fin ese obtuso había captado la verdad. -¿Es cierto que te has casado con él? ¿Estás loca? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Kagome volvió a abrir la portezuela y se asomó, decidida a espetarle la azotaina verbal definitiva, pero la expresión de su acompañante le sugirió que era mejor guardar silencio. Sus ojos se habían vuelto... fríos. Kagome supuso que deseaba evitar cualquier escena, puesto que la escalinata comenzaba a poblarse de parejas que observaban en silencio las tonterías de Inu-Yasha.

Renkotsu y Bankotsu bajaron a la carrera. Kagome se obligó a sonreírles y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento. -¿Podemos irnos, por favor? -susurró, con la esperanza de que su acompañante la escuchara.

-Sí -concordó Sesshomaru. Y se volvió para subir. Pero las siguientes palabras de Inu-Yasha le hicieron cam biar de idea.

-Mejor que desaparezcáis, los dos. ¿Cómo te sienta saber que yo la gocé primero, hermano? Te llevas mis des pojos. Ella sólo es digna de un salvaje como tú -gritó.

Kagome quedó horrorizada por la calumnia. Enton ces vio la expresión de su acompañante y se echó a tem blar, presa de un miedo instantáneo. Que Dios la amparara, nunca había visto a nadie tan furioso. Sesshomaru pare cía capaz de matar a alguien. Se había convertido en un bárbaro delante de sus mismos ojos.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

A Kagome no le gustó el sonido de esa frase. Sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, pero él la ignoró.

Inu-Yasha, al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru, comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos. Dio instintivamente un paso atrás y se volvió hacia ambos lados, buscando una vía de escape. No la había. Renkotsu, blanco como la harina, y Bankotsu, rojo como una brasa, le bloquea ban deliberadamente el paso. Ninguno de los dos le permitiría huir. Tras oír lo que él había dicho sobre Kagome, ambos estaban hirviendo de indignación.

Sesshomaru se irguió en toda su estatura delante de su me dio hermano. Alargó una mano para asir a Inu-Yasha por el cuello y, levantándolo a medias, le estrelló el otro puño en pleno rostro. Luego le dijo, aún sosteniéndolo en vilo:

-Si vuelves a repetir semejante calumnia, me tendrás otra vez aquí para matarte.

Después de pronunciar esa sombría promesa, lo arro jó hacia la acera. Inu-Yasha se derrumbó con un ruido seco. Sesshomaru sonrió a Bankotsu y Renkotsu, diciendo con voz muy suave:

-No dejéis de informarme si este hombre dice una sola palabra inadecuada sobre mi esposa, ¿queréis, muchachos?

-Por supuesto, quédate tranquilo -prometió Bankotsu, con fervor.

Renkotsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba muy ocupado observando a Inu-Yasha, que se incorporaba trabajosamente sobre las rodillas.

Sesshomaru subió al carruaje y, después de cerrar la por tezuela, se repantigó en el asiento, frente a Kagome, son riendo con satisfacción.

Por fin estaban en marcha. La joven trató de acurrucarse en el rincón opuesto, para poner toda la distancia posible entre los dos. Era un objetivo ridículo, dadas las pequeñas dimensiones del vehículo y el gran tamaño de su acompañante, pero en esos momentos ella no pensaba con mucha lógica. Demasiado tenía ya con dominar el pánico. Aspiró hondo un par de veces, en un intento de tranquilizarse. No sirvió de mucho, pero tenía que disimular su nerviosismo. Después de todo tenía su orgullo.

-Los caballeros no resuelven las diferencias a golpes de puño -dictaminó. Aguardó un minuto largo a que él le ofreciera sus disculpas, pero Sesshomaru no dijo una pala bra. Entonces decidió agregar-. Creo que le ha roto la nariz. ¿No tiene nada que decirme al respecto, señor?

-¡Por Dios, qué bien me hizo! -¿Cómo dice usted?

Sesshomaru vio que se retorcía las manos, con tal agita ción que llegó a arrancarse los guantes. La observó por un largo instante. Luego repitió su comentario.

-He dicho que eso me hizo muy bien. ¿O prefiere que le mienta?

-No, por supuesto. Pero ¿no se arrepiente en absoluto?

-No. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de golpearlo. -Sí, pero una vez que hubo... ejecutado ese acto espontáneo... una vez que tuvo tiempo para analizar todas las ramificaciones de una conducta tan poco caballeresca, ¿no le parece...?

Iba a preguntarle si no lamentaba haberse comporta do como un bárbaro, pero él no le dio tiempo a concluir. -Los deseos se cumplen, sí -dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Eso es lo que me parece.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Sesshomaru decidió cambiar de tema.

-No pudo recordar mi nombre, ¿verdad?

Su voz denotaba una gran diversión. Kagome no podía verle la cara, pues el interior del carruaje esta ba muy oscuro, pero tenía fuertes sospechas de que estaba sonriendo.

Tal vez algún día ella encontrara también el lado hu morístico de esa situación. Por el momento, no. Más aún: la horrorizaba todo lo que había ocurrido durante esa vela da. Y entre los horrores a digerir, su propio olvido ocupa ba el primer puesto de la lista. En el segundo figuraba el espectáculo de Inu-Yasha, rodando por tierra. Tenía miedo otra vez, y todo porque estaba sola con ese hombre. Cielo santo, se había casado con un perfecto desconocido.

-No suelo tener tan mala memoria -dijo- Es cierto que no pude recordar su nombre, pero fue sólo por mi nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirles...?

Ella no le permitió terminar la pregunta. -Usted es mi esposo, le guste o no.

-Soy su tutor legal -corrigió él, pues esa frase le sonaba mucho mejor.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Para convertirse en mi tutor legal se ha casado conmigo, señor. Fue parte del trato, ¿recuerda?

Él suspiró.

-Recuerdo, sí. -Parecía irritado. Sólo cabía pen sar que las circunstancias no lo hacían muy feliz. Kagome trató de no ofenderse. Su abuela le había dicho que él no deseaba casarse. Por eso habría sido ridículo sentirse herida en el amor propio. Caramba, si apenas conocía a ese hombre. Además, demasiado tenía con dominar el miedo que le inspiraba ese gigante. No tenía tiempo para otras preocupaciones.

¿Cómo podía haberlo tomado por un caballero? ¡Y pensar que había querido enseñarle a defenderse! Sintió que se ruborizaba otra vez y agradeció que el vehículo estuviera tan oscuro.

"Enfréntate al miedo", se dijo. Una mujer libre podía hacer eso, ¿no?

Carraspeó.

-Cuando usted se dirigió por primera vez a Inu-Yasha, me impresionó la expresión de sus ojos, señor. Me inspiró...

-¿Qué le inspiré? -preguntó él, extrañado por esa inesperada timidez.

-Preocupación -barbotó ella. No se decidía a ad mitir que había tenido miedo-. Ya sé que usted lo gol peó porque él me había difamado, pero tuve la sensación de que usted lo detestaba desde antes. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Odio a ese hijo de perra.

No se podía ser más directo. Kagome se descubrió sonriendo sin saber por qué. La preocupación la estaba volviendo tonta, sin duda.

-¿Por eso aceptó casarse conmigo? ¿Quería ajus tar cuentas con su hermano por sus pecados?

-No -respondió él-. Necesitaba dinero y su abuela me hizo un ofrecimiento que no pude rechazar. Lo de ajustar cuentas fue un incentivo adicional. Convendría que discutiéramos cómo cumplir con este acuer do, Kagome. Hasta ahora no ha habido tiempo.

-No hay nada que discutir. Yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato, no tiene por qué preocuparse, señor. Sé que usted no deseaba casarse. Y ésa es una de las muchas razones que tuvo mi abuela para escogerlo, ¿comprende?

No, no comprendía.

-¿Se me escogió porque no quería casarme? -Sí. -Ella no dio más detalles.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Kagome.

-Para mí lo tiene-argumentó ella-. Yo quería ser libre y al casarme con usted lograría ese objetivo. No quería casarme, ciertamente, pero tío Naraku estaba al acecho para apoderarse de todo. La Señora y yo sabíamos que, en cuanto ella muriera, él me obligaría a casarme con alguien de su elección. Ahora estoy legalmente protegida contra mi tío -añadió, con un gesto de asentimiento - Porque llevo su apellido, señor. A propósito, ¿cuál es?

-Taisho -respondió él-. Me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome aún no recordaba haber oído antes ese nom bre, pero no iba a admitir la verdad. De lo contrario, él la tomaría por una perfecta imbécil.

-Sesshomaru Taisho, sí, por supuesto. Ahora recuerdo -mintió descaradamente-. Es un... apellido muy nor teamericano, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba ese comentario. Toda la situación le parecía absurda. Su flamante esposa lo exasperaba y lo divertía al mismo tiempo. ¡Por Dios, estaba casado con esa mujer! Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, salvo que era increíblemente bonita. Y eso no tenía que importarle, desde luego que no.

-En estos tiempos no se puede obligar a una mujer a casarse contra su voluntad -comentó.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido muy poco señorial. -Eso puede ser cierto en Norteamérica, pero en Inglaterra no. Mucho menos cuando están en juego tie rras, fábricas y fondos en fideicomiso. Hay otras circuns tancias que usted no conoce y que no necesita conocer, señor. Basta decir que la Señora lo eligió con la seguridad de que usted cumpliría con su parte del trato y luego se iría. Una vez que lleguemos a Boston estaré perfecta mente. No me diga que se está arrepintiendo, ¿o sí? Él percibió la preocupación en su voz.

-No -aseguró-, no he cambiado de idea. -Bien. -Ella lo dijo con dificultad. Sesshomaru no sa bía qué pensar de ella. Ni siquiera parecía tener edad suficiente para considerarla mujer. Era tan joven, pare cía tan inocente... Él tenía la responsabilidad de llevarla a Boston sana y salva, entregarla a sus asesores legales y dejarla allí. El plan le parecía perfecto.

-¿Tiene allá a alguien, aparte de sus asesores lega les, que puedan cuidar de usted?

-¿Cuidar de mí? Soy perfectamente capaz de cui dar de mí misma, señor Taisho.

Parecía ofendida. Sesshomaru sonrió. Obviamente, esa pregunta mal expresada la había herido en su orgullo. Pero no se percibía ni una pizca de miedo en su indigna da reacción. Él archivó esa información para usos futu ros: Kagome se olvidaba del miedo cuando se enfadaba. Y tenía miedo, sí, miedo de él. Desde el momento en que lo vio caminar hacia ella, en el salón de baile, había quedado tan asustada como un conejo en la tram pa. Sin embargo, ¿no expresaba también cierto alivio? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo se podía sentir miedo y alivio al mismo tiempo?

-Mi intención era preguntarle si tenía parientes que vivieran en Boston -aclaró él.

-Tengo, sí -respondió ella. Omitió deliberada mente el dato de que las parientas en cuestión tenían sólo dos años. Él no tenía necesidad de conocer ese detalle. -Bien.

Parecía aliviado. Ella trató de no irritarse. -¿Acaso las mujeres de Norteamérica necesitan que las cuiden como a niños?

-Algunas sí -supuso él.

-Pues yo no -anunció ella-. Me basto sola. De cualquier modo, aparte de los familiares y los asesores financieros que me esperan, hay también varios banqueros deseosos de facilitarme la adaptación a la sociedad bostoniana. Estoy segura de que alguien me ha buscado ya un alojamiento adecuado. ¿Dónde vive usted, señor?

-No me diga señor. Me llamo Sesshomaru.

-Yo me llamo Kagome. -oh, Dios, él ya lo sa bía-. Es decir: tiene usted mi permiso para llamar me Kagome. Usted tiene un rancho en algún lugar sal vaje, ¿no es así?

Parecía otra vez preocupada. Sesshomaru quería tran quilizarla, pero no lograba imaginar cómo, si ella era asustadiza como un potrillo. El viaje a Norteamérica iba a durar una eternidad si Kagome continuaba mostrán dose tan tímida en su presencia.

-¿Su abuela no le dio detalles?

-No -respondió ella-. No hubo tiempo. Ten go entendido que usted la visitó en varias ocasiones antes de que ella decidiera pedirle que me desposara. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Yo he vuelto de Escocia esta misma tarde. Us ted estaba allí, esperando, y la Señora dijo que el sacer dote iba a llegar tarde a otro compromiso. Si yo la hubiera acosado con preguntas, no habría hecho más que ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Y por eso se casó conmigo sin saber nada de mi?

-La Señora dijo que usted era aceptable -respondió Kagome-. Usted tampoco sabe mucho de mí, a me nos que la Señora lo haya informado; pero en realidad no tiene importancia, ¿verdad?, pues a partir de nuestra llegada a Boston no volveremos a vernos.

-No, supongo que no -reconoció él. Entonces decidió responder a una pregunta anterior-. Tengo un rancho en una zona llamada territorio de Montana, cerca del borde del valle. Es un sitio aislado y con muy pocos pobladores, ahora que se ha acabado la fiebre del oro. La única aldea cercana tiene apenas dos calles a lo an cho y a lo largo. A usted le parecería horrible.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-La única vida social es la reunión del domingo, frente al almacén general, para la lectura del periódico que envían desde Rosewood. No hay fiestas ni bailes.

Allá la supervivencia es mucho más importante que la sociedad.

-¿Y eso es lo que le gusta a usted? -No hubo res puesta. -¿Cómo se llama esa ciudad?

-Redención. -A ella le pareció maravilloso.

-¿Allí sería posible desaparecer? ¿Hay espacio su ficiente para caminar durante un día entero sin ver a otro ser humano?

Si la pregunta le pareció extraña, Sesshomaru no lo dijo. El carruaje se detuvo cerca de la calle que conducía a los muelles de carga. El barco que abordarían se llama ba Sengoku; era un vapor de paletas de dos toneladas, anclado en el centro del río. Una pequeña embarcación a vapor llevaría a los pasajeros hasta la nave.

Kagome sintió súbitos deseos de iniciar el viaje cuanto antes. Era más de la una de la madrugada, pero las ca lles y las aceras hervían de actividad. El carruaje que los llevaba se vio impedido de avanzar más por las carretas, los vehículos del correo y los carruajes amontonados delante, descargando cartas, paquetes y pasajeros.

-¿Nuestros equipajes ya están a bordo? -pregun tó ella- ¿O tendremos que buscarlos en este desorden?

-Ya están en nuestro camarote.

-¿Nuestro camarote? ¿No tenemos alojamientos separados, señor?

La muchacha estaba haciendo lo posible por no volver a caer en el pánico. Sesshomaru ya no le prestaba ninguna aten ción, gracias a Dios, pues ella estaba segura de haberse puesto pálida. Se sentía al borde del desmayo. ¿Ese hombre pretendería compartir su cama? Buen Dios, ella ni siquie ra había tenido en cuenta esa obscena posibilidad.

Sesshomaru abrió la portezuela y retiró la cortina, luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Su abuela, Kagome, quiso que figuráramos en los registros con una sola reserva, compartiendo el mismo camarote. ¿Se siente capaz de cubrir este último trecho caminando?

Ella se sentía capaz de echar a correr, pero asintió con la cabeza. Él se apeó del vehículo y se volvió para ayudarla. Kagome había dejado su manto atrás. Sesshomaru alargó el brazo hacia adentro para recuperar la prenda, recogió también sus guantes, caídos en el suelo, y la ayudó a abrigarse. Kagome pareció sorprendida al ver que no tenía puestos los guantes y se apresuró a guardarlos en el bolsillo. Sabía que él se estaba mostrando suma mente considerado y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Tal vez no era tan bárbaro después de todo.

-¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que usted era tan alto?

Sólo tuvo conciencia de haber formulado la pre gunta cuando las palabras ya estaban fuera de su boca, imposibles de retirar.

-Usted estaba de pie en la plataforma, junto a la cama de su abuela. Yo no.

Kagome apenas escuchó su explicación. Estaba muy ocupada en observarlo. El hombre tenía una sonrisa maravillosa. Y hermosos dientes blancos, que ella no pudo dejar de notar. Cielo santo, si hasta tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Eso sí que era atractivo. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro con sus pensamientos errabundos.

Él la sorprendió mirándolo fijamente y se pregun tó qué le habría atacado para ruborizarse así. ¡Qué ino cente era! Parecía hipnotizada, casi aturdida. ¿Qué de monios le pasaba?

-¿En qué está pensando? -le preguntó.

-Usted es muy apuesto -barbotó ella. De inme diato se arrepintió de haber dicho la verdad, pues Sesshomaru parecía exasperado. Sintió que le ardía la cara. Oh, Dios, cómo le habría gustado ser más mundana, más madura-. Claro que soy muy mal juez, tratándose de hombres -se apresuró a agregar-. Sin duda usted ya lo ha notado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Entonces fue ella la exasperada.

-Porque iba a casarme con Inu-Yasha -le recordó. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Ella no supo cómo interpretar el gesto.

-Supongo que debería odiar a todos los hombres -agregó.

Él se echó a reír.

-Usted es demasiado joven para odiar a nadie.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-La suficiente para odiar a todo el mundo.

El asunto estaba cerrado. Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y echó a andar. Ella tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. Por suerte, cerca de la esquina la multitud estaba arracimada y eso los obligó a aminorar la marcha.

Él la tenía firmemente asida por la mano. Kagome se sintió segura. Era una sensación interesante, abrumadora mente grata, en realidad, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía segura. Las cosas parecían así mucho más luminosas.

Se abrieron paso a través del caos. El muelle ardía de luces y actividad. En el centro de la calle había carre tas en las que se amontonaban los baúles y las maletas, sin que nadie las vigilara. Los vendedores agitaban sus mercancías, voceando los precios, mientras pujaban por sortear los obstáculos; había parejas abrazadas que es peraban formando fila ante la oficina de reservas. Los carteristas atravesaban la multitud como saetas; los había de ocho años y de ochenta, pero ninguno se acercó a Kagome. Sesshomaru no lo habría permitido. Los hombres la miraban boquiabiertos, pero no la tocaban. Ella notó que varios caballeros la observaban con fijeza y pensó que su atuendo de fiesta estaba llamando la atención. Entonces usó la mano libre para cerrarse la capa, suje tando los bordes contra el pecho.

Sesshomaru reparó en ese gesto. -¿Tiene frío, Kagome?

Ella negó con la cabeza.-Sólo trato de no llamar la atención -explicó-. Mi ropa no es la adecuada para un viaje -agre gó, viendo que él continuaba mirándola.

Sesshomaru decidió que poco importaba lo que ella vistie ra: no podía cambiar su aspecto. La cabellera rizada le caía en cascada por la espalda; su color, azabache como la noche en la pradera. Tenía estatura mediana, pero mantenía la pose erguida y regia de las princesas. También en su andar había una decidida sen sualidad; Sesshomaru lo había notado de inmediato. Y ésas eran sólo algunas de las cien razones por las que no parecía posible que ella pasara sin llamar la atención. Era realmen te hermosa; cuando lo miraba a uno con esos grandes ojos chocolate, no había modo de desviar la mirada. Kagome podía vestirse con pantalones de mendigo y una enorme camisa de hombre, aun así atraería miradas lujuriosas.

Verla llamar de ese modo la atención le disgustaba tanto como a ella. Se sentía posesivo sin entender por qué. Eso no tenía sentido, pero la necesidad de protegerla era abrumadora. Caramba, si apenas se conocían. Sin embargo, ella le pertenecía y era su esposa. En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué pensaba hacer al respecto?

La estaba mirando con ojos fulminantes. Kagome decidió que ese hombre tenía cambios de humor tan contrarios e imprevisibles como los del clima.

-Debería haberme cambiado después del baile -anunció, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

-No habría servido de nada -dijo él.

Hablaba con acritud y mantenía un ceño feroz, pero Kagome se alegró de ver que su disgusto parecía centrarse ahora en un grupo de jóvenes apoyados en los postes de amarre. De cualquier modo, no malgastó el tiempo en teorizar sobre ese brusco cambio de humor, pues en ese momento viraron en la esquina y el _Sengoku_ apareció en la distancia. Ella quedó sin aliento. El barco era un espectáculo magnífico. La luna arrojaba un resplandor plateado sobre el poderoso navío, dando a su tamaño una apariencia mística. Contra sus flancos se estrellaba la espuma blanca del oleaje, pero la nave no parecía moverse en absoluto. En verdad, se mostra ba tan sólido como una montaña y tan cordial como un predicador en la mañana del domingo.

Kagome quedó sobrecogida ante la visión y se detu vo en seco, fascinada.

-¿Verdad que es bello, señor Taisho?

El tono maravillado de su voz le inspiró deseos de sonreír. Contempló el barco antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Es bello, sí -concordó.

-Ha de pesar al menos cinco mil toneladas.

-Apenas dos -corrigió él-. Pero no estamos en la iglesia, Kagome. No hay necesidad de hablar en susurros.

Ella no, se había dado cuenta de que estaba susu rrando; su propia conducta la hizo reír.

-Tiene un porte majestuoso, ¿no le parece? -co mentó, en voz más alta.

Sesshomaru no quiso estropearle el entusiasmo. Había nave gado en barcos más grandes e impresionantes, pero su ex presión de placer hizo que se reservara esa información.

Kagome estaba resultando ser un verdadero acertijo. Provenía de una familia muy adinerada y, por lo tanto, debía de haberse criado con todos los privilegios. Sin embargo, estaba actuando como si ése fuera su primer viaje a la gran ciudad. Sin ser una muchacha campesi na, se comportaba como tal.

Ella lo sorprendió mirándola.

-¿Parezco una boba, señor Taisho?

-Un poquito.

-Temo que no soy muy experimentada -admi tió ella, sonriendo.

-¿Es la primera vez que viaja fuera de Inglaterra?

-He ido muchas veces a Escocia, pero nunca he navegado por el océano. Estoy ansiosa por vivir esa experiencia.

-Esperemos que no se maree.

-Oh, no. Soy muy fuerte -se jactó Kagome-. Nunca me mareo.

La mirada de Sesshomaru sugirió que no le creía. Ella decidió cambiar de tema.

-Mi abuelo –dijo Kagome- navegó en el _Sengoku _origi nal con Myouga, su cuñado. Myouga era demasiado niño para recordar esa aventura, pero el abuelo contaba muchas cosas sobre la vida a bordo del barco y sobre su amistad con ese famoso pirata miope al que llamaban Harry el Negro. ¿Ha oído hablar de él, señor Taisho?-. Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Saben su abuelo y su tío que usted va a embar carse en otro _Sengoku?_

-Se lo conté a tío Myouga y él me dio su bendi ción. En cuanto al abuelo, murió hace más de diez años, pero en mi corazón no dudo que lo sabe. Creo que él vela por mí. Puede reírse si quiere, señor Taisho, pero creo que él es mi protector. Él no dejará que me suceda nada.

Se había casado con una chiflada. Sesshomaru no supo qué responder a esas creencias tan tontas. Él era realis ta, ella, obviamente, no. Con semejante ingenuidad se haría matar en los páramos. Pero se obligó a recordar que ella no iría al Territorio de Montana, sino a Boston, un lugar civilizado, donde estaría más o menos a salvo. Aun así, a su modo de ver esa muchacha necesitaba un protector de carne y hueso, no un fantasma.

-¿Dice usted que su tío Myouga lo sabe? ¿Eso sig nifica que él sí está vivo?

-Vivísimo -respondió ella-. Vive en Escocia. Se lo tiene por la oveja negra de la familia -agregó, con bastante orgullo en la voz-. La Señora solía preocuparse temiendo que su hermano menor influyera demasiado sobre mí.

El tráfico que circulaba por la esquina los estaba acorralando. Como era imposible ir más allá mientras no descargaran las carretas del correo, Sesshomaru tenía una excusa para continuar con la conversación. Su flamante esposa lo tenía fascinado. Era sumamente franca con respecto a su familia y a su pasado y esa sinceridad resultaba refrescante. Por su parte, él solía poner cuida do cada vez que abría la boca. Cuanto menos supiera la gente sobre él y su familia, mejor para todos. Kagome parecía comportarse de otro modo: ella expresaba to dos sus pensamientos; al menos, eso parecía.

-¿Por qué la influencia del hermano preocupaba a su abuela?

-¿Por qué? Porque es un hombre peculiar -res pondió ella.

-Comprendo -dijo Sesshomaru, a falta de mejor comentario.

-Mi tío-abuelo es un estupendo maestro, que me dio muchas lecciones valiosas.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Me enseñó a tocar el piano con gran estilo-. Él no se rió. -

-Supongo que eso va a ser muy útil en los salones de Boston.

Ese comentario parecía algo condescendiente.

-También me enseñó todo lo referido a revólve res y rifles, señor Taisho. Tío Myouga es un coleccionista respetado. Si tuviera que vivir en la frontera podría cui darme muy bien -añadió-. Él me dio una buena pre paración. Como usted ve, señor, sus lecciones me die ron a un tiempo lustre y destreza práctica.

-¿Sería capaz de disparar contra un hombre?- Kagome vaciló un largo minuto antes de responder. -Supongo que podría -dijo-. Depende.

-¿De qué depende? -Él no pudo contener una sonrisa. No la imaginaba con un arma en las manos, mucho menos disparándola.

Ella creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Por qué otro motivo podía estar sonriendo? La conclusión la hizo erguir la espalda. Explicó su posición con voz llena de autoridad.

-Depende de las circunstancias. Si fuera para pro teger a un ser amado, sería muy capaz de herir a alguien. No me gusta la idea, pero lo haría -agregó apresura damente-. ¿Y usted? ¿Podría tomar la vida de otro?

Él no vaciló en su respuesta.

-Sin parpadear.

No fue lo que dijo, sino su modo de decirlo, lo que preocupó a Kagome. Su actitud era tan despreocupada como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Eso la puso ner viosa. Sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

-¿Ha matado a alguien?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estuve en la guerra contra el Sur, Kagome. Por supuesto que he matado.

-Por obligación -comprendió ella, aliviada-. He leído mucho sobre él conflicto entre los estados. Era evidente que él prefería cambiar de tema. Kagome le dio el gusto de buena gana.

-Sí.

Sesshomaru asintió, descartando el asunto. Luego le su jetó la mano con más fuerza y volvió a emprender la marcha, abriéndose paso a empujones por entre la multitud. Ella se esforzaba por mirar a dónde iba sin perder de vista al barco. Tropezó dos veces. Sesshomaru sólo supo de la segunda. Entonces aminoró el paso y, cuando el gen tío se tornó demasiado espeso, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para acercarla a su costado.

Sólo cuando estuvieron a bordo del trasbordador, entre los otros pasajeros que iban hacia el _Sengoku, _sintió Kagome con toda su potencia la magnitud de lo que iba a hacer. Podría haberse sentido aterrorizada. Gene ralmente reflexionaba sobre cada paso a dar hasta de jarlo gastado como las cuentas de un viejo rosario, pero esta vez no tenía un solo reparo ni lo había pensado dos veces. Cuando la Señora sugirió ese casamiento, Kagome aceptó la idea. A lo hecho, pecho.

Estaba contenta. No se sentía triste ni apesadum brada por abandonar su patria. No miraba siquiera atrás, hacia la costa, como lo estaban haciendo algunas de las jóvenes. Una mujer se tocaba los ojos con un pañuelo. Otra lloraba sin reparos. La reacción de Kagome era la opuesta: sentía deseos de reír y apenas lograba contener su júbilo. Lo que estaba haciendo era indiscutiblemen te acertado. Sesshomaru aún la retenía con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se le acercó más, tratando de obtener un poco más de su calor. Habría querido apoyarle la cabe za en el hombro. Él la hacía sentir segura; aún no podía considerarlo su esposo, pero eso no importaba, puesto que pronto iban a separarse.

Kagome pensó en las pequeñas. Pronto podría abra zarlas otra vez. Se preguntó si la reconocerían. Aún no habían empezado a gatear cuando ella las viera por última vez. Sin duda ya caminaban y hablaban; por Dios, le costaba contener su entusiasmo. Cerró los ojos y dijo una plegaria de agradecimiento, porque al fin iniciaba su camino. Luego dijo otra plegaria de expectativa por la vida nueva que iba a iniciar.

En cuanto llegara a Boston recogería a las peque ñas para llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Las escondería don de a tío Naraku no se le ocurriera buscarlas.

En su mente surgió el destello de una idea: _Reden ción_. Caramba, cómo le gustaba ese nombre. ¿Podría ser el santuario que estaba buscando? Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Redención.

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret;**__**y q bueno q les gusto la historia, poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes :) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Ayuda?

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

**Llyl opino lo mismo que tu ****Jejejeje ;)**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. 5**

Lady Sango Taijija estaba haciendo una pato chada de su intento de suicidio. No cabía sorprender se, considerando que había hecho una patochada de su vida entera, tal como sus padres preveían. Oh, si la vieran ahora... Reirían de buena gana y harían un mo hín de satisfacción. Esa hija caprichosa y buena para nada estaba cumpliendo con todas sus predicciones. Ni siquiera podía dejar de llorar el tiempo suficiente para afirmar el pie y trepar a la barandilla, a fin de arrojarse al océano. Sango era todo lo que ellos decían y mu cho más. Y ahora estaba demostrando que era también una cobarde.

Viendo las cosas desde afuera, cualquiera habría dicho que lo tenía todo. En lo físico, era obvio que los dioses la habían bendecido. Era llamativamente bonita, de pelo castaño y ojos tan brillantes y cafés. Había heredado esos ras gos de su familia materna: la abuela Yura provenía de Irlanda. Los pómulos altos y las facciones patricias de Sango también le habían llegado por el lado de su madre: el abuelo había nacido y crecido en una pequeña provincia del norte de Japón. Como los familiares de la abuela no podían pronunciar siquiera el apellido de ese francés sin estallar en una ronda de enérgicas vulgari dades, y considerando que la familia del abuelo desprecia ba con igual intensidad a esos irlandeses inútiles y bo rrachines, los mal emparejados amantes se instalaron en Inglaterra por considerarla territorio neutral.

Mientras vivieron los abuelos, Sango gozó de to dos los mimos. El abuelo se jactaba de que la niña hu biera heredado su talento para el drama y su amor por Shakespeare; la abuela proclamaba, con idéntica alegría, que tenía su temperamento vivaz y apasionado.

En cambio; Sango nunca fue la mimada de sus padres. De lo contrario no la habrían arrojado a la calle. La hija los había avergonzado y cubierto de desgracia. Le dijeron que su mera presencia les era repugnante. También le aplicaron todos los epítetos viles que se les ocurrieron, pero lo que se le grabó en la mente, lo que sonaba una y otra vez en su memoria, era "tonta".

Y tenían razón: siempre había sido y siempre sería una tonta. Sango reconoció la verdad con un grave y dolorido sollozo. De inmediato se contuvo para no repetirlo y miró a ambos lados, a fin de asegurarse de que todavía estaba sola. Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Los otros pasajeros del _Sengoku _dormían profundamen te y la tripulación debía de estar ocupada en otra parte.

Era ahora o nunca. El _Sengoku _llevaba ya tres noches en alta mar. El agua no podía ser más profunda. Si iba a hacerlo, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta, pues to que estaba completamente sola.

En eso estaba equivocada. Al otro lado de la esca lera estaba Sesshomaru, observándola. No lograba imaginar se qué demonios quería hacer esa loca.

De pronto oyó otro ruido: seda rozando seda. Al volverse divisó a Kagome, que subía la escalera. La mu chacha no podía verlo y él, disimulando su presencia, la observó desde las sombras. Quería saber para qué diantres salía a cubierta en medio de la noche.

Los sollozos de la otra mujer volvieron a atraer su atención: forcejeaba para arrastrar un pesado cajón por la cubierta.

Sango estaba debilitada por el llanto y tardó una eternidad en trasladar el cajón hasta la barandilla. Sus pies parecían de plomo. Por fin subió a él y se aferró a la borda, tratando de levantar una pierna lo suficiente para saltar. Sus enaguas blancas flameaban como una bandera de rendición. Permaneció allí apenas uno o dos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad. Ahora sollo zaba sin disimulos, derrotada y llena de terror. Santo Dios, no podía. Simplemente, no podía.

Bajó del cajón y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando sin freno. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Perdóneme por entremeterme, por favor, pero me gustaría serle de utilidad, si me lo permite. ¿Se siente bien?

La pregunta le llegó en un susurro. Sango entor nó los ojos en la oscuridad, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

Kagome se adelantó un paso, hacia la luz de la me dia luna. Con las manos cruzadas ante la falda, trató de actuar con toda la calma posible. No quería asustar a la joven, induciéndola a hacer algo drástico, porque a esa distancia no podría detenerla si ella trataba nuevamen te de saltar desde la borda.

Vio que la mujer se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y la oyó aspirar hondo varias veces, como sí tratara de recobrar parte de su compostura. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. El dolor que Kagome vio en sus ojos partía el corazón. Kagome nunca había visto a nadie tan desolado, salvo a su hermana Midoriko, la ma ñana en que puso a Kagome sobre aviso de lo que tío Naraku podía intentar con ella.

Se obligó a bloquear esa imagen.

-¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer, por Dios? -pre guntó.

-Ser o no ser.

No estaba segura de haber oído correctamente.

-¿Cómo dice usted?

-Ser o no ser-repitió Sango, enfadada-. Eso era lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y ahora cita a Shakespeare? -¿Estaría demente, esa mujer?

El enfado que la interrupción había provocado en Sango desapareció tan bruscamente como había apa recido. Quedó exhausta, derrotada.

-Citar a Shakespeare me parece adecuado -susu rró. Con voz vacía de toda emoción, continuó-: Ya no quiero seguir siendo, ¿comprende usted? Pero no logro reunir el valor suficiente para poner fin a mi vida. Váya se, por favor. Quiero estar sola.

-No pienso dejarla sola-arguyó Kagome-. Díga me qué puedo hacer para socorrerla.

-Ayúdeme a pasar sobre la borda.

-Deje de hablar así. -La voz de Kagome sonó más dura de lo que ella había querido. Su propia falta de disciplina le hizo sacudir la cabeza: lo que la mujer necesitaba no era un sermón, sino ayuda. Dio un paso más

-. Perdóneme por levantarle la voz. Acepte mis disculpas, por favor. No creo que usted quiera saltar, en realidad -agregó precipitadamente-. Ya ha to mado la decisión de no poner fin a su vida. Antes de que yo pudiera detenerla, usted misma bajó de la ba randilla. Debo admitir que me dio un verdadero susto, cuando giré en el recodo y la vi tan precariamente encaramada allí. -Kagome se estremeció al recordar lo; se frotó los brazos para quitarse el escalofrío-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sango.

Sango. Un nombre muy bonito. -No se le ocurría nada mejor que decir. Habría querido asir a esa mujer por los hombros y sacudirla hasta hacerla pensar con algún tino. En vez de sucumbir al impulso, trató de razonar con ella-. Dígame cuál es su problema, por favor. Me gustaría ayudarla.

Al ver que Kagome daba un paso más hacia ella, Sango apretó la espalda contra la barandilla. Parecía un animal acorralado, esperando la matanza. Tenía los ojos dilatados por el miedo y las manos cruzadas con tanta fuerza que le temblaban los brazos.

-Nadie puede ayudarme.

-Si usted no me explica cuáles son las circuns tancias, no sabré si puedo ayudarla o no.

-Si usted supiera... me volvería la espalda y echa ría a correr -predijo Sango.

-Lo dudo -replicó Kagome-. Confíe en mí, por favor, y cuénteme su problema.

Sango sepultó la cara en las manos, sollozando otra vez. Kagome no podía soportar un momento más el espectáculo de su dolor. Se adelantó corriendo hasta detenerse frente a ella y alargó la mano.

-No tiene más que aferrarse, Sango. Yo haré el resto.

La joven la miró durante largo rato, tratando de decidirse. Por fin, justo cuando Kagome se convenció de que su ofrecimiento de amistad iba a ser rechazado, Sango la sorprendió alargando lenta y tímidamente una mano para tomar la suya.

Kagome la ayudó a levantarse; luego le rodeó los hom bros con un brazo, pensando apartarla de la barandilla. Quería poner toda la distancia posible entre el océano y la afligida mujer: hazaña poco realista, considerando que el agua las rodeaba por todas partes.

Sango, desesperada como estaba por un poco de bondad humana y una palabra de consuelo, tierna y sin acusaciones, literalmente se arrojó en sus brazos, con lo que ambas estuvieron a punto de caer. Kagome recobró inmediatamente el equilibrio. Sango sollozaba contra su hombro sin poder dominarse. Era tres o cuatro centí metros más alta y consolarla resultó un poco incómodo, aunque no imposible. Kagome le dio unas palmaditas tran quilizadoras, pero no intentó otra cosa. Obviamente, Sango necesitaba llorar. A su modo de ver, el llanto bien podía ser el primer paso hacia la curación. Midoriko nunca lloraba; Kagome pensaba que ése podía ser uno de los muchos motivos que la llevaran a convertirse en una mujer tan rígida y quebradiza.

Los sollozos de Sango no tardaron mucho en ponerla nerviosa. Trataba de mantenerse fría, pero des cubrió que no podía permanecer impertérrita ante semejante sufrimiento; tras algunos minutos, a ella también se le empañó la vista.

Sango pronunciaba palabras y frases incoherentes, mezcladas con varias citas de las tragedias de Shakespeare. Por fin confesó que había amado a ese hombre con todo su corazón, confiando que se casaría con ella; entonces Kagome creyó comprender el motivo de su desolación. Estaba embarazada.

Kagome se enfureció de verdad.

-¡Buen Dios! ¿Eso es todo? -exclamó-. Vas a tener un bebé, ¿no? Supuse que habrías cometido algún crimen atroz.

-Es atroz -gimió Sango.

Kagome emitió un bufido muy poco digno de una dama.

-No -la contradijo-. Atroz sería que hubieras asesinado a ese mentiroso que se aprovechó de tu inocen cia. -Hizo una pausa para suspirar-. En realidad, eso tampoco habría sido tan atroz, después de todo.

-Mi vida se ha acabado.

Kagome se obligó a dominar el genio. La pobre mujer ya debía de haber oído demasiadas acusaciones. Buscó algo positivo que decirle, pero hallarlo le llevó varios minutos.

-La vida que llevabas se acabó, sí, pero ahora comenzarás otra, simplemente. Ven, siéntate y arrégla te un poco.

Sango estaba laxa y agotada por el llanto. Kagome la condujo hasta un banco, contra el amparo adyacente a la cubierta de paseo. Su compañera se sentó allí, acomodó las faldas y luego cruzó las manos en el regazo, con la cabeza inclinada por la depresión.

Sesshomaru; alegrándose de que el peligro inmediato hubiera pasado, se ocultó un poco más entre las sombras, para seguir observándolas sin molestar su intimidad.

Kagome estaba demasiado agitada como para sen tarse. Empezó a pasearse frente a Sango, mientras daba vueltas al problema en su mente.

-¿Todavía amas a ese hombre?

-No. -La respuesta fue enfática. Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien -anunció-. Él no lo merece. ¿Tienes en Norteamérica algún familiar que pueda alojarte?

-No. Yo no pensaba llegar hasta allá. Gasté todo mi dinero en pagar un camarote. Si he traído mis ropas es sólo porque mi padre me las arrojó a la acera.

-¿Tus padres te echaron a la calle? -Kagome esta ba horrorizada.

Sango asintió.

-Y no puedo criticarlos. Para ellos he sido una desilusión.

-Yo sí los critico -adujo Kagome-. Son tus pa dres. Debieron haberte apoyado. Mi abuela me habría apoyado.

-La mía también, si aún viviera -aseguró Sango.

-¿Qué me dices del hombre responsable de tu estado? ¿Sabe que vas a tener un hijo suyo?

-Sí.

-¿Y? -la azuzó Kagome, al ver que no continuaba.

-No quiere saber nada.

-¿No es un poco tarde para esa decisión? -Quería casarse con lady Kanade, que tiene una gran dote.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Kagome, pues cono cía a lady Kanade. Se preguntó quién sería el tunante.

-¿Quién es el hombre que...?

Jamás diré su nombre. -Sango pronunció su negativa casi en un grito.

Kagome se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-No volveré a preguntártelo -prometió-. ¿Es tás segura de que ya no lo amas?

-Ahora no me explico qué vi en él. Debería haber escuchado el consejo de William, que escribió: "Ama con moderación; es lo que hace al amor largo; el demasiado veloz llega tan tarde como el demasiado lento".

Por Dios, estaba citando otra vez a Shakespeare. Y llorando. Kagome trató de no perder la paciencia, pero le resultó difícil.

-Lo pasado, pasado, Sango. No se puede desha cer lo que está hecho. Ahora debes mirar hacia el futuro.

-Creí con todo mi corazón que se casaría con migo.

-Más de un buen ahorcamiento evita un mal ca samiento -observó Kagome, devolviendo las palabras de Shakespeare a la afligida mujer.

Sango encontró su primera sonrisa.

-La verdad es que me gustaría verlo en la horca por las mentiras que me dijo. Aun así, yo participé... voluntariamente.

-Eras ingenua y él se aprovechó. Ese hombre es una víbora.

-Yo fui igualmente responsable de mi error. Kagome no pudo sino admirar a esa joven, que acep taba la responsabilidad de sus actos. No culpaba a na die más, ni siquiera al cerdo que la había seducido. Estaba a punto de decirle que la admiraba cuando Sango le preguntó quién era.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Kagome.

-¿Kagome? ¿Usted es lady Kagome?

-¿Me has oído nombrar?

-Oh, sí, todo el mundo ha oído hablar de usted, milady.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kagome.

-Por la humillación... Oh, caramba, hago mal en mencionar un tema tan delicado.

Kagome dejó caer los hombros. ¿Acaso toda Inglate rra sabía de su desgracia?

-Por lo que a mí concierne, no fue una humilla ción: fue una bendición. -¿Cuántas veces había te nido que decir esas palabras, allá en Londres? Cien, por lo menos.

-¿Todavía lo ama? -preguntó Sango.

-Nunca lo amé -admitió Kagome-: Ahora me doy cuenta. Me he casado con su hermano. -Hizo un gesto afirmativo al notar la sorpresa de Sango-. A él tampoco lo amo -confesó—, pero admito que comien za a atraerme. De cualquier modo, también debe de ser un tunante, puesto que es hombre. Casi todos lo son. Pero mi esposo es honorable, eso ya lo he notado.

-Tal vez con el tiempo se enamore de él -sugi rió Sango.

Qué idea horrible, considerando que Sesshomaru la aban donaría en cuanto llegaran a Boston.

-Tal vez -comentó en voz alta, para que Sango creyera haber ofrecido una esperanza viable. Kagome fue a sentarse junto a su nueva amiga y, con suavidad, orientó la conversación hacia la delicada si tuación de Sango.

-Esta noche has tomado una decisión importante.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuál es?

-Vivir -respondió Kagome-. El resto será fácil; te lo prometo.

Como la joven no comprendía, le dijo que se lo explicaría más tarde. Luego le preguntó qué era lo que más deseaba hacer en su vida, cuáles eran sus esperan zas y sus sueños. Si hubiera podido tener cualquier cosa que deseara, ¿cuál habría pedido?

Sango respondió a sus preguntas, hablando du rante casi dos horas. Kagome se limitó mayormente a es cuchar. Analizar los miedos ayudaba a restarles importancia. Sango admitió que lo desconocido la aterrori zaba. Y estar sola: eso era lo peor. Kagome entendía mu cho más de lo que la otra pensaba. También para ella era aterrorizante verse sola... y con dos niñas bajo su responsabilidad; pero haría lo que fuera para mantener a las gemelas a salvo. Y tenía la sensación de que Sango sería igualmente protectora con su propio bebé.

-Primero tienes que habituarte a la idea -dijo.

-¿A qué idea?

-A la de ser madre. Apuesto a que no pasará mucho tiempo sin que ames a tu bebé con todo el corazón.

-En realidad no he pensado mucho en el bebé. He estado demasiado ocupada en autocompadecerme. Kagome le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Te traicionaron. Es muy natural que te auto compadezcas.

Sango dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo y, después de disculparse por esa falta de elegancia, observó: -¡Qué viento se ha levantado! El capitán dijo que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Una súbita ráfaga barrió la cubierta. Ella comenzó a temblar. Kagome sólo reparó en lo mucho que había refrescado cuando Sango lo mencionó. Entonces ella también se estremeció.

-Sería mejor que volviéramos a nuestros cama rotes -sugirió.

-Sí -concordó Sango, poniéndose de pie- Gracias por escucharme. Ha sido usted muy bondadosa. Kagome no supo qué responder. Los elogios la inco modaban. Había recibido tan pocos en su vida... Rara vez se la elogiaba directamente por lo que hacía. Su abuela daba por sentado que debía comportarse de cierta manera y Kagome sólo oía sus comentarios si la había desilusionado.

Como Sango parecía estar esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo, se limitó a un gesto afirmativo. Luego carraspeó. Con un tono directo y práctico, bas tante parecido al de su abuela, dijo:

-Me gustaría que mañana nos encontráramos en la biblioteca del barco, a las dos de la tarde. En estos últimos días he notado que ese lugar suele estar desierto a esa hora. Allí tendremos toda la comodidad para formular nuestros planes.

-¿De veras?

-Eso creo.

-¿Qué planes, milady?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Planes para tu futuro, por supuesto -explicó- ¿O pensabas que te volvería la espalda después de haberte dado una palmadita solidaria?

-No sabía qué pensar, milady.

-No soy tu lady; tutéame. En América los títulos no tienen ninguna importancia.

-¿Estás segura?

-Oh, sí. Lo leí en un libro, así que debe de ser verdad.

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De veras vas a ayudarme?

-¿Cómo no?

Por Dios, estaba llorando otra vez. Kagome no qui so pasar por otra ronda de sollozos y consuelos.

-Basta, por favor -le rogó-. Te vas a agotar. ¿Cómo has podido creer que te abandonaría? Debería darte vergüenza, Sango.

-No quiero ser una carga para ti ni...

Kagome la sujetó por un brazo para llevarla hacia la escalera.

-Claro que no quieres. Y no lo serás, te lo prome to. Tengo una costumbre horrible -confesó luego-: me empecino en creer que sé lo que le conviene a cada uno.

-No me parece nada horrible saber qué es lo que conviene a otra persona.

A otra persona no -corrigió Kagome-: a todo el mundo. Y sí que es horrible. Mi abuela dice que es mi gran defecto. Que yo no debería entrometerme y que es pura arrogancia creer que puedo cambiar la vida de los demás. Muchísima arrogancia. Así me lo ha dicho, textualmente, una y otra vez. Temo que está en lo cier to. Te doy mi palabra de no obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Sango, pero insisto en ayudarte.

-Gracias, Kagome.

-Mañana, cuando hayas dormido bien y ya no estés tan cansada, seguiremos conversando.

-Te voy a agradecer mucho el consejo -Sango hizo una pausa antes de continuar

-: ¿Y sabes siempre qué es lo que te conviene a ti?

Kagome encorvó los hombros.

-Eso es lo peor de mi maldito defecto -expli có-: nunca sé lo que me conviene a mí. Sólo a los demás.

Ante el desconcierto de su voz, Sango sonrió. -Tal vez yo sepa lo que te conviene a ti.

La otra le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tal vez. Como la escalera apenas tenía espacio para una persona, Kagome le indicó con un gesto que tomara la delantera.

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu camarote, para saber dónde buscarte.

Sango se detuvo en el primer peldaño, con ex presión solemne.

-¿Vamos a ser amigas?

Kagome no vaciló al dar su respuesta.

-Creo que ya lo somos.

El compromiso estaba asumido. Sabía perfectamen te lo que estaba asumiendo, pero esa nueva responsabi lidad no la acobardaba. Se encargaría de Sango hasta que la muchacha recuperara sus fuerzas y pudiera cui dar de sí misma. Y del bebé, por supuesto; no debía olvidarse del bebé.

Los amigos deben ayudarse entre sí, por supuesto, pero en la promesa de Kagome había más que eso. Muchí simo más. Los niños, todos los niños, merecían que todos los adultos capaces los protegieran de cualquier daño. No era una regla, sino un mandamiento sagrado, a los ojos de Kagome; por eso haría todo lo necesario pa ra la seguridad de Sango y de su hijo...

Cualquiera fuese el precio. No había alternativa. Era su deber.

Sus nobles intenciones morirían con ella. No po dría ayudar a nadie, mucho menos a sí misma.

El bar co se hundía sin remedio. Kagome estaba convencida de que apenas faltaban algunos minutos para que todos fueran a dormir en el fondo del océano. Habría queri do arrodillarse a rezar, pidiendo perdón a su Hacedor por todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido en su vida, salvo los referidos a tío Naraku, por supues to. Tal vez, si se arrepentía sinceramente de haber sido tan arrogante y autoritaria, podría entrar subrepticia mente en el cielo. Pero arrodillarse era imposible simplemente, por los vientos huracanados que sacudían la embarcación de un lado a otro. Se acurrucó en un rincón de la cama, apretando los hombros contra la pared. Por mucho que se esforzara en no tener miedo, le resultaba imposible. Quizá no habría sido tan espan toso si no se encontrara en medio de la noche, con el interior del camarote tan oscuro. Kagome detestaba la oscuridad, pero no se atrevió a encender la lámpara por miedo a causar un incendio accidental. De modo que permaneció sentada en la oscuridad, con los ojos muy apretados y aferrada a una almohada, escuchando el ruido de sus baúles, que se estrellaban contra las pare des. Mientras aguardaba el fin, combatió el terror con oraciones y súplicas a su Hacedor.

¿Qué sería de sus pequeñas sobrinas? Las gemelas necesitaban una madre. No podía imaginar qué desti no correrían las niñas. Y Sango... ¿qué sería de ella si sobrevivía y Kagome no? Había prometido ayudar a su nueva amiga, pero ¿cómo podría vivir en Norteamérica sin dinero ni familia?

Oh, Dios, era tanto lo que deseaba hacer. No pa recía justo morir así. Dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo y cedió a las lágrimas. Nadie, ni siquiera una jovencita autoritaria, arrogante, que creyera saberlo todo, debía morir así. Y no quería morir completamente sola. Ne cesitaba compañía.

Por encima de todas las cosas, necesitaba a su abuela. La puerta se abrió estruendosamente. Kagome saltó treinta centímetros en el aire.

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret;**__**y q bueno q les gusto la historia, poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes :) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Preguntas y respuestas

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. 6**

En el vano de la puerta se erguía el señor Taisho, llenándolo casi por completo. Lo vio con claridad, pues a su alrededor refulgía la luz de la lámpara instalada en el pasillo.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a alguien. En ese momento él era como un dios. O un príncipe. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Tenía el pelo plateado caído sobre la frente y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. El bulto de los músculos, en los antebrazos y los muslos, le daba un aspecto invencible. Era como un poderoso guerrero del pasado, ese gigante principesco con el que se había casado; Kagome descubrió que bastaba su presencia para serenarla. Lo imponente de su silueta, la desenvoltura de todos sus movimientos, tan elegantes pese a su gran tamaño, le resultaban cautivantes y tranquilizadores.

Sesshomaru Taisho no habría podido parecerle más atrac tivo si hubiera lucido los elegantes atavíos de un rey.

-Se está levantando un viento de todos los dia blos. -Él hizo el comentario con voz indiferente y dio otro paso hacia adentro-. Estoy completamente empa pado. -Luego se volvió para arrojar el rollo de mantas mojadas en el rincón del camarote, junto a sus mochilas, y sacudió la cabeza tal como lo hacen los perros para quitarse el agua. Las gotas volaron hacia afuera, forman do un arco.

Miró a Kagome con una sonrisa. Le bastó esa mira da para ver que estaba despavorida. Las lágrimas le co rrían por la cara y tenía los ojos dilatados como platos. Mantenía la vista fija en él, pero no parecía que ese terror se debiera al hecho de que él había entrado en el camarote en medio de la noche. Después de todo, como él tenía su ropa allí, iba y venía varias veces al día. No, no era el responsable de esas lágrimas. Era la tormenta lo que causaba su pánico.

Y nadie podía criticarla. En verdad él sentía el mis mo miedo. Había experimentado otras tempestades, pero ninguna tan violenta como ésa. Corrían un verdade ro peligro de hundimiento.

Pero no iba a compartir con Kagome su opinión so bre esas horribles circunstancias. Lo único que le falta ba era encontrarse con una histérica entre las manos. Por ese motivo se obligó a moverse con lentitud, a actuar como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Se mostró completamente despreocupado, incluso llegó al punto de silbar.

El barco se inclinó otra vez, haciendo que Kagome cambiara de posición en la cama.

-¿Prefiere usted permanecer en la oscuridad? Ella tardó un minuto entero en recuperar la voz.

-No -susurró. Se echó hacia atrás, para que él pudiera verla a la luz del pasillo-. Pero tenía miedo de incendiar el camarote si trataba de encender la lámpara.

Sesshomaru se volvió para salir. -¿Adónde va, señor Taisho?

El pánico dio a su voz un tono áspero y trémulo. No podía calmarse. Prefería disimular su miedo, para que él no la creyera cobarde. En realidad, era ridículo preocuparse por lo que ese hombre pensara de ella jus to ahora, cuando faltaban sólo minutos para que ambos murieran, pero aun así trató de disimular. Él no la conocía muy bien; no era cuestión de que fuera a su tumba de agua convencido de haberse casado con una debilucha.

-Voy a buscar la lámpara del pasillo -anunció Sesshomaru.

Cuando acabó de explicar eso estaba ya nueva mente dentro del camarote. Ella lo vio cerrar la puerta y atar la lámpara al gancho metálico que sobresalía de la pared, en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Uno de los baúles pasó deslizándose a su lado mientras la asegura ba allí. Luego el barco dio un tumbo peligroso. Kagome apretó la espalda contra la pared y clavó los talones en las sábanas, tratando de conservar el equilibrio. Aun así se vio arrojada a un lado. Sesshomaru no se había movi do; su equilibrio era impresionante. Y también su acti tud, decidió ella. No parecía en absoluto preocupada por lo amenazante de la situación.

Le pareció necesario señalar lo obvio.

-Estamos en medio de un huracán, señor. Creo que vamos a naufragar en poco tiempo.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indife rencia, y se quitó lentamente la camisa. Luego esquivó el baúl, lo empujó hacia el rincón y se sentó en él para quitarse los zapatos.

-¿Esto no lo preocupa, señor Taisho?

-Es sólo un viento fuerte, Kagome. Aún no ha lle gado la temporada de los huracanes. Pasará en un par de horas.

Pronunció esa mentira sin un parpadeo. Ella lo es taba observando atentamente, alerta a la menor señal de preocupación. No encontró ninguna.

-¿No siente ningún miedo, señor Taisho? -Pero no le dio tiempo a responder-: ¿Ha pasado por otras tormentas como ésta?

-Montones -mintió él.

-Bueno, pues... -El largo suspiro de la mucha cha estaba lleno de alivio. Hasta se las compuso para sonreír. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, casi a salvo. Y entonces él, inadvertidamente, arruinó su recuperación al quitarse los pantalones-. ¡Señor Taisho! ¡En qué está pensando! -Protestó, casi en un grito.

Él perdió la paciencia.

-¿Quiere dejar de llamarme "señor Taisho"?

Lo había exigido en tono brusco. Ella quedó estu pefacta ante esa muestra de mal genio.

-Como guste -dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo oyó murmurar algo por lo bajo, pero no llegó a distinguir las palabras. Probablemente era una blasfemia, supuso, sin disimular su gesto ceñudo.

Sesshomaru se quitó el resto de la ropa y se acercó a su maleta en busca de un par de pantalones limpios y secos. Normalmente dormía desnudo, pero como había estado acostándose en cubierta se veía obligado a dejarse la ropa puesta. Esa noche también tendría que usar panta lones, y todo por esa jovencita con la que lo habían cargado, tan remilgada y pacata.

"Dios me salve de las vírgenes", pensó. Lo más probable es que ella sufriera un ataque al corazón cuando se enterara de que él tenía todas las intenciones de com partir su lecho.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de tocarla. La in timidad con su flamante esposa no haría sino complicar el acuerdo financiero. Lo último que necesitaba era una esposa, pero sabía que, si la tocaba, se sentiría moral mente obligado a seguir adelante con el matrimonio. Y habría preferido la horca. O volver a la cárcel.

Su mente se llenó de pensamientos sobre los ho rrores vinculados con el matrimonio. Por ese motivo no reparó en que el barco había vuelto a escorarse. El baúl se le estrelló contra el pie derecho. Murmurando una palabrota, se desprendió de sus agrios pensamientos para ponerse los pantalones.

Kagome lo observaba, hipnotizada por su físico. Como tenía la certeza de que él no se sabía observado, lo que estaba viendo apenas la hizo ruborizar.

Sesshomaru Taisho era lustroso como una pantera. Los músculos de sus hombros parecían rodar a cada movi miento. Tenía la piel bronceada, sin duda por el sol, la cintura estrecha y los hombros increíblemente anchos. Caramba, era realmente un estupendo espécimen de perfección viril. Si ella hubiera sido propensa a los vahídos, en ese momento habría sufrido uno. En su opinión, ese hombre era magnífico.

Se sorprendió deseando que él girara hacia ella, pero Sesshomaru no le dio el gusto. Después de abotonarse los pantalones, marchó hacia el costado de la cama. Tenía el pecho cubierto por una esterilla de pelo, que se estrechaba hacia la cintura formando una V. De pronto el barco dio otro tumbo. Kagome, hipno tizada por la visión de su esposo, olvidó sujetarse y salió disparada. Él la recibió en sus brazos justo cuando esta ba a punto de ser arrojada al suelo.

La reacción de la muchacha lo sorprendió: reía. Sesshomaru pidió al cielo que no se estuviera poniendo histérica.

-¿Dónde está lo divertido?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Al echarle los brazos al cuello notó que su piel era caliente. El barco volvió a sacudirse. Era la excusa que ella estaba esperando: apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-No pensará usted volver a la cubierta, ¿verdad? No haría sino empaparse otra vez.

-No pienso volver a subir.

Ella no lo soltó. No pensaba dejarlo ir. La soledad la asustaba demasiado. Sesshomaru se había convertido en su refugio contra la tempestad.

-Pero no puede dormir en el suelo -barbotó-. Los baúles lo volverían loco, volando de un lado a otro como están.

-¿Y qué me sugiere?

-Debe dormir conmigo.

Él estuvo a punto de dejarla caer. Kagome se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo. Esa mujer tenía los ojos más bonitos que él hubiera visto. ¡Y qué boca! Cualquiera podía perderse en esos ojos marrones, o pensando en lo que le gustaría recibir de esos dulces labios sensuales.

-Yo dormiré bajo las mantas y usted puede hacerlo arriba -aclaró ella, precipitadamente. Su expresión la confundía. No era cuestión de pasar por descarada, sino por práctica-. Es una buena solución -aseguró-. Y muy civilizada.

Sesshomaru la arrojó al centro de la cama. Kagome notó que tenía el camisón amontonado alrededor de las rodillas y se apresuró a estirarlo; luego se metió bajo las sábanas, mientras él la observaba, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión extraña, indefinible. La mucha cha se apretó contra la pared y, después de ahuecar la almohada bajo su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba demasiado exhausto como para pre guntarse por qué Kagome ya no se mostraba temerosa an te él. Tenía toda la intención de aprovechar su momentánea buena suerte: se metería en la cama antes de que ella cambiara de idea. Se acercó a la lámpara para bajar la llama y, empujando un baúl para sacarlo del paso, volvió al lecho.

Ella trataba de conservar su lado, pero el bambo leo del barco se lo hacía muy difícil. No tenía suficiente peso que la asentara ni un sitio al que asirse; en cuanto Sesshomaru se hubo tendido de espaldas, la encontró pegada a su flanco izquierdo. Ella se deshizo en disculpas y vol vió a echarse hacia la pared.

Pero siempre regresaba. A cada bandazo de la nave se estrellaba contra él. Por la mañana estaría llena de magullones. Y cada vez que chocaba con él, lanzaba un gruñido gemebundo. Esos gemidos se convirtieron pron to en preludio a sus disculpas.

Era como dormir con un pez. Sesshomaru pronto per dió la paciencia. Poniéndose de costado, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y las piernas con un muslo, atra yéndola hacia sí.

Ella no protestó. Por el contrario, se sintió agradeci da por ese anclaje. Levantó una mano para apartarle la cabeza y recogió su cabellera, que había quedado bajo el hombro de Sesshomaru. Luego dejó caer los densos rizos al otro lado del cuello. Debería haber trenzado sus cabellos antes de acostarse, pero parecía una tarea demasiado vulgar cuando la muerte acechaba detrás de la ola siguiente. Al iniciarse la tempestad había corrido al camarote de Sango, para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, y cuando llegó a su propio alojamiento apenas le era posible cami nar en línea recta.

Pero todo iba a salir bien. Kagome dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo. Cosa extraña: ya no sentía pizca de mie do. El calor de su esposo la tranquilizaba; apenas tardó unos minutos en relajarse por completo.

-¿Señor Taisho? Él no respondió. -¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Sí?

Parecía mohíno. Ella fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Tiene sueño?

-Sí.

Kagome cruzó los brazos contra el pecho, con cuidado de no tocar el brazo de él.

-¿No es extraño que ninguno de los dos se haya mareado?

-Duerma, Kagome.

Pasó todo un minuto sin que ella hablara. Sesshomaru pensó que iba a colaborar, pero se equivocaba.

-Estoy muy cansada -susurró-, pero nada so ñolienta. ¿No le parece extraño?

Él no respondió.

-Tal vez pudiera conciliar el sueño si usted me diera conversación.

-¿Por qué piensa que eso la ayudaría?

-Puede que usted sea aburrido.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Esa mujer decía cosas realmente ab surdas.

-Muy bien, le hablaré hasta que se duerma. ¿Pre fiere algún tema en especial?

-Hábleme de Redención.

A él le sorprendió que recordara el nombre de su aldea. No se explicaba qué podía interesarle de ese desolado lugar.

-Ya le he dicho todo lo que se puede decir de Redención. A usted le parecería horrible. ¿Por qué no piensa en todas las fiestas a las que podrá asistir en Boston? Eso la hará dormir. Al menos a mí me dormiría.

Las fiestas eran lo último que interesaba a Kagome. Detestaba las reuniones formales; le bastaba pensar que nunca más asistiría a esas tertulias artificiales, pobladas por gente pomposa, testaruda y llena de prejuicios, para esbozar una sonrisa. Sesshomaru debía de pensar que ella pla neaba integrarse a la sociedad de Boston; no encontró ningún motivo para convencerlo de lo contrario. Pro bablemente la mayoría de las jóvenes disfrutaban con tanta frivolidad. Pero ella no era como la mayoría. Tal vez la Señora tenía razón al decir que ella era casi tan peculiar como su tío-abuelo Myouga.

-A usted no le parece que Redención es horri ble, ¿verdad?

-Empiezo a pensar que sí -respondió él, con un bostezo-. Día a día crece y se va llenando de gente. Será un placer mudarme.

-¿Mudarse? ¿Por qué quiere mudarse?

-Porque no me gustan las multitudes.

-¿Sus hermanos no están allí?

-El rancho está a un día de viaje de la ciudad.

-¿Y bien?

Él dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Esa mujer no dejaría de importunarlo mientras no recibiera sus res puestas. Sesshomaru rechinó los dientes, frustrado. Ella lo azuzó en el hombro con un dedo.

-¿De veras piensa abandonar a sus hermanos?

-Kouga y Kohaku ya tienen suficiente ganado. Y caballos. Ya no me necesitan. Ahora debo ayudar a Souta, el menor; en cuanto se haya establecido, me iré. Ellos se las arreglarán perfectamente.

A Kagome le pareció que esa actitud era insensible y fría, pero se reservó la opinión para no indisponerse con él. Además, lo que buscaba no era una discusión, sino respuestas.

-¿Adónde irá usted? -preguntó.

-A cazar.

-¿A cazar qué?

-A un hombre.

Ella no esperaba esa respuesta. Había imaginado que él querría buscar oro o plata. Si bien oficialmente la fiebre había terminado, las publicaciones decían que aún se descubrían vetas en el oeste. Pero eso de cazar a un hombre...

-¿Qué hará cuando lo encuentre?

Sesshomaru tardó largo rato en responder. No quería de cirle la verdad: que tenía toda la intención de matar a ese cretino. Con su temperamento delicado, la muchacha no parecía capaz de digerir esa idea. Por eso se limitó a decir: -Voy a terminar lo que él comenzó.

-¿Es un hombre malo?

-Sí.

Kagome reflexionó durante varios minutos. Comen zaba a notar con asombrosa claridad las diferencias en tre ambos: ella huía del mal, mientras que Sesshomaru iba a afrontarlo. ¿Era un hombre valeroso o estaba permi tiendo que la venganza manejara su vida?

Decidió averiguarlo.

-¿Él fue...?

Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

-Cuando haya terminado volveré a las monta ñas, donde nadie pueda acorralarme.

Ella captó la indirecta: obviamente, el señor Taisho quería poner fin a la discusión. Decidió permitir que se saliera con la suya. Era una mujer paciente y podía esperar para enterarse de los detalles.

-La Señora me dijo que usted había nacido en Kentucky.

-Sí.

-¿Pero combatió a favor del Norte?

-Sí. Me mudé al Norte hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Antes de radicarse en el Territorio de Montana?

-Sí.

-¿Creía en la guerra?

-Creía que todos los hombres de Norteamérica tenían derecho a la libertad.

-Y todas las mujeres y todos los niños -agregó ella-. Todos deberíamos tener los mismos derechos. Que nadie pudiera ser dueño de otro, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Ha dicho que más adelante volvería a las mon tañas. Quiere ser completamente libre, ¿verdad? Ir a donde lo lleve el viento.

-Sí.

-¿No se sentirá solo?

-No.

-Es usted muy insociable.

Él no pudo sino sonreír. La muchacha hablaba como si le tuviera lástima.

-No me compadezca, Kagome. No quiero tener una familia.

Ella estuvo a punto de barbotar: "Demasiado tar de". Sesshomaru ya tenía una familia, la quisiera o no. Ante todo estaban las pequeñas, que eran demasiado tiernas para defenderse solas.

-¿Y por eso volverá la espalda a... todos? -"A mí", añadió en silencio, "me darás la espal da a mí". Buen Dios, ¿qué haría si lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo podrían arreglárselas, ella, las gemelas, Sango y su bebé?

Su ataque de pánico duró poco. Se calmó casi al instante. Se las arreglaría muy bien. Nunca en su vida había planeado contar con Sesshomaru Taisho. Era ridículo sentirse nerviosa, siquiera un poquito. Ella era una mujer independiente, con recursos propios.

Cuando tuvo noticias de la muerte de Shikon y supo que debía ir a Boston, para hacerse cargo de sus sobrinas, pensó llevar a las niñas a alguna ciudad pequeña del oeste. Contrataría a un ama de llaves y, más adelante, conseguiría a los mejores preceptores de Norteamérica para que ellas recibieran la educación adecuada. Hasta era posible que existiera alguna escue la aceptable donde enviarlas. Las niñas tendrían todas las ventajas, pero lo más importante era que estuvieran a salvo de todo daño. Kagome quería asegurarse de que tío Naraku no las hallara jamás.

Ahora estaba reevaluando su decisión. Todas las grandes ciudades de Norteamérica tenían acceso a los telégrafos... y a los trenes. En lugares como St. Louis o Kansas City sería fácil hallarlas. No había sitio dema siado remoto o inaccesible, si su tío decidía enviar a alguien tras ella.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Cuando volvió a ha blar, su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¿Nunca ha sentido un miedo tan irracional que lo consumiera? -No aguardó la respuesta- Recuerdo que, cuando era pequeña, un halcón que mi padre trajo a casas me inspiraba un miedo irra cional. No me bastaba que el ave estuviera enjaula da. Yo no podía entrar siquiera a ese granero. Des pués tampoco pude acercarme al patio. Y terminé escondiéndome en mi habitación.

A Sesshomaru le despertó curiosidad esa reacción tan extraña.

-¿Por qué le temía tanto?

-Mi tío Naraku me dijo que a ese halcón le gustaban los ojos marrones. Aún siento escalofríos cuando me acuerdo. ¿Ha visto lo afiladas que son las garras del halcón?

-Su tío tenía un sentido del humor muy cruel.

-Él me inspiraba tanto miedo como el ave-con fesó Kagome, susurrando otra vez.

-¿Y eso también era irracional?

-No. Tenía razón al temerlo. Hallar a alguien en una gran ciudad es muy fácil, ¿verdad? Ahora que todo el mundo usa el telégrafo y que los trenes llegan casi a todas partes, hallar a alguien es terriblemente fácil... si se busca. ¿No es así?

-Sí -reconoció él-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

No quiso decirle la verdad. Tal vez su preocupación era exagerada. Seguramente, una vez que tío Naraku recibiera el dinero de la abuela no volvería a pensar en ella ni en las gemelas. No tenía motivos para buscarla. Sin embargo, ella sabía que las haría buscar.

-Es una tontería -dijo a Sesshomaru.

-¿Y qué otros miedos irracionales tenía?

-Todas las noches solía echar el cerrojo a la puer ta de mi cuarto, por miedo a que entrara alguien mien tras yo dormía.

-Eso no me parece irracional.

-Tal vez no -concordó ella-. Pero también em pujaba la pesada cómoda de roble para ponerla ante la puerta como barrera adicional.

-¿A quién temía? ¿O a qué?

-A alguien. -Cambió de tema antes de que él pudiera seguir interrogándola-. Si usted vuelve a sus montañas...

-"Cuando" vuelva, no "si" -corrigió él.

-¿Qué pasará si sus hermanos lo necesitan?

-Ellos sabrán dónde buscarme. Sólo tardarían uno o dos meses.

-Sin duda eso les parecerá muy reconfortante en caso de emergencia.

-Pueden arreglárselas perfectamente-insistió él, con terquedad.

-Yo no iría a buscarlo, desde luego.

-Eso pensé.

Kagome resopló. Él sonrió. La mujercita tenía ca rácter. Se esforzaba por disimularlo y no lo conseguía del todo. Lo aferraba con fuerza por el brazo, clavándole las uñas en la piel. Probablemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué se indignaba tanto en nombre de sus hermanos, como si él pensara abandonar a su familia. Esa mujer no comprendía. Había hecho un trato con sus herma nos, cuando éstos le pidieran ayuda, y su parte estaba sobradamente cumplida.

¿Qué sabía ella de su vida, si siempre la habían mimado y protegido, si nunca le había faltado nada? No podía imaginar lo que era verse encerrado en una celda de sesenta por uno veinte, sin ventanas, donde abunda ban las ratas y los gritos de muerte a su alrededor. Sesshomaru no trataría de hacerle comprender lo que sentía ni por qué. Nunca hablaba de la guerra y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Poco le importaba lo que ella opinara de él.

De inmediato reconoció que se estaba engañan do a sí mismo. Por algún motivo, lo que ella pensara de él le importaba mucho. No logró imaginar por qué; de cualquier modo, nada de eso tenía sentido. Estaba fatigado, eso era todo. La fatiga no le permi tía pensar con claridad. La tormenta continuaba con la misma intensidad; no le habría sorprendido oír la campana de alarma, anunciando que los pasajeros debían abandonar el buque.

Era mejor no preocuparse por las cosas que no podía arreglar. Si el barco naufragaba, sólo cabía asir a Kagome y nadar hacia la costa más cercana o morir en el intento.

Tampoco podía solucionar la proximidad de Kagome. Era tan suave y sedosa... Y olía bien, además. A rosas. Esa piel suave y besable podía enloquecer a un hombre; en realidad, sólo deseaba ocultar la cara contra su cue llo y dormirse inhalando su fragancia.

Estaba engañándose otra vez. Lo que deseaba era hacerle el amor, hundirse en ella...

-¿Saben sus hermanos que usted va a abandonarlos? Sintió gratitud por esa interrupción. Sus pen samientos estaban a punto de meterlo en problemas. No lo molestó que la pregunta fuera insultante. Ella no comprendía. Hasta ese momento él nunca había consi derado que Kouga, Kohaku y Souta fueran su familia. Eran medio hermanos, nada más. Llevaba tanto tiem po solo que la idea de familia le resultaba completa mente ajena.

-Parece indignada, Kagome -comentó, bostezan do con ganas.

-Creo que estoy un poco indignada, sí -reco noció ella-. Comprendo que sus hermanos y los pro blemas que ellos tengan no son asunto mío, pero...

Él no le permitió terminar.

-Tiene usted razón: no son asunto suyo. Duérmase.

-¿Así que se ha terminado la conversación sobre las responsabilidades familiares? -ignoró su pregunta, dejando que el silencio fue ra la única respuesta.

Sin embargo, ese extraño giro del diálogo tenía su parte favorable. En su indignación por lo que consi deraba una conducta desleal por parte de Sesshomaru, ella no tenía tiempo para seguir afligiéndose por la tormenta; mejor así. Él se sentía capaz de soportar unos cuantos insultos, sobre todo si servían para que Kagome olvidara su miedo. No quería que ella pensara en la posibilidad de ahogarse. Sabía Dios si él se estaba preocupando por los dos. Comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto más re sistiría la nave antes de hacerse pedazos.

-¿Sabe nadar, Kagome?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por curiosidad.

-¿Y usted?

-Sí.

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que ella compren diera el motivo oculto detrás de la pregunta.

-¿Sería usted capaz de nadar hasta Boston? -preguntó.

Nadie era capaz de eso. Aún faltaban dos días largos para llegar a puerto; tal vez más, si el barco había sido desviado de su curso por los fuertes vien tos y el oleaje implacable.

-Sin duda -respondió él, sin rastro de risa en la voz. Era de esperar que la mentira la ayudara a domi nar sus temores.

-¿Señor Taisho?

¡Dios, cómo odiaba que lo llamara así!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No soy tan crédula, ¿sabe usted?

Él sonrió en la oscuridad. Kagome bostezó am pliamente.

-Me pregunto si es posible ahogarse mientras una duerme.

-No nos ahogaremos.

-No -concordó ella-, no nos ahogaremos. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. A Sesshomaru le pareció que al fin se había quedado dormida. Sin poder contenerse, se -acercó un poco más a ella y posó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Con los ojos cerrados, pasó largo rato tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos lascivos. La disciplina lo abandonó. ¡Debería ser capaz de dominar sus fantasías, maldi ción! Ella era hechicera, sí, con esos ojos mágicos y esa boca encantadora. Su erección era sólo una reac ción normal y saludable. Al fin y al cabo estaba en la cama con ella y con su fino camisón blanco. En la oscuridad una mujer valía tanto como cualquier otra. Kagome no era nada especial.

Y si eso no era otra mentira, ¿qué era? Kagome no tenía nada de vulgar. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes, obligán dose a apartarse de ella. Le dio la espalda para que no rodara de un lado a otro y cerró los ojos, aplicando toda su voluntad a conciliar el sueño.

Kagome se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando él, puesto que le había vuelto bruscamente la espalda. Pro bablemente estaba nervioso por la tormenta, aunque la arrogancia y el orgullo no le permitieran admitirlo. Era propio de los hombres dejar que el orgullo gobernara sus reacciones aun durante una crisis. Todos ellos eran incomprensibles. Pero prácticamente ninguno parecía tener una manera de pensar muy compleja. Al menos Sesshomaru Taisho no parecía demasiado complejo. Lo que era estaba a la vista. Parecía... auténtico. Era un poco brusco con su franqueza, ¿y acaso eso no contaba como cualidad encantadora? Algunas de sus opiniones no le gustaban. Eso de ir a las montañas, dejando que su familia se las arreglara sola, no parecía cosa de buen hermano. Pero Kagome descubrió que lo admiraba porque había expresado sus intenciones con toda sinceridad. Sesshomaru no parecía ser de los que tienen motivacio nes ocultas. Eso era lo que más la atraía. Eso y su deseo de convertirse en montañés. No se le podía criticar ese deseo. Si ella hubiera sido hombre, si no hubiera teni do responsabilidades, habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Habría leído algo sobre Daniel Boone o Davy Crockett?

Era una lástima, en realidad. Los hombres debían tener derecho a concretar sus sueños. Y las mujeres también. Aun así, Sesshomaru no podría vivir en las montañas completamente solo. No podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, hasta que las pequeñas tuvieran edad y prepa ración suficientes para cuidar de sí mismas.

Kagome iría a Redención. Lo había decidido sin darse cuenta probablemente. En el fondo sabía que era lo correcto. Esa aldea retirada era perfecta para ella y las gemelas. Si Sango quería acompañarla, ella la acep taría de buen grado.

Su plan sólo tenía un defecto. Aunque la irritara admitirlo, puesto que era la hora más oscura de la no che y probablemente naufragarían antes del alba, bien podía admitir su vulnerabilidad.

Necesitaba a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Nota: cada vez que Kag habla de "la Señora" se refiere a su abuela Lady Kaede.

**Holas chicas como están? Espero q muy bien. Dudas?**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret;**__**y q bueno q les gusto la historia, poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes :) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Te Deseo

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO AYER EL CAP. ENVERDAD NO TUVE TIEMPO, NI PARA COMER CASI, SOLO POR QUE ME OBLIGARON JEJEJE ****ASÍ QUE ESTE CAP. VA A SER UN POCO MÁS LARGO. BUEN FIN DE SEMANA!**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****7**

No veía la hora de alejarse de ella. La atracción física que le inspiraba no había disminuido en todo el viaje. Durante la noche tempestuosa, cuando la tormenta parecía más amenazante, Sesshomaru había despertado encima de Kagome, hociqueándole el costado del cuello. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sólo sa bía que la deseaba con una intensidad nunca antes experi mentada. El sueño había debilitado sus defensas; sin duda por eso la buscó instintivamente para satisfacer su apetito. Y desearla no sólo era doloroso: le producía un miedo mortal. Gracias a Dios, había despertado a tiem po, antes de arrancarle el camisón, con lo cual habría sido ella quien se llevara un susto de muerte. Por fortuna, Kagome nunca sospechó el peligro que había corrido. Exhausta como estaba, durmió durante todo ese ataque involuntario. Sólo despertó cuando él, cobrando con ciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de ella. Y entonces no tuvo mejor idea que seguirlo al otro lado de la cama. Se acurrucó descaradamente contra él y siguió durmiendo. Esa mujer era demasiado confiada para su propio bien. Pero él era su esposo, aunque fuera sólo de nombre y por un breve período, y debía hacerla sentir segura. Su deber no era gozarla, sino protegerla.

Sesshomaru pasó el resto del cruce oceánico batallando con su lascivia. Cuando desembarcaron en Boston se sentía ya como un ogro libertino. Sólo a fuerza de disciplina lograba no actuar como tal. Kagome había querido que continuara durmiendo en su camarote todas las noches, aun pasada la tormenta. No se lo pidió directamente, por supuesto. No: dio vueltas alrededor del asunto durante más de una hora, elaborando un argumento que a él le pareció él más ilógico de todos los que hubiera escuchado; según ella, la conclusión era que él, por su propio bien, debía continuar compar tiendo amistosamente el alojamiento. Y tuvo el descaro de agregar que, en realidad, al permitírselo le hacía un favor enorme.

Según la traducción de Sesshomaru, esa confusa diserta ción significaba que ella tenía miedo de estar sola, aun que fuera demasiado terca para admitirlo. Obviamente, la tormenta la había asustado. Con él se sentía a salvo; aunque eso era en cierto modo un halago, tam bién resultaba endemoniadamente irónico, pues se ha bría sentido aterrorizada, de haber tenido alguna idea de lo que su compañero pensaba constantemente.

La noche más difícil fue la última que pasaron a bordo del Sengoku. Sesshomaru aguardó hasta asegurarse de que ella ya estaba dormida; luego entró en el camarote tan silenciosamente como pudo. Había estado dur miendo con sus mantas en el suelo. No era incómodo. En tantos años de vivir al aire libre había aprendido a dormir en cualquier parte. No, lo duro del suelo no era problema. El problema era Kagome. La encontró sentada en una silla, vestida con un camisón blanco, una bata y un par de pantuflas blancas, adornadas con ridículos lacitos de satén. Se estaba cepillando el pelo y tararea ba. Era hipnótico. Sesshomaru pasó un largo minuto mirán dola. Ella sonrió a manera de saludo. Él reaccionó con un gesto ceñudo; luego se volvió para retirarse. Habría querido echar a correr, pero caminó.

-¿Adónde va usted? -preguntó ella, dejando apre suradamente el cepillo en un baúl para levantarse.

Él respondió sin volverse: -Arriba, a cubierta.

-No se vaya, por favor. Necesito hablarle. Sesshomaru alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta. Acuéstese a dormir, Kagome. Hablaremos mañana.

-Pero quiero que hablemos ahora.

Él rechinó los dientes, frustrado. Al parecer, no había modo de escapar de esa tortura. Tendría que mirarla otra vez, verla cubierta por ese camisón y esa bata delgados como el papel, y fingir que nada lo afectaba.

Ya comenzaba a imaginar lo que había debajo. -¡Diablos!

-¿Decía usted?

Sesshomaru giró hacia ella y se apoyó contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro tan fuerte que bien habría podido sacudir el buque.

-¿De qué desea hablar?

-De nosotros -barbotó ella.

Él enarcó una ceja. Kagome forzó una sonrisa: trata ba desesperadamente de no dejarse intimidar por esa actitud gruñona. No quería discutir con él. En realidad, detestaba cualquier tipo de confrontación. Siem pre había sido una pacificadora. Solía expresar su de seo de que todo el mundo se llevara bien, aunque su abuela le asegurara que eso era inalcanzable. Ahora, ya adulta, se imponía metas más accesibles; por el mo mento, lo único que deseaba era llevarse bien con Sesshomaru.

-¿He hecho o dicho algo que lo molestara? -pre guntó.

-No.

Trató de mantener la compostura. No quería de mostrar que el tema la preocupaba.

-¿Está usted seguro?

-Estoy seguro.

No le creyó.

-Pues ha pasado la mayor parte del viaje evitán dome. No hemos mantenido una sola conversación que durara más de cinco minutos, y no puedo sino pregun tarme si dije algo que...

Él le cortó la frase:

-Es tarde, Kagome. Duerma, que mañana... -La muchacha lo interrumpió.

-Mañana desembarcaremos. Es preciso que para entonces ya hayamos discutido nuestros planes. No quie ro hablar de algo tan privado delante de extraños.

Se retorcía las manos con obvia agitación. Además, comenzaba a enrojecer. Sesshomaru se sintió horriblemente cul pable, sabiendo que la causa de ese nerviosismo era él. Y Kagome tenía razón, por supuesto: la había estado evitando; había hecho todo lo posible para poner distancia con res pecto a ella. Pero no iba a explicarle por qué. Con la ver dad sólo habría logrado ponerla más incómoda.

Se estaba comportando con nobleza, por primera vez según creía, y ella jamás se enteraría de eso. Se apartó de la puerta para cruzar el camarote y sentarse en la silla que Kagome terminaba de desocupar. Reclinado, con las largas piernas estiradas, la miró con fijeza. Kagome fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo, sin apartar la vista de él. Estaba resuelta a obtener algunas respuestas, aunque eso demandara toda la noche. Se estaba comportando con nobleza, por primera vez según creía, pues estaba decidida a enfrentarse con Sesshomaru Taisho, aunque eso ter minara en una verdadera reyerta. La mera posibilidad le revolvía el estómago.

Su bella e intocable esposa parecía angustiada, lo cual multiplicó por diez sus remordimientos. Decidió decirle una verdad a medias.

-Es cierto que la he estado evitando en lo posible -admitió. "Y ha sido una hazaña de todos los dia blos", agregó para sus adentros. Al fin y al cabo se en contraban a bordo de un barco, y el _Sengoku _parecía haberse ido encogiendo más y más desde la partida-. Y ha sido difícil -añadió.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Verá, Kagome: prometí a su abuela que cuida ría de usted. He tratado de que usted estuviera bien y que nadie la molestara, pero al mismo tiempo in tentaba mantener las distancias. Sí, ha sido más que difícil.

Ella, con aire de desconcierto, enhebró los dedos en su pelo. Sesshomaru habría querido pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Era provocativo, excitante. Esa mujer era una seductora, sí, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Él sintió que estaba cerca de la santidad.

-Todavía no me ha explicado por qué sentía la necesidad de evitarme -le recordó ella.

Parecía un oso tras la miel: no iba a renunciar. Sesshomaru decidió que sólo tenía una alternativa: mentirle. -No quería que usted se apegara a mí.

Volvía a sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, pues ha bía mentido sin reír.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Habla usted en serio o está bromeando? -No le dio tiempo a responder-. Ocurre que soy su esposa -le recordó, casi gritando.

Y la condenada volvió a enhebrar los dedos en su cabellera. Él casi pudo sentir entre los suyos esa textura sedosa, casi percibió su fragancia, casi...

Cerró los ojos para no mirarla, completamente disgustado consigo mismo: tenía menos disciplina que una cabra.

-Por favor, perdone si le he levantado la voz-ro gó ella. Aspiró hondo y aflojó los hombros, obligándose a recobrar la serenidad. Nada lograría si no dominaba su mal genio. Obtener respuestas sinceras de Sesshomaru Taisho estaba resultando un verdadero desafío, irritante y enlo quecedor. Ese hombre decía cosas sin ningún sentido. Pero no convenía hacérselo saber, así que decidió enfo car las cosas de otro modo: utilizaría la diplomacia.

-Sé que usted no quería casarse.

-Preferiría la horca.

Kagome debería haberse sentido insultada o, cuan do menos, herida por esa actitud. Su reacción fue jus tamente la contraria. La sinceridad de Sesshomaru le pareció refrescante y humorística. No llegó a reír, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

Él abrió los ojos para ver cómo reaccionaba a su brusquedad. La sonrisa lo tomó por sorpresa; se descu brió devolviéndola.

-Estamos en un verdadero embrollo, ¿no?

-No estoy segura de entender lo que eso significa.

Sesshomaru no tenía muchas ganas de explicárselo. Se inclinó hacia adelante para quitarse los zapatos. Luego, los calcetines. Finalmente se levantó, desabotonándose la camisa, y bostezó sin disimulos, para insinuar, sin mucha sutileza, que estaba cansado.

Kagome seguía sentada en el borde de la cama, obser vándolo sin decir palabra. Por Dios, qué hombre tan frustrante. Se preguntó si su abuela habría previsto lo terco que Sesshomaru podía ser: decía haber investigado a fondo al señor Taisho, con quien mantuvo largas discusio nes. Kagome estaba segura de que él habría respondido a todas las preguntas de la Señora. Conociendo el modo de actuar de su abuela, Kagome suponía que esas entrevis tas habían sido interrogatorios velados en los que, sin duda alguna, obtuvo todas las respuestas deseadas. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, lamentando no haber hereda do ese rasgo de la Señora. Ser un poco prepotente de vez en cuando tenía sus méritos.

Sesshomaru, sin prestar la menor atención a su flamante esposa, se quitó la camisa, desenrolló sus mantas, apagó la lámpara y se estiró sobre el suelo. Su cama improvisada estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando iba allí a dormir ponía entre ellos toda la distancia posible. Despertar encima de Kagome había sido un peligro extre mo, y no pensaba permitir que volviera a suceder.

Kagome renunció a todo intento de conversación. Se levantó para quitarse la bata y, después de esponjar las almohadas y quitar hasta la última arruga de sus cobertores, saludó:

-Buenas noches, señor Taisho.

Sabía perfectamente que él detestaba oírse llamar así. Por eso lo había hecho. Estaba obviamente furiosa., Murmuraba por lo bajo y hacía todo el barullo posible con sus almohadas, sólo para hacerle saber que estaba furiosa.

Esa mujercita era transparente como el aire. Al parecer, nunca había aprendido el arte de disimular sus sentimientos. Con su belleza y su inocencia, sería presa fácil para cualquier vividor de Boston. El humor de Sesshomaru se agrió con rapidez. Lo amargaba imaginar a Kagome con cualquier otro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba: ¿Qué podía importarle a qué manos fuera a parar la muchacha, una vez que el matrimonio estuviera legal mente disuelto?

-¿Está durmiendo? -susurró Kagome en la os curidad.

La falta de respuesta no la amilanó. Se limitó a formular nuevamente la pregunta, en voz mucho más alta.

Él renunció a fingirse dormido. -¿Qué pasa?

Kagome se puso de costado, buscándolo en la os curidad.

-Quería recordarle nuestro compromiso con los banqueros. En cuanto lleguemos al hotel acorda ré una cita. Usted debe quedarse hasta que haya ha blado con ellos.

-Así se hará.

-Quizá deba quedarse en Boston uno o dos días más._

-Lo sé.

Durante largo rato ella no dijo nada. Cuando Sesshomaru comenzaba a pensar que se había dormido, la oyó susu rrar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Kagome ignoró su tono irritado.

-Usted renunció a su futuro por mí. Fue un sa crificio muy noble.

-No lo hice por nobleza, Kagome. Ella no discutió.

-¿Podría prometerme una cosa?

-Si se la prometo, ¿me dejará dormir? -Sí -aceptó ella.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué debo prometer? -Que no se irá sin despedirse.

La preocupación de su voz era muy evidente. -Lo prometo. No me iré a ninguna parte sin despedirme.

-Gracias.

Kagome cerró los ojos para rezar sus plegarias noctur nas. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear cualquier pensamiento libidinoso. Decidió hacer una lista con todos los motivos por los cuales no quería ser un hombre casado. En primer término, lo más importante: su liber tad. No era un hombre de hogar, sino un vagabundo. Una esposa era como una soga alrededor del cuello, una complicación que no quería ni necesitaba.

Una idea súbita interrumpió su concentración. ¿Por qué decía ella que él había renunciado a su futuro? Puesto que no tenía intenciones de casarse con nadie, una vez que Kagome saliera de su vida, el elogio era inmerecido. No era por nobleza por lo que había aceptado casarse con ella, sino por dinero, para poder comprar la liber tad de Souta.

Pero ¿cuáles eran los motivos de Kagome? Recordó con sorpresa y curiosidad que, durante la última noche pasada en Londres, ella se había quitado sus joyas para regalarlas. ¿Tan grande era su fortuna que podía reem plazar esas alhajas sin preocuparse por el costo?

Había algo equivocado en esa conclusión. En el tiempo pasado con Kagome, Sesshomaru había descubierto unas cuantas cosas. Por el modo en que ella cuidaba su ropa, plegando cada prenda para guardarla en el baúl, era obvio que estaba habituada a atenderse sola. Tampoco había insistido en llevar consigo a una doncella. Él no le habría permitido viajar con servidores, por supuesto. Pero el caso es que ella tampoco lo pidió.

El _Sengoku _ofrecía un servicio de ayuda de cá mara. Kagome nunca lo había solicitado. También lim piaba el camarote por sí misma, sin permitir que nadie lo hiciera por ella. En una mujer rica y mimada, esa conducta resultaba contradictoria.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Sí?

-Esa última noche, en Londres, ¿por qué entregó usted su collar a esa jovencita?

"Qué extraño que él esté pensando eso", se dijo ella. Y ahogó un bostezo antes de responder:

-Para ella era un placer lucirlo.

Sesshomaru no se conformó con esa respuesta a medias.

-Y yo sabía que ya no iba a necesitarlo más.

Él quedó ceñudo durante un minuto largo, anali zando esa explicación.

-¿En Boston no se usan collares costosos? -pre guntó.

-Supongo que algunas los usan.

La situación se había invertido nítidamente. A Sesshomaru le resultó frustrante no poder obtener de ella una respuesta sincera. Pero no iba a renunciar.

-Su abuela me dijo que debía casarla para prote ger la herencia de su tío.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Qué más le dijo la Señora?

-Que cuidara de usted.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

Parecía indignada. Sesshomaru sonrió. ¡Qué inocente, pen sar que podía vérselas con el mundo y con todo el mal relacionado con él! Puso las manos tras la nuca y clavó la vista en el techo, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Pero usted no se casó conmigo sólo por prote ger su herencia, ¿verdad?

-La Señora trabajó mucho para acumular esa fortuna y no quiere verla despilfarrada. Yo pienso lo mismo.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué se desprendió de su co llar? Supongo que era valioso. Eran piedras preciosas auténticas, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Explíqueme, pues...

-Ya se lo he explicado -insistió ella-. En ade lante no necesitaré de esos abalorios.

Estaban nuevamente como al principio. Sesshomaru, a regañadientes, debió admitir que Kagome era tan diestra como él cuando se trataba de dar respuestas evasivas.

-Aun así quiero saber... Ella lo interrumpió.

-Estoy muy cansada, señor Taisho. Déjeme dor mir, por favor. -Y se volvió hacia la pared, haciendo oír un bostezo completamente forzado.

Era de esperar que Sesshomaru captara la indirecta y abandonara esa actitud inquisitiva, que se durmiera. Tarde o temprano tendría que saber lo de las pequeñas, por supuesto, pero cuanto más tarde, mejor. Por el momento, no había ningún motivo para decírselo. Ya había demostrado ser algo empecinado; si descubría que ella pensaba seguirlo a Redención, tal vez tratara de impedírselo. Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro. Se lo im pediría, por supuesto, y con motivos nobles, por añadi dura. Estaba convencido de que ella sólo estaría bien en los salones de Boston, tomando té y actuando como una tonta. ¿Acaso no había dicho que Redención le pa recería detestable?

Kagome olvidó sus pensamientos al sentir que le estaban arrancando las mantas. Se volvió sobre la es palda, dejando escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Sesshomaru se erguía muy alto a su lado. Aunque el camarote estaba a oscuras, su expresión ceñuda era visible.

-¿Qué hace usted? -preguntó.

El se sentó. La muchacha trató de apartarse, pero su camisón había quedado bajo el muslo de Sesshomaru. Mientras tironeaba para liberarlo, él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, ordenando:

-Míreme.

Su voz sonaba gruñona, llena de irritación. Kagome decidió mostrarse igualmente disgustada.

-¿Sabe usted, señor Taisho, que basta una nimie dad para irritarlo?

-Quiero que me responda a una pregunta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es?

-¿Por qué se casó conmigo?

No pudo mirarlo a los ojos al responder. Centró toda su atención en el cuello de Sesshomaru.

-Para proteger mi herencia.

-¿Y para qué más? -insistió él. La muchacha suspiró. Él era como un gato con un ovillo de lana: no abandonaría el tema mientras no hubiera logrado todas las respuestas.

-Para impedir que tío Naraku me casara con el primer truhán que encontrara.

Sesshomaru movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Ha bía aun más. Estaba seguro.

-¿Y por qué otro motivo?

-Me casé con usted por el mayor bien. Basta. Ya le he dicho todo lo que necesita saber.

-¿Qué mayor bien?

-No es decoroso que se siente en mi cama -a nunció ella, con toda la indignación que pudo-. Yo duermo bajo las mantas y usted, arriba, ¿recuerda?

-Estamos casados -le espetó él-. Todo es de coroso.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró con presteza. De su mente habían desaparecido todos los pensamientos. Levantó la vista hacia él y esperó para ver qué haría.

No le tenía miedo. En cuanto recordó ese hecho importante pudo volver a respirar.

No habría podido decir cuánto tiempo pasaron mirándose fijamente. A ella le pareció una eternidad. Sesshomaru parecía estar decidiendo algo importante y, a juzgar por su expresión ceñuda, lo que estaba estudiando no era muy agradable.

-Usted es mi esposa, Kagome.

A ella no le gustó el cariz de aquello.

-¿Quiere decirme que desea ejercer sus... dere chos maritales?

Apenas pudo pronunciar la pregunta. La sola idea la horrorizaba. Su reacción irritó a Sesshomaru, que de pron to sintió deseos de ahorcarla y besarla, todo a la vez.

De pronto percibió su error: se había acercado demasiado a ella. Sentía el calor de su piel en las manos y sólo podía pensar en tocarla. Quería sentir su sabor, devorarla. "Un beso, sólo un beso", se dijo. Con eso se conformaría.

Otra vez se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. No que ría sólo un beso. Lo quería todo.

-No, no quiero ejercer mis derechos maritales. Parecía enfadado. Kagome no pudo evitar el sen tirse ofendida por su actitud: ese hombre no tenía por qué mostrarse tan horrorizado ante la perspecti va. Debería haberse sentido aliviada, por supuesto, pero no era así. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a entregar se a

Sesshomaru Taisho, quería parecerle un poco deseable, como cualquier esposa, ¿no? Kagome era lo bastante sincera como para admitirlo: deseaba que él la en contrara bonita, al menos.

En cambio él parecía asqueado por la sola idea de tocarla. Era ridículo sentirse ofendida, pero así era: esta ba desolada. Era por su cansancio, sin duda; sólo el cansancio justificaba que ese rechazo la hiciera sentir tan inepta. Esa noche estaba demasiado sensible, sí, y Sesshomaru Taisho era un patán insensible.

-Algunos hombres piensan que soy atractiva. -No había sido su intención decirlo en voz alta. Dejó escapar un suspiro-. Al menos, eso creo. A usted no le gusto, ¿verdad, Sesshomaru?

-Me gusta, sí -corrigió él.

Ella pareció no darle crédito. Por su expresión era evidente que estaba ofendida. Sesshomaru decidió tratar de hacerle comprender su posición.

-¿Sabe por qué no quiero tocarla?

-Sí -dijo ella-, Es muy simple: usted no me desea. Cualquier imbécil podría darse cuenta.

-No he dicho que no la desee.

-Sí que lo ha dicho.

-Claro que la deseo.

Ella dilató los ojos, sorprendida. Luego sacudió la cabeza. La conversación había tomado un giro extraño. Sesshomaru decidió poner fin a lo que había iniciado.

-Sí que la deseo, diablos -murmuró. Luego li mitó la respuesta-: Pero no quiero estar casado con usted.

-No puede tenerlo todo a su medida, Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?

Ella no estaba segura, pero comenzaba a sentirse mejor sabiendo que lo atraía. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que él la había insultado veladamente.

-¿Tengo algún letrero en la frente que pida insul tos? -le espetó-. ¡Francamente! Primero me insulta Inu-Yasha, sugiriéndome que sea su querida; ahora usted, diciendo que desea... ya sabe qué, pero sin estar casado. ¿Y bien?.-

Sesshomaru comprendió que debía responder a esa pre gunta. Y ya que estaba, le diría que no le gustaba compar tir ningún tipo de categoría con ese malnacido de Inu-Yasha. Ella lo distrajo antes de que pudiera defenderse: lo tocó. Sobre su frente había caído un mechón de peló. Eso la distraía. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, Kagome le apartó la mano de su hombro y alzó la suya para acomodarle el pelo.

-Según mi abuela, los hombres se aparearían has ta con una piedra, si fuera posible. -Esa declaración absurda hizo que Sesshomaru volviera a prestarle toda su aten ción-. ¿Sabe usted porqué?

Él se ordenó no preguntar. Sin duda no le gustaría la respuesta. Pero se impuso la curiosidad.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque los hombres no piensan con la cabeza, sino con...

Sesshomaru le impidió acabar la explicación tapándole la boca con una mano.

-¡Kagome, por Dios, no hable así!

-Me limitaba a repetirle lo que me explicó la Señora -susurró la muchacha, en cuanto él retiró la mano-. Es cierto, ¿no? En la mente de todo hombre, la lujuria es siempre lo primero.

-No todos los hombres son así.

-¿Y usted?

Él le clavó una mirada fulminante. Luego apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cara y se inclinó lentamen te hacia adelante.

-Yo no. Quiero que comprenda algo, Kagome: us ted me ha vuelto loco, pero no pienso echar raíces, por mucho que me tiente la idea.

-¿Por eso está sentado en mi cama dándome ser mones, en medio de la noche? ¿Quiere hacerme enten der que no piensa echar raíces? Creo que ya lo ha pues to perfectamente en claro, Sesshomaru.

-También quería hacerle entender que conmigo no corre peligro. Aunque me atraiga, no voy a aprove charme de las circunstancias.

-Se comportará honorablemente.

-Sí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sesshomaru se estaba sulfurando mucho. Su voz se había vuelto áspera; su expresión era dura y colérica. Decidió aliviar su preocupación.

-No quiero que se preocupe por mí -le dijo. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No me preocupo.

-Creo poder tranquilizarlo con respecto a esta atracción y lo estrecho de nuestro alojamiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Pregúnteme si quiero que me toque.

-¿Lo quiere?

-Preferiría la horca.

Sesshomaru dio un respingo, pero sólo por un segun do; luego rompió en una ancha sonrisa. La mucha cha parecía sincera, pero el chisporroteo de sus ojos revelaba que estaba bromeando. Era agradable, ese modo suyo de devolverle sus propias palabras. Se mostraba pícara y sagaz.

-¿Se burla de mí?

Ella le clavó esa mirada de ojos grandes que tanto lo embriagaba. Caramba, se estaba volviendo irresistible.

-Sí.

Él se echó a reír. Su acritud se evaporó. La miró sacudiendo la cabeza y luego se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en su frente.

A continuación le besó el puente de la nariz. La trataba como a una criatura a la que debiera arropar en la cama. Kagome no pensaba aceptar semejante cosa. De pronto, en su curiosidad por descubrir cómo sería un verdadero beso de Sesshomaru, olvidó toda cautela. Sin po der contenerse, le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y se estiró para rozarlo con la boca. Fue un toque ligero como una pluma, que duró lo que un latido del cora zón; a su modo de ver, resultó muy agradable, en ver dad. Le gustó sentir esa piel áspera contra los dedos. Sesshomaru necesitaba un afeitado, pero la sombra de barba le daba un aspecto muy recio.

Quedó contenta. Satisfecha su curiosidad, lo soltó y se dejó caer contra las almohadas.

Él la siguió, sujetándole la barbilla con una mano para obligarla a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué diablos ha hecho eso? Ella se apresuró a aplacarlo.

-Ha sido sólo un beso, Sesshomaru.

-No, Kagome -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Esto es un beso.

Su boca descendió con fuerza hasta la de ella. La posesión fue absoluta. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, cosa que él aprovechó de inmediato. Su lengua se deslizó adentro, para acoplarse a la de Kagome. Ella quedó estupefacta. No sabía si deseaba apartarlo de un empellón o estrecharlo contra sí. Y en el nombre de Dios, ¿qué hacía esa lengua dentro de su boca? Nunca había sabido que nadie besara así. Era demasiado íntimo, demasia do abrasador. Y que Dios la protegiera, porque en verdad le gustaba. Buscó su cuello con las manos para rodearlo.

Se aferró a él, dejándose atacar suavemente. Sin embar go, no pudo mantener la pasividad por mucho tiempo: empezó a devolver el beso, a frotar su lengua contra la de él: lentamente al principio, luego con más audacia. El beso se hizo carnal. El calor que ardía entre ellos era tan excitante como la mezcla de sus olores.

Sesshomaru parecía no cansarse de ella. A través de la fina tela del camisón, sentía sus pechos apretados contra el torso; eso lo enloqueció. La estrechó aun más, encerrándole la cabeza entre sus manos para inclinársela, a fin de que su lengua pudiera hacer una penetración más profunda. Temblaba de deseo. Ella sabía bien, sabía a dulce, y sus pequeños gemidos guturales destruyeron su autodominio. No quería detenerse nunca más. La idea lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, haciéndole poner fin al beso. Lograr que ella lo soltara le llevó más tiem po. Tuvo que apartarle las manos y empujarla suave mente hacia la cama. Estaba sin aliento.

Kagome sintió que no podía respirar. Sesshomaru la había sobrecogido. Aún percibía su sabor en los labios, aún sentía el calor de su boca al devorarla. El beso se había transformado por completo en cuestión de segundos. Sesshomaru sintió que el corazón seguía atronándolo en el pecho. La pasión tardaba en calmarse, y ella no estaba colaborando. Tenía los ojos nublados y los labios aún henchidos por el contacto. Se la veía desconcertada y demasiado tentadora, por desgracia.

-Usted es peligrosa, señora.

La frustración dio a su voz una densidad de enfado. Se levantó para recoger las botas, la camisa y las mantas y salió precipitadamente del camarote. No iba a correr más peligros. Estaba sobre ascuas, dolorido por la necesidad de plantarse sólidamente dentro de ella; puesto que no podía hacer lo que más deseaba, estaba decidido a huir.

Fue en busca de un cántaro de agua fría que vertir sobre su cabeza.

**Holas chicas como están? Espero q muy bien. Dudas?**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Sueños, pesadillas y mal humor

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO AYER EL CAP. ENVERDAD NO TUVE TIEMPO, NI PARA COMER CASI, SOLO POR QUE ME OBLIGARON JEJEJE ****ASÍ QUE ESTE CAP. VA A SER UN POCO MÁS LARGO. BUEN FIN DE SEMANA!**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****8**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Kagome estalló en lágrimas, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Estaba completamente avergonzada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido provocarlo hasta ese punto? Su pecaminosa conducta la hizo sacudir la cabeza. No podía con tinuar con esa atracción; sería demasiado fácil, cierta mente, perder de vista sus objetivos.

Kagome ya no confiaba en su propio juicio. ¿No se había comportado como una perfecta estúpida al creer se enamorada de Inu-Yasha? Aunque Sesshomaru fuera diferente, aun así era hombre y, por lo tanto, indigno de confianza en cuestiones de amor y entrega.

Por lo menos, había sido sincero con ella desde el principio. Siempre le dijo que no la quería ni la necesi taba. ¿Y cómo correspondía ella a su honestidad? Arro jándose a sus brazos.

Estaba mortificada. Cualquiera habría dicho que empezaba a comportarse como una esposa. Se justifi caba que él hubiera salido huyendo.

Kagome dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y giró en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas. Hizo votos de disculparse con Sesshomaru a primera hora de la mañana, prometiéndole no volver a importunarlo con su curiosidad. Pocos minutos después se quedó dormida. Soñó con él.

Sesshomaru tuvo pesadillas. Despertó bañado en un su dor frío. Aún se le adherían a la mente los restos de ese horrible sueño. Kagome estaba atrapada dentro de una cueva. Él entraba a buscarla pero, en el momento en que alargaba la mano hacia ella, las paredes y el techo se estrellaban en torno de ambos. De pronto el aire se convertía en polvo. No podían respirar, no podían mo verse. Sesshomaru estaba desesperado por sacarla de allí antes de que muriera… como los otros. En su sueño estaba mezclando dos pesadillas: una, real; la otra, imaginaria. Los otros que habían aparecido en la cueva con Kagome, como por arte de magia, eran soldados con los que él había entablado amistad, conducidos con él a una tram pa mortal por su propio oficial. El mayor Ryuukotsusei vendió lo que restaba de su unidad para salvar su propio pellejo. Pero la cobardía no fue su única motivación: también había codicia. Como Judas, fue generosamente recompensado por su traición con una cantidad mucho mayor que treinta piezas de plata: Ryuukotsusei, personal mente, confiscó buena parte de un gran cargamento de oro que, supuestamente, debía proteger.

Sesshomaru fue el único que sobrevivió, y sólo porque los renegados informaron a Ryuukotsusei que los nueve hom bres habían muerto. Sin embargo, el mayor era dado a preocuparse. No bastaba con que a cada soldado se le hubiera metido una bala en la espalda: él quiso asegurarse de que nadie estuviera aún con vida. Debía proteger su carrera, por no hablar de su pellejo, y no deseaba que nada empañara su brillante e impecable hoja de servicios.

No, no iba a correr ningún peligro. No quería que, ya terminada la guerra, alguien pudiera olfatear la ver dad. Por eso hizo lo que cualquier hombre meticuloso: enterrar las pruebas.

Sesshomaru despertó con un grito de cólera en el fondo de la garganta. El sudor le corría por la frente y respira ba con dificultad. Su mente se despejó muy pronto, borrada la ira, pero aún pasó varios minutos caminando por la cubierta antes de que se aliviara la opresión en su pecho.

Estaba habituado a tener pesadillas sobre la gue rra. Encontrar a Kagome en medio de su sueño era algo completamente distinto. ¡Cómo podía haber sucedido!

No estaba preocupado por ella. Tenía la certeza de que estaba perfectamente bien, profundamente dormida en el camarote. No obstante necesitaba ir a verla, sólo para asegurarse.

Entró sin que ella se moviera. Dormía de espal das, con la cabellera diseminada como un halo alrededor de la cabeza. Se la veía angelical, serena, apacible. Probablemente soñaba con invitaciones a tomar el té y pretendientes apuestos. Caramba, casi la envi diaba. Sus propios sueños siempre estaban llenos de demonios. El y Kagome eran perfectos opuestos en todo sentido; tal vez eso era lo que lo atraía. Ella representa ba el calor y la luz del sol para quien había pasado largos años privado de ellos.

Sesshomaru se detuvo junto a la cama y la contempló durante varios minutos. No se decidía a salir de allí. Sabía que sus antecedentes habrían repugnado a la muchacha. En el nombre de la guerra y del honor había hecho cosas indecibles, a fin de sobrevivir.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería seguir luchando con tra la tentación. El cebo de su inocencia y su pureza era demasiado potente como para volverle la espalda. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Después de quitarse las botas y los calcetines, se tendió a su lado. Ella se movió para acer carse. Sesshomaru la rodeó con los brazos, ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Un minuto después dormía profundamente. Dios demostró ser misericordioso. Los demonios lo dejaron en paz.

La presteza no figuraba entre las virtudes de Kagome. Sesshomaru esperó durante más de una hora a que se reunie ra con él en cubierta. Mientras tanto, tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en la noche anterior. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido meterse en la cama con ella? ¿Qué debi lidad lo indujo a tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla así? No recordaba haber dormido nunca tan profunda y pacíficamente. Era irritante. Y demasiado confuso. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Gracias a Dios, había despertado a tiempo. Se recordó a sí mismo despatarrado encima de su cuerpo dulce, cálido y suave, pero de inmediato se obligó a no pensar en el asunto. Ella no se había desper tado, lo demás no tenía importancia.

Quería ponerse en marcha. Cuando ya acabada su paciencia, estaba a punto de bajar para sacarla del buque a rastras, la vio subir apresuradamente la escalera.

Se la veía aturullada, afligida y encantadora. Lucía un vestido rosa claro, con diminutos pimpollos blancos bordados a lo largo del corpiño alto, de escote cuadrado. Ese color complementaba el de su tez; a Sesshomaru le pareció la cosa más femenina que hubiera visto nunca.

Soltó un suspiro que se parecía mucho al gruñido de un oso y la miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa, suponiendo que esa irritación se debía a su demora. Mientras se discul paba por haberlo hecho esperar, no dejaba de buscar a Sango en la cubierta. Su amiga no estaba a la vista. Como casi todos los pasajeros ya habían desembarcado, Kagome decidió que Sango debía de estar esperándolos en el sitio donde habían depositado el equipaje. Ella había ido a su camarote, para asegurarse de que no la estuviera esperando allí, pero lo encontró vacío.

-Estoy muy deseosa de pisar tierra americana -comentó.

-Lo disimula usted bien -replicó él, tomándola del brazo, listo para partir.

Ese comentario era un obvio sarcasmo por la espera. Kagome lo ignoró y puso toda su atención en el puerto.

A primera vista, el horizonte de la ciudad hacía pensar en Londres, pero en mayor escala. Empero, casi de inmediato detectó una diferencia primordial entre las dos ciudades: Londres siempre tenía una película gris suspendida sobre sus edificios; el cielo de Boston, en cambio, era prístino; al menos, eso le pareció a ella.

No volvió a decir otra palabra a Sesshomaru hasta que llegaron a los carros con el equipaje. Estaba tan sobreco gida por los espectáculos y los sonidos de su nueva patria que apenas podía formar un pensamiento coheren te. Quería cerrar los ojos y escuchar todos esos acentos, tan diferentes entre sí, tratando de adivinar de qué país provenían. Sin embargo, todos esos idiomas extranjeros no tardaron en fundirse, de modo que renunció a su juego. A continuación, trató de mirarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Había tanto que ver y explorar, tanto...

-¿Quiere prestar atención a lo que le digo, Kagome? Por fin ella lo miró.

-¿Verdad que esto es estupendo, Sesshomaru?

El tono maravillado de su voz lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Boston?

-América -corrigió ella. Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

Aún no conoce América -le dijo-. Pero le gustará vivir en Boston. Es muy cosmopolita y se pare ce mucho a Londres.

-Boston ya me gusta, pero no quiero que se pa rezca en absoluto a Londres.

Después de esa declaración se dedicó a observar el caos que la rodeaba. Sesshomaru la contempló durante varios minutos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sintió asco de sí mismo. Se estaba compor tando como un granjero enamoradizo. Pero todo era culpa de ella, qué diablos.

Era una hechicera, sí. Lo provocaba deliberada mente con esa sonrisa que decía: "Ven a besarme". Esa manera de pasarse los dedos por el pelo y de echar la cabeza atrás era, decididamente, una provocación des tinada a seducirlo. Hasta su manera de mirarlo, con esos mágicos ojos chocolate de expresión confiada, tenía la intención de capturar toda su atención.

-¿No deberíamos recoger nuestro equipaje?

La pregunta de la muchacha interrumpió sus pen samientos. Sesshomaru volvió forzadamente su atención a lo que tenía entre manos.

-No se mueva de aquí -ordenó-. Volveré en un minuto.

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes de que él se alejara. Retenía en la mano la contrase ña del equipaje, firmemente sujeta. Sesshomaru había reservado alojamiento en el Hamilton House, en las afueras de Boston propiamente dicho, siguiendo instrucciones explícitas de la Señora. Era uno de los mejores hoteles de Norteamérica, ciertamente equiparable al States Hotel, aunque en menor escala. Después de leer toda la información sobre ambos establecimientos, la Señora había declarado que el Hamilton House era algo más exclusivo; el States Hotel atendía a demasiados comer ciantes, y ella no quería que su nieta se mezclara con lo que consideraba "vulgares trabajadores". Sesshomaru no dis cutió. Depositaría a Kagome donde su abuela lo ordena ra, pasaría una o dos noches más en la ciudad, según lo requirieran las entrevistas con los banqueros, y luego partiría hacia su casa.

Pocos minutos después se reunió con Kagome, acom pañado por un empleado del Hamilton House. Llegó apenas a tiempo: ella estaba a punto de entregar las contraseñas del equipaje a un hombre que se le había pre sentado como representante del hotel, con órdenes de hacerse cargo del equipaje.

Sesshomaru arrebató los boletos de manos del ladrón y lo puso en fuga. Kagome se horrorizó ante esa conducta, que le pareció grosera y muy poco decorosa. Al ver que el hombre a quien Sesshomaru entregaba las contraseñas lucía un distintivo del hotel en el sombrero, a diferencia del anterior, se horrorizó de su propia credulidad.

-Nos habría robado el equipaje.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza, pero ella no iba a de jar las cosas así: recogió su falda y partió a la carrera tras el ladrón. Él la sujetó antes de que se perdiera en la multitud.

-¿Qué pretende usted hacer, por Dios? -Atrapar a ese bandido -explicó ella, casi gri tando-. Es preciso que alguien avise a las autoridades. Sesshomaru le dejó ver su exasperación. Después de an clarla a su lado, giró hacia la fila de vehículos públicos. -¿No va usted a hacer nada? -acusó ella.

-Se ha ido, Kagome. Jamás lo encontraremos en esta muchedumbre.

-Pero yo recuerdo cómo era -se jactó ella. Hablaba con tanta seriedad que Sesshomaru no rió. -¿Qué haría si lo alcanzara?

Ella no lo había pensado. Después de reflexionar sobre el asunto durante uno o dos minutos, se encogió de hombros.

-Me agarraría a él y pediría ayuda a gritos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Kagome comenzaba a comprender que su plan era una estupidez, pero prefe ría la muerte a reconocerse tonta.

-¿Qué pasaría si él no se estuviera quieto y tran quilo mientras usted gritara, Kagome?

-Supongo que debería golpearlo.

Eso no tenía fundamentos y ambos lo sabían.

-Creo que debe comenzar a pensar en las conse cuencias -aconsejó Sesshomaru.

Ahora apenas le prestaba atención. Habían llega do a la fila de vehículos. Él se detuvo para indicar el destino al conductor.

Kagome estaba tratando de desasirse. Él sólo cayó en la cuenta al volverse para abrirle la portezuela del vehículo. -Suba.

-Todavía no podemos irnos. Estoy esperando a mi amiga. Ella tiene que venir al hotel con nosotros. Tenga usted paciencia, Sesshomaru. Debíamos reunirnos junto al equi paje. Discúlpeme un minuto mientras voy a buscarla.

-En medio de este gentío no podrá encontrarla. Allí está -exclamó Kagome. Llamó a Sango por su nombre, pero su amiga no la oyó. Y, como era imposible lograr que Sesshomaru la soltara, optó por darle el encargo.

-Por favor, vaya en busca de Sango. Sesshomaru la soltó para volverse hacia la multitud.

-¿Cuál es Sango? -Estaba hablando con el aire: Kagome había salido disparada en cuanto él la soltó. Mur murando un epíteto, partió tras ella, pero por ser mucho más corpulento no le era tan fácil deslizarse entre la gente. Optó por apartar a varios hombres a empujones y alcanzó a Kagome en el momento en que se detenía detrás de una castaña.

Vuélvete, Sango -pidió ella.

Fue obvio que tomaba a su amiga por sorpresa, pues la muchacha dio un brinco de treinta centímetros y luego giró en redondo. Su expresión fue de profundo alivio; tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, cuánto me alegro de verte, Kagome. Supuse que me habías dejado aquí. No podía recordar dónde debíamos encontrarnos-agregó precipitadamente.

Trataba de disimular su pánico, pero en verdad se había sentido aterrorizada. Ahora estaba mareada y te nía el estómago revuelto; temió vomitar. Buen Dios, no sabía qué hacer. Habría podido llorar de alivio al comprobar que Kagome no la abandonaba, pero esa con ducta era demasiado indigna.

Kagome notó lo atribulada que estaba su amiga y se apresuró a calmarla.

-Yo también me confundí -dijo- Me parecía que debíamos encontrarnos en la cubierta, donde estaban amontonando el equipaje para el desembarco. No importa. De ningún modo te habría abandonado. Además, si nos hubiéramos perdido por algún motivó, sabías el nombre del hotel y habrías podido llegar sola hasta allí.

Sango asintió con la cabeza; la vergüenza no le permitía admitir que no tenía fondos suficientes para pagar siquiera al cochero. Habría tenido que llegar caminando al Hamilton House. Aun así Kagome tenía razón:

Sango se consideraba lo bastante despierta como para hallar una solución; lo que lamentaba era ser tan emotiva. La última semana había sido para ella una prueba de resistencia, con tantos cambios como sufrían su vida y su cuerpo; parecía llorar de hora en hora.

-No siempre soy tan emotiva, milady -anunció. Y rompió en llanto. Kagome sacó un pañuelo de en caje de la manga y se lo entregó. Luego la tomó de la mano para hacer las presentaciones.

-Sango es una amiga muy querida -informó a Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué llora?

Kagome le dedicó una mirada ceñuda por haber sa cado el tema a relucir. Sango hacía un esfuerzo vale roso por dominarse.

-Ha pasado por momentos difíciles -expli có-. Está de luto.

-¿Yo? -susurró Sango.

-Tú, sí. -Y a Sesshomaru-: Ha tenido la desgracia de perder a su amado esposo.

Él no hizo preguntas. Sabía perfectamente quién era la castaña y recordaba toda la conversación entre las dos mujeres, aquella noche en que Kagome acudió en auxilio de Sango. Él mismo había estado a punto de arrancar a esa loca del cajón para preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba, pero al intervenir Kagome se quedó entre las sombras. Su intención no era escuchar, sino asegurarse de que ella no corriera peligro, para cumplir con su parte del trato cerrado con la abuela. Al enterarse de que Sango estaba embarazada y sin marido se con movió y la compadeció un poco. A la muchacha no le sería nada fácil. Su propia madre se había encontrado en esa situación.

No pudo menos que admirar a Kagome por ampararla.

-¿Piensa usted ayudar a Sango a instalarse en Boston? -preguntó.

-Ésa es mi intención -respondió ella.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Ella no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto y se limitó a devolverlo.

-¿No deberíamos ponernos en marcha, señor? Se están ocupando todos los vehículos.

El asintió plenamente. De pronto sentía la misma prisa por llegar a destino. Ofreciendo a Kagome la mano izquierda y a Sango la derecha, marchó hacia los ve hículos. Su paso era tan rápido que el sombrero de la castaña, cargado de flores, corría peligro de salir vo lando; ella lo sujetó con la mano.

Kagome se esforzaba por no tropezar con sus faldas.

-No estamos huyendo de ningún incendio, se ñor Taisho -anunció.

Él aminoró el paso. Después de indicar al cochero la dirección a la que iban, abrió la portezuela y pregun tó a Sango:

-¿Su equipaje ya ha sido enviado? -Kagome tiene mis boletos -respondió ella. Parecía hablar con el suelo, pues mantenía la mirada baja. Era tan tímida que él se sorprendió preguntán dose cómo se las arreglaría para sobrevivir con la única ayuda de Kagome. Decidió llevar aparte a los banqueros para decirles una palabrita. Puesto que tenían en su banco un depósito bastante considerable, cuya inversión les producía una bonita ganancia, Sesshomaru tenía la certeza de que tendrían sumo gusto en cuidar de ambas. Además, Kagome decía tener familiares en Boston. Sin duda uno o dos de ellos cuidarían de su esposa y de la amiga.

Su esposa. Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, seis meses antes, que estaba a punto de casarse, a él le habría dado un ataque de risa.

Y luego probablemente habría descargado el puño con tra la cara del profeta por sugerir semejante blasfemia.

-Estamos listas, señor Taisho.

Kagome le dio un codazo en el flanco para ponerlo en movimiento. También habría querido indicarle que se borrara el ceño de la cara. Le gustara o no, Sango iría con ellos. La muchacha daba por sentado que su irritación se debía al hecho de sumar otra pasajera. Era obvio que a Sesshomaru no le gustaba ver alterados sus pla nes. ¿Cómo le sentaría que le alteraran el futuro? Sin duda eso tampoco le gustaría mucho. Kagome lo sabía difícil; sólo rogaba que no fuera imposible.

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Sango con una sonrisa. A ella le había parecido innecesario quitarse el sombrero para subir al carruaje. Kagome no tardó en notar que Sesshomaru la trataba con muchísima paciencia, como si fuera una pieza de porcelana fina que podía hacerse pedazos si no se la manejaba con cuidado. ¡Pero si hasta se mostraba ridículamente gentil al ayudarla a subir! Llegó a sostenerle el sombrero mientras ella acomodaba sus faldas. Cuando Sango estuvo perfectamente instala da, Sesshomaru se volvió finalmente hacia Kagome y práctica mente la arrojó dentro del vehículo.

Ella quiso sentarse junto a su amiga, pero Sesshomaru tenía otras ideas. Cuando ella acabó de incorporarse en el asiento en el que había sido arrojada, ya lo tenía instalado a su lado, arrinconándola con su corpachón. No podría ir a ninguna parte.

Lo miró con un buen ceño para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de esa prepotencia, pero bien habría podido ahorrarse la molestia, pues Sesshomaru no le prestaba ninguna atención: estaba mirando por la ventanilla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sango le llamó la atención.

-Mira, Kagome. Allí está la Cafetería de Morrison. En Londres hay una igual. -A su voz se mezclaba el entusiasmo-. Y allí está la zapatería de Tyler, tan fa mosa en Inglaterra.

Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar por la ventanilla.

-Aquí parece haber muchas tiendas inglesas -co mentó- Es una desilusión, ¿no?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sesshomaru, atraído a la con versación por esa extraña observación.

Ella no quiso decírselo, pero prefería que nada en América le recordara a Inglaterra. Como Sesshomaru no po día entenderlo, le dio una respuesta a medias.

-Me gustaría que todo fuera diferente.

-Oh, pero casi todas las tiendas son diferentes -anunció Sango-. Habrá que acostumbrarse, ¿no? Norteamérica parece tan grandiosa...

Kagome asintió. Trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía su amiga, pero su mente insistía en extraviarse. El entusiasmo crecía rápidamente en su interior. Apenas podía estarse quieta en el asiento. Pensaba en las peque ñas, que estaban allí, en esa ciudad maravillosa. En cuan to liquidara sus asuntos con los banqueros y Sesshomaru par tiera hacia Redención, iría en busca de las gemelas y de su niñera, la querida señora Tsubaki. Todas tendrían que pasar por lo menos una semana en Boston, mientras Kagome contrataba el servicio necesario y compraba las ropas que las niñas necesitarían para la temporada venidera.

Le habría gustado ver inmediatamente a sus so brinas. Si actuaba con astucia, podría hacerlo sin que Sesshomaru se enterara de su ausencia. Sólo por una hora. Alquilaría un vehículo para estar de regreso en el hotel antes de que nadie notara su falta.

A la señora Tsubaki la alegraría tener compañía. Kagome pensaba explicarle sus planes y ofrecerse a contra tar a alguien para que la ayudara a preparar el equipaje. En su entusiasmo estiró una mano para asir la de Sesshomaru. Él se sorprendió ante esa muestra de afecto. Al ver la expresión jubilosa de la muchacha, se descu brió sonriendo.

-Veo que Boston la atrae, Kagome -comentó.

-Parece muy bonita.

No parecía muy entusiasmada por la ciudad, pero algo la excitaba, a juzgar por su expresión. Sesshomaru sintió curiosidad por saber qué era. Probablemente pensaba en la inminente reunión con sus familiares y amigos; tal vez se estaba preguntando dónde iba a vivir. Pro bablemente escogería la Colina, donde habitaban todos los ricos e influyentes. Allí estaría en su ambiente. Y le gustaría, sin duda.

Sango no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre la ciudad. Kagome asentía de vez en cuando, pero pronto fue evidente que estaba preocupada.

Por fin Sesshomaru la tocó con el codo para atraer su atención.

-Dígame en qué está pensando.

-En mis parientes -respondió ella. Él sonrió.

-Eso me parecía. -¿Sí?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-También pensaba en el mayor bien. -Sesshomaru no entendió qué significaba eso. Sango tampoco.

-¿El mayor bien es Boston? -preguntó la amiga. Kagome negó con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba asida a la mano de Sesshomaru y la soltó de inmediato.

-Perdóneme por ser tan atrevida, por favor-dijo. Él sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. Kagome se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, antes de que él pudiera responder a esa disculpa tan ridícula. Sango, estupe facta, miró a su amiga durante unos instantes, como si esperara que ella dijera algo más. Como Kagome guarda ba silencio, volvió su atención a Sesshomaru. Él pensó darle algún tipo de explicación, pero cambió de idea.

-Se está poniendo el sol.

Fue Kagome quien hizo ese anuncio. Parecía des corazonada.

-Oscurecerá en media hora -calculó Sesshomaru-. ¿Eso la molesta?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía deseos de visitar a mis familiares -expli có ella-. Ahora tendré que esperar a mañana. -Aquí se sale por la noche -aclaró Sesshomaru.

-Pero mis parientes estarán durmiendo.

Sin más explicaciones, la muchacha siguió miran do por la ventanilla. Sesshomaru supuso que los familiares en cuestión serían ancianos enfermos. Sólo así se explica ba que se acostaran tan temprano.

Sango los observaba a ambos. Habría querido preguntarles por qué se trataban con tanta formalidad, pero supuso que hacerlo era una falta de cortesía y prefirió no tocar el tema. Cubrieron en silencio el res to del trayecto y, pocos minutos después, llegaron a destino.

A primera vista, el Hamilton House fue un grave desencanto. Mientras Sesshomaru pagaba al cochero, las muchachas observaban el enorme edificio de granito gris. Sango susurró que parecía bastante triste. Kagome, más enfática, declaró que era feo como un demonio.

Por algún motivo, Sesshomaru encontró divertida esa opinión. Le dijo que bajara la voz, pero acompañó la orden con una gran sonrisa. Ella no supo cómo interpretar eso. Notó que, una vez más, se mostraba muy solícito con Sango. Pero no sintió celos, sino placer. Sesshomaru estaba demostrando que, si se aplicaba, podía comportarse como un caballero.

Sango estaba tardando una eternidad en ponerse el sombrero. Hicieron falta tres intentos para formar un lazo perfecto con las cintas de satén. Kagome habría querido hacerse cargo de la tarea, impaciente como es taba por continuar. Sesshomaru, en cambio, actuaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo; se limitó a esperar, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, a que la castaña terminara. Luego le ofreció el brazo. Sango lo aceptó con una dulce sonrisa.

Habían dejado a Kagome plantada en la acera. Los siguió al interior. Puesto que Sesshomaru cuidaba de Sango, ella se sintió en libertad de explorar la planta baja, que estaba llena de pequeñas tiendas. En el centro mis mo había otra serie de puertas dobles que conducían a la zona de recepción. Frente a la entrada había una multitud de hombres que fumaban.-Casi todos vestían trajes de calle, aunque algunos lucían chaquetas de ve nado. Varios la miraron boquiabiertos, con una expre sión que intranquilizó decididamente a Kagome. Con la cabeza muy erguida, cruzó presurosa la entrada, mien tras el portero le sostenía la puerta.

De pronto Sesshomaru pareció recordar que tenía espo sa. Giró en redondo para asirla de la mano y la arrastró a su lado. Ella no pudo entender qué le había atacado. Estaba sonriendo a Sango y, un segundo después, cla vaba una mirada ceñuda a todos los que miraban en su dirección. Sango parecía comprender, a juzgar por su sonrisa; Kagome pensó que su amiga iba a estallar en una carcajada, por lo mucho que parecía divertirse con la conducta de Sesshomaru.

Decidió ignorar a su esposo hasta que superara su malhumor: Tanto ella como Sango habían cambiado de opinión con respecto al hotel. Obviamente los propietarios habían decidido gastar su dinero dentro. Tal como Kagome susurró a su amiga, era grandioso. El suelo estaba formado por cuadrados de mármol blanco y ne gro; alrededor del gigantesco vestíbulo se alzaban mag níficas columnas blancas. Todo relucía de limpieza. Los sofás del amplio salón estaban cubiertos con pieles de búfalo. Kagome sintió deseos de acercarse a tocarlas. Sango la distrajo con un comentario: ¿Has notado que aquí no hay señoras?

-Lo he notado, sí.

-Hay una entrada aparte para las damas que via jan solas -explicó Sesshomaru-. Pero ustedes pueden usar ésta, ya que yo las acompaño. Esperen junto al equipaje, mientras voy a inscribirnos y a pedir una habitación para Sango.

Sesshomaru subrayó su orden con un gesto ceñudo diri gido hacia Kagome. Luego se alejó.

El equipaje era fácilmente identificable. Formaba una pirámide de bultos acumulados en el centro del salón. Kagome se sintió algo abrumada por el caos que la rodeaba. Había al menos doscientos caballeros que iban y venían; otros leían los periódicos en las poltronas y había grupos numerosos conversando de pie. El ruido dificultaba la conversación.

Sango tuvo que formular su pregunta dos veces para hacerse oír.

-¿Y si todas las habitaciones están ocupadas?

-En ese caso compartiremos la mía.

-Pero ¿y tu esposo?

-Oh, no dudo que él tiene reservada la suya.

-Pero si estáis casados.

-Sí -concordó Kagome, dándole una palmadita en la mano-. En tu estado no debes preocuparte por co sas sin importancia. Creo que deberías sentarte, te veo cansada. Vamos a probar los sillones de búfalo.

Sango asintió. Después de pellizcarse las meji llas, tratando de disimular la fatiga con un poco de co lor, siguió a Kagome hasta un sofá desocupado. Se sentaron juntas. Kagome acarició la piel de animal con la pun ta de los dedos, sonriendo a su amiga.

-Ahora podemos presumir de haber estado sen tadas en un búfalo.

Sango le respondió con una sonrisa débil, pero cruzó las manos en el regazo, con la mirada gacha.

-Estás preocupada, ¿no?

-Sí -admitió-. No deberías haber dicho a tu esposo que yo estaba casada. Si seguimos adelante con la mentira, tarde o temprano tropezaremos con algún conocido que esté viviendo aquí...

No continuó. Inmediatamente Kagome se sintió culpable.

-Hice mal en mentir. Perdona que te haya puesto en una situación tan incómoda. Si te cuento una cosa, ¿prometes no decir una palabra delante del señor Taisho?

-Sí.

-No tengo intenciones de vivir en Boston. Y tú tampoco estás obligada a quedarte aquí, Sango. Hay por lo menos diez o doce ciudades a tener en cuenta.

La castaña dilató los ojos.

-Pero tu esposo mencionó que...

-Oh, él cree que voy a quedarme en Boston y es preferible que todavía no sepa la verdad.

-No comprendo. Si tú te vas, ¿él no se dará cuenta?

-Es complicado -dijo Kagome-. Mañana por la mañana, cuando estés bien descansada, nos sentaremos a conversar largo y tendido. Todo saldrá bien, te lo pro meto. ¡Cielos, apenas puedo estarme quieta con el en tusiasmo de estar en Boston!

Le llamó la atención una bella estatua de mármol, que medía más de dos metros y medio; representaba a un guerrero griego con un disco en la mano. Kagome se levantó y, después de asegurar a su amiga que volvería en seguida, cruzó el salón para verlo de cerca.

Un caballero tras otro intentaron dirigirle la pala bra. Kagome los ignoró, pero cuando llegó a la impresio nante estatua estaba ya rodeada por desconocidos de seosos de entablar conversación.

Eran todos norteamericanos; sólo por ese motivo le resultó imposible mantener su fachada altanera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sonriendo. Los norteamericanos eran muy abiertos y cordiales, tal como ella ha bía leído. Un caballero le dijo "qué tal" en vez de "hola", con un acento maravilloso. Kagome estaba encantada. Pronto olvidó por completo la etiqueta y se presentó, explicando que acababa de llegar de Londres, Inglaterra. Luego preguntó a cada uno dónde vivía y todos trataron de responderle al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos vivía en el centro mismo de Boston y estaba allí por una reunión de negocios; hablaba como si se estuviera apretando la nariz. Otro residía en el valle de Ohio; dos eran de Missouri y tres de ellos, primos, vivían en el estado de Texas. Sus acentos eran absurdamente divinos.

Siguió una conversación animada. Cada uno tra taba de superar a los otros con descripciones de su tie rra. A Kagome le costaba dominar la risa. Eran hombres tan encantadores, de tan buen corazón... Se sentían orgullosos de su patria y, obviamente, deseaban que ella la amara también.

Con la intención de que Sango conociera a sus nuevos amigos, estaba a punto de sugerir al grupo que la siguieran al otro lado del salón cuando la actitud de los hombres cambió súbitamente. De las risas y las bro mas pasaron a poner cara de quien acaba de perder a su mejor amigo. Varios fruncieron la frente, al punto de hacerle pensar que algo los preocupaba mucho. Los hom bres que estaban directamente frente a ella habían dejado de mirarla para observar algo por encima de su cabeza. El caballero de Boston llegó al extremo de retroceder.

El silencio estaba cargado de expectativa. Kagome creyó saber qué (mejor dicho, quién) había provocado ese cambio radical. Giró lentamente para ver si la su posición era acertada.

Lo era: Sesshomaru estaba de pie tras ella. Si bien casi esperaba verlo allí, lo que le sorprendió fue su expresión. A una mujer cualquiera se le habrían puesto los pelos de punta. ¡Caramba, qué intimidante! Se explicaba que los señores hubieran dejado de reír. Sesshomaru parecía ca paz de disparar contra dos o tres.

**Holas chicas como están?****? Espero q muy bien. Que feliz me hacen al saber que les gusta la historia solo les pido paciencia, la historia lo vale y voy a intentar actualizar cada 2 días.**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Charlas y descubrimientos

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****9**

Hasta ella se puso algo nerviosa. Se apresuró a ase gurarse que no estaba intimidada ni despavorida, desde luego, pero sí... nerviosa. Decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos. Sabía que él estaba irritado por haber tenido que buscarla entre la muchedumbre, de modo que se limitó a invertir la situación.

Con las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa pegada al rostro, dijo:

-Ah, por fin ha regresado, señor Taisho. Lo espe raba para presentarlo a mis nuevos amigos.

El no iba a permitirle escaparse. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho específicamente que esperara junto al equipaje, Kagome. Si...

Ella no iba a dejarse sermonear. Lo interrumpió con el simple recurso de tomarle la mano. Luego se volvió hacia su público para presentar a su esposo, pero el mayor de los texanos habló antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Esta potranquita le pertenece? -Había dirigido su pregunta a Sesshomaru, arrastrando tanto las palabras que pareció tardar un minuto entero en terminarla.

Kagome no supo si correspondía o no sentirse insul tada. Abrió la boca para preguntar al texano si en Norteamérica se acostumbraba referirse a las mujeres como si fueran caballos, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Sesshomaru le puso las manos en los hombros y apretó.

El mensaje era claro: debía guardar silencio. Kagome decidió, momentáneamente, actuar con sumisión. Que Dios protegiera a Sesshomaru Taisho cuando estuvieran solos, porque entonces le haría saber lo que pensaba de él por mostrarse tan autoritario en público. Se imaginó dándole un sólido puntapié; aun sabiendo que no era capaz de algo tan poco digno de una dama, la fantasía la hizo sonreír.

-Es mi esposa -anunció Sesshomaru, con una buena proporción de posesividad en la voz. Cosa extraña: no frunció el gesto al pronunciar la palabra "esposa". En verdad, le sonó casi agradable. Casi.

-Pero si no tiene anillo -observó otro de los te xanos, mirando a Kagome con suspicacia. Actuaba como si Sesshomaru y ella trataran de jugarle alguna mala pasada. A los ojos de Kagome, su actitud no tenía sentido.

-Con anillo o sin anillo, es la señora Taisho -ase guró Sesshomaru.

¿Taisho? Bueno, bueno, ella no ha dicho que se llame Taisho -señaló el primer texano.

Kagome dilató los ojos, casi riendo de su propio error.

-Lo olvidé -barbotó-. Somos recién casados -añadió deprisa. No parecían creerle. Dejando esca par un suspiro, encogió los hombros para liberarlos de Sesshomaru y se plantó a su lado, sin apartar la vista de su público-. Caballeros, quiero presentarles a mi esposo, el señor Sesshomaru Taisho.

Lo que sucedió a continuación la sorprendió tan to que no pudo disimular su estupefacción. El mayor de los texanos miró a Sesshomaru entornando los ojos. Luego susurró, en un tono que sólo se podía interpretar como de respeto religioso:

-¿Sesshomaru Taisho, el del Territorio de Montana? Sesshomaru asintió rápidamente con la cabeza e hizo ademán de retroceder. Al levantar la vista, Kagome notó que su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora se lo veía desconfiado y horriblemente incómodo. Ese cambio la intrigó. Experimentó la súbita necesidad de salvarlo, aunque no lograba imaginar de qué. -¿"Ese" Sesshomaru Taisho? -preguntó el caballero del valle de Ohio, con un tartamudeo de incredulidad.

-Sí -suspiró Sesshomaru.

Kagome ignoraba que los hombres adultos fueran dados a lanzar exclamaciones ahogadas, pero ésos lo hi cieron. Desde ese momento en adelante se vio casi olvidada. Los hombres se lanzaron hacia adelante. Logró apartarse apenas a tiempo, antes de que la aplastaran contra la estatua para rodear a Sesshomaru. Todos hablaban a la vez; querían estrecharle la mano y darle palmadas en la espalda.

Los texanos fueron los más efusivos en su admi ración.

-Esto sí que es grande -repetía el mayor de los primos.

La noticia de que Sesshomaru Taisho estaba en el vestíbulo del Hamilton House corrió como reguero de pólvora. En pocos minutos, la mayoría de los caballeros presentes en el salón se habían unido al grupo de adoradores. Todo el mundo quería conocer al legendario personaje. Kagome estaba estupefacta. Oyó una y otra vez las palabras "héroe" y "leyenda". Como el caballero de Boston mencionó la guerra en sus alabanzas, supuso que Sesshomaru se había ganado esa reputación durante la dispu ta entre el Norte y el Sur. Naturalmente, estaba familia rizada tanto con la causa como con el resultado de esa guerra, pues había leído cuanto cayó en sus manos so bre la división del país. Cosa extraña: no recordaba haber visto mencionado el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Pasó quince largos minutos observando a Sesshomaru y a sus entusiastas admiradores. No perderlo de vista re sultaba fácil, pues su esposo era el más alto de los presentes. Notó que él también la miraba de vez en cuan do, para asegurarse de que aún estuviera allí.

La atención que concentraba no parecía hacerlo muy feliz. Tampoco le gustaba tener a nadie a sus espal das. Kagome llegó a esa conclusión al notar que se movía lentamente hasta quedar ante la estatua de mármol. Pa recía decidido a protegerse las espaldas, como todos los pistoleros famosos, según Kagome había leído en una de sus incontables novelas baratas.

Tras ese pensamiento la asaltó otro: Buen Dios, ¿sería pistolero? ¿Era así como había ganado tanta fama?' Kagome descartó la idea en cuanto surgió en su mente. No, no podía ser. Sesshomaru era temperamental y agrio de carácter, pero nunca asesino. Sus conclusiones no se basaban solamente en el instinto. Su abuela había investi gado a fondo los antecedentes del hombre y, si bien no tuvo tiempo ni voluntad de compartir esa información con su nieta, jamás habría insistido en casarla con él si no se hubiera tratado de una persona honorable, valero sa y noble.

Además, existía el hecho indiscutido de que todos los pistoleros se pasaban la vida buscando problemas. Así lo confirmaba todo lo que ella había leído sobre Eddie el Susceptible, de Wolkum Junction. Eddie siem pre quería pelear. Según los relatos, el pistolero se enorgu llecía de haber matado siempre a alguien antes de trans curridos diez minutos de su llegada a una nueva ciu dad. Oh sí, los pistoleros se pasaban el tiempo buscan do problemas. Eddie el Susceptible era sólo un ejem plo, pero había por lo menos cien más mencionados en las novelas baratas.

Sesshomaru, en cambio, mantenía la actitud opuesta. Pre fería la soledad y los espacios abiertos. Ella recordó haber le oído decir, específicamente, qué ya no le gustaba vivir en Redención, porque esa aldea de dos calles se estaba poblando demasiado. Detestaba sentirse acorralado. Al parecer, también detestaba las aglomeraciones. Así lo decía su expresión: la estaba mirando como si la considerara responsable de haberlo convertido en el centro de atención.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la culpa. No te nía nada que ver con su leyenda, por supuesto. Si él se hubiera molestado en mencionar que era toda una cele bridad, Kagome no lo habría presentado.

Si estaba incómodo era por su propia culpa. Aun así, la muchacha se sintió culpable. De un modo u otro tendría que rescatarlo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se abrió paso por entre la multitud de hombres. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Sesshomaru, lo tomó de la mano y, en voz bastante alta, anunció que, sino partían inmediata mente, llegarían tarde a una reunión importante.

-Una pareja en luna de miel no debe ir a reunio nes -declaró uno de los texanos, con su entonación arrastrada.

-¿Son recién casados? -preguntó un caballero al que ella no había visto antes.

-¡Eso sí que es bueno! -gritó alguien, en medio de la muchedumbre.

Como Kagome ya había escuchado ese colorido e ilógico comentario, dio por sentado que se trataba de alguna expresión idiomática norteamericana y la archi vó para uso futuro.

-Finalmente sucumbió -dijo otro.

A la confirmación siguió una ronda de calurosas felicitaciones y más palmadas a la espalda de Sesshomaru, aunque un caballero de mala puntería asestó un golpe entre los omóplatos de Kagome. Su esposo la sujetó con más fuerza salvándola de caer hacia adelante. Luego clavó en el pecador una mirada ceñuda y empezó a cruzar el gentío.

Por fin los hombres los dejaron en paz. Ya estaban en la mitad del salón cuando Kagome protestó:

-Podría dejar de apretarme tanto, señor, y bo rrar ese ceño. La gente pensará que nuestro matrimo nio no es feliz.

Sesshomaru ignoró ambas sugerencias. Ella lo miró imi tando su gesto. Había decidido dar exactamente lo que recibiera.

-Es usted un individuo muy malhumorado -anun ció en voz baja, para que nadie más oyera su crítica.

-No siempre he sido así -aseguró él.

-¿Eso significa que antes era simpático?

-Sí.

Ella estuvo a punto de lanzar un bufido de incre dulidad, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó.

-Antes de casarme. Kagome trató de no ofenderse.

-Me culpa por el caos que se ha armado ahí, ¿verdad? -No le dio tiempo a responder-. Si usted me hubiera dicho que era un personaje tan popular, jamás lo habría presentado a esos caballeros.

-¿Y qué hacía conversando con ellos?

-¿Cómo dice...?

Él soltó un suspiro.

-¿Su abuela no le enseñó, Kagome, que es peligro so hablar con desconocidos?

Había formulado la pregunta casi gruñendo.

-Yo no corría ningún peligro -anunció ella- Nadie se atrevería a atacarme en medio de este salón.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no? -

Estaba plenamente preparado para escuchar su res puesta y aplicarle luego un buen sermón sobre su inge nuidad. Atestado como estaba el vestíbulo, cualquiera podría haberla arrastrado por la fuerza a la calle sin que nadie lo notara. ¿No conocía ella los peligros inherentes a las ciudades? Por lo visto, no. Bien, por Dios que él se los haría entender.

Kagome lo miraba con esos ojos inocentes, muy abiertos. Con el deseo de inculcarle alguna cordura, él decidió que lo mejor era darle un buen susto.

-Explíqueme por qué piensa que nadie se atreve ría a atacarla- ordenó, tratando de que su voz sonara directamente perversa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Porque usted no lo permitiría.

Sesshomaru se desinfló en el acto. Esa respuesta, tan pronta y despreocupada, atravesó su frustración para llegarle al corazón mismo. Se encontró sin palabras. El cumplido lo había dejado atónito. Esa mujer era dema siado confiada. ¿Cómo podía tenerle tanta fe? Eso le impuso humildad.

-Tiene usted razón. Yo no permitiría que nadie la tocara -se oyó murmurar.

Kagome sonrió. Él le clavó una mirada fulminante. Y de pronto sintió el abrumador impulso de besarla. El comentario siguiente lo hizo cambiar de idea.

-Estoy bien informada y sé que, en este magnífi co país, las mujeres pueden viajar solas sin temor a que los desconocidos las molesten.

Sesshomaru volvió a experimentar la necesidad de im ponerle un poco de sentido común.

-Kagome... comenzó, como preludio a su con ferencia.

-Lo leí en un libro, de modo que debe de ser cierto. El diario de la señora Urasue sobre sus via jes por Norteamérica era muy informativo. Nunca la molestó nadie.

-Por casualidad, ¿era vieja y arrugada?

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Sesshomaru contempló esos increíbles ojos marrones du rante largos instantes.

-Tiene muchísima importancia -le espetó. Kagome decidió poner fin a la discusión diciendo la última palabra.

-Por favor, Sesshomaru, deje de preocuparse. Le ase guro que no voy a ser atacada por ningún desconocido.

-¿Qué me dice de algún esposo?

El hombre tenía un raro sentido del humor. Kagome tardó un minuto en entender lo que le estaba sugirien do. No se enfadó; sólo estaba irritada.

-No tengo ningún temor de que usted me ata que, señor Taisho. ¿Debo tenerlo?

-Kagome...

Había pronunciado su nombre en tono de adver tencia.

-¿Sí?

-Volveré en seguida. No se mueva de aquí. Y le apretó los hombros hasta que ella dio su asentimiento. Luego volvió al escritorio de recepción. Kagome lo vio entregar una llave a un miembro del personal, inclinándo se para decirle algo. Luego giró en redondo y volvió junto a ella.

-Nos vamos a hospedar en la misma habitación. Ella dilató los ojos. El señor Taisho no parecía com placido en absoluto por ese arreglo. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-¿No ha podido conseguir habitación para usted solo?

-La he devuelto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque usted atrajo a una multitud.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-No importa. Ahora estamos casados y ya he mos compartido la cama.

-Pero, señor Taisho.

-No discuta conmigo.

La llevó de la mano hacia Sango, siempre ceñu do. Allí soltó a Kagome para ayudar a su amiga a levantar se, sonriéndole.

-¿Vamos al piso de arriba? Allí las ayudaré a ins talarse -sugirió, con voz tan agradable como una brisa de verano.

-¿Ha podido conseguir una habitación para mí? -se admiró la muchacha-. Con tantos caballeros como había en el vestíbulo, temí que todas las habitaciones estuvieran reservadas.

Por su expresión atribulada, Kagome comprendió que había estado nerviosa por el alojamiento. La hi zo sentir mal pensar que su nueva amiga no habría pasado por esas preocupaciones si ella le hubiera he cho compañía para calmar sus temores. En su esta do no debía preocuparse por nada. Las futuras ma dres necesitaban un ambiente tranquilo. Y también necesitaban descanso. La pobre Sango parecía ex hausta.

Se adelantó un paso para disculparse.

-He sido muy desconsiderada al no hacerte com pañía -reconoció-. Perdona, Sango.

-Todo estuvo bien -replicó la castaña, azora da por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo-. Varios caballeros quisieron hacerme compañía, pero me negué. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasaba allí? ¿A qué se debía el entusiasmo de esos hombres?

-El botones espera -anunció Sesshomaru-. Kagome se lo explicará después, Sango. ¿Subimos?

Su impaciencia era evidente. Mientras subían la escalera echó varias miradas hacia atrás; Kagome pensó que estaba deseoso de dejar atrás a sus admiradores.

Sus habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso. El dor mitorio de Sango se encontraba en un extremo de un largo corredor serpenteante; el de Sesshomaru y Kagome, en el extremo opuesto. El dejó a Kagome junto a su amiga, para que la ayudara a deshacer el equipaje, y continuó con el botones hasta su propia alcoba, a fin de vigilar el traslado del equipaje. Los baúles quedarían en depósito en el sótano del hotel hasta que se retiraran.

La habitación de Sango estaba pintada de un pálido amarillo limón que Kagome encontró muy sedante. No era grande, pero sí elegante. Los muebles estaban hechos de una oscura y brillante madera de cerezo. Kagome no resistió la tentación de deslizar los dedos por la exquisita talla del ropero. El artesano debía de haber pasado meses enteros dando forma a ese delicado dise ño de hojas.

Mientras colgaba los vestidos de Sango, su ami ga se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. -No sospechaba que Boston fuera tan sofisticada -comentó-. Es tan moderna como Londres, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí -reconoció Kagome-. Abajo hay una lavandería. Si necesitas lavar y planchar algo, el personal del hotel asegura que te lo devolverá en menos de veinticuatro horas. Mi abuela me dijo que, según los folletos, la mayoría de los buenos hoteles tienen lavanderías a vapor, de modo que los comerciantes no necesitan llevar consigo más de una camisa. ¿Y sabes por qué? La lencería se lava en una máquina que se agita. Se mueve a vapor, ¿comprendes? La ropa se escurre mediante un extraño método llamado fuerza centrífuga. Las camisas se secan por corriente de aire caliente. ¡De veras! Se puede lavar, secar y planchar en pocos minu tos. ¿No te parece asombroso?

Sango no respondió. Kagome, atareada como estaba en acomodar la ropa de su amiga, no había reparado en lo silenciosa que estaba. Ante la falta de respuesta a su comentario sobre la maravilla de las lavanderías a vapor, se volvió para mirarla. Sango estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de dos plazas, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo y la cabeza tan gacha que el mentón casi le tocaba el pecho. Se la veía deprimida y horriblemente triste.

Kagome abandonó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella.

-¿Hay algo que te inquieta? -preguntó.

-No -respondió Sango, en un patético mur mullo.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo, preocupada. Algo iba muy mal, sí, y decidió averiguar qué era.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó, con obvia intran quilidad.

-No.

La miró largamente. Quería que Sango le confia ra su problema sin necesidad de que ella la importunara. Las señoritas bien educadas jamás importunan. En opinión de la Señora, ése era el undécimo mandamiento.

-¿Quieres descansar antes de la cena? –

Supongo que me convendría.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Supongo que sí.

Kagome, tratando de no perder la paciencia, se sen tó en la cama junto a Sango y cruzó las manos en la falda, esperando a que su amiga le revelara a qué se debía su aire atribulado.

Ese súbito ataque de timidez la confundía por completo. En el barco habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas; casi todas las tardes, en realidad. Mientras los viajeros más experimentados se agrupaban para fumar e intercambiar anécdotas o jugar al ajedrez y al backgamon, mientras los hombres más jóvenes y enérgicos practicaban bulliciosos deportes en cubierta para pasar el tiempo, ella y Sango permanecían en cerradas en la biblioteca de a bordo conversando sobre todos los temas conocidos por la humanidad. Resol vieron la mayor parte de los considerables problemas del mundo y unos cuantos de los propios. Sango habló mucho de su familia, un poquito sobre el hom bre que la había traicionado (aunque insistía terca mente en no .revelar su nombre) y también de sus sueños y esperanzas. Kagome nunca hablaba de sí mis ma, pero sí repitió a su amiga mucho de lo que había leído sobre los territorios salvajes de Norteamérica. La única esperanza que admitía albergar era conocer algún día a un verdadero montañés.

Debido a las tormentas, el viaje había llevado más tiempo del esperado. Pasaron a bordo doce días com pletos, y en todo ese tiempo Sango nunca se había mostrado tímida ni reservada con ella. Kagome creía es tar al tanto de todos sus secretos. La preocupaba este brusco cambio de actitud. Tal vez había un secreto más que ella necesitaba revelar.

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio. Por fin Kagome decidió que había esperado lo suficiente. Viendo a Sango angustiada, le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, decidida a llegar al fondo del problema para ayudarla a resolverlo.

-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho? ¿Algo que te tenga nerviosa?

-No.

Kagome dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

-Vas a obligarme, ¿verdad? -anunció, en tono dramático.

Por fin Sango levantó la vista. Kagome notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Obligarte a qué? -preguntó Sango, intrigada por ese comentario a pesar de su angustia.

-A importunarte para que me digas qué es lo que te molesta. Sango logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

-Deduzco que no te gusta importunar -obser vó. La sonrisa había pasado a su voz.

-Me encanta -confesó Kagome-. Pero sé que no está bien. Ahora dime cuál es tu problema, por fa vor. Quiero ayudar.

Sango rompió en llanto.

-El corazón apesadumbrado no soporta una lengua ágil -susurró. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, sin que su amiga notara su exasperación. Estaba muy ocupada contemplando sus propias manos. Había vuelto a citar a Shakespeare. Al parecer, cada vez que algo la afligía se ocultaba tras las poéticas palabras del famoso dramaturgo.

-En otras palabras, te cuesta explicarme qué es lo que está mal -interpretó Kagome-. ¿Es así?

La castaña asintió.

-Dilo de una vez. No podremos resolver este problema hasta que lo expliques.

-No. puedo pagar este alojamiento.

-Por supuesto que no puedes -dijo Kagome-. Ya lo sé. Voy a...

Sango la interrumpió antes de que pudiera ter minar.

-Me siento como una mendiga. Allá en casa po día comprar lo que se me antojara. Mis padres tenían cuenta corriente en todos los establecimientos elegantes de Londres. Oh, Dios, soy una mendiga -gimió.

Kagome le dio más palmaditas solidarias en la mano. Luego se levantó para pasearse por la habitación. Des pués de analizar el problema por varios minutos, halló una solución que le pareció razonable.

-Serás mendiga sólo hasta mañana.

Ese pronóstico concentró toda la atención de Sango, que se limpió los ojos con el pañuelo que Kagome le ofre cía. Luego quiso saber qué diantre significaba ese ex traño comentario.

-¿Cómo puedo ser mendiga hoy y mañana no?

-La Señora solía decirme que la mejor manera de entender lo que otro siente es tratar de ponerse en su situación. Sé que a mí no me gustaría estar:..

-¿Embarazada? -sugirió Sango.

Segura de que ésa era la conclusión de su nueva amiga, asintió con la cabeza antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Kagome la sorprendió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No era eso lo que iba a decir -explicó- En realidad, me gustaría mucho quedar embarazada, algún día. Si lo piensas desde otro punto de vista, por supuesto, apartando por un momento los motivos para lamen tarte de tu estado...

-¿Sí? -la instó Sango, al verla vacilar.

A Kagome le costó expresar en palabras las emocio nes que sentía.

-Es una bendición -barbotó finalmente-. Y un milagro. De veras. Una preciosa vida está creciendo dentro de ti. Piensa en eso, Sango. Una vida nueva e inocente. Te envidio.

La castaña se llevó la mano al vientre.

-Nunca en mi vida he tenido un bebé en los bra zos -confesó.

-Vas a ser una madre estupenda -predijo Kagome.

-Para ti es fácil desear el embarazo. Estás casada y... ¿por qué dices que voy a ser una madre estupenda?

-Porque eres buena, cariñosa y considerada. Sango comenzó a enrojecer.

-Basta de halagos -exigió-. Me llenas la cabe za de orgullo. Me volveré insoportable.

Kagome sonrió. La complacía verla en un estado de ánimo más alegre. Decidió volver al tema de las finanzas.

-Lo que iba a decir era esto -recomenzó-: sé que a mí no me gustaría estar en la indigencia. Por eso mañana, cuando me reúna con los banqueros de la Se ñora, haré transferir fondos a una cuenta que estará a tu nombre. A primera hora de la tarde serás una mujer con medios propios.

Antes de que Kagome terminara de explicar su plan de acción, Sango estaba ya sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No puedo aceptar tu caridad. No estaría bien -protestó con vehemencia. Los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

Para Kagome era un misterio que pudiera llorar aho ra y reír un minuto después. Tal vez su estado la tornaba más emotiva. Si era así, se trataba de algo pasajero. A Kagome le habían enseñado a no demostrar nunca sus senti mientos. Una dama no debía reír en público a todo pul món; tampoco era digno llorar, cualesquiera fuesen las circunstancias. Resultaba difícil tratar con alguien que se pasaba el tiempo faltando a esa sacrosanta regla.

-Prometí que te ayudaría -recordó a su amiga.

-Y me has ayudado -insistió Sango-. Has sido muy buena amiga.

Ahora se mostraba terca. Kagome decidió persua dirla con una cita de Shakespeare, ya que ella tenía tan en cuenta sus inteligentes palabras. Por desgracia; no se le ocurría una sola frase que viniera al caso. Por lo tanto se limitó a inventarla. Con un poco de suerte, la aflic ción haría que Sango no se diera cuenta.

-Es mucho mejor recibir que rechazar -anun ció, con voz de gran autoridad-. Shakespeare -acla ró, ante la expresión extrañada de Sango.

-Él nunca dijo eso.

Adiós a su astuta triquiñuela.

-Lo habría dicho, si hubiera vivido lo suficiente -afirmó Kagome.

Sango volvió a negar con la cabeza. Por añadidura, dejó escapar un bufido nada elegante. Kagome intentó de inmediato un enfoque distinto.

-El dinero es para el bebé -dijo, segura de que su amiga no podría oponerse a eso.

-Voy a buscar trabajo. Soy fuerte y tengo recursos. -Y estás embarazada -le recordó Kagome-. No puedo permitirte nada que ponga en peligro al bebé. -Como la castaña parecía a punto de discutir, ella levantó una mano

-. Sé que no harás deliberadamente nada que pueda ser un riesgo para tu hijo, pero si tra bajas muchas horas por día te agotarás. Necesitas mu cho descanso, y también el bebé. No, Sango, no quiero saber nada de eso. Debes aceptar el dinero. La Señora lo querría así.

Sango miró a su amiga durante largo rato antes de decir una palabra. Su mente volaba de un pensa miento a otro. La generosidad de su amiga la dejaba atónita, pero también confundida. Nunca había cono cido a nadie como Kagome, tan afectuosa, compasiva y amable. Para Sango era como un ángel que hubie ra bajado del cielo en su momento de mayor necesi dad, para ponerla bajo sus alas. Pero también era humana. Y de pronto a Sango se le ocurrió que, en realidad, era muy poco lo que sabía sobre su amiga y benefactora.

-En el barco pasamos muchas horas juntas, ¿verdad?- Kagome se sorprendió ante ese cambio de tema.

-Sí -concordó.

-Yo te conté todo lo mío, ¿no?- Kagome asintió.

-¿Por qué...?

Sango la interrumpió.

-Durante todo el viaje no pensé más que en mí misma -admitió-. Como estaba tan afligida por mis propios problemas, sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que me has dicho de ti. Eres muy misteriosa.

-Misteriosa no -corrigió Kagome-. Sólo... re servada.

-¿No somos amigas?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-«Un amigo debería compartir las dolencias de su amigo."

-¿Por qué citas a Shakespeare cada vez que estás nerviosa? -preguntó Kagome.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

-Durante mi adolescencia, leerlo me consolaba -explicó-. Cuando me sumergía en una de sus obras olvidaba mis problemas. A veces, en casa las cosas eran muy... difíciles. Tú haces lo mismo, Kagome.

-No es cierto.

Sango sonrió.

-Todas esas novelas sobre Daniel Boone y Davy Crockett. Ellos eran tus amigos. A ti tampoco te fue fá cil crecer, ¿verdad?

Kagome movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-¿Cambias deliberadamente de tema, Sango? ¿Confías en mí?

Sólo vaciló un segundo antes de responder:

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿por qué me siento como...?

-¿Como qué?

-Como excluida.

Kagome encorvó los hombros y volvió a sentarse junto a su amiga.

-Siento mucho que te sientas así -dijo-. Es que... me resulta muy difícil hablar de mí o de mi fami lia, como no sea de una manera superficial.

-¿Por la educación que recibiste?

-Tal vez.

Sango dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Las amigas se hacen confidencias -dijo-. Tú nunca me has hecho confidencias ni me has hablado de tus preocupaciones. ¿Tienes alguna?

Kagome estuvo a punto de reír por lo ridículo de la pregunta.

-Oh, claro que las tengo -admitió-. Dema siadas.

Sango le tomó la mano. -¿Yo soy una de ellas?

-Tú no eres una preocupación. Necesitaba mu chísimo una amiga y de pronto apareciste tú. Fue casi... místico. Caramba, qué dramática estoy.

Sango sonrió.

-Yo pensaba que me habías sido enviada por los ángeles-dijo-. Por ilógico que parezca, es la única solución que encontré. Apareciste de la nada para sal varme del desastre.

Kagome, que ya se sentía incómoda con tantos elo gios, se apresuró a volver sobre el tema.

-Con respecto al dinero: deberíamos arreglar este asunto ahora mismo.

-Antes quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Aceptarías dinero de mí? Sé completamente sincera, Kagome. ¿Lo harías?

-Haría cualquier cosa que hiciera falta para pro teger a mis bebés. Cualquier cosa.

Su voz irradiaba convicción. Aun así, el orgullo de Sango no se calmó por completo.

-¿No me estás diciendo sólo lo que crees que me conviene oír? ¿Serías capaz de aceptar la caridad ajena?

-Si fuera necesario, la exigiría -aseguró Kagome. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y enhebró los dedos en su 'peló, en un gesto de frustración-. Por Dios, Sango, ya he hecho cosas que nunca habría creído posible. Me casé con un perfecto desconocido sólo para...

-¿Que hiciste qué?

La muchacha se levantó y empezó a pasearse, mien tras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Es una larga historia -dijo por fin-. Mañana te explicaré todo, lo prometo. Por ahora, acepta que tienes un motivo muy especial para mantenerte sana y hacer todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo confuso. Y yo tengo dos motivos muy especiales. Aho ra estoy demasiado fatigada para entrar en detalles. Y a ti debe de pasarte lo mismo. Cenemos tranquilamente y acostémonos temprano. Después de reunirme con los banqueros responderé a todas tus preguntas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sango había quedado boquiabierta al oírle decir que se había casado con un perfecto desconocido. De hecho, estaba sin habla. Ahora se explicaba que lo tratara de "usted" y de "señor Taisho". De cualquier modo, el motivo de ese casamiento seguía siendo un misterio; se descubrió impaciente por llegar al día siguiente.

Por fin recobró el uso de su voz.

-Sí, esperaremos a mañana para conversar. Por ahora respóndeme a una pregunta más, por favor.

-Está bien.

-¿Nunca tienes miedo? Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero tengo curiosidad -barbotó al ver la expre sión de Kagome, increíblemente triste-. Irradias siempre tanta seguridad... Lo cierto es que me sirves de consue lo. Das la sensación de que siempre sabrás qué hacer... aun dentro de veinte años.

De pronto Kagome se sintió abrumada por la fatiga, con los nervios deshechos. Por encima de todas las co sas, quería poder bajar la guardia, siquiera por uno o dos minutos, y cedió al impulso.

-¿Miedo? Sí, claro que tengo miedo. A veces tengo tanto acumulado dentro que llego a temblar.

Lo confesó con voz trémula de emoción. La confi dencia le había resultado difícil. De inmediato Sango se sintió culpable por haber abordado el tema.

-Tienes razón -anunció-. Las dos estamos muy cansadas. Mañana hablaremos.

Kagome asintió abruptamente. -¿Y lo del dinero?-preguntó.

-Aceptaré tu ayuda con mucho gusto.

-Gracias.

-Soy yo la que debe darlas. –

Sango se levan tó, sonriendo a su amiga. Quería alegrarla, pues de pron to la muchacha parecía llevar sobre sus hombros todas las cargas del mundo. Por eso le pidió-: Cuéntame otra leyenda de Daniel Boone.

Kagome, encantada, se lanzó de inmediato a uno de sus relatos favoritos sobre el montañés. Ese cuento lle vó a otro y a otro más; sólo las protestas del estómago la hicieron reparar en lo tardío de la hora.

-El señor Taisho debe de estar impaciente -di jo-. Pero mañana voy a dedicar un rato igual a Davy Crockett, que también es un personaje muy galante.

-Sí -concordó Sango-. Y cuando hayas ter minado te recitaré mis versos favoritos de una famosa obra de William.

Kagome se echó a reír.

-Creo que las dos somos bastante peculiares -comentó- Has de estar muerta de hambre. Tu bebé ne cesita alimentación inmediata. No pienso perder tiempo siquiera en cambiarme de vestido. Corro a mi habi tación para llamar al señor Taisho.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sango la detuvo con un comentario lanzado al azar.

-Cuando hablábamos de las finanzas, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por proteger a tus bebés, ¿recuerdas? Kagome giró en redondo.

-Recuerdo, sí.

-Estoy casi segura de que voy a tener uno solo. No me imagino con dos agregó, con voz risueña-. Y en mi familia no se dan los gemelos.

Kagome sonrió.

-En la mía sí.

-¿Eh?

-Rin y Lin -informó Kagome-. Son gemelas.

-¿De quién son?

-Mías.

Sango quedó estupefacta. Tuvo que sentarse antes de que se le aflojaran las rodillas.

-¿Tuyas?-susurró.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes dos bebés? -Parecía no poder creerlo. Kagome sonrió. Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Ni ella ni Sango se movieron.

-Lo que acabo de decirte debe permanecer en secreto por un tiempo más. Mañana te explicaré por qué.

No pensaba abrir la puerta sin asegurarse el asen timiento de su amiga.

-¿El señor Taisho sabe lo de las gemelas?

-Todavía no.

-Dios nos ampare.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-¿Son de él?

Kagome dio un paso más y alargó la mano hacia el pomo antes de responder.

-Lo serán -anunció-. Necesito de su ayuda pa ra mantenerlas a salvo -aclaró…

**Holas chicas como están?****? Espero q muy bien. Que feliz me hacen al saber que les gusta la historia solo les pido paciencia, la historia lo vale y voy a intentar actualizar cada 2 días.**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Causa de Divorcio

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****10**

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Sesshomaru de pie en el umbral, impaciente, irritado y totalmente maravilloso a sus ojos. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a su estatura. Parecía enorme junto a ella, aun apoyado en el mar co de la puerta en posición tan relajada como para su gerir que llevaba largo rato esperando.

Su ceño no la preocupó. Estaba demasiado ocupa da en apuntar todas las diferencias. Él se había puesto una chaqueta y pantalones negros. Su camisa blanca chisporroteaba de limpieza y estaba dura de almidón, lo cual indicaba que había aprovechado la asombrosa lavandería del hotel. La blancura de la camisa daba a su piel un tono aun más bronceado.

Lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza antes de detenerse en los ojos. Sus zapatos estaban recién lustrados; los pantalones eran decididamente ajustados; sus hombros parecían haberse ensanchado un poco más en el curso de esa hora. Y aún tenía el pelo húmedo, como si se hubiera bañado. Su olor era tan estupendo como su aspecto.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro. Luego posó final mente la mirada en sus ojos. Decidió que el color era su mejor rasgo. Eran dorados, con un matiz de oro. Cuando sonreía, sus pupilas parecían brillar.

Iba a ser un padre maravilloso. Ojalá se encariñara con las pequeñas. ¿Y si no era así? La posibilidad resul taba escalofriante.

Sesshomaru estaba totalmente exasperado. Estaba pen sando en preguntarle si había terminado con su inspec ción, si era correcto que las esposas miraran a sus maridos con curiosidad tan descarada, pero algo en sus ojos le impidió hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

La sonrisa había desaparecido. Ahora se la veía sombría, pero en su expresión había algo más, algo que él no llegaba a determinar. Su propia reacción fue igual mente extraña. De pronto sentía deseos de tomarla en sus brazos para decirle que todo saldría bien.

Quería protegerla de todo daño, mantenerla a salvo.

Quería envejecer con ella.

La horrorosa idea surgió en su mente antes de que él pudiera impedirlo. Sintió que el nudo corredizo se ceñía a su cuello. ¡Ni por todos los diablos pasaría con ella el resto de su vida! Se apartó del marco de la puer ta, casi fulminando con la mirada a la mujer que trata ba de revolucionar su vida.

Kagome también cambió de actitud. Recobrada la compostura, se obligó a sonreír para beneficio de su agrio esposo. Sólo entonces pareció detectar su irritación.

-¿Por qué está usted tan ceñudo? -preguntó-. ¿Ha recibido alguna mala noticia?

-No.

-Cuando se come estando irritado no se digiere debidamente la comida, señor. Le sugiero que se des prenda de ese humor desagradable lo antes posible.

Él sintió deseos de acogotarla. -¿Sabe usted qué hora es Kagome? Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hace más de dos horas que espero -informó Sesshomaru.

-¿De veras?

-Sí -le espetó él-. ¿por qué demonios se ha demorado tanto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Hace mucho que espera? -preguntó.

¿No acababa de decírselo? ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? En vez de la inmediata disculpa que él esperaba, ella lo estaba mirando como si no hubiera prestado la menor atención a lo que le decía. Obviamente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Sesshomaru decidió que necesitaba su atención comple ta. Y además quería una disculpa. En cuanto ella acaba ra de expresarle su arrepentimiento, le diría que detestaba esperar a nadie y. que ella, en adelante, debería aprender a ser puntual.

-¿Señor Taisho?

-¿Sí? -respondió él, con voz dura y directamen te perversa. Ella sabía demasiado bien que detestaba ese "señor Taisho"; aun así insistía con ese tratamiento. Y él prefería la tumba antes que pedirle otra vez que lo llamara Sesshomaru.

Kagome guardó silencio durante todo un minuto. Probablemente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para dis culparse. Quizá no le gustaba admitir sus equivoca ciones. Sesshomaru sintió alguna solidaridad, pues por su parte no se disculpaba con nadie. Entonces decidió facilitarle las cosas.

-Quería decirme que lo siente mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-Usted lamenta haberme hecho esperar, supon go. Que no vuelva a suceder. Si ya ha terminado con el equipaje, ahora bajaremos a cenar. Me muero de hambre y dentro de una hora tengo una cita a la que no quiero faltar.

Ella ignoraba a qué venían esas divagaciones. Su mente estaba totalmente atareada con la pregunta que necesitaba formularle. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido hacerla antes? De inmediato disculpó su propia estupi dez, recordando que había estado demasiado ocupada con otros asuntos. Además, la Señora no habría dejado de averiguarlo. Al menos, eso esperaba ella.

En cuanto el hombre dejó de hablar, ella dijo:

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Sí? -Sin duda iba a agregar una o dos pala bras a la disculpa que él acababa de facilitarle tan ama blemente.

-¿A usted le gustan los niños?

-No mucho.

Ella pareció aniquilada. Sesshomaru no pudo compren der esa reacción. No era ella la que iba a tener un bebé, sino Sango.

-¿Por qué no le gustan los niños? -inquirió Kagome. A él le estaba costando conservar la paciencia. Des pués de soltar un fuerte suspiro, le indicó con un ade mán que se apartara de su camino y se acercó a Sango, que se había levantado. Con tono gentil, le pregun tó si estaba lista para acompañarlo al comedor. Se mos tró sumamente solícito.

-En el hotel hay dos comedores -explicó-. El Reservado para Damas es para familias y sus invitados. El otro, sólo para empresarios. Dicen que la comida es igualmente buena en ambos. ¿Vamos?

Sango se ruborizó por las atenciones que él le brin daba. Aceptando su brazo, se dejó conducir al pasillo. Kagome los siguió, después de tomar precipitadamente la llave de la habitación y cerrar bien la puerta de su amiga. La cena fue caótica. De los siete platos, Kagome no comió gran cosa, pues se distraía observando a los norte americanos. En ese comedor había tanto ir y venir como en una estación de trenes; la puerta de vaivén que comunicaba con el salón se mantenía en movimiento constante. El bullicio también era grande. Notó que los norteamericanos tenían la peculiar costumbre de tragar a toda prisa. Ella se sentía como una campesina en su primera feria: trataba de observarlo todo al mismo tiem po. Era excitante y agotador, todo al mismo tiempo.

La gente demostró ser muy cordial. Hombres a los que ella no conocía siquiera la saludaban calurosamente y trataban de entablar conversación con ella. Sesshomaru puso fin a esos intentos clavando miradas flamígeras en los más efervescentes, pero tropezó con dos conocidos, con los que se trabó en una larga conversación. También Kagome, para su gran asombro, se encontró con un pri mo de un primo que vivía en Londres. Ella aceptaba sin preocuparse todas las interrupciones. Sango no. Pali deció notablemente cuando una joven de Nueva York se acercó a saludarla, recordándole que se habían cono cido el año anterior, en el baile de los Smithers. Quiso saber cuánto tiempo pasaría Sango en Boston y, antes de recibirla respuesta, insistió en que debían verse pron to; de ese modo, cuando ella volviera a Londres, podría llamar al querido matrimonio Taijija para hablarles del encuentro con su hija.

Al regresar a las habitaciones Sango iba muy callada. Kagome supuso que estaba agotada y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. La acompañaron hasta su puerta. Allí Kagome se despidió de ella con un abrazo y le sugirió que se encontraran a las ocho de la mañana siguiente, para desayunar juntas.

Como Sesshomaru iba a llegar tarde a su cita, la mucha cha le sugirió que bajara. Ella no necesitaba compañía para ir a su cuarto. Después de todo, las puertas esta ban numeradas. Él no quiso saber nada del asunto, que ría asegurarse de dejarla sana y salva tras una puerta cerrada, antes de ir a alguna parte.

Se trabaron en una discusión bastante enérgica sobre la seguridad en los hoteles. Kagome creía estar bien protegida por el personal de vigilancia. Sesshomaru estaba convencido de que había malhechores acechando en todas las sombras, listos para arrojarse contra cualquier señora que no tuviera acompañante.

La acalorada discusión terminó sólo al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Kagome la cruzó deprisa y se detuvo bruscamente, dejando escapar un susurro:

-Oh, señor Taisho, esto es encantador, ¿no?

Él sonrió ante su tono maravillado. Sin embargo, su reacción lo sorprendió un poco, pues suponía que ella se había criado en ambientes mucho más elegantes que lo mejor de Boston. No sólo debía de estar habi tuada al lujo, sino que debía considerarlo natural. No pudo dejar de comentarlo.

-Yo pensaba que, a estas horas, usted daba por aseguradas las cosas de este tipo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tan interesada en observar la habitación que ni siquiera se volvió para contestarle. -He aprendido a no dar nada por asegurado, se ñor Taisho.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, cru zando los brazos contra el pecho. Aun sabiendo que llegaría tarde a su cita, no quería separarse de Kagome.

Se encontraban solos por primera vez en bastante tiem po y deseaba pasar con ella algunos minutos más.

Le gustaba contemplarla. Cada una de sus expresio nes era sincera y sus reacciones, sumamente refrescantes. Aun cuando se mostraba en desacuerdo con él y lo en loquecía con sus opiniones ilógicas e impracticables, también lo divertía con su terquedad y su inocencia. Su entusiasmo le agradaba. Pensándolo bien, cayó en la cuenta de que no le había oído una sola queja desde la noche en que la sacara de aquel baile, llevándo la de la mano. Kagome se había mostrado cortés y amable incluso cuando temía naufragar, durante aquella horri ble tormenta. Sólo expresaba una preocupación, y era por su amiga Sango.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Kagome no era en absolu to como él esperaba.

Ella, por su parte, no le prestaba ninguna aten ción, muy ocupada en explorar sus alrededores; ni siquie ra notó la penetrante observación de que era objeto.

Ese cuarto le pareció tan elegante como Versalles; así lo dijo, en otro susurro de respeto sobrecogido. La alfombra era de un color azul muy claro, tan densa y acolchada que una parecía hundirse en ella. Le habría gustado quitarse los zapatos y caminar descalza por allí, pero se resistió al impulso, sabiendo que eso no era digno de una dama.

Delante de sí tenía una zona de estar. Frente a la puerta, pero a unos cuatro metros y medio de ella, un sofá recubierto de brocado dorado, con almohadones azules. Inmediatamente se acercó a probarlo y descu brió que era duro como una piedra; aun así le pareció maravilloso. Adelante había una mesa de madera baja, muy brillante. No resistió la tentación de deslizar los dedos por la superficie.

-Se siente el brillo de esta madera de cerezo -co mentó, aun sabiendo que era completamente ilógico. Para ella tenía sentido. Probablemente, para Sesshomaru tam bién, pues no discutió.

Dos sillones de respaldo alto, tapizados de azul claro, flanqueaban los extremos del sofá. Kagome tuvo que probar los ambos; luego declaró que eran sumamente cómodos.

A la izquierda había dos roperos, de diseño y tama ño idénticos. En el extremo del muro adyacente, una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. A la derecha, una arcada, cuyos cortinajes recogidos permitían ver la cama, enorme y sin dosel. La decoraba un cubrecama dorado, con almohadas azules y doradas contra la cabecera. Ob viamente, la zona de dormir había sido diseñada para la intimidad; le pareció la alcoba más romántica del mundo. Con las cortinas corridas, la privacidad sería absoluta.

A Sango le habría encantado. Ella merecía gozar de tanto esplendor. Kagome decidió cambiar de habitación con ella en cuanto Sesshomaru abandonara la ciudad. Sería preciso permanecer en Boston una semana, por lo me nos, tiempo suficiente para comprar las cosas que necesi taría en el páramo. También existía la posibilidad de que Sango requiriera su ayuda para comprar una casa adecuada: ella no se movería de allí sin dejarla bien instalada.

-¿Quiere usted que la ayude con el equipaje? Ese ofrecimiento la sorprendió. ¿Acaso los hom bres norteamericanos acostumbraban a hacer cosas de mujeres?

-Se lo agradezco, señor, pero no hace falta -res pondió-. Sólo retiraré de las maletas lo necesario para cuatro o cinco días. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa quedar se usted?

-Me iré pasado mañana. Antes de eso usted y yo debemos mantener una larga conversación y resolver algunos detalles.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Él la miraba con aire extraño.

-Supuse que usted se quedaría en el hotel hasta que hubiera comprado una casa.

Kagome desapareció tras el rincón sin darle explicacio nes. Sesshomaru se acercó a la arcada y encontró a su esposa sentada a los pies de la cama, sonriente de placer.

-Tiene un estupendo colchón de plumas -expli có, cuando él quiso saber a qué se debía su felicidad.

-¿Por qué piensa sacar apenas lo suficiente para cuatro o cinco noches?

-Es más fácil -respondió ella, brindándole deli beradamente una respuesta a medias. Luego cambió de tema

-. ¿No llegará usted tarde a su entrevista?

-A ella no le molestará esperar unos minutos más. ¿Ella? Kagome arqueó la espalda. ¿Su esposo iba a encontrarse con una mujer? La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Tuvo que obligarse a contener la alarma. Sesshomaru podía tener muchos motivos inocentes para citarse con una mujer. Tal vez ella era una socia comercial; parecía extraño, pero bien podía ser, si había heredado dinero o algún tipo de empresa. Sí, probablemente se trataba de eso. Después de todo, Sesshomaru había dicho que era una entrevista. No estaba bien sacar conclusiones pre cipitadas sin conocer todos los datos.

-¿Tiene asuntos de negocios que discutir con esa mujer? -preguntó.

-No.

El señor Taisho no era dado a entrar en detalles. Se ría preciso sonsacarle la información.

-¿Qué clase de entrevista es ésa? Lo pregunto por pura curiosidad -agregó Kagome, apresuradamente.

-No es exactamente una entrevista -replicó él - Simplemente nos citamos en el vestíbulo a las ocho. ¿Porqué?

Ella se encogió deliberadamente de hombros. -Curiosidad, como decía -respondió, con toda la indiferencia posible-. ¿Espera también a otras personas?

-No.

-¿Y? -lo instó ella, con más aspereza de la que habría deseado. De pronto sentía deseos de atacarlo a puntapiés. A su modo de ver las conclusiones se habían estrechado notoriamente. No obstante, si él planeaba tener una aventura, ¿por qué no se lo decía?

Se aconsejó no reaccionar con tanta exageración. No tenía por qué interesarle con quién iba a encontrar se él ni por qué. Pero le interesaba. Muchísimo. Sintió una furia repentina contra ese bruto insensible.

Él la notó muy afectada y no pudo imaginar por qué. De la sonrisa había pasado a fulminarlo con los ojos. Puesto que él era el blanco, obviamente había hecho algo que la disgustara. La primera mención de su cita no le había causado ningún efecto; por lo tanto, si ahora estaba enfadada no era porque él fuera a salir. -¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No.

¡Un cuerno que no! Sesshomaru esperó uno o dos minutos, por si ella pensaba decir algo más. Como ella guardaba silencio, renunció a adivinar la causa de su irritación. -Va a llegar tarde a su cita con esa mujer, señor.

-Se llama Belle.

-Belle. -Kagome repitió el nombre en un susu rro. No se le ocurría nada que agregar. Su corazón pa recía haberse quebrado. Se sentía aplastada, patética.

Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para disimular sus ganas de llorar.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Los hombres no eran fieles. Ella conocía esa verdad por experiencia propia. ¿No la había traicionado su mismo prometido, acaso? Mientras le juraba amor eter no, se acostaba con su prima Kikyou. La Señora le había enseñado que no había ningún problema en amar a un hombre, siempre que no se dejara consumir por el amor; en cuanto a la confianza... bueno, si le era nece saria, podía dedicar unos cuantos años a sopesar todas las ramificaciones antes de brindar a un hombre su ab soluta lealtad.

La Señora también la había puesto al tanto de las peculiares urgencias masculinas; según decía, todos ellos padecían ansias indominables. Por casualidad, tío Myouga había intervenido en la conversación y se opu so terminantemente a ese punto de vista. Aseguró que la mayoría de los hombres no tenían dificultad alguna en dominar su lascivia. Sólo unos pocos infames se de jaban llevar por sus instintos animales. A eso siguió una acalorada discusión. La abuela se mantenía firme en su creencia de que los hombres no se regían por la mente, sino por la ingle, mientras que tío Myouga sostenía lo opuesto. Acusó a su hermana de pensar como una vieja reseca, de lo cual sólo ella tenía la culpa, por no haber vuelto a casarse tras la muerte de su esposo.

Había sólo un aspecto en el que ambos estaban de acuerdo: todos los hombres mariposeaban. Por desgra cia, ni su abuela ni su tío entraron en detalles, y Kagome se quedó pensando qué tendrían que ver las mariposas con el sexo.

Pero no era la conducta mayoritaria de los hombres lo que preocupaba a Kagome en esos momentos. La con ducta de Sesshomaru era algo muy distinto. Después de todo, estaban en su luna de miel y le parecía horriblemente grosero que él buscara la compañía de otra mujer. Poco importaba que el matrimonio fuera sólo una formali dad. El señor Taisho hacía muy mal en citarse con otras mujeres mientras estaba legalmente casado con ella.

El orgullo le impidió decirle lo que pensaba.

-Tiene que descansar un poco, Kagome. Se la ve exhausta. Nos veremos mañana.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación. -¿Piensa pasar toda la noche afuera?

-No, pero cuando yo regrese usted estará dor mida.

-¿Tanto va a tardar?

El se encogió de hombros. Tratándose de Belle, nunca se sabía. A la vieja amiga de su madre le gustaba conversar. Y beber. ¡Dios, cómo bebía! Se enorgullecía de resistir el alcohol mejor que cualquier hombre, y no era una jactancia vana. Sesshomaru aún recordaba vívidamente la espantosa resaca que había sufrido después del últi mo encuentro, que terminó con él debajo de la mesa. Pero esa noche no pensaba repetir la historia. Ya había decidido que su límite sería una copa de coñac.

-Buenas noches, Kagome -saludó, girando para retirarse.

-Que se divierta.

-Gracias.

Kagome ya no tenía deseos de -patearlo; eso habría sido demasiado amable. Ahora quería matarlo. Cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, ella saltó de la cama para correr tras él: Dijo lo primero que le surgió a la mente.

-¿No está muy cansado para salir?

-No -respondió él por encima del hombro- Cierre la puerta cuando yo salga. Tengo otra llave.

Y alargó la mano hacia el pomo. Ella corrió a poner se entre la puerta y su esposo, bloqueándole la salida. -¿Cuánto tiempo piensa tardar exactamente?

-Un buen rato.

-¿Ah qué?

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Él le dejó ver su exasperación.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? -inquirió, con evidente desconcierto tanto en la expresión como en el tono de voz.

-Nada -mintió ella-. Vaya usted, vaya. Que lo pase muy bien.

-Bueno, déjeme pasar.

Ella dio dos pasos a un costado, pero cambió de idea. En el momento en que él estiraba una mano hacia el picaporte, Kagome volvió a interponerse, con los brazos cruzando la puerta. Sabía que era una actitud dra mática, pero no podía evitarla.

Sesshomaru la miró como si la creyera loca. Probable mente tenía razón, lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sen tido, ciertamente. Pero no le importaba. Ante la posibilidad de que su esposo tuviera relaciones íntimas con otra mujer, se sentía tan mal que no podía actuar con sensatez.

-Respóndame a una pregunta antes de irse.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Piensa mariposear esta noche?

-¿Qué? -parecía incrédulo.

-Mariposear -repitió ella-. Le pregunto si sale a mariposear.

Él no: podía creer que Kagome le estuviera pregun tando eso. De pronto captó la verdad: estaba celosa. La sorpresa le impidió decir nada. Se limitó a retroceder un paso, mirándola.

Ella vio su expresión de estupefacción y de inme diato empezó a ruborizarse como una colegiala. Por la reacción de Sesshomaru, era evidente que no había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¡Y ella acababa de ponerle esa obs cena idea en la cabeza!

Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Ya que se había adentrado tanto en esas aguas lodosas, lo mejor era llegar hasta el final o, como solía decir la Señora, terminar con lo que había comenzado.

-Señor Taisho -empezó.

-¿Está celosa, Kagome? -preguntó él, al mismo tiempo.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Lo disimula bien -comentó él. Y sonrió.

Ya no podía evitarlo. Ella cuadró los hombros, sa cando a relucir su carácter. Después de todo, ese hom bre se estaba riendo de ella.

-Será un placer explicarle lo de Belle, Kagome.

-Nada me importa menos que esa mujer -aseguró ella-. Me importa un rábano lo que usted haga con su tiempo, señor.

Lo irritante no era lo que decía, sino su manera de decirlo. ¡Por Dios, qué testaruda! Sesshomaru decidió de jar que se cociera en su propia imaginación. Por la mañana pondría las cosas en su sitio, pero sólo si ella con tinuaba hablando como una arpía.

-¿Va a permitirme salir?

-Sí.

Pero no se movió. Sesshomaru decidió que sería preciso alzarla en brazos, llevarla de nuevo a la cama y arrojarla allí, con la orden de no moverse. Iba a hacerlo, pero ella lo detuvo apartándole las manos.

-El matrimonio es como el embarazo -anunció.

Él se irguió hacia atrás. El comentario había lo grado concentrar toda su atención. En ese momento decidió no dejarse sorprender jamás por lo que Kagome pudiera decir en el futuro. La condenada era la más ilógica de todas las mujeres que conocía. Sintió ganas de reír, pero no se atrevió; ya había notado que ella era muy sensible. También era muy joven. Falta de expe riencia. Y, además, dulce, bella y todas las cosas que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio habría querido apro vechar y retener para el resto de su vida.

-¿En qué se parece el matrimonio al embarazo? -se oyó preguntar.

-Se está o no se está -explicó ella, muy directa.

-Kagome...

-No hay matices de gris -lo interrumpió - Mientras no se tramite debidamente la anulación, creo que ambos deberíamos tratar de respetar nuestros vo tos. Deberíamos ser:..

-¿Fieles? -sugirió él, viendo que Kagome no pro seguía.

-Sí, deberíamos guardarnos mutua fidelidad. Sería la manera más cortés de actuar.

Había inclinado la cabeza, para disimular lo mu cho que la abochornaba discutir un tema tan íntimo. Al ver que se estaba retorciendo las manos, interrumpió inmediatamente ese acto tan revelador.

Sesshomaru, aprovechando que ella no podía verlo, se permitió el lujo de sonreír.

-¿Me está diciendo que debo ser célibe? -pre guntó.

-Es lo que haré yo.

-No es lo mismo, en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no?

Él no tenía una respuesta preparada. En realidad, sólo en ese momento notó lo extraña que sonaba su propia declaración.

-Las mujeres tienen las mismas necesidades -ex plicó-. Pero sólo cuando se enamoran. Los hombres no. Para él, esa aseveración era perfectamente razona ble. Kagome, que no pensaba igual, sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que usted está diciendo, señor, es que la mayoría de las mujeres son virtuosas y practican la res tricción, mientras que la mayoría de los hombres, in cluido usted, se acoplan con lo primero que pase.

-Más o menos, de eso se trata -concordó él, sólo para irritarla.

Ella se dominó, aunque le costó horrores. Se ne gaba terminantemente a entablar discusión. Ya había dicho demasiado. Sesshomaru podía aceptar sus opiniones o rechazarlas. Si resultaba ser lo que su abuela decía de todos los hombres, si tenía tan pocos principios mora les como su medio hermano, sería mejor enterarse cuan to antes. Ahora Kagome no era vulnerable, porque no estaba enamorada. Tenía todos los síntomas de la mu jer ofuscada por una atracción. Cuando lo tenía cerca, perdía el aliento y le costaba concentrar la mente; se descubría a cada instante deseando que él la besara y quería resultarle atractiva, siquiera un poco. ¿No era todo eso prueba suficiente de que era susceptible a su encanto y su aspecto? En la cabeza de Kagome sonaban campanas de alarma. A todas luces, él le gustaba dema siado. Había que poner fin a eso, inmediatamente. Esa atracción unilateral, además de ser peligrosa, no tenía futuro.

Y todo por un obtuso que prefería la horca al ma trimonio.

Belle. El nombre le parecía tan odioso como la mujer. Decidió dar a Sesshomaru algo en que pensar mien tras acudía a su cita.

-Las damas no tienen necesidades, como ha di cho usted con tan poca delicadeza. Sólo las callejeras vulgares padecen pensamientos lujuriosos. "Como Belle" -agregó para sus adentros.

Y trató de apartarse de él. Sesshomaru se lo impidió plan tándole las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, inmovi lizándola. Obviamente la discusión del tema no había terminado.

-¿De veras? -preguntó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la intención de decirle que sí y recordarle luego lo tarde que era, pero las palabras se le perdieron en el fondo de la mente. La expresión de ternura que vio en su mirada concentró toda su aten ción. Simplemente no había lugar para otra cosa. Cielos, ¡qué hermoso era!

Él estaba pensando lo mismo de ella. Cada vez que la veía concentrada en él, tenía la sensación de que se le cerraba la garganta. ¡Qué ojos! Eran mágicos.

Era encantadora, sí, pero también terca como una mula vieja y porfiada como un político sin cargo públi co. La inocente hablaba con autoridad sobre temas de los que no sabía absolutamente nada. Como "las necesi dades".

No podía dejar de mirarla. Sabía que era preciso bajar. Belle ya debía de andar por la mitad de una bote lla de buen whisky. No importaba. No podía apartarse de Kagome. Esa mujercita lo hipnotizab hipnotizaba. Sintió deseos de besarla y decidió hacerlo. Le rodeó el mentón con una mano, impulsándole la cabeza un poquito más atrás. Luego se inclinó poco a poco hasta rozarle los labios en una suave caricia. Comprendió que la había so bresaltado, porque ella trató de desprenderse. No se lo permitió. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez tomándose su tiempo.

Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer y se aferró de la pechera de su chaqueta. Él no necesitó de más estímulo para fijar su boca a la de ella en un tipo de beso muy diferente. De la clase que consume.

Sus labios eran duros, calientes, húmedos. Los de ella, blandos y bien dispuestos. A Sesshomaru no le bastó. Le abrió la boca, presionando con el pulgar contra el mentón; una vez que ella hubo cedido a esa callada exigencia, deslizó la lengua adentro para reclamar su sabor, aca riciando el interior sedoso con flagrante aire de propie tario. Por Dios, qué bien sabía la muchacha.

La pasión alzó su llama con cegadora velocidad. Kagome no se mostró en absoluto pasiva. Ciñó los brazos a la cintura de Sesshomaru y le hundió los dedos en la espalda, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo la camisa. Y su fuerza. Eso también era perceptible. Los músculos eran lisos y duros como acero. Casi la sobrecogió el calor que irra diaban su cuerpo y su boca. Habría querido que él ja más dejara de tocarla.

Sesshomaru no encontraba satisfacción. El sabor de Kagome lo enloquecía. Su lengua parecía batirse a duelo con la de él, ¡y por Dios que ya no tenía nada de tímida! Oyó su propio gemido y volvió a hundir la lengua en la boca de la muchacha. Ella se la succionó. La estrechó contra sí, frotando la entrepierna contra su cuerpo, y ella acer có las caderas por instinto.

La besó una y otra vez. El tiempo que pasaron abrazados pareció una eternidad. Por su modo de aca riciarlo, era evidente que ella no pensaba detenerlo. Su boca estaba tan caliente y mojada como la de él. Eso le gustó. Y su lengua también le gustó.

Le comió los labios, devoró su olor; en su vida había experimentado un beso más carnal.

Ella ahogó una queja en el fondo de la garganta. Eso lo llevó al límite de su autodominio. Era hora de cesar. Ya la estaba imaginando desnuda, ya pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería sumergirse en ella, con sus pe chos frotándole el torso y sus piernas ciñéndolo.

El gemido grave que se le estaba acumulando en la garganta se convirtió en un gruñido. Sesshomaru desprendió su boca del beso y trató de recobrar el control. Su respiración era áspera y desigual. Apretó la frente contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y tuvo que obli garse a soltar a Kagome.

Ella no le facilitaba las cosas. Aún seguía acari ciándolo, haciéndolo desear más. La sintió temblar y eso le provocó un arrogante placer.

¡Así que las damas no tenían necesidades!

En toda su vida, Kagome nunca se había sentido tan sobrecogida. Temblaba como en el barco, la noche en que temió ahogarse. Aquella vez había sido por miedo; ahora era por pasión.

¡Oh, por Dios, era una cualquiera! De inmediato dejó caer las manos a los costados y se irguió contra él, rígida y con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en aminorar el ritmo de su respiración.

Él reparó en el cambio y se preguntó qué idea absurda se le habría ocurrido.

Kagome habría querido que él volviera a rodearla con los brazos y a darle otro de esos besos que le hacían perder el sentido. Sesshomaru no la estaba ayudando a recobrar su fachada señorial, pues se inclinó para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Eso no habría tenido que gustarle, pero le gustó. Un cálido estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Su aliento, tan cálido y dulce, le cosquilleaba en la piel. Se le estaban aflojando otra vez las rodillas. Iba a perder nuevamente el autodominio.

-¿Qué hace?

-Te beso.

Sí, sí, eso era obvio, pero por qué, era lo que Kagome quería preguntar. No pudo pronunciar palabras. Sólo emitió un suspiro de placer.

-¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó Sesshomaru, en un susurro sensual.

Por supuesto que sí. Ella acababa de recordar quién lo estaba esperando ¡Qué bruto! Ahora la besaba así y, dentro de un minuto, estaría corriendo detrás de otra mujer.

-¿Paro? -insistió él.

Kagome le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-No sé.

Ese hombre la estaba obnubilando, con esa boca abierta y ardiente apoyada contra su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para facilitarle el acceso.

-Hueles bien. Hueles a flores.

"Es jabón", quiso decir ella, "jabón perfumado." Pero tampoco logró que esa explicación saliera de su boca. El señor Taisho le estaba haciendo papilla el ce rebro.

-Los granjeros llaman Belle a sus vacas.

Él sonrió contra su cuello y continuó actuando como si no hubiera oído el comentario. Kagome se sintió obligada a repetirlo.

-Lo leí en el diario de la señora Urasue; si es tá en letras de molde ha de ser verdad. Decididamente Belle es nombre de vaca. -"Ahí tienes algo en que pen sar mientras estés cortejando a tu amiga."

Él la besó en la frente.

-Te gustaría que siguiera besándote, ¿verdad, Kagome?

Por Dios, qué arrogante era ese hombre. Y tenía ra zón. Ella era lo bastante sincera como para reconocerlo. -Sí.

-¿Sabes qué estoy pensando?

Esa pregunta, así formulada, le dio ganas de suspi rar otra vez. Su voz era grave y sensual. ¡Y cuánto le gustaba esa entonación arrastrada!

-¿Qué está pensando? -preguntó, sin aliento. -Que tienes unas cuantas necesidades propias. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Quería obligarla a admitir que las mujeres tenían tantas ansias lascivas como los hombres, que él había tenido razón desde un comienzo.

-Lo sé, sí.

Encorvó los hombros y lo empujó, tratando de apartarse. Él la sujetó desde atrás, ciñéndole la cintura para inmovilizarla: Luego se agachó para exigirle una explicación.

-Dime qué es lo que has descubierto, Kagome -ordenó, aguardando con impaciencia la respuesta que le permitiría una buena porción de jactancia masculina.

-Que soy una cualquiera. Ya está. ¿Queda usted satisfecho? Belle ha de estar cansada de esperarlo.

-Seguirá bebiendo hasta que yo llegue.

-Parece una persona encantadora.

-Lo es -confirmó él-. Y tú no eres una cual quiera.

Kagome se apartó de un empellón. Luego giró para mirarlo de frente, con los brazos en jarras. -Habitualmente no lo soy -corrigió-. Pero usted me hace desear cosas en las que normalmente no pensaría. Cuando me toca... Bueno, sólo soy una cual quiera cuando usted se me acerca. Por lo tanto, le sugiero que nos mantengamos a distancia. Váyase, por favor, antes de que vuelva a pasar vergüenza.

Parecía a punto de llorar. Él se arrepintió de haberla provocado. Pero también se sentía muy satisfecho. 'El cumplido que ella acababa de hacerle, deliberado o no, le daba ganas de sonreír. ¡Conque sus caricias la hacían perder la cabeza! No se podía pedir nada mejor.

Se sintió obligado a decir algo para tranquilizarla. Después de todo, era su marido. A los maridos les corres ponde tranquilizar a la mujer cuando se pone nerviosa, ¿no? ¿Qué importaba que ese matrimonio fuera a durar sólo unos días?

-Soy tu marido. Conmigo puedes comportarte como una cualquiera.

Ella se contuvo para no resoplar, pero su expre sión delataba que se sentía ofendida.

-Recuerde que usted prefiere la horca al matri monio.

¡Qué encantadora era cuando se irritaba! Sus ojos destellaban de ira; su gesto habría inspirado inmediata contrición a un hombre más débil. Pero él se obligó a recordar que no era débil.

-En eso tienes razón -reconoció.

Kagome enhebró los dedos a su pelo, en obvia agitación.

-Váyase, por favor.

A él le pareció buena idea. Se acercó a la puerta y alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, pero se detuvo. Hun dió la derecha en el bolsillo del chaleco, para asegurarse de tener la llave; luego en el otro bolsillo.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia el ropero. Kagome ob servaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de do minar sus emociones. Sincera como era, reconoció que ya no entendía su propia mente. El señor Taisho no había hecho nada que pudiera ponerla tan nerviosa; sin embargo, aún sentía deseos de llorar.

El encontró la llave en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que había usado horas antes. Después de cerrar el ro pero, se volvió hacia Kagome.

-Belle se ocupó de mí cuando era niño... al mo rir mi madre. Eran íntimas amigas.

No sabía con certeza por qué le ofrecía esa expli cación. Probablemente porque no quería dejarla preo cupada. Tampoco quería que ella lo considerara un ogro.

Kagome se sintió abrumada de alivio. Belle no era una cualquiera, sino una amiga de la familia. Y como el señor Taisho había sido franco ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Estaba celosa -barbotó-. En eso usted tenía razón.

Sesshomaru quedó muy complacido por la confesión. A juzgar por lo tenso de su voz, reconocerlo le había costado lo suyo. No sonrió, porque la veía muy solemne. Se limitó a asentir abruptamente con la cabeza y le volvió la espalda.

Kagome no quiso que él se marchara con esa nota tan agria. Tal vez pudiera mejorarle el ánimo si lograba entablar con él una conversación agradable, siquiera por uno o dos minutos. No quería que su esposo salu dara a esa vieja amiga con expresión tan ceñuda. Belle podía llegar a la conclusión de que Sesshomaru no era feliz en su matrimonio.

¡Oh, buen Dios, realmente se estaba volviendo loca! Pero en ese momento importaba poco. Sesshomaru debía ir a su cita con una sonrisa, aunque a ella le costara la vida.

Kagome buscó un tema apropiado; justo cuando él esta ba abriendo la puerta, encontró uno que sin duda le gustaría.

-No logro decidir si debo solicitar una anula ción o un divorcio.

-Habías mencionado la anulación -le recordó él. -¿Sí? No recuerdo. Creo que el divorcio es más fácil de obtener.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece haber más motivos aceptables para los jueces -explicó ella, complacida al ver que él la escu chaba-. Ya he analizado casi todos -se jactó-. Los aprendí de memoria, ¿sabe? Pero no puedo decidirme por uno en particular...

Él sonrió.

-¿Has aprendido de memoria los motivos que puedes alegar para pedir el divorcio?

Ella asintió, feliz de ver que el ceño de Sesshomaru ha bía desaparecido por completo.

-Existe el de abandono, pero no me serviría, por supuesto. No hemos convivido el tiempo necesario. -El tema comenzaba a entusiasmarla y eso se notaba en su voz-. También pensé en el alcohol, pero lo des carté de inmediato, porque nunca he visto que usted beba cuando estamos juntos. Hasta pensé en acusarlo de crueldad extrema y repetida, pero eso sería una gran mentira y no me sentó nada bien. Usted debe proteger su reputación. Yo no doy ninguna importancia a la mía, pero tengo mi orgullo, y jamás habría aceptado casar me con un hombre que me golpeara. Por lo tanto, no puedo mentir.

-Los hombres no pierden tiempo en cosas tan tontas como el orgullo. Eso queda para las mujeres -comentó él.

-A muchos les interesa.

-A mí no.

Tal vez, si él no se hubiera mostrado tan arrogan te, Kagome le habría dicho el verdadero motivo que pen saba aducir. Pero esa vanidad masculina se estaba saliendo de cauce. Se convertía en una capa roja agitada delante de sus ojos.

¿Así que el señor no tenía problemas de orgullo? "Ya veremos", se dijo.

-¿A ti no te gusta mentir? -preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No me gusta, no -confirmó ella-. Parece sor prendido.

-Lo estoy. Una mujer sincera-explicó, muy son riente-. Es toda una novedad.

Ella se negó a recibir la ofensa.

-Usted no ha tratado con muchas mujeres bue nas, ¿verdad, señor?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Acabemos -ordenó-. No me hagas perder el tiempo con lo que podrías hacer. Dime qué motivo alegarás para pedir la anulación.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Kagome agregó la más dulce de sus sonrisas y caminó hacia la puerta, empujándolo suavemente hacia ella, mientras le explicaba las complejas diferencias entre solicitar un divorcio o una anu lación. Cuando hubo terminado, le dio las buenas no ches y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Lo siguió con la vista mientras él se alejaba por el corredor, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en dejarse ganar por la curiosidad.

Sesshomaru iba por la mitad del corredor cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella no le había dicho qué motivo iba a alegar. Giró en redondo para volver a la puerta, a fin de no verse obligado a levantar la voz.

-Si no soy un borracho, ni un bravucón, ni un salvaje que golpea a su mujer, ¿qué soy? -preguntó, con bastante exasperación en la voz.

Kagome endulzó su sonrisa y, mientras iba cerrando la puerta, se lo dijo con la voz llena de alegría:

-**Impotente.**

**Aaaaaa q dirá Sesshoooo? O.o c imaginan la cara q habrá puesto? Jajajajajaja "IMPOTENTE" jajajajajajajajajaja**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	11. Contradicciones

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**Jajajajajajajajajajaja genial el final del anterior cap. Verdad? Jajajajaja ahurita se van a enterar cómo lo tomo Sessho jajajajajajajajajajajajaja gracias a todas x sus reviews**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****11**

Le había echado a perder la noche.

Sesshomaru sólo podía pensar en el absurdo comentario de Kagome ¡Impotente él! Por Dios que iría a la tumba antes que permitirle poner ese puerco motivo en la demanda de divorcio, para que la leyera toda la corte de justicia. Debió de pasar una hora echando pestes antes de sentarse a pensarlo bien. Repasó mentalmente la conver sación diez o doce veces, sin olvidar nunca la chispa que había surgido en sus ojos, y al terminar su análisis llegó a la conclusión de que era una amenaza vacía. "Orgullo"; la palabra surgió de súbito en su cabeza. Luego fue su propia vanidad: que los hombres no se preocupa ban por el orgullo tanto como las mujeres. ¿Había dicho él eso o algo similar? ¿Y no fue entonces cuando asomó esa chispa en los ojos de Kagome? Oh, sí, era sólo una amenaza vacía. Ella también le había dado una lección. Sesshomaru empezó a sonreír, decidiendo que Kagome era una damisela muy astuta.

-Ya era hora de que te quitaras ese ceño y empe zaras a divertirte.

Fue su amiga Belle quien hizo el comentario. De inmediato Sesshomaru se sacudió la preocupación para brin darle toda su atención.

Belle había cambiado considerablemente en los diez últimos años. Había sido una mujer robusta, pero aho ra se la veía frágil. Seguía siendo tan alta como siempre (de la estatura de Sesshomaru, en realidad), pero la piel y la postura ya delataban su edad. Había pasado por tiem pos difíciles. La vida de frontera maltrataba a las muje res y las envejecía antes de tiempo.

Ese era el caso de Belle, que había pasado treinta años en el páramo antes de volver a Boston. Lo severo del clima le curtió la piel; el duro trabajo cotidiano que toda mujer debía realizar le encorvó los hombros y la espalda.

Sesshomaru la recordaba con pelo castaño oscuro; aho ra lo tenía blanco. Sin embargo, sus ojos no habían cambiado. Seguían siendo cálidos, amables, invitantes.

Aún atraía a los hombres, como lo demostraba el com pañero sentado junto a ella, un tal Winston Champhill. El anciano pesaría la mitad que ella, pero había adora ción en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba.

Belle ya había sepultado a tres esposos. Sesshomaru se dijo que Winston bien podía convertirse en el cuarto. La pareja ya había tomado asiento en el salón para caballeros, zona estrictamente prohibida a las mujeres, pero Belle no prestó ninguna atención a la norma. Los empleados, por no hacer una escena, mandaron llamar al director del hotel. Sesshomaru apenas tuvo tiempo de ins talarse enfrente de la pareja antes de que éste aparecie ra junto a Belle. El director se inclinó para susurrarle algo y, después de escuchar su respuesta, salió precipi tadamente del salón, con la cara enrojecida.

Sesshomaru prefería no saber qué había dicho ella. Una vez que se quitó de la mente la cuestión de su esposa, pudo dedicarse a escuchar todas las noticias de Kerrington, la colonia en la que él había nacido. Cuando tuvo edad y fuerzas suficientes para abandonarla, lo hizo. Desde entonces no había retornado. Según decía Belle, la ciudad no había crecido mucho en los últimos veinte años. Ella regresaba a Kerrington con cierta frecuencia, para asistir a bodas y a reuniones familiares. Con tan tos esposos como había tenido, su familia política era necesariamente extensa. Y, dado su afectuoso corazón, apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus parientes.

Era más de la una de la madrugada cuando acabó de ponerlo al día con las noticias. El señor Champhill había dado el cabezazo definitivo una buena hora antes. A Belle le divertía mucho la conducta de su acom pañante. Señaló al caballero con una gran sonrisa. -Está exhausto -dijo en un susurro, para no molestarlo-. Tiene diez años menos que yo, pero no puede seguirme el paso. Por muy jóvenes que los elija, Sesshomaru, siempre acabo por agotarlos. -Hizo ese último comentario con cierto tono de jactancia.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

-¿Vas a casarte con él?

-Supongo que sí -Belle suspiró-. Por la noche tengo frío y él alcanza para calentarme. Puede que éste me dure un poco más que los otros. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, hijo? ¿Cuándo vas a buscar una buena mujer para sentar cabeza?

Sesshomaru se respaldó en la silla, alargando la mano hacia la copa que venía haciendo durar desde el princi pio de la velada. Nunca había sido gran bebedor. No era el sabor lo que lo molestaba, sino los efectos poste riores. Le gustaba tener siempre el control de sí mismo y la bebida se lo quitaba.

Tampoco era afecto a hablar de sus asuntos, pero su amistad con Belle databa de antiguo. Esa mujer lo había tratado como a un hijo, ocupándose de él a la muerte de su madre. Para Sesshomaru, ella era lo más pareci do a una familia y su único vínculo con su tierra natal de Kentucky.

-Me he casado, Belle.

Tardó varios minutos en convencerla de que esta ba diciendo la verdad; luego tuvo que esperar un par de minutos más para que Belle se recuperara de la sorpresa. Su estupefacción era evidente, sobre todo al ente rarse de que el matrimonio era sólo una formalidad. Abundó en risas y en sacudidas de cabeza.

-Esto sí que es bueno -repetía una y otra vez. Quiso conocer todos los detalles. Sesshomaru le contó casi todo. Explicó sus motivos para regresar a Inglaterra: lo de su hermano menor, y el súbito cambio de idea de Inu-Yasha, que había exigido un rescate para permitirle llevarse a Souta.

Cuando él hubo terminado esa parte, Belle estaba más ceñuda que un juez a punto de pronunciar una condena a muerte.

-¿Y dónde está ahora ese muchacho? -pre guntó.

-Va hacia el rancho, con Kouga y Kohaku. Van a pasar una semana en Denver. Allí hay una escuela que Kouga considera apropiada para Souta. Si resulta bue na, el chico ingresará allí en el otoño.

-Y esos muchachos mayores, ¿siguen trabajando en tu rancho de Redención? -preguntó Belle.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-El rancho está a una jornada de Redención -corrigió-. Pienso donarlo a mis tres hermanos. Lo más probable es que se lo repartan y a su debido tiempo, cuando se casen...

-¿Serán felices por siempre jamás? Sesshomaru sonrió.

-Tal vez. Ahora están luchando. Kohaku quiere cultivar las tierras llanas, y Kouga, usarlas como pastu ra para agregar ganado. Han trabajado mucho, Belle, y trabajarán más aún si la tierra les pertenece.

-¿Qué me dices de ti y de tu flamante esposa? -Yo voy a regresar a las montañas. Ella vivirá en Boston. Jamás podría sobrevivir en territorio salvaje, Belle. Es demasiado tierna.

-Puede curtirse.

Sesshomaru movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. -Es muy refinada, una dama de verdad -expli có-. Kagome proviene de una familia aristocrática. Nunca ha tenido que hacer tareas vulgares y no me gustaría verla... -se interrumpió antes de admitir que no le gustaría verla envejecer y agotarse antes de tiempo-. Merece vivir bien.

-¿Recibe dinero de esa aristocrática familia suya?

-Sí.

-Bueno, las damas refinadas con dinero se las arreglan tan bien como las mujeres vulgares sin él -a dujo Belle-. Piensa, hijo, que con dinero puede pagar todo el servicio doméstico que necesite.

-En el páramo, no -señaló él-. En el Territo rio de Montana las mujeres son tan escasas que no ne cesitan trabajar para nadie.

-En estos momentos hay en Bozeman catorce mujeres -arguyó ella-. Y muy pronto irán más a es tablecerse en la zona.

-Pero yo no vivo cerca de Bozeman.

-Lo mismo da. Puedes contratar a algunos hom bres para el trabajo... ¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza?

-Por nada del mundo permitiría que otro hom bre trabajara cerca de ella.

La sonrisa de Belle fue muy ancha.

-Así que no quieres a otros hombres cerca de ella -comentó-. Es muy curioso.

Sesshomaru, sin saber qué contestar a eso, se encogió de hombros para disimular su inesperada incomodidad. El tema lo perturbaba; se estaba arrepintiendo de haber mencionado lo de su casamiento.

-¿Tú percibes las mismas contradicciones que yo? -continuó ella-. Primero dices que vas a dejar a tu mujer sola en Boston para volver a las montañas; cinco minutos después, que por nada del mundo per mitirás la presencia de otro hombre cerca de ella, en el Territorio de Montana.

-Sé que parece...

-¿Contradictorio?

Él suspiró. Belle tenía razón: era contradictorio. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza.

-No te has dado tiempo para pensarlo bien, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru quiso discutir. Sí, qué diablos, lo tenía bien pensado. Supuestamente era un acuerdo sencillo y fácil, que sólo duraría un tiempo limitado. Pero Kagome complicaba las cosas. Él no había contado con su atracción, con el constante impulso de protegerla ni con la posesividad que experimentaba cada vez que la tenía ante sí.

-Comprendo que hayas accedido al casamiento, por supuesto. Le brindaste tu protección a cambio del dinero que necesitabas para comprar la libertad del muchacho. ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

-Souta. Ella asintió.

-¿Recuerdas a ese jovencito MacCowan? Creo recordar que mataste a un par de gusanos para arrancar al chico de sus garras. Y también estuvo lo de aquella pequeña irlandesa... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, Belle, y no tiene nada que ver con mi casamiento.

-Sólo quiero recordarte que, por temperamen to, tiendes a proteger -aclaró ella.

-Por temperamento también tiendo a la libertad. Belle rió entre dientes.

-Ahí percibo otra contradicción, hijo. Dices que estás casado y luego dices que no lo estás. ¿Cuánto tiem po piensas seguir así?

-Tengo que preguntar a Kagome cuánto tiempo quiere seguir casada. Hemos hablado de pedir la anula ción o el divorcio. Creo que a ella le da igual.

-¿Y tú qué prefieres?

-La anulación. Sería menos estigmático. Belle resopló de incredulidad.

-Si ella es de familia rica, debe de tener muchas relaciones sociales. De un modo u otro la harán a un lado. ¿Está enterada de eso?

-No parece importarle.

-Eso sí que es muy extraño -comentó Belle-. A cualquier dama de sociedad le importaría.

"Sí", pensó Sesshomaru, "a la mayoría de las mujeres les importaría." ¿Por qué a Kagome no? Recordó un comen tario que ella había hecho esa noche, mientras se extendía sobre los motivos legalmente aceptables para una demanda de divorcio; durante esa larga explica ción, ella había mencionado que su propia reputación no interesaba.

Belle vació el contenido de su copa, hizo un gesto a Sesshomaru para que se la llenara otra vez y se inclinó hacia adelante. Lo acribilló a preguntas sobre Kagome. Quiso saber cómo vestía, qué comía, qué bebía, cómo se com portaba, cómo trataba al prójimo y cómo pretendía que se la tratara.

Las contradicciones se amontonaban. Kagome pro venía de una casa rica y lujosa, pero en el viaje a Boston no se había comportado como una damisela mimada que requiriera atenciones.

-Se las arregla muy bien sola -confesó Sesshomaru.

-Nada en tu novia tiene sentido -anunció Belle-. A mi modo de ver, sólo hay una cosa segura, hijo: ella tenía otro motivo para casarse contigo, algo que le importa mucho más que su reputación.

El bien mayor. Sesshomaru recordó que, ante su insis tencia por conocer la verdadera razón de su casamien to, Kagome había terminado por admitir que no lo había hecho sólo para que su tío no la dejara sin herencia. También se había casado por lo que denominó "el bien mayor", ¿Qué diantre sería eso?

Decidió que era sobradamente hora de averiguarlo. En realidad, él no se había interesado en averiguar los antecedentes de Kagome antes de la boda. Ni siquiera se había molestado en echarle un vistazo previo. No, no se había interesado en absoluto; por entonces su pánico era excesivo. Su desesperación. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por rescatar a Souta de Inu-Yasha. Al ver lo mal que trataba al chico, Sesshomaru había pensado hasta en matar a ese chacal. Fue entonces cuando la abuela de Kagome le ofreció una solución que no lo enviaría a la cárcel. De inmediato Sesshomaru tomó el dinero y aceptó la deuda. ¿Y ahora?

Belle distrajo su atención inclinándose sobre la mesa para sacudir a su acompañante. La pareja se fue pocos minutos después. Sesshomaru los acompañó hasta las puertas del vestíbulo.

-Si no partiéramos mañana hacia St. Louis, insis tiría en que me presentaras a tu novia, Sesshomaru. Le haría responder unas cuantas preguntas.

Él sonrió. Imaginaba a Belle tratando de hacer que Kagome le dijera lo que ella quería saber. Su vieja amiga tenía más años y más experiencia, pero Kagome era más inteligente y habría sabido defenderse.

Se despidió de Belle con un beso y subió al piso de arriba. Estaba decidido a obtener respuestas, pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Kagome debía de estar profundamente dormida, y él no estaba de humor para conversaciones largas. Ella necesitaba descanso, y él también. Se sentía aplastado, en las últimas. Era el efecto de la ciudad. Allí no podía mostrarse como era. Tenía que ser cortés, y andar sin armas. Sin sus revól veres se sentía desnudo y vulnerable. El aire de la ciu dad no era vigorizante como el de la montaña, aunque Kagome y su amiga se habrían maravillado al verlo tan límpio. No conocían nada mejor, y probablemente Boston no era tan sofocante como Londres. Aun así, a él le parecía horrible, como todas las ciudades grandes. Era como si el hollín, constantemente escupido por miles de chimeneas, le fuera recubriendo las entrañas. Boston se había poblado de gente y crímenes, como todas las metrópolis. Sólo quienes no conocieran las montañas y las planicies podían vivir contentos en un lugar tan ates tado. Subsistían en la ignorancia. Era la única explica ción de que alguien pudiera establecerse en un ambien te tan febril y ruidoso.

Pero uno sólo puede resistir hasta cierto punto. Sesshomaru ya estaba harto. Necesitaba volver a su casa. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, giró la llave en la cerradura y entró en la habitación que compartía con Kagome. La vio de inmediato: estaba dormida en el sofá, frente a la puerta. El claro de luna daba a su cabellera y a sus hombros un resplandor dorado. Parecía un ángel. Tenía el pelo esparcido sobre el almohadón y las manos pudorosamente cruzadas en la cintura. Se había cubier to con la bata blanca a modo de manta.

Sesshomaru pasó largo rato observándola. Tuvo que obli garse a cerrar la puerta, echarle llave y marchar hacia la alcoba. En el trayecto hacia la cama se quitó la chaqueta. Después de abrir la cama volvió en busca de Kagome. Su intención era llevarla a la cama y ocupar su sitio en el sofá.

En otras ocasiones habían compartido el lecho, pero esa noche no confiaba en sí mismo: la deseaba de masiado. El deseo lo poseía desde el momento mismo en que entró. Sacudió la cabeza, reconociendo que no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Deseaba a Kagome desde que la había visto en el salón de baile, y la nece sidad había ido creciendo en él con cada paso dado ha cia su desposada. Cuando por fin le vio en la cara que lo reconocía, cuando ella le dedicó esa estupenda mira da de ojos dilatados, corno si pensara: "Oh, Dios mío, qué he hecho", había experimentado un impulso casi irresistible de echársela al hombro y buscar el lecho más cercano. La deseaba desde el primer momento, sí, y le estaba resultando imposible mantener su compor tamiento caballeresco.

Pero había dado su palabra e iba a respetarla, aun que se convirtiera en eunuco. Había prometido a la abuela de Kagome proteger a su desposada. La palabra "sexo" nunca figuró en el trato.

Kagome se volvió de costado. El movimiento hizo que Sesshomaru volviera a su tarea. Apartó la mesa de un empellón y se hincó sobre una rodilla, alargando los brazos hacia ella, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver el papel que ella tenía en las manos. Sólo podía ver parte del encabezado, pero con eso le bastó: era un formula rio de telegrama. Desvió la vista hacia la cara de la muchacha. Desde tan corta distancia vio las lágrimas en sus pestañas y las mejillas todavía húmedas. De pron to se llenó de miedo: obviamente ese mensaje había destrozado a Kagome, haciéndola llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Sus manos sujetaban el papel como en una con vulsión de muerte. Sesshomaru tuvo que abrirle suavemente los dedos para leer el mensaje. Ya había adivinado la noticia, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

El papel también estaba húmedo. La pobre había llorado sobre el formulario. Sesshomaru lo desplegó poco a poco para leer la misiva.

La Señora había muerto.

Kagome debía de tener el corazón destrozado. Él agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No era dado a re zar, pero se descubrió recitando una plegaria que le había enseñado Belle, años atrás. Sólo recordaba unas pocas frases, pero sin duda Dios sabría entender su petitorio. Pidió a su Hacedor que diera paz y felicidad a la Señora. Su oración fue una reacción instintiva, pues la noticia lo había afectado. En realidad, estaba lleno de tristeza. Lady Kaede le había causado una fuerte impresión en el breve tiempo en que se trata ran. Era una mujer fuerte, apasionada y porfiada. Daba definición a la palabra elegancia. Era una ancia na recia, sí, pero lo que más impresionó a Sesshomaru fue su decisión de hacer todo lo necesario para ofrecer seguridad a su nieta.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y descubrió que Kagome lo es taba mirando fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Él se limitó a dejar el telegrama en la mesa y le alargó los brazos. Ella, sin resistencia, se dejó alzar y llevar a la cama. Sesshomaru la depositó en el medio de las sá banas y se hizo a un lado para desvestirse. La muchacha no lo miraba: había cerrado los ojos. Luego le volvió la espalda y se acurrucó entre las mantas.

Él decidió no permitir que se encerrara, dejándo lo afuera. Necesitaba dar rienda a su dolor, llorar sin contenerse... iniciar el duelo.

Se metió en la cama para tomarla en sus brazos. Ella lo rechazó, pero sólo por un momento; luego le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, comenzó a temblar casi con violencia.

Sesshomaru la consoló de la única manera que conocía: acariciándole la espalda, mientras susurraba palabras que pudieran serenarla. Aun cuando tuvo la certeza de que Kagome se había dormido, la retuvo en su abrazo. No quería soltarla jamás.

Despertó otra vez encima de ella. Era noche cerra da, casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia. Estaba frotando la nariz contra el cuello de Kagome y tratando de introducir la rodilla entre sus muslos. Ya le había recogido el camisón hasta las caderas. Ella no tenía ropa interior. Tampoco se resis tía. Había enredado las piernas a las suyas y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Sesshomaru, aún más dormido que despierto, pensó que debía de tener un sueño tan erótico como el suyo, pues lo estaba besando en el cuello.

No quiso detenerse. Su mano ascendió bajo el ca misón, acariciante. Ahuecó la mano en torno de un pecho. Rozó el pezón con el pulgar. Ella dejó escapar un gemido grave contra su oído y estrechó el abrazo. De pronto, Sesshomaru sintió la necesidad de saborearla. Su bús queda se hizo más recia. Le sujetó la cabeza por la nuca, girándosela hacia él. Su boca selló cualquier protesta que ella hubiera podido hacer. Su lengua irrumpió bus cando la de ella. La besó apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba el cuello; luego bajó las manos hasta cubrir un pecho con cada una. El calor de esa piel lo volvía loco. Ese aroma como de flores, leve e irresistible, lo cortejaba, lo drogaba; no podía pensar en otra cosa que en acercarse un poquito más a esa fragancia limpia y femenina. Ella parecía de seda. Habría querido probar cada centímetro de su piel. Bajó las manos hasta abarcarle la cintura. Las bajó más aún, hasta tocar el centro mismo de su calor. Ella arqueó la espalda hacia arriba, dejando escapar una exclamación ahogada.

Había comenzado a temblar. Él apartó la boca para desabotonarse los pantalones. Estaba ya duro y palpitante por la necesidad de plantarse sólidamente en ella.

Tenía la respiración agitada por el deseo. No pudo dejar de besarla aun mientras se quitaba la ropa, y fue sólo al percibir la sal de una lágrima en su mejilla cuan do cayó al fin en la realidad.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Fue como si lo hu bieran empapado con agua helada. Aspiró hondo varias veces, tratando de aminorar el ritmo de su corazón. Su primer pensamiento lógico no fue agradable: cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba aprovechando horriblemente de Kagome. Ella no podía pensar correctamente; acaba ban de comunicarle la muerte de su abuela. Lo que ne cesitaba no era libertinaje, si no consuelo.

Trató de separarse de ella. Le bajó el camisón y se obligó a tenderse a su lado. Eso requirió hasta su últi ma pizca de fuerza, pero logró la hazaña. Sin embargo, el problema fue que Kagome lo acompañó. Ella tampoco podía soltarlo. Tenía la boca abierta contra el cuello de Sesshomaru y se movía eróticamente contra él, instándolo sin palabras a no separarse.

Él no aceptó aquello. Le apartó los brazos y trató de que volviera a su lado de la cama. Kagome no lo deja ba. Lo abrazó por la cintura, aferrándose a él como para salvar la vida.

Necesitaba que él le hiciera el amor. Kagome se puso rígida contra él en cuanto su mente captó la idea. Oh, Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

De pronto se sintió desolada y llena de lástima por sí misma. La Señora se había ido. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. No imaginaba la vida sin ella. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para continuar así, completamente sola? Su abuela se había convertido en una red de seguridad. Si los problemas de la vida en el páramo se tornaban insuperables, Kagome podría haber escrito a la querida anciana para pedirle consejo... y amor. La Señora le habría dicho qué hacer; Kagome podía seguir su consejo o no, pero al menos habría sentido que alguien se intere saba por ella. Su abuela había tomado el papel de ma dre, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aún tenía a tío Myouga, por supuesto, pero él no se parecía en nada a un padre. Era su querido tío, excéntrico y solitario, com pañero de juegos en su infancia, íntimo amigo ahora. ¿Quién sino tío Myouga habría podido persuadirla para que pasara un mes viviendo en una choza, a fin de des cubrir si tenía agallas y fortaleza para vivir en la fronte ra, si se presentaba la oportunidad? Sí, aún podía escri bir a tío Myouga, pero no era lo mismo en absoluto.

Echaba de menos a su mamá. El dolor era aplas tante. Creía estar preparada para perder a la Señora, pero dolía, oh, Dios, tanto que se había propuesto deliberadamente seducir a su esposo, en un intento de encon trar consuelo... y amor, por más que fuera una burla, sólo para aliviar el horrendo pesar de su corazón.

-¿No me quieres, Sesshomaru?

Él percibió lo ahogado de su voz. Le parecía im posible que ella necesitara hacer esa pregunta. Su ma nera de responder no fue muy caballeresca: rodó sobre la espalda y le sujetó la mano para apoyársela brusca mente en la entrepierna. Después de eso no hicieron falta palabras. La reacción de Kagome fue la que él espe raba: apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

Se apartó de él, incorporándose. -Entonces ¿por qué no continúas?

Él apoyó la nuca en las manos antes de responder. Contó hasta diez. Necesitaba concentrarse para no arrancarse los pantalones para darse el gusto con ella. -No quería que pararas.

Gruñó. Tenía los dientes muy apretados y la frente cubierta de sudor. En la oscuridad Kagome apenas podía distinguir su expresión. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, abundantes. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano. Se sentía humillada y miserable. Sentía deseos de esconderse a llorar. Y, ¡oh, Dios, cómo necesitaba a la Señora!

Sin decir otra palabra, se escurrió hasta el borde mismo de la cama, tratando de alejarse en lo posible de él, y se cubrió con las mantas. Apretada en un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, luchaba por no sollozar abierta mente. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que ella creyó que Sesshomaru se había dormido. Quería volver a la sala. Dormiría nuevamente en el sofá. Sabía que estaba próxima a perder la compostura, pues en ese mismo instante se estaba desintegrando, y nada sería más humi llante que derrumbarse frente a él. En los últimos años ni siquiera su abuela la había visto llorar. Una escena así la habría horrorizado, haciendo que se avergonzara de su nieta. La idea de que el señor Taisho presenciara su dolor le pareció insoportable. Sin duda, pensaría que su falta de disciplina y autodominio era repugnante. La mera posibilidad la llenaba de bochorno.

Tenía que salir de allí. Apartó las mantas y se sen tó. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar las piernas de la cama, él le impidió levantarse. Kagome no tuvo siquiera tiempo de forcejear. Sesshomaru se movió con cegadora ra pidez la atrajo hacia sí y le ciñó los brazos a la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. El trasero de la mucha cha quedó cómodamente alojado contra su entrepier na. El le apoyó el mentón en la coronilla. No la dejaría ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Kagome?

Ella no respondió. Eso no lo detuvo.

-Querías que te hiciera el amor por los motivos más erróneos.

La joven trató de apartarse. Él estrechó el abrazo. -Me deseabas, ¿no?

No pensaba responder a esa pregunta, pero él le dio la sorpresa de estrecharla más. Kagome comprendió que no la dejaría levantarse mientras no le diera lo que quería.

-Te deseaba, sí -susurró.

-Por la mañana lo habrías lamentado.

Ella se quedó pensando en esa aseveración. Luego murmuró, sólo para apaciguarlo:

-Probablemente.

Pero no lo creía. Esa noche deseaba a Sesshomaru con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado antes. Sus propios sentimientos la aterrorizaban. Kagome siempre había querido conservar su autodominio. Necesita ba ser disciplinada con sus emociones y sus reacciones. El miedo le había hecho eso. Y Midoriko. Kagome había aprendido de su hermana mayor. Midoriko no se había limitado a protegerla de la lujuria de tío Naraku, también le había enseñado a tomar todas las precaucio nes imaginables, tanto en lo mental como en lo físico, para no caer jamás víctima de un hombre.

Y ahora aparecía Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome no sabía cómo protegerse de él. Se las había arreglado muy bien durante unos cuantos años, aun mientras estaba comprometida con Inu-Yasha y planeando su boda, sin dar ja más una parte de su corazón al novio. Aunque su trai ción la dejó destrozada, lo cierto fue que el escándalo y la humillación la afectaron más que la pérdida de Inu-Yasha. En realidad, no se sorprendió demasiado; des pués de todo, Inu-Yasha no hacía otra cosa que responder a sus expectativas.

Sesshomaru, en cambio, pertenecía a un tipo muy dife rente. No se parecía en absoluto a los otros hombres que ella conocía. Era amable, considerado, afectuoso. ¡Y cuánto deseaba ella que dejara de ser así! Sin inten tarlo siquiera le estaba arrancando todos los escudos; si no se mantenía constantemente en guardia, él acabaría por entrar a hurtadillas para robarle el corazón.

-¿Kagome? -su voz era un susurro áspero.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando te tome sólo vas a pensar en mí. -Le frotó la barbilla contra la cabeza, en una suave cari cia-. Esta noche estabas pensando en tu abuela. Está bien -agregó-. Necesitas ese duelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-La Señora me dijo que no podía -explicó, gi rando en sus brazos para apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho-. Me hizo prometer que no me vestiría de negro. Se supone que debo mirar hacia el futuro, no ha cia el pasado.

El sollozo la tomó por sorpresa. Sesshomaru le frotó la espalda, acercándola más.

-¿Qué otra cosa te dijo?

-Que la recordara -susurró ella. Las lágrimas corrían ahora con más rapidez, sin que ella pudiera detenerlas-. Que contara a las criaturas cosas buenas de ella.

Sesshomaru supuso que se refería a sus futuros hijos. -Nadie la olvidará -dijo.

Difícilmente Kagome lo hubiera oído. Ahora sollo zaba abiertamente y se disculpaba por su conducta a cada minuto.

-Está bien que llores, cariño.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero los sollozos le im pidieron decírselo. Continuó así durante un tiempo incalculable, que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Luego tuvo un ataque de hipo. Oh, Dios, era un espantajo; no dejaba de mojar a Sesshomaru con su llanto y hacía unos ruidos horrendos, nada dignos de una dama.

A él no parecía molestarle. Se levantó en busca de un pañuelo y volvió a la cama para entregárselo. Dejó que ella se secara la cara y lo tomó para arrojarlo a la mesilla. Luego la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos. Se mostraba sumamente gentil, pero tanta bondad sólo servía para que Kagome llorara con más fuerza. Después de un rato trató de serenarla.

-Basta, amor. Todo está bien.

Tuvo que repetir diez veces esa promesa. Nada estaba bien ni lo estaría jamás. La Señora no regresaría, y Kagome estaba ahora completamente sola, con un par de gemelas de dos años bajo su responsabilidad. Sesshomaru Taisho no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Pero ella estaba demasiado exhausta como para discutir. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, afe rrada a su esposo, dejándose consolar. Se sentía segura y protegida. Buen Dios, no quería soltarlo jamás.

**Jajajajajajajajajaja a ver díganme… kien hubiera kitado su mano? Jajajajajaja XD**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	12. El por qué No Vivir en Bóston?

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**Jos****: siii, leelo kuando sta historia trmine, t prometo q no tardaré! X q si lees la original y luego sta… :s asi m pasó kon otra historia adaptada d inubobo (jeje XD) lei la original x q la autora tardaba muuucho en actualizar y pssss ya m había qdado kon las ganas d leer q mas iba a pasar …. Así q la descargue y la lei y oooohhh nooooo, no s lo mismo jejeje asi q ahora q leo adaptaciones prefiero esperar a actulizaciones por que si no… cambia tooodo aunq las letras digan lo mismo y solo cambien los nombres pero NO ES LO MISMO :s saludossssssssss**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****12**

La fortuna sabe que cuánto más la desdeñamos es cuanto más golpes ofrece.

Shakespeare

Antonio y Cleopatra

Kagome durmió hasta tarde. A las ocho y media se presentó Sango, buscando a su amiga. Estaba pre ocupada por ella y, en cuanto Sesshomaru abrió la puerta, explicó que Kagome no había ido a buscarla para desayu nar. ¿Estaba enferma o se había olvidado de que debían desayunar juntas en el Reservado para Damas?

Sesshomaru no le dijo lo de la Señora. Despertó a su esposa con una sacudida y se ocupó de acompañar a Sango al comedor. Como él no tenía hambre, comió una sola porción de salchichas, pescado, bizcochos, salsa de carne, huevos escalfados, patatas y manzanas asadas con canela. Sango comió sólo un bizcocho seco con un vaso de jugo de manzanas recién hecho.

Esa mañana, la amiga de su mujer parecía ner viosa y no dejaba de pasear una mirada inquieta por el atestado comedor. Probablemente la preocupaban los otros comensales. Sesshomaru intentó serenarla tratan do de hacerla hablar sobre su familia, pero compren dió su error al ver que a la castaña se le nublaban los ojos. Cualquier mención a sus parientes y ami gos de Londres la atribulaba visiblemente. Entonces él le preguntó sobre su futuro en Boston. Eso la agitó aún más.

Alguien dejó escapar una risa chillona al otro lado del comedor. Sango dio un brinco de treinta centí metros y se volvió a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, con un ceño intenso en la cala.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó él.

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder, Kagome apa reció junto a la mesa. Sesshomaru se levantó inmediatamente para acercarle la silla. Ella se lo agradeció sin mirarlo.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero aun así él notó el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Obviamente algo la avergon zaba. Probablemente el modo en que él la había tocado la noche anterior.

Vestía completamente de negro. A él no le gustó cómo le sentaba ese color; tampoco le agradó la idea de que estuviera desobedeciendo deliberadamente las ór denes de su abuela en cuanto a no llevar luto.

Se había recogido la cabellera en la nuca, en una especie de nudo, y el severo peinado destacaba lo per fecto de sus facciones. Una vez más él admiró su apabullante belleza; de pronto se descubrió mirando a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los comensales masculinos la estuviera mirando. Ella le per tenecía, qué diablos, y ningún otro hombre tenía por qué echarle miradas lascivas.

Casi de inmediato comprendió lo ridículo de su conducta. Después de sacudir la cabeza ante lo contradic torio de su comportamiento, empezó a ladrar órdenes.

-Come algo, Kagome. Y usted, Sango, explíque me qué es lo que la preocupa.

Su esposa aseguró que no tenía hambre. Tras beber solo un vaso de leche, declaró qué estaba muy satisfecha y plegó la servilleta para demostrarlo. Todo eso sin mirarlo. Sesshomaru, exasperado con ambas, decidió enfrentar se primero a su esposa. Después de averiguar por qué estaba así, se ocuparía de Sango. Con esa decisión en la mente, alargó una mano para cubrir la de Kagome y, en voz baja, le ordenó que lo mirara.

Ella tardó un poco en obedecer. Sesshomaru esperó con paciencia a que alzara la vista para decirle:

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Anoche no ocu rrió nada.

Iba a recordarle que, de cualquier modo, estaban casados y unos cuantos besos entre marido y mujer no eran motivo para el bochorno.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar ese argumen to tan lógico, porque ella le clavó una mirada incrédula. -Lloré delante de ti. Por supuesto que me siento a vergonzada. -Su rubor se intensificó-. Pero prometo que no volverá a suceder. En general soy muy disciplinada. Él no supo qué responder. Iba a discutir, pero cam bió de idea. Sango había dejado de echar miradas de soslayo a los comensales para concentrarse en el diálo go de ambos. Además, arrojaba chispas por los ojos y el blanco parecía ser él.

Sesshomaru quiso preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba, pero suavizó la pregunta ponlo delicado de su condición. -¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Usted hizo llorar a Kagome?

Él suspiró. La muchacha actuaba como si estuviera convencida de que él había insultado a su amiga. -No -respondió-. Estaba afligida por otra cosa. -Decidió dejar que Kagome le explicara lo de su abuela. -¿Has terminado de desayunar, Sango? -pre guntó Kagome, intentando cambiar de tema.

Pero su amiga no la escuchó. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Sesshomaru. Parecía haber resuelto algo. En el momento en que él iba a levantarse de la mesa, le pidió que no se moviera.

-Si usted conociera mejor a su esposa, señor Taisho, sabría que jamás llora.

-¿De veras?

Sango asintió. La voz le temblaba de nervio sismo.

-Y nunca come nada en el desayuno. Sólo bebe un vaso de leche. Usted tampoco sabía eso, ¿verdad? Sesshomaru sintió deseos de sonreír, pero no se atrevió. La castaña se estaba enfureciendo en nombre de Kagome. Al parecer, la conocía mucho mejor que él.

-Vivió en una choza durante...

Kagome la interrumpió. No quería que Sesshomaru su piera de su adiestramiento para vivir en la frontera. De lo contrario él empezaría a hacer preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder.

-Los banqueros -barbotó- Los señores Goshinki y Ahun nos esperan a las diez. Sus oficinas están a sólo un par de calles. Creo que deberíamos ir caminan do, ¿no te parece, Sesshomaru?

El asintió, pero sin apartar los ojos de Sango.

-¿Dónde vivió?

La muchacha enrojeció.

-No tiene importancia -dijo- Kagome, si tienes un minuto libre, me gustaría hablarte de algo muy importante.

-Sí, por supuesto -accedió Kagome, aliviada por el cambio de tema.

-Creo que no podré vivir en Boston. Hecha esa declaración, Sango bajó la vista a la mesa.

-De acuerdo.

Levantó bruscamente la cabeza. -¿No vas a discutir?

Kagome sonrió ante su cara de sorpresa.

-No, por supuesto. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, Sango.

Su amiga creyó necesario explicar en un susurro: -Ya he tropezado con gente conocida.

Sesshomaru, al oírla, encontró tanto sentido a su explica ción como a la vergüenza de Kagome por haber llorado. -¿Y encontrarse con conocidos es un problema? -preguntó.

-Sí-respondieron Sango y Kagome simultánea mente.

Jamás las entendería. Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-Si las señoras me disculpan, vuelvo a nuestra habitación. Kagome, usted debe cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al banco.

Sin darle tiempo a discutir, giró en redondo y aban donó el comedor. Sango atrajo entonces la atención de Kagome.

-¿Por qué te has vestido de negro?

-En memoria de mi abuela -respondió Kagome-. Anoche recibí un telegrama. La Señora murió hace cuatro días. A mi tío Myouga no le fue fácil localizarme -agregó.

Había tratado de hablar con voz serena, pero no pudo lograr la hazaña. Cuando terminó la explicación, estaba otra vez próxima al llanto.

Sango no tenía tantos reparos sobre el control de las emociones. Al verla estallar en lágrimas, Kagome se dijo que la Señora se habría horrorizado ante semejante con ducta. Aun así la habría querido, porque Sango, pese a su falta de disciplina, era sumamente leal a su amiga, y para la Señora la lealtad era la segunda entre las cualidades importantes que podía tener una persona. En su lista mo ral estaba muy por encima del amor y apenas un puesto por debajo de la cualidad suprema: el coraje.

El dolor volvió. Kagome hizo lo posible por disimu larlo, pero el esfuerzo era abrumador. Los otros comen sales, sin saberlo, la ayudaron a recobrar la compostura. Varios habían reparado en la angustia de Sango y le echaban miradas curiosas. En opinión de Kagome, eso era grosero y de mala educación. Irguió la espalda en la silla y les hizo con la mano un gesto dramático para que reanudaran sus respectivas conversaciones. Añadió un buen ceño, para asegurar su colaboración.

Sango se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con la servilleta. El intento era vano, porque seguían brotando.

-"Las palabras sencillas y sinceras son las que me jor penetran en el oído del dolor" -citó de memoria, en un susurro.

-¿De William? -preguntó Kagome, aun sabiendo perfectamente quién había escrito ese consejo.

-Sí -respondió Sango-. Y tenía razón. Las palabras sencillas son las mejores; por eso te diré simple mente que lamento mucho tu pérdida. Sé que la Señora era como tu madre y que debes de tener el corazón destrozado...

No pudo continuar. Ahora lloraba sin reparos. Kagome no se sorprendió ante esa escena; por el contra rio, la reacción de su amiga le inspiraba humildad. Sus palabras de consuelo tampoco la habían dejado fría; tuvo que aspirar hondo varias veces para dominarse.

-Eres una gran amiga -susurró, cuando pudo confiar en su voz-. Tuve mucha suerte al encontrarte. -Y yo a ti -replicó Sango, con la voz sofocada por la servilleta-. "Cualquiera puede disimular una pena, menos quien la tiene", agregó. Y me doy cuenta de que sufres.

Kagome no pudo responder, por el simple motivo de que temía echarse a llorar si abría la boca. La posibilidad era inaceptable. No se atrevería a mancillar la memoria de la Señora quebrando la sagrada regla de no llorar en público. Antes prefería morir.

-"Llorar es menguar la profundidad del dolor" -citó Sango.

En eso la Señora no habría estado de acuerdo con Shakespeare. Kagome decidió dar un tono más ligero a la conversación.

-¿Crees que sólo porque eso lo dijo Shakespeare no puedo discutir contigo?

La castaña se las compuso para sonreír.

-No, no puedes discutir. Después de todo, William es una autoridad.

-¿Sabes qué pienso hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Iré a la librería más cercana para comprar todas las obras de William Shakespeare. Las he leído, por su puesto, pero no me he tomado el trabajo de memorizarlas palabra por palabra, como tú. Dentro de uno o dos meses, te prometo que podré citar a tu William como me convenga cada vez que deba persuadirte de algo.

Sango parecía entusiasmada. Por lo visto, no se había dado cuenta de que Kagome estaba bromeando.

-Puedo prestarte mis ejemplares con mucho gusto -dijo, fervorosa.

Kagome le dio las gracias y llamó por señas a un camarero, para pedirle sendas tazas de té. El comedor se había despejado lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación en privado.

-Si no quieres vivir en Boston ni en sus cercanías, Sango, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-Contigo -barbotó la muchacha. De inmediato agregó, enrojeciendo-: Si me aceptas, claro. Y si al se ñor Taisho no le molesta.

-Yo estaría encantada de contar con tu compañía -aseguró Kagome. Y se detuvo a ordenar sus pensamientos. Sango interpretó mal esa vacilación. Sus hom bros se encorvaron.

-Pero no crees que sea buena idea. Lo comprendo. Una mujer embarazada sería una carga para ti y para...-Kagome la interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar. No hay nada en el mundo que desee tanto como llevarte conmigo. Has llegado a ser como de la familia.

-Pero aun así hay un problema.

Kagome asintió. En ese momento apareció el cama rero con el juego de porcelana. Puso la tetera floreada en la mesa, agregó dos tazas con sus platillos y, después de hacerles una reverencia, las dejó solas.

Después de servir el té, Kagome continuó:

-No puedes tomar una decisión sin conocer todos los hechos. Debes saber a dónde voy y por qué. Después de que te haya explicado...

-¿Lo de las pequeñas? -interrumpió su amiga.

-Sí. Rin y Lin son hijas de mi hermana mayor. Ahora tienen dos años y medio. Midoriko, mi her mana, murió poco después de que se instalaron en Boston. Las niñas quedaron al cuidado de Shikon, su padre. Él también murió hace poco más de un mes. Como no tenía familiares cercanos, las pequeñas han quedado bajo la atención de su niñera, la señora Tsubaki.

-"Las penas, cuando llegan, no lo hacen como espías solitarios, sino en batallones."

Kagome asintió. Sobre eso Shakespeare tenía razón. Las penas llegaban en batallones, sí.

-¿Volverás a Inglaterra con las niñas?

-No -respondió Kagome-. De hecho, quiero que estén bien lejos de Inglaterra. Mi hermana tenía miedo a nuestro tío Naraku. Y tenía buenos motivos para te merlo -añadió-. Ella no quiso que sus hijas estuvieran cerca de ese hombre vil; fue su principal razón para mudarse a Boston. Shikon, su esposo, era norteamerica no y estaba plenamente de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-¿Tú también temes a ese hombre?

Se sintió obligada a ser completamente sincera con su amiga.

-Hay que ser estúpida para no temerlo. Es un hombre perverso.

-¿Sería capaz de hacer daño a las bebés?

-Llegado el caso, sí.

-¿Cómo?

Kagome movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. -No puedo hablar de Naraku sin que se me re vuelva el estómago. Pero ahora que Shikon ha muerto y la Señora también, puede haber problemas con la cues tión de la custodia. Tío Naraku podría solicitar a los tribunales que las pequeñas fueran puestas bajo su tutela, pero yo lo mataría antes de permitirlo. Esas niñas corre rían menos peligro con el mismo Lucifer. Ruego a Dios que Naraku se haya olvidado por completo de ellas. Como no le comunicamos la muerte de Shikon y la Señora no dejó dinero para las gemelas, espero que no nos cause problemas. De cualquier modo, no quiero correr el menor riesgo. Tengo que desaparecer, Sango. ¿No comprendes? Hasta que las pequeñas estén en con diciones de defenderse solas, la responsabilidad me co rresponde a mí. Midoriko me protegió durante todos esos años; ahora me incumbe proteger a sus hijas.

-Temo que desaparecer será muy difícil -obser vó Sango-. El mundo se ha vuelto muy pequeño. Ahora tenemos el telégrafo y los vapores que pueden viajar de Londres a Norteamérica en menos de dos semanas. Hay trenes que conectan casi todas las ciuda des importantes y...

-Ya he tenido todo eso en cuenta -dijo Kagome-. Al principio pensaba llevarme a las niñas a alguna ciudad remota, pero he cambiado de parecer. Existe un lugar en el que Naraku no nos buscará nunca: la frontera. El señor Taisho me habló de una aldea llamada Redención. Dice que allí uno puede caminar uno o dos kilómetros sin ver a nadie más. Allí podría esconderme con las niñas.

-¿Crees sinceramente que tu tío va a buscarte? Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece un temor razonable -respondió-. Le gustaría hacerme sufrir. Es un hombre rencoroso y vengativo. Tiene una cicatriz que le cruza el ojo izquierdo.

-Se la hice yo, Sango, cuando tenía sólo diez años. Estuvo a punto de perder la vista. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo dejado ciego. Cada vez que se mira en el espejo recuerda lo que le hice... y por qué. Me va a bus car, sí. Supongo que ha estado contando los días que faltaban para hacerse cargo de la herencia, de las fincas... y de mí.

Sango se estremeció. Comenzaba a entender lo que Kagome callaba. Decidió buscar una manera indirec ta de comprobar sus sospechas.

-Si las gemelas fueran varones, ¿Midoriko se ha bría obsesionado tanto por huir?

-No.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro. -¿Naraku es vanidoso?

-Sí.

Sango sonrió.

-Bien-anunció-. ¿Y la cicatriz es tan fea como yo quisiera?

-Sí.

-Muy bien.

Kagome asintió, decidiendo que había revelado bastante. Sango, pese a su embarazo, parecía aún muy inocente. No podía comprender los retorcidos apetitos de algunos hombres. Apenas los entendía la misma Kagome, de modo que su amiga se habría horrorizado ante la verdad completa.

-Es irónico -dijo luego-. Mi sueño más gran de era vivir un día en el páramo. Tío Myouga apoyaba la idea. Cada vez que yo iba a visitarlo, tenía algo nuevo para leerme. Creía en mi sueño y quería prepararme. Supongo que era un juego entre los dos.

-¿Como eso de construir una choza para que vi vieras en ella? -preguntó Sango.

-Sí -reconoció Kagome, con una sonrisa-. Sus criados creían que yo era tan peculiar como él. No nos importaba. Era sólo un juego.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? En el fondo siempre has sa bido que un día vendrías a vivir en los territorios salva jes de América. Las gemelas te complicaron los planes y por eso pensaste en una ciudad más pequeña, en al gún lugar del oeste.

-Pensaba, sí, que tarde o temprano acabaría en las montañas. Desde que leí ese primer relato sobre Daniel Boone, me sentí...

-¿Intrigada?

-Intrigada, sí.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte -pro metió Sango-. Dime una cosa, por favor. ¿Qué dice Sesshomaru de...?

-Él no sabe nada de Naraku ni de las gemelas. Debes prometerme que no le dirás una palabra.

-Por amor de Dios, Kagome, piénsalo bien. ¿No te parece que, si te instalas en Redención, él se va a enterar?

Kagome se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero por entonces será de masiado tarde. Si descubre ahora mis planes, tratará de impedírmelo. No cree que yo pueda sobrevivir en territorios salvajes; opina que debo dedicarme a mis vestidos para lucirlos en las fiestas de Boston. ¿Se te ocurre algo más absurdo?

Sango sonrió. Ahora que conocía mejor a Kagome, era absurdo, en realidad, esperar que malgastara sus días en frivolidades.

-Quiero desaparecer contigo, Kagome. Escúcha me antes de hacerme una advertencia. Soy joven y fuerte; tengo alguna inteligencia. Puedo arreglármelas muy bien en el páramo.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Has pensado lo que sería dar a luz en una choza?

-Otras mujeres lo han hecho.

-Tendremos que analizarlo bien -resolvió Kagome-. Quizá sería mejor que te reunieras conmigo después del nacimiento. De ese modo, sería menos pe ligroso. Sango apretó las manos.

-Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo en que, ahora o más adelante, puedo mudarme a Redención?

-¿Tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo?

-Sí.

Kagome suspiró. Luego hizo una señal afirmativa. -Deberíamos brindar. -Levantó la taza de té y, cuando su amiga hizo otro tanto, susurró-: Por el pá ramo y nuestra nueva vida.

Las tazas se tocaron.

-Y por la libertad -agregó Sango.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, Kagome.

Era Sesshomaru quien hacía ese anuncio. La joven, con centrada en su conversación, no había visto entrar a su esposo. No parecía muy feliz. Ella se obligó a sonreír, en un intento de compensar su gesto ceñudo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra -aseveró. -Quiero acabar con esto. -Él la tomó de un bra zo, tironeando para levantarla-. No nos llevará mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? A mediodía me espera un amigo y no me gustaría darle un plantón. Tiene un buen potro para vender.

-La entrevista con los banqueros no llevará más de una hora -aseguró Kagome-. Iré a tu cuarto en cuanto regrese, Sango. Esta tarde podríamos salir de com pras. ¿Quiere usted acompañarnos, señor Taisho?

Sesshomaru las había seguido al corredor. La idea de sa lir de compras con dos damiselas le parecía penosa. -Te recuerdo que tengo un compromiso -señaló.

-¿Para toda la tarde?

-Hasta después del anochecer. La granja está fuera de Boston. Tardaremos un par de horas en llegar. No volveré al hotel antes de las ocho.

-¿Por qué está tan malhumorado, señor Taisho?

-Detesto que me hagan esperar.

-También yo -informó ella, con voz ásperamen te alegre.

-No creo que debamos ir de compras, Kagome -intervino Sango-. Estás de luto.

-No debes guardar luto -anunció Sesshomaru-. Tu abuela lo hizo prometer.

-Voy a buscar una iglesia para encenderle una vela -decidió Kagome.

-A ella le gustaría -aprobó su amiga.

Kagome no estaba de humor para ir de tiendas, pero necesitaba comprar montañas de cosas para las gemelas. En realidad, lo que deseaba era verlas. El tiempo era escaso, por supuesto, y debería hacerlo todo cuanto antes.

Como Sesshomaru estaría ocupado hasta la noche, ella decidió visitar a sus sobrinas. Él no se enteraría siquie ra de que había abandonado el hotel. De ese modo tampoco tendría que abreviar la visita; Kagome se descubrió sonriendo ante la perspectiva. Si la suerte la seguía acom pañando, quizá pudiera persuadir a la señora Tsubaki para que las acompañara. Era muy improbable, pero bien valía la pena hacer el intento.

Kagome no tenía intenciones de dar mucha infor mación a la niñera hasta que estuvieran ya en pleno viaje. Cuanto menos se supiera de su destino, mejor. Hasta podía insinuar que se dirigían hacia Texas.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, Sango tomó una di rección y Kagome y su marido el corredor opuesto. Los largos pasos de Sesshomaru hacían que fuera imposible seguirlo sin correr. Y Kagome se negaba a correr en un hotel tan elegante.

-Por favor, camina más despacio o suéltame, para que yo pueda seguirte más atrás.

Sesshomaru la soltó inmediatamente y se adelantó hasta la puerta. Después de abrirla, se quedó esperando.

-¿Nunca has oído la expresión "más lento que un caracol"? -preguntó.

Kagome entró antes de responder. -No.

-Pues te sienta de maravillas.

Pasando por alto la pulla, la muchacha pasó al dor mitorio en busca de los papeles que deseaba llevar a los banqueros. Había preparado una considerable lista de preguntas que hacer y no quería olvidar ninguna. Era preciso arreglarlo todo antes de desaparecer... y antes de que Sesshomaru volviera a sus montañas.

Después de plegar los papeles, fue en busca de sus guantes. Sesshomaru le bloqueó el paso.

-Quiero que te cambies ese horrible vestido, Kagome.

-Es un atuendo apropiado.

-Le hice una promesa a tu abuela: -Se acercó al ropero y abrió las puertas de par en par. Luego empezó a revolver el contenido. No sabía por qué daba tanta importancia al asunto, pero Kagome había dado su pala bra y tendría que cumplirla. La última voluntad de un difunto debía ser respetada y él se encargaría de eso.

Sacó un vestido con su percha y se volvió hacia Kagome.

-Toma. Ponte esto. Y date prisa que llegaremos tarde.

Ella estuvo en un tris de echarse a reír al ver lo que había escogido.

-¿Rojo? ¿Pretendes que me ponga un vestido rojo?

-Servirá.

Ella reía.

-Es un vestido de noche, nada adecuado.

-Me gusta -insistió él-. Y a tu abuela también le gustaría.

Iba hacia ella con el vestido en la mano. Ese hom bre no estaba en sus cabales si pretendía convencerla de usar un vestido de terciopelo rojo para una entrevis ta con los banqueros.

-No me sienta bien -mintió.

-Póntelo.

-La Señora no estaría de acuerdo.

Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho decidida a no ceder.

Por la forma en que él apretaba la mandíbula, de dujo que él tampoco pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Por lo visto, estaban empantanados. Entonces él sopesó el argumento a su favor.

-Por supuesto que la Señora estaría de acuerdo. En el cielo usan colores intensos, Kagome. Estoy seguro. Y ahora ponte esto, si no quieres que lleguemos tarde.

Esas palabras la abrumaron. El hombre era com pletamente absurdo. Y maravilloso. Así que en el cielo usan colores intensos. Sin duda alguna, era lo más bonito que podría haberle dicho. Lo que importaba no eran los colores ni las ropas que se usaran allá arriba, si aca so usaban algo, sino esa insinuación de que la Señora había ido al cielo.

-Sesshomaru Taisho, eres un hombre encantador. ¿Sabes que, cuando la Señora me habló de ti, dijo que eras _mi príncipe_?

Sesshomaru estaba exasperado. Esa mujer decía cosas sin sentido. Su voz se había vuelto tan queda y sedante como una suave brisa de verano. ¿A qué se debía esa repentina transformación? Un momento antes sacudía la cabeza, ceñuda como una vieja maestra solterona; ahora parecía a punto de llorar o de besarlo. Aun sin saber qué bicho le había picado, Sesshomaru decidió aclarar ese asunto del encanto.

-No soy ni príncipe ni encantador, Kagome. Y sólo me comporto como un caballero para darte gusto. Me cuesta mi buen esfuerzo -agregó-. Si he de ser franco, no sé durante cuánto tiempo más podré guardar las apariencias.

Ella no le creyó.

-¿Ah, sí? -lo desafió-. ¿Haz el favor de decirme qué harías ahora, en este mismo instante, si no tuvieras que comportarte como un caballero?

-¿Lo que realmente me gustaría hacer?

-Sí.

Él sonrió. -Desnudarte.

Ella se puso tan roja como el vestido. Sesshomaru se echó a reír.

-Querías que fuera sincero, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto. -La había alterado de tal mo do que no podía pensar con claridad-. Me pondré ese vestido -tartamudeó-. Con un abrigo encima. -Se ría un abrigo negro que la cubriera de pies a cabeza. Y no se lo quitaría, por mucho calor que hiciera dentro del banco.

Le arrebató la percha de las manos y giró hacia la alcoba.

-Es terriblemente escotado -comentó-. La verdad es que tiendo a desbordarlo.

Él alargó una mano por encima de su hombro y le quitó el vestido de las manos.

Kagome terminó poniéndose una blusa blanca y una falda azul marino. Cuando acabó de atar una cinta de color intenso a sus cabellos, Sesshomaru ya estaba paseándo se de un extremo al otro.

**Kien le kiere kumplir su deseo****? Jajajajajaja XD**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por sus reviews **** a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	13. Testamento

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**Si chicas el anterior cap. Estuvo corto a comparación de los anteriores, y es que no tuve tiempo para más, y si no ****actualizaba con eso no hiba a poder actualizar hasta hoy; pero ya lo compenso con este cap.**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****13**

Al final llegaron con cinco minutos de anticipa ción. Sesshomaru se apresuró a señalar que, de no haber to mado un carruaje, habrían llegado tarde.

El señor Goshinki, que los esperaba a las puertas del banco, los acompañó hasta la oficina del presidente, donde los aguardaba el señor Ahun.

Goshinki era el más anciano de los dos. En Inglaterra había sido, durante muchos años, amigo y asesor de la Señora. Aunque él también se aproximaba a los sesen ta, cinco años antes había anunciado que emigraba de Inglaterra; apenas un mes antes, su esposa había sucum bido finalmente a una larga y agotadora enfermedad, tras veinte años de matrimonio. Él explicó que deseaba un poco de aventura, por lo que se había ofrecido para la sucursal que el Banco abriría en Boston. La Señora quedó atónita, pues creía a Goshinki muy apegado a sus hábitos. Aun así lo apoyó en su decisión y hasta deposi tó una gran suma en la sucursal norteamericana, a fin de ayudarlo a establecerse. Continuaron siendo amigos y escribiéndose al menos dos veces al mes.

La Señora siempre había dicho que Goshinki apor taba el cerebro y Ahun, el encanto. Y su evaluación era acertada, según pensó Kagome, con una sonrisa, mientras Ahun se deshacía en cumplidos. Era es curridizo como el aceite y tan sincero como un petime tre seductor. Aunque Kagome no guardaba recuerdos de él, al parecer se habían conocido. Ahun recordaba que ella era muy niña y se había pasado casi toda la visita escondida entre las faldas de su abuela. Por mu cho que lo intentó, no pudo arrancarle una sonrisa.

-En verdad era una conducta muy divertida -di jo él-. Y algo peculiar. Su tío Naraku estaba presen te, pero cada vez que él salía de la biblioteca, usted sol taba las faldas de su abuela y se convertía en un diabli llo, de travesura en travesura. Su abuela era muy indul gente y la dejaba hacer. Usted escarbaba en el escrito rio, supongo que a la búsqueda de tesoros. Pero, en cuanto veía entrar a su tío, ¡vuelta a las faldas de la abuela! Eso se repitió varias veces, pues el caballero en traba y salía cada diez minutos, probablemente para be ber un trago de whisky en el vestíbulo.

-Probablemente -confirmó Kagome-. La Seño ra no permitía que nadie consumiera licores en su pre sencia. El banquero continuó recordando incidentes humorísticos. Todos se referían a la extraña conducta de Kagome cuando tenía cerca a su tío Naraku.

Esos recuerdos no la hacían sonreír. Sesshomaru se pre guntó cuánto tardaría Ahun en notar que la joven no encontraba nada gracioso en su tío. De niña le había tenido miedo, ésa fue la conclusión de Sesshomaru tras escuchar las anécdotas. Lo sorprendente era que aún le temiera. El modo en que apretaba las manos y la expresión de sus ojos sugerían que su miedo lindaba con el terror.

Ya estaba a punto de intervenir para cambiar de tema cuando Ahun terminó con sus recuerdos y preguntó si el viaje había sido tranquilo. Goshinki se unió a la conversación. Sesshomaru permanecía detrás de su esposa mientras los dos caballeros continuaban afanándose por atenderla. Parecían bastante inofensivos, pero aun así no le gustaba la manera en que el más joven miraba a Kagome.

Goshinki aguardó a que Kagome volviera a entablar conversación con su colega para hacer señas a Sesshomaru y llevarlo hacia el fondo de la habitación. En voz baja, le preguntó si la muchacha estaba enterada de la muerte de su abuela.

-Lo supo por un telegrama de su tío Myouga -explicó él.

El banquero pareció aliviado.

-No quería ser yo quien le diera la noticia. Las dos estaban muy unidas, como madre e hija. Yo mismo apenas puedo aceptarlo. Voy a echarla de menos.

Mientras Kagome tomaba asiento, Goshinki preguntó a Sesshomaru si ella estaría en condiciones de conocer todos los detalles del testamento.

-Su abuela hizo varios cambios y no creo que Kagome tenga conciencia de todas sus ramificaciones. Los términos van a causar una gran conmoción en la familia. Recuerde usted lo que le digo: esto va a traer problemas. Una hora después, ya explicadas todas las condi ciones del testamento, la muchacha sentía el estómago revuelto.

Sesshomaru temió que se pusiera enferma. Parecía al borde del desmayo estaba tan blanca como sus guantes. Ahun había abandonado el despacho en busca de testigos para los documentos que la muchacha debía firmar. Goshinki, al observar la repentina alteración de su clienta, salió también para traerle un vaso de agua. Según dijo a Sesshomaru, la causa debía de ser el dolor, cono cer la última voluntad de la querida lady Kaede era de masiado para ella, sin duda.

Sesshomaru se sentó junto a Kagome. Cuando estuvieron solos le tomó la mano.

-¿Te sientes mal, Kagome?

Ella no respondió. Mantenía la vista clavada en las manos, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Él le estrujó la mano, tratando de despertar su aten ción. Como con eso no logró reacción alguna, le sujetó la barbilla; obligándola suavemente a mirarlo.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba. Pero el combate no era contra el dolor, sino contra el miedo. Sus ojos decían la verdad: estaba aterrorizada, sí, y Sesshomaru decidió averiguar por qué.

-Oh, Sesshomaru, ¿qué ha hecho mi abuela?-excla mó ella, apretándole la mano.

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó.

-¿Te inquieta que haya dejado tanto dinero a obras de caridad, Kagome? -Él mismo respondió a su pregunta antes de que la muchacha pudiera hacerlo .-No, claro que no. Probablemente fuiste tú misma quien le sugirió que dividiera así su fortuna. Aun así, recibes mucho dinero. ¿No lo esperabas?

-La Señora no debió hacer eso. ¿No lo compren des? Ahora él tendrá que venir por mí. No le queda alternativa. Es capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener ese dinero.

Le apretaba la mano con fuerza convulsa. Se esta ba poniendo muy nerviosa, y él no sabía qué decir, có mo tranquilizarla. Necesitaba saber cuál era la amenaza para poder confrontarla.

Kagome bajó la vista a su regazo. Debía dominar sus emociones. Sesshomaru la creería chiflada.

-Ya me siento mejor -mintió. Y se las compuso para sonreírle.

Él tenía el entrecejo arrugado por la preocupación. -Lo siento. No era mi intención desatarme así. Ha sido la sorpresa. Ya estoy bien, de verdad.

Sesshomaru no creyó esa tontería ni por un minuto. -Has hecho una pregunta: "¿qué voy a hacer?". Ahora eres una mujer casada, Kagome. Por lo tanto, la pregunta se transforma en qué vamos a hacer los dos. ¿Comprendes?

Parecía enfadado. Y volvía a actuar como un verda dero príncipe. Su Príncipe Azul. ¿Qué le había hecho, por Dios? El merecía algo mejor que cargar con un ma trimonio no deseado y con parientes como Naraku.

En ese momento Sesshomaru le estrechó la mano y ella cayó en la cuenta de que estaba esperando una respues ta. Asintió con la cabeza, sólo para aplacarlo.

-Comprendo, sí -dijo-. La pregunta debería ser: "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Él gruñó. Probablemente, eso significaba que es taba satisfecho.

-Eres un hombre encantador, Sesshomaru Taisho, aun cuando haces esos ruidos obscenos desde el fondo de la garganta.

La miró sacudiendo la cabeza. No pensaba permi tir que cambiara de tema.

-Dime cuál es el problema. De lo contrario no podré ayudarte.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Sesshomaru aguardó todo un minuto, por fin compren dió que ella no iba a decir una palabra más. Decidió que era necesario arrancarle la preocupación.

-Has dicho que vendría por ti a causa del dine ro. Te referías a tu tío Naraku, ¿verdad?

Kagome levantó la mirada con un lento ademán de asentimiento.

-Ahora que estás casada, él no puede tocar tu herencia.

-Lo sé. -Trató de levantarse, pero él se lo impi dió sujetándola.

-No tan deprisa -ordenó- Explícame por qué estás tan alterada.

La salvó de responder el regreso de Ahun y Goshinki, que entraron en la oficina. El segundo le entre gó un vaso de agua. Sesshomaru tuvo que soltarle las manos para que ella pudiera tomarlo. Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse. Después de beber un sorbo, devolvió el vaso al banquero, agradeciéndole su amabilidad, y cruzó la oficina para detenerse frente a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados contra la cintura, contemplando a los peatones que recorrían apresuradamente la calle.

Ahun ocupó su asiento tras el escritorio y giró en la silla para mirar a su cliente.

-Tendrá que firmar algunos papeles, querida, a fin de obtener acceso a sus fondos.

Ella se volvió.

-¿Qué sucede si me niego a firmar?

Ahun creyó que era una broma. La idea de que alguien pudiera rechazar una suma de dinero, de cualquier importe, lo hizo sonreír.

-Poco importa que usted firme o no -dijo-. En realidad, es sólo una formalidad para los registros del banco. El dinero permanecerá en un fondo en fidei comiso y, si usted decide no tocarlo por ahora, le ren dirá buenos dividendos.

-Explíqueme otra vez los detalles, por favor -pi dió ella-. ¿Cómo debe repartirse el dinero, con exac titud?

-Dos tercios de los bienes son para obras de ca ridad, como ya le expliqué -recomenzó Ahun. Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás, impaciente. -Sí, sí, las obras de caridad. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero tío Naraku... Usted dijo que él no va a recibir el res to. No comprendo. ¿Quiere decirme que la Señora no dejó nada para su propio hijo?

-Vamos por partes -sugirió Goshinki. Se daba cuenta de que Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y trataba de calmarla actuando metódicamente. -El tercio que res ta tras las donaciones a obras caritativas sigue siendo una suma considerable, querida mía. Su tío abuelo Myouga recibirá una buena pensión y la finca de Esco cia. El resto se divide entre usted y las niñas.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

-¿La Señora dio detalles específicos o mencionó simplemente a unas niñas?

-Fue muy específica. Rin y Lin No-tama reciben un tercio cada una. -Ahun se volvió hacia Sesshomaru-. Las gemelas son bisnietas de lady Kaede.

-¿Ya se ha leído el testamento en Londres? -pre guntó Kagome.

-La lectura está prevista para el martes -respon dió Ahun.

-Mañana -dijo Goshinki al mismo tiempo. -Pero ¿la Señora no dejó nada a su hijo ni a la familia de éste? -insistió Kagome.

-Sí -respondió Ahun-, pero es una miseria.

-No tanto -argumentó Goshinki-. Naraku recibirá un pequeño estipendio mensual. No es mucho, pero le bastaría perfectamente para mantener un estilo de vida frugal. Además, lady Kaede dejó cien libras para la esposa, diciendo que ése era, exactamente, el peso aumentado por su nuera desde que se casó con Naraku: cien libras, unos cuarenta y cinco kilos. Cier tamente la Señora tenía un sentido del humor bastante extraño. -Y se volvió hacia Sesshomaru para explicar otra vez-: Lady Kaede no sentía mucho afecto por Kagura. Argumentaba que ella vivía quejándose.

-¿Y Kikyou? -preguntó Kagome-. ¿La Señora no le dejó nada?

-La misma cantidad que a su madre -fue la res puesta de Goshinki-. Cien libras, exactamente, ni un chelín más.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, llena de miedo por el futuro.

-Cuando Naraku se entere, sus rugidos cruza rán el océano. Se pondrá hecho una furia.

Goshinki, que conocía a Naraku mejor que Ahun, hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Tratará de causar dificultades, sí. Yo se lo advertí a su abuela, Kagome, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Enco mendó a sus asesores legales asegurarse de que el testa mento fuera indiscutible.

-¿Y las tierras de Naraku? -recordó Kagome. -Como usted ha de saber, él ya ha hipotecado esas propiedades. -Su abuela apartó una suma de dinero, suficiente para saldar las considerables deudas de su hijo. El total supera las cincuenta mil libras.-le contestó Ahun.

Sesshomaru parecía ser el único estupefacto ante esa suma-. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre debiera tan to? ¿Qué había comprado a crédito?

Inadvertidamente Kagome le aclaró la cuestión al pronosticar:

-No va a dejar de jugar por dinero.

-Su abuela, Kagome, tenía perfecta conciencia de ese vicio. Decidió brindarle por última vez la posibili dad de comenzar de nuevo. Si él vuelve a endeudarse, tendrá que hallar otro método para pagar, porque no podrá recurrir a las propiedades de su madre.

-Oh, ya encontrará otro medio -susurró Kagome-. Mi tío es muy creativo.

-Bueno, bueno, no se preocupe por los proble mas ajenos-aconsejó Ahun.

Kagome encorvó los hombros.

-Comprendo lo que está pensando, querida -di jo Goshinki-: que no pasará un mes sin que ese hombre le pida un préstamo. -Y explicó mejor a Ahun-:

Naraku es dado a los excesos. No aceptará esto cruza do de brazos.

-Se arrojará contra mí.

Kagome dijo eso mirando a Sesshomaru. Él parecía me dio dormido. Tenía las largas piernas estiradas hacia adelante, las manos apoyadas en los brazos del sillón y los ojos semicerrados.

-No importa -insistió Ahun-. Aun si usted quisiera darle parte de la herencia, no podría. Su abuela fue muy específica. Lo que usted no gaste permanecerá depositado en fideicomiso para los hijos que usted tenga.

-¿Y si yo muero? -preguntó ella.

Sesshomaru rechazó esa pregunta.

-No te vas a morir.

-Pero si así fuera -insistió ella, dirigiendo la pregunta a Goshinki.

-Aun así Naraku no recibirá ese dinero. El único beneficiado sería su esposo, Kagome. -Hizo una pausa para sonreír-Por la manera solidaria en que acaba de hablarle, debo suponer que él hará todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarle "una vida larga y saludable". No vuelva a hablar de muerte, señora mía. Naraku no puede hacerle daño. Usted no tiene por qué seguir te miéndole. Yo también la recuerdo cuando pequeña: su tío le inspiraba miedo, sin duda. Pero ahora es toda una mujer y está casada. Debe dejar atrás esos temores infantiles. Recuerde que hay todo un océano separán dola de Inglaterra.

-Sí, tiene usted razón. -Ella fingió una sonrisa para hacerle creer que la había tranquilizado con sus argumentos.

Por fin pudieron dedicarse a los asuntos pendientes. Kagome firmó los documentos necesarios y, una vez certifi cado el acto por testigos, abrió dos cuentas: una, a nom bre de ella y del señor Taisho, para lo cual se requirieron las firmas de ambos; la otra, a nombre de Sango.

El señor Goshinki accedió a llevar los documentos necesarios al hotel, a las cuatro de la tarde, para que Sango pudiera firmarlos.

-Es usted sumamente generosa con su amiga-co mentó, mientras Kagome se ponía los guantes para aban donar el despacho. Sesshomaru le sostuvo el abrigo.

-La Señora estaría de acuerdo -aseguró. Pocos minutos después iban de regreso al hotel. Kagome quería caminar, pero Sesshomaru adujo que no tenía tiempo. Tampoco quiso permitirle que circulara sola por la calle. Detuvo un vehículo, la ayudó a subir y luego ocupó el asiento de enfrente.

No anduvo con rodeos para abordar el tema que deseaba discutir.

-¿Por qué temes tanto a tu tío? Ella no suavizó la respuesta.

-Es una víbora.

-¿Y...?

-Detesto las víboras.

Él sonrió, pese a su frustración. Esa mujer era hábil con las palabras y más aún para evitar las respues tas directas. Si pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de ella se volvería loco.

-¿Cuándo te irás de Boston?

No pensaba ausentarse sin tener la certeza de que ella no tendría problemas. Y sólo Dios sabía cuándo sería eso. Ansiaba ponerse en marcha, pero la sola idea de dejarla le revolvía el estómago. La verdad lo miraba a los ojos: no quería partir sin ella.

De inmediato trató de bloquear ese pensamiento. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que, en el fondo, sabía inevitable. Palideció interiormente, tal vez se estremeció. No, no estaba dispuesto a pensar en algo siquiera re motamente definitivo.

Sin embargo, la verdad persistía.

Kagome no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando con su marido. La miraba con esa expresión que co menzaba a disgustarle profundamente, como si le dije ra: "Preferiría la horca a vivir contigo", y no la habría sorprendido que comenzara a rugir como un oso.

Su mente saltó de esa idea a otra.

-¿Hay osos en el Territorio de Montana?-. ¿De dónde había surgido esa pregunta?.

-Sí.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero quería estar segura. ¿Cuál es el tipo que más abunda?

-El negro -respondió él.

-¿No hay osos pardos americanos?

-También.

-Son tremendamente astutos.

-¿De veras?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-Suelen cazar al cazador. Describen un círculo y atacan por la espalda a quien los acecha. Además, son malignos. Daniel Boone mató a diez o doce antes de cumplir los diez años.

Por Dios, qué ingenua era.

-¿De veras?

-Cada vez que dices "¿De veras?", en realidad estás expresando que no me crees una sola palabra. ¿No es así? Él no se molestó en responder. El vehículo se detuvo frente al hotel. Sesshomaru la ayudó a descender, pagó el via je y luego la asió de la mano para arrastrarla por el vestíbulo.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a nuestra ha bitación por mis propios medios, señor Taisho. Suélta me, por favor.

Atraes multitudes dondequiera que vas -con traatacó él, sin dejar de arrastrarla.

Ella resopló.

-El famoso eres tú, no yo.

Sesshomaru iba subiendo los peldaños de a dos en dos. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, Kagome estaba ya sin aliento.

-¿Tienes algún apodo especial?

-Sesshomaru -la interrumpió él-. Mis amigos me llaman Sesshomaru. Y mi esposa también, ¿entendido?

Ya estaban ante la puerta de su habitación. Él re volvía sus bolsillos en busca de la llave. Kagome se dejó caer contra la pared; le habría gustado tener un abanico a mano. Hacía años que no corría así.

-Sería una gran falta de respeto que yo te llamara Sesshomaru, pero si insistes...

-¿Porqué?

Acababa de poner la llave en la cerradura, pero se volvió a mirarla. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la joven estaba sin aliento. No pudo menos que sonreír del recatado moño había escapado una hebra de pelo que ahora se rizaba delante de la oreja. Se la veía total mente femenina. Y absolutamente tentadora.

Estaban a pocos centímetros el uno de la otra. Kagome no podía apartar la vista de su esposo, que tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Sus ojos parecieron tomar un castaño dorado y cálido. Una mujer menos fuerte se habría fundido bajo ese estrecho escrutinio, pero ella no. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿No vas a responderme? -preguntó Sesshomaru. Ella no pudo recordar la pregunta, de modo que él se vio obligado a repetirla.

-Las mujeres de los territorios salvajes llaman "se ñor Fulano" al marido, para darle mayor importancia. A los peones, en cambio, se los llama por el nombre de pila. Es la manera respetuosa de actuar.

Él parecía no creerle. Su pregunta lo confirmó.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-La señora Urasue -explicó ella-. Figura en su diario.

-Debí haberlo imaginado.

-Y ya que estamos en el tema de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, me gustaría señalar que la mayoría de los hombres, casados o solteros, nunca dicen palabrotas delante de una mujer. Se considera una falta de educa ción, señor Taisho, y de respeto.

-¿De veras?

Ella comenzaba a detestar esa expresión.

-Sí, de veras.

Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta, pero en el momento en que ella entraba la sujetó por los hombros para hacerla girar.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

-Quiero aclarar esto. Cuando me llamas "señor Taisho", ¿lo haces como muestra de respeto, o para en furecerme? ¿Es así?

Ella respondió con un ademán afirmativo. Él son rió sin soltarla. Considerando que llevaba prisa, de pron to actuaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Kagome habría querido dejar de mirarlo así. ¿Era pura imaginación suya o la piel de ese hombre se había bron ceado más aún en las últimas veinticuatro horas? ¿Ten dría idea de lo apuesto que era?

-Creo que voy a llegar tarde.

Sesshomaru le apoyó la mano derecha en el costado del cuello y apartó con los dedos el mechón de pelo, ponién dolo detrás de la oreja. Por los brazos de Kagome pasó un escalofrío. Tuvo que contenerse para no recostar la cara contra esa mano. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él le miraba la boca.

-No me esperes levantada.

-Es probable que pase la velada en la habitación de Sango -respondió Kagome. Era mentira, por supuesto, pero no estaba segura de lo que tardaría en llegar a la residencia de la señora Tsubaki ni cuánto tiempo dedicaría a familiarizarse con sus sobrinas; por lo tanto optó por jugar a lo seguro. No quería que Sesshomaru la buscara-. Hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos dis cutir, ella y yo. Tal vez me quede con ella hasta pasada la medianoche.

Sesshomaru apenas le prestaba atención. Quería besarla y estaba esperando con paciencia a que ella acabara de hablar. Cuando la joven se detuvo para tomar aliento, él se inclinó.

Acababa de ocurrírsele la idea de que él pudiera besarla, y ya estaba recostada contra él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y esa boca a dos centímetros de distancia.

Alguien cerró de golpe una puerta en el corredor. Un instante después se oyó una risa de hombre. Luego una de mujer. Se despejó el hechizo que Sesshomaru Taisho había arrojado sobre ella, de pronto cobró conciencia de dónde se encontraba y lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato quedó horrorizada por esa conducta, tan poco digna de una dama.

Actuó como si la hubieran sorprendido robando. Se apartó de él con un verdadero empellón, chocando contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas; luego giró en redondo y entró apresuradamente, diciéndole adiós por encima del hombro, y cerró.

Sesshomaru no podía creerlo. ¡La condenada acababa de darle con la puerta en las narices! ¿Y qué diantre la había hecho ruborizar así?

-¡Oh, mujeres! -murmuró para sus adentros. En su mayoría no tenían una pizca de sentido común. Se alejó por el pasillo, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero al llegar a la escalera se detuvo.

Kagome se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, con un fuerte suspiro. En ese momento sonó un golpe a la puer ta. Suponiendo que se trataba de Sango, cruzó apre suradamente la habitación, acomodándose las faldas, y se obligó a sonreír, para que su amiga no detectara lo irritable de su humor. ¡Y todo porque no la habían be sado! Abrió la puerta.

Sesshomaru llenaba todo el vano. Estaba apoyado contra el marco, con un tobillo apoyado contra el otro y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, como si llevara mu cho tiempo esperando allí. Su ceño era imponente.

-¿Ha olvidado algo, señor Taisho?

-Sí -aseveró él. Y se movió.

Sucedió tan de súbito que ella no tuvo tiempo de lanzar una exclamación. El le sujetó la nuca con la mano derecha para atraerla hacia sí, enredándole los dedos a la cabellera. Las hebillas que la sujetaban volaron en todas direcciones. La pesada masa de ri zos cayó en cascada por la espalda, cubriendo el bra zo de Sesshomaru. Él bajó la cara hasta detener la boca directamente sobre la de ella.

-Me olvidé de besarte.

-Oh...

Susurró la palabra contra su boca abierta. Sonó como un quejido. Sesshomaru posó los labios en los suyos con descarado aire de propiedad, clausurando efectivamente cualquier otro sonido que ella pudiera emi tir. La besó, famélico. Kagome se aferró de su chaque ta para no caer. Y, cuando su lengua le invadió la bo ca, frotándose tan eróticamente contra la de ella, tuvo la sensación de que se estaba disolviendo en esos brazos. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y el corazón comenzó a marcarle un ritmo salvaje. Sentía calor, pero temblaba al mismo tiempo. Buscó con los brazos el camino de su cintura, asiéndose de él, dejándose arre batar. No trató siquiera de dominar su propia reac ción apasionada. No quería que eso cesara. Quería otro beso ardoroso, con la boca abierta y duelo de lenguas. Sesshomaru, afectado por esa desinhibida reac ción a su contacto, no se lo negó. Los dos estaban igualmente hambrientos y ella le tornaba imposible el dominio de sí. Le cruzó la boca con la suya, una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión el beso fue más largo, más pecaminosamente erótico. Estaba excitado, ar día. Y aún deseaba más. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, frotando, acariciando... Encerró su dulce trasero para elevarla sobre la punta de los pies, hasta que se frotaron íntimamente. Ella acunó instintiva mente su excitación entre las caderas y se movió con tra él, inquieta.

Lo estaba haciendo arder de deseo. Tenía que con tenerse. Si no aplicaba un poco de disciplina para apar tarse de ella, acabaría poseyéndola en el corredor. Por Dios, qué mujer. El control se le escapaba a toda prisa. ¡Y qué maravilloso era sentirla presionar contra él, tan suave y femenina! ¡Y qué bien besaba, por Cristo!

Fue brusco en la partida. Se echó atrás y empezó a desprenderse de esas manos. Era preciso poner alguna distancia cuanto antes, pero cometió el error de mirar la. Al ver la pasión de sus ojos estuvo a punto de perder la batalla. Kagome tenía los labios enrojecidos e hincha dos por su ataque, no demasiado suave, y él sólo podía pensar en saborearla una vez más.

Apretó los dientes, frustrado. Ella tenía una expre sión extrañadísima. Eso lo llenó de arrogante satisfac ción. Obviamente los besos la habían afectado tanto como a él. Quería decirle que retrocediera, para poder cerrar la puerta al salir, pero no la creyó capaz de actuar tan de prisa como para obedecerlo... ni para salvar su virginidad.

Kagome no podía saber lo cerca que estaba de llevar la en brazos a la cama para hacerle el amor. Era dema siado ingenua e inexperta como para comprender su propio riesgo. Él sí lo comprendía bien. Estaba excita do, palpitante, dolorido. Y si esa mujer no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos tan bellos, tan marrones, lo que iba a su ceder era perfectamente previsible.

Tenía que huir. Con ese único pensamiento en la mente, la asió ponlos hombros para obligarla a retroce der y giró en redondo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró. De pronto necesita ba una silla. También necesitaba un abanico. Hacía un calor inesperado.

Comenzó a cruzar la habitación hacia la silla más cercana, a fin de derrumbarse debidamente, pero en ese momento alguien volvió a tocar a la puerta. Por Dios, no estaba en condiciones de soportar otra ronda de besos. Sin embargo, se descubrió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Era Sango quien estaba en el corredor. Kagome a penas pudo disimular su desilusión. Invitó a su amiga a pasar y la condujo a los sillones, frente a las ventanas.

-¿Te sientes mal, Kagome? -preguntó ella, con la voz cargada de preocupación.

-No, estoy muy bien. ¿Por qué?

-Estás arrebatada.

No era de extrañar. En un esfuerzo por impedir que Sango hiciera preguntas embarazosas, cambió de tema.

-Esta tarde no podremos salir de compras -anun ció-. El señor Goshinki quiere que lo esperes en el vestíbulo a las cuatro en punto. Tienes que firmar algu nos papeles, Sango.

-¿Por qué?

-Como te dije, he abierto una cuenta a tu nom bre. El Banco necesita tu firma para que puedas retirar fondos, por supuesto.

Sango asintió.

-Te lo agradezco nuevamente. Tu generosidad es... abrumadora.

Kagome aceptó el cumplido con un gesto. Luego le contó sus planes para la tarde.

-Voy a anotarte las instrucciones que debes dar al señor Goshinki. Después iré a visitar a mis sobrinas.

Quería hacerlo ayer, pero el señor Taisho no se fue hasta las ocho. Si yo salía antes, él habría querido saber a dónde iba. Y una vez que él fue a encontrarse con su amiga ya era demasiado tarde; habría encontrado a las niñas acostadas. Es mejor que salgamos de compras después de que yo las vea; de ese modo podré tomarles las medidas para saber qué cantidad de tela necesito comprar. Harán falta ropas de abrigo en abundancia.

-¡Pero si está a punto de llegar la primavera! -pro testó Sango.

-Debemos ser precavidas -aconsejó Kagome-. Cuando estemos en territorio salvaje, no podremos comprar las cosas necesarias. Es preciso ir bien preparadas, en lo posible. Creo que tú también deberías co menzar a hacer tu lista.

Sango hizo un ademán afirmativo.

-Tu entusiasmo es contagioso. Redención será un nuevo comienzo también para mi bebé y para mí. Creo que allí estaré a salvo. ¡Qué contradicción! Estaremos entre animales salvajes e indios hostiles, con un clima riguroso y sabe Dios qué más. Pero sinceramente, Kagome, no veo la hora de partir. En cuanto termine de almorzar subiré a mi cuarto para hacer esa lista. ¿Quieres acompañarme al Comedor de Señoras? Me vendría bien un bizcocho para asentar el estómago. Parece que el malestar matinal me afecta en medio del día.

Kagome acompañó de buena gana a su amiga y pasaron otra hora juntas. En cuanto terminaron de co mer, Kagome le explicó qué ruta tomarían para llegar a destino. Sango se sorprendió al enterarse de que ha rían la mayor parte del trayecto en barco, remontando el Missouri.

-No olvidemos comprar mapas cuando salgamos de tiendas -sugirió Kagome.

-¿Quieres explicarme una cosa, por favor? Tu tío abuelo Myouga... es el hermano menor de tu abuela, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Sabe él que piensas criar a las bebés como si fueran tuyas?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy segura. Mi tío suele olvidarse de las cosas.

-¿Se olvidaría de sus sobrinas-nietas?

-Quizá.

-¿Él también leía esas novelas baratas sobre los páramos?

Kagome sonrió.

-Oh, sí. Lo apasionaban casi tanto como a mí esos relatos de territorios salvajes. Solíamos discutir sobre lo que sería la vida allí. Yo pensaba hacerlo algún día, pero él dudaba de que tuviera tantas agallas.

-¿Por eso hizo construir la choza?

-Sí. Habíamos leído que los colonos solían vivir en chozas de barro y él hizo que sus sirvientes me constru yeran una. La levantaron en el prado delantero. Él dirigió al personal. No creí que insistiera en hacerme vivir allí, pero lo hizo -añadió Kagome, riendo-. Me instalé en la choza y pasé en ella un mes casi entero. Al princi pio fue horrible. Cada vez que llovía me caía barro del... Sango la interrumpió:

-¡No me digas que el tejado era de barro! Kagome asintió.

-Todo el tejado. Y el suelo era de tierra, a menos que lloviera; entonces se convertía en barro. Tenía una sola ventana, sin nada que la cubriera. Por allí entraba volando cualquier cosa.

-Suena espantoso -comentó la amiga-. ¿Te pa rece que viviremos en una choza?

-Si puedo evitarlo, no -prometió Kagome-. Pero, si es necesario hacerlo por un tiempo, lo haremos. Aprendí a convertir la choza en un verdadero hogar. Ahora que reflexiono, fue mucho lo que aprendí. Des pués de un tiempo no resultaba tan horrible. A fines de junio el tejado se había convertido en un jardín de flores encantadoras: rosadas, purpúreas y rojas, que se volcaban por los costados como si fueran hiedra. Desde lejos, la choza era de una belleza apabullante. Por dentro, en cambio, era como vivir en un tiesto con plantas.

-Espero que algún día tengamos suelos de madera y un tejado de verdad. Pero, si es necesario vivir en un tiesto, no me quejaré. Prometo no decir una palabra.

-No hará falta-aseguró Kagome-. Yo me queja ré por las dos.

Las dos amigas continuaron formulando sus planes durante varios minutos más. Luego volvieron a sus res pectivas habitaciones. Sango estaba deseosa de comenzar con su lista. Kagome quería escribir una carta para el señor Goshinki, detallando sus instrucciones. Era preci so dejar todo arreglado antes de partir hacia el páramo. Pasó largo rato trabajando en la carta. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el contenido, puso al pie su firma y tomó una segunda hoja de papel. Era necesario redactar ese documento con toda la claridad y la concisión posibles, para que pudiera ser presentado a los tribunales. No podía incluir peticiones ni explicaciones nebulosas.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro. No le gustaba esa tarea. Se descubrió imaginando que asistía a un baile de gala en Londres y estuvo apunto de estallar en una carcajada. ¡Qué rumbo tan diferente había tomado su vida! Con otro suspiro, volvió a la tarea, dejando atrás sus ensoñaciones y su pasado. Después de hundir la pluma en el tintero, comenzó a redactar su testamento.

**Q manera tan segura d contestarle q "no hiba a morir" la 1era. Vez q lo leí me dio un salto el corazón jejeje y ****Q beeeesoooo jejejejeje XD**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	14. Mis Bebés

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS EL CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE

**Como ven ya se menciona a Miroku-pervertido jajajajaja**

**Gracias por sus Reviews a hekate ama, Iosi e Iuki, jos, Llyl, Mia, AZUL D CULLEN y a Goshy! En el anterior cap. **

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****14**

El miedo es tan malo como la caída.

Shakespeare

Cimbelina

Sesshomaru se quedó dormido mientras esperaba a Kagome. Pensó en ir hasta el cuarto de Sango para arras trar a su esposa hasta la cama, pero cambió de idea. Ella sabía qué hora era, si quería pasarse la mitad de la noche levantada, conversando con su amiga, a él no tenía por qué importarle.

Pero le importaba. Kagome necesitaba descansar y él necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Le gustaba su modo de acurrucarse a su lado. Le gustaba abrazarla y dormirse inhalando su dulce fragancia. Pero en esa necesidad de tenerla cerca había algo más que el mero consuelo físi co, cuando dormía, Sesshomaru era vulnerable. En el pasado sus noches habían sido tan previsibles como el trueno después del relámpago. La misma pesadilla se apodera ba siempre de él, estrujándolo hasta hacerle sentir que lo desgarraba. Despertaba con el grito atrapado en la garganta y el corazón a punto de estallar.

La pesadilla nunca variaba. Cada noche era la misma que la noche anterior. Eso, hasta la aparición de Kagome. Sesshomaru no sabía qué había sucedido, pero ella era su chamán particular. Ya no había demonios que se fil traran en sus sueños. Si Sesshomaru hubiera sido un hombre tonto y crédulo, habría pensado que la bondad y la pu reza de la muchacha mantenían a raya las pesadillas.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando sin mucho éxito de apartar esos pensamientos. Sólo un tonto podía permi tir que una mujer tuviera tanto poder sobre él. Si no comenzaba a cuidarse de Kagome, acabaría por creerlo todo. Hasta podía considerarse capaz de ser como otros hombres, de envejecer rodeado por una familia que lo quisiera, que lo amara.

Sesshomaru era demasiado realista para albergar esos pensamientos imposibles. Dejó escapar un suspiro can sado. Quizás Miroku tenía razón, después de todo, al afirmar que, si él se había salvado de morir, debía de ser por alguna razón. Miroku era el único a quien Sesshomaru había hecho confidencias después de la guerra, lo sabía todo sobre los asesinatos de los hombres de su unidad. Todos los otros soldados tenían una familia que los espe raba en casa. A Sesshomaru no lo esperaba nadie. De todos esos hombres, él era el más indigno. Había nacido bastar do y vivido como tal. No habría debido sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, sólo él se había salvado. Miroku asegu raba que había un motivo, que el tiempo y Dios se lo harían conocer en el momento apropiado. Lo del tiempo Sesshomaru lo entendía. En cuanto a Dios... bueno, no estaba tan seguro. Creía en su existencia, sí, pero no lograba comprender una pizca de sus razonamientos. Y en un rincón de la mente aún albergaba su creencia infantil de que Dios se había olvidado por completo de él.

Si su propia madre no podía amarlo, ¿por qué Dios sí?

Se negó a seguir pensando en eso. Lo pasado, pasa do. No tenía remedio. ¿Y dónde diantres estaba Kagome? Ya era más de medianoche. Pensó otra vez que ella necesitaba dormir, la quería descansada por la mañana. Sólo por eso se estaba preocupando por ella. Los dos necesitaban seriamente una larga conversación sobre el futuro. Tenían que trazar planes. Él no podía dejarla sola en Boston, por Dios, sin saber qué sería de ella. Le había dicho que tenía parientes en la ciudad. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¿Por qué no habían ido al puerto para recibirlos? Las preguntas se amontonaron. Sesshomaru decidió insistir para que le presenta ra a esos familiares. Quería asegurarse de que Kagome no correría peligro si la dejaba con ellos.

Necesitaba salir pronto de Boston. Los muros de la ciudad parecían aplastarlo. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara con Kagome, más difícil le sería alejarse de ella.

Por Dios, ¡si lo estaba volviendo loco! Le metía en la cabeza ideas imposibles. Sueños. Sueños irrealizables. Sesshomaru se quedó dormido pensando en su esposa. Se había quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta, pero se dur mió sobre las mantas.

Despertó por completo en cuanto la llave entró en la cerradura, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Pocos segun dos después la puerta se cerró violentamente. Como reac ción, Sesshomaru arrugó el entrecejo. Kagome se estaba mostrando muy desconsiderada, cosa nada habitual en ella.

Algo andaba mal. Se incorporó en la cama, sacan do las piernas por el costado. En ese momento ella apa reció a toda prisa en la alcoba. Una sola mirada bastó para comprender que había sucedido algo horrible. Se la veía frenética. Como había pasado esas últimas horas con Sango, Sesshomaru supuso que algo malo pasaba con su amiga.

Ella no le dio tiempo a hacer preguntas.

-¿Tienes tu revólver?

Él no pudo disimular la sorpresa ante pregunta tan extraña.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Tienes que acompañarme. Date prisa, Sesshomaru. Ponte los zapatos y toma tus revólveres. Yo tengo uno en la maleta. Gracias a Dios no se me ocurrió guardarlo en uno de los baúles.

Giró en redondo para correr a su ropero. El arma estaba en el fondo de la maleta, con la pequeña caja de municiones arriba. Se incorporó, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayeron la maleta y el revólver a un tiempo. Recogió primero el arma para guardarla en el bolsillo de su abrigo; luego alargó la mano hacia la caja de municiones. Eso también se le cayó. Las balas salie ron volando por todas partes. Kagome se arrodilló otra vez para recoger un puñado, que guardó en el otro bol sillo, pero dejó el resto de los proyectiles y la maleta tumbada en la alfombra.

Sesshomaru la observaba desde la alcoba. La oía mur murar algo, pero no llegaba a distinguir todas las pala bras. Algo sobre gusanos...

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome?

Ponte los zapatos -ordenó ella, una vez más-. Tienes que darte prisa.

Él no pensaba dar un paso mientras no recibiera explicaciones. Obviamente la muchacha estaba fuera de sí por el miedo. Era preciso calmarla y averiguar qué causaba ese pánico. Si alguien le había hecho daño, no hacía falta arma alguna: él mataría al cretino a mano limpia.

Se adelantó, decidido a tomarla en sus brazos para exigir algunas respuestas, pero ella lo evadió y cruzó la habitación a toda carrera, resuelta a que él cumpliera sus órdenes.

Al ver la chaqueta de Sesshomaru a los pies de la cama, la tomó para arrojársela.

-No te quedes ahí, por Dios. Busca tus revólveres. Tal vez necesites dos. Él te dirá dónde las tiene escondi das. Debes obligarlo a que te lo diga. No podemos permitir que escape. De lo contrario no las hallaré jamás.

Sus palabras se atropellaban. Sesshomaru nunca la había visto así. Se comportaba como si hubiera perdido la ca beza; la expresión de sus ojos era de terror. Había comenzado a sollozar y a tironearle del brazo, gimoteando una palabra, pronunciando la siguiente a gritos, exigiendo y suplicando a la vez.

Se arrodilló para tratar de ponerle los zapatos. Él la levantó a viva fuerza.

-Trata de calmarte, Kagome -ordenó-. ¿A quién temes no hallar?

Mantenía la voz suave, sedante. Ella respondió a gritos: -A mis bebés. Él ha escondido a mis bebés. Por favor, Sesshomaru, ayúdame. Haré lo que me pidas, siempre que me ayudes.

Él la rodeó con los brazos.

-Escúchame. Voy a ayudarte, ¿entiendes? Pero ahora debes tranquilizarte. Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.-Sin dominar del todo su exasperación, agregó-: Tú no tienes hijos.

-Sí, claro que tengo -exclamó ella-. Tengo dos pequeñas. Él se las ha llevado. Mi hermana... ella murió y yo... Oh, Dios, créeme, por favor. Te lo contaré todo en el trayecto. Estoy segura de que él va a escapar. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Mientras le suplicaba lo estaba tironeando de la camisa. Por fin Sesshomaru captó su urgencia. No perdió más tiempo tratando de hacerle decir con claridad qué ocurría. Recogió sus armas y, después de revisarlas para asegurarse de que estuvieran completamente cargadas, se abrochó la pistolera a la cintura. Sabiendo que la chaqueta no llegaba a cubrir las armas, sacó la capa negra impermeable del ropero, que le llegaba bien por debajo de las rodillas. Eso ocultaría las pistolas a quien los viera cruzar el vestíbulo del hotel.

Kagome corrió tras él, llevándole los zapatos. Sesshomaru se los puso a la puerta; luego la tomó de la mano y echó a andar por el corredor.

-Una vez que estemos en marcha, Kagome, tendrás que explicarte.

Su voz era tan amenazante como su aspecto. La sombría capa negra ponía eco a ese humor, con el cue llo levantado cubriéndole la parte inferior de la cara.

De pronto su aspecto era el de un auténtico pisto lero, y Kagome tuvo un destello de esperanza. La consola ba ver esos ojos fríos, esa expresión temible. Y todo porque él estaba de su parte. Ahora necesitaba de al guien frío y temible. Sesshomaru, lo quisiera o no, acababa de convertirse en su vengador.

-Date prisa, por favor -suplicó.

Ya estaba corriendo para no perderle el paso. El terror no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que decía. En su conmoción, ni siquiera se percató de que iba lloran do hasta que él le ordenó cesar.

Sesshomaru no dijo una palabra más hasta que se encon traron fuera del hotel. Kagome dio la dirección al cochero que esperaba a la entrada.

-¿Fort Hill? No acepto viajes a esa parte de la ciudad -anunció el hombre-. Demasiado peligroso -añadió, dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru con un ademán ner vioso.

Cuando el cochero se negó por segunda vez, en la mandíbula de su esposo se contrajo un músculo. Kagome prometió pagar el triple, pero fue Sesshomaru quien por fin obtuvo la cooperación del hombre. Lo que hizo fue aferrarlo por las solapas, arrancándolo prácticamente de su pescante.

-Si no conduces tú, lo haré yo. De un modo u otro todos partiremos en diez segundos. Sube, Kagome.

El cochero reconoció de inmediato lo débil de su posición.

-Los llevaré -tartamudeó-. Pero una vez que estemos allí no voy a esperarlos.

Sesshomaru no discutió. No quería seguir perdiendo tiem po con ese hombre. Después de subir al vehículo, tomó asiento frente a su esposa.

Kagome había sacado su revólver. Era un Colt tan reluciente y nuevo como si aún estuviera en el escapa rate. Él llegó a la conclusión de que nunca lo había uti lizado.

Tenía las balas en el regazo. Ante los ojos de Sesshomaru, sacó diestramente el cilindro, cargó las cámaras y vol vió a cerrarlo. Con el revólver de nuevo en su bolsillo, volvió a cruzar las manos.

Sesshomaru estaba estupefacto. Bastante lo sorprendía ya el hecho de que ella poseyera un arma, pero su modo de manejarla era asombroso. Había cargado el revólver en menos de medio minuto, aunque las manos le tem blaban violentamente.

-¿Sabes disparar? -le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Te lo enseñó tu tío Myouga, ¿verdad? No bro meabas al decir que él te había enseñado a disparar y a tocar el piano. Ahora me acuerdo.

-No bromeaba, no. Él es coleccionista de armas. Las desarma y las vuelve a armar. Yo soy torpe y lenta con los de seis balas, pero...

Él no le permitió terminar. Kagome estaba a punto de decirle que era muy certera en su puntería y que eso, a su modo de ver, compensaba la falta de velocidad. Su tío le había dicho que tenía vista de águila y que, en realidad, no importaba cuánto tardara en prepararse. Los hombres tenían que ser rápidos, aseguraba, pues les gustaba trabarse en duelos a pistola. Las mujeres sólo necesitaban puntería.

-Dame el revólver, Kagome, o acabarás por matar te accidentalmente. No tienes por qué llevar un arma cargada en el bolsillo.

-¿No puedes ordenar al cochero que vaya más deprisa?

Sesshomaru sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, dio la orden a gritos y volvió a su asiento, estirando las piernas. Lue go cruzó los pies y los brazos. Parecía relajado, pero ella no se dejó engañar. La cólera estaba allí, en su voz y en sus ojos, cuando le hablaba.

-Supongo que esta noche no has estado en el cuar to de Sango, sino en Fort Hill.

-Sí.

Aun sabiendo que ella iba a admitir esa atrocidad, la respuesta lo enfureció.

-¿Con quién has ido?

-Sola.

También esperaba esa respuesta. Súbitamente sintió deseos de acogotarla. Trató de no imaginarla paseando por la zona más amenazadora de la ciudad. Habría sido más aceptable imaginarla en Sodoma o en Gomorra. -¿Tienes idea del peligro que corrías?

No había levantado la voz; desde que Kagome lo co nocía, él nunca había gritado. Tampoco le hacía falta:, el filo acerado de su voz era tan efectivo como un buen grito. Ella estuvo a punto de encoger el cuerpo, pero se contuvo.

-Empieza a explicar, Kagome -ordenó él-. Y no omitas nada.

La muchacha no sabía por dónde comenzar, cuán to decirle. Su pánico interior era tal que apenas le per mitía pensar con claridad.

Se estrujó las manos, implorándole que tuviera pa ciencia. Luego le contó casi todo.

-He ido a visitar a las hijas de mi hermana -comenzó-. Midoriko murió hace dieciocho meses. Estaba enferma de tisis desde hace varios años. Una ola de frío que azotó Boston...

-¿Sí?-la acicateó él, tras un momento de espera.

-Midoriko no era muy fuerte. Tomó frío y eso le afectó el pecho. Murió en un mes. Shikon, su esposo, cargó con la crianza de las hijas.

-¿Y...? -insistió él, después de otro minuto. -Hace algunas semanas, Shikon también enfer mó. Como había un brote de cólera en la zona, cree mos que ésa fue la causa de su muerte, pero no estamos seguros. Fue la señora Tsubaki quien nos escribió para darnos la noticia.

-¿Quién es la señora Tsubaki?

-La niñera. Prometió quedarse con las pequeñas hasta que yo llegara a Boston.

-Continúa-dijo él, tras una nueva pausa.

-Fui a la dirección adonde enviaba mis cartas, pero no encontré a la señora Tsubaki. La mujer que me atendió era muy comprensiva y trató de ayudarme. No tenía noticias de la niñera ni de las pequeñas. Me preparó una taza de té y pasó una hora larga revisando sus papeles. Por fin halló la dirección de una pareja, Hakudoshi y Kanna Westley, que habían trabajado para mi cuñado. La mujer cocinaba y el esposo hacía diversas tareas en la casa. Los Westley esperaban que los nuevos inquilinos los contrataran, pero la mujer me dijo que no quería tenerlos allí, porque los dos olían a whisky. Cuando les dijo que no necesitaba sus servicios, Kanna Westley insistió en darle su nombre y su dirección por si cambiaba de idea.

-Entonces fuiste a casa de los Westley en busca de las niñas -adivinó él.

Kagome asintió.

-Estaba segura de que no estarían allí, pero espe raba que los Westley supieran a dónde las había llevado la señora Tsubaki.

-Fuiste a Fort Hill?

-Sí. Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando llegué ya había oscurecido. Doy gracias a Dios de que el cochero no me haya abandonado. Me pidió que me diera prisa y prometió esperarme. Hakudoshi Westley abrió la puerta. Me dijo que la señora Tsubaki había muer to, pero no aclaró cómo ni cuándo. La esposa estaba allí, escondida en la otra habitación, y se pasó todo el tiempo pidiendo a su esposo que se deshiciera de mí. Los dos estaban borrachos. La voz de Kanna Westley so naba terriblemente gangosa. Parecía asustada. Él, en cambio, no tenía miedo. Se mostró... insolente, odioso. Gritó a su esposa que yo no podía hacer nada, que ya era demasiado tarde. Actuó con verdadero desafío. -¿Entraste?

-No. Me quedé en el porche.

-Gracias á Dios tuviste el tino de no entrar en la casa.

-No era una casa, sino una pocilga -corrigió ella, con voz trémula de renovado temor-. Hakudoshi y Kanna fingieron no saber de las gemelas. Mentían, por supuesto.

-¿No oíste ni viste a nadie más dentro? Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Puede que hubiera alguien arriba, pero no oí a nadie más.

Se echó a llorar. Se odiaba por demostrar tanta de bilidad frente a su esposo, pero no podía dominarse.

Sesshomaru quiso buscar en el bolsillo el pañuelo que estaba casi seguro de haber olvidado en el hotel, pero ella se lo impidió inclinándose para tomarle la mano.

-No soy alarmista, Sesshomaru. Percibí el miedo en la voz de Kanna. Y la insolencia en él. Ellos saben dónde es tán las niñas. Tú los obligarás a hablar, ¿verdad? Tú encon trarás a mis sobrinas.

-Las encontraré, sí -prometió él, reduciendo la voz a un murmullo sedante-. ¿No es posible que la seño ra Tsubaki las haya entregado a alguno de tus parientes? Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué motivos tienen esos Westley para fingir que nunca oyeron hablar de esas niñitas? Si trabajaban para mi cuñado, las conocían, por supuesto. Están ocultando algo. Si a las pequeñas les ha sucedido algo, si les han hecho daño o...

-Basta -ordenó él-. No te dejes dominar por la imaginación. Tienes que mantener la calma.

-Sí, es cierto -concordó ella-. Tengo que man tener la calma. Haré todo lo que me ordenes, pero déja me ayudar.

Irguió la espalda contra el asiento, con las manos nuevamente cruzadas en el regazo. Trataba de mostrarse compuesta, pero era una hazaña imposible.

-Quiero que te quedes donde estás, con las por tezuelas cerradas -dijo él.

Ella no discutió. No tenía intención alguna de es conderse dentro del coche, dejando que él se enfrenta ra solo a los Westley, gente vil e imprevisible. Sesshomaru podía necesitar de su ayuda, y ella tenía que estar allí para brindársela.

Por no mentirle, guardó silencio. Un momento des pués miró por la ventanilla, para ver si ya estaban llegan do. La casa de los Westley debía de estar cerca, porque las viviendas tenían un aspecto ruinoso y nada respeta ble. El aire olía a agrio. Estaban cerca, sí. Kagome se es trujó las manos por la expectativa. Luego empezó a orar. -¿Sabía tu abuela que tu cuñado había muerto?

-Sí -respondió Kagome-. Se lo dije en cuanto llegó la carta.

-¿Y luego qué hiciste?

-Cuando la Señora hubo formulado su plan, es cribí a la niñera. -Él aguardaba más explicaciones. Co mo Kagome no se las daba, la azuzó:

-¿Cuál era ese plan?

-Tú.

Él no comprendía. Su ceño lo dijo con toda clari dad. Pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a aclarárselo. Ya lo comprendería todo después, cuando hubieran hallado a las niñas.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, Midoriko me protegía. Era como mi ángel guardián. Ahora haré todo lo nece sario para proteger a sus hijas, que están bajo mi res ponsabilidad.

-¿De qué te protegía Midoriko?

-De una víbora.

-De Naraku -adivinó él, recordando que, al salir del Banco, Kagome se había referido a su tío llamán dolo "víbora".

-De Naraku, sí -susurró ella. No quería ha blar de ese hombre vil. Sólo deseaba concentrarse en las pequeñas.

-¿Qué va a pasar con tus sobrinas, ahora que sus padres han muerto? ¿Vivirán con los familiares del padre? ¿O pensabas llevarlas de nuevo a Inglaterra?

Ella no le respondió directamente.

-Las pequeñas necesitan de alguien que las ame, las cuide y les enseñe a ser buenas y gentiles, como su madre. Necesitan un protector, Deben estar a salvo de todas las víboras del mundo. Tienen ese derecho, Sesshomaru. "Y yo tengo esa responsabilidad" -agregó para sus adentros. ¿Que si pensaba llevarlas de nuevo a Inglate rra? ¡Ni hablar! Se alejaría de Inglaterra tanto como fuera posible. No quiso revelar su plan a Sesshomaru. Sí, sabía que el páramo tenía sus peligros; Sesshomaru le diría que no era sitio adecuado para niños pequeños. Sólo Dios sabía que ella ya había analizado todos los pro blemas posibles, y de un modo u otro llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión: las gemelas estarían mejor en la frontera que en Inglaterra, bajo la tensa vigilancia de Naraku. El era un peligro mucho mayor. Sin duda alguna, los años no lo habrían librado de sus apetitos. Después de todo, las víboras siguen siendo víboras has ta el día en que se marchitan y mueren. Y Naraku, diez años menor que el padre de Kagome, aún no había cumplido los cincuenta. Tenía mucho tiempo de liber tinaje por delante.

El vehículo estaba disminuyendo la marcha. Kagome miró otra vez por la ventanilla, para ver si reconocía la zona. El claro de luna le permitió leer algunos de los letreros. Las casas (mejor dicho, los cobertizos) se al zaban tan juntas que parecían tocarse. Las calles es taban desiertas, quizá por lo avanzado de la hora, por supuesto, pero también porque había empezado a lloviznar y, junto con la humedad, llegaban las rachas invernales.

El hogar de los Westley se alzó a la vista, irradian do luz por todas las ventanas de ambos pisos. Los Westley aún estaban allí; Kagome divisó una silueta a través de la cortina del piso superior. Alguien corría de un lado a otro. Estuvo apunto de sollozar de puro alivio: ellos no habían podido huir.

-Todavía están allí -dijo-. Mira. Hay una mujer en la ventana del piso de arriba, correteando de un lado a otro. "Como una rata" -pensó.

-Podría estar preparando el equipaje -observó él. Mientras abría la portezuela, empujó suavemente a Kagome contra el respaldo-. No importa qué veas u oi gas. No te muevas de aquí. Prométemelo.

-Sí, me quedaré aquí -accedió ella-. A menos que me necesites -corrigió deprisa.

Él comenzó a apearse, pero Kagome lo sujetó por el brazo.

-Ten cuidado -susurró.

Con un gesto afirmativo, Sesshomaru abandonó el vehí culo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La joven se asomó por la ventanilla.

-En tu lugar no confiaría en el conductor -susu rró-. Se irá en cuanto entres.

-No se irá -prometió él. Se inclinó hacia ade lante para rozarle los labios con la boca. Luego subió al pescante, para reunirse con el malhumorado cochero.

-Mi esposa esperará dentro hasta que yo regrese. El hombre sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Será mejor que la saque. No pienso esperar a nadie en esta zona. No es segura.

Sesshomaru actuó como si no hubiera escuchado su pro testa. Le indicó por señas que se inclinara para oír lo que iba a decirle.

-Cuando despiertes nos llevarás de nuevo al hotel. El conductor no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué significaba ese comentario. Sesshomaru le descargó el puño en plena mandíbula, con toda su fuerza, y el hombre se derrumbó en el asiento.

Kagome, que no podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, supuso que Sesshomaru había podido persuadir al cochero.

Vio que su esposo cruzaba el camino de tierra y subía los peldaños de la casa para cruzar el porche desvencija do. Cuando llegó a la puerta, en vez de golpear, probó el picaporte. Luego aplicó el hombro al obstáculo. Un momento después desaparecía en el interior.

La joven comenzó a rezar. Sesshomaru estuvo ausente durante largo rato. Pareció una eternidad. Por dos ve ces ella alargó la mano hacia el picaporte. Por dos veces se contuvo. Había dado su palabra de esperar allí y, a menos que oyera algún disparo, debía cumplir. Pero, si Sesshomaru volvía con las manos vacías, sin haber descubier to dónde estaban sus pequeñas, ella probaría suerte con esa pareja. Sacó el revólver del bolsillo y lo depositó en su regazo. Le temblaban las manos, pero no sabía si por miedo o por ira.

Se oyó un estruendo, seguido por el ruido de vi drios rotos. Ella imaginó un florero estrellado contra la cabeza de Sesshomaru. No podía permanecer quieta un se gundo más. Quitó la traba a la portezuela y bajó de un salto. Iba a avanzar, pero se detuvo al ver que Sesshomaru aparecía en el vano de la puerta.

Sólo al ver que estaba bien cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que la preocupaba su seguridad.

-Gracias, Dios mío -susurró.

El cochero dejó oír un fuerte gemido. Parecía enfermo.

-En un momento nos iremos, buen hombre -a nunció ella, sin volverse a mirarlo. Tenía toda la atención puesta en su marido, tratando de discernir, por su expresión, si traía buenas o malas noticias.

Él no le dio ninguna pista. Cuando llegó al cami no, en el vano de la puerta asomó una figura. Era un hombre. Cuando movió el cuerpo hacia la luz, Kagome reconoció con claridad a Hakudoshi. Obviamente

Sesshomaru le había dado un golpe en la nariz, pues la sangre le cubría la boca y la barbilla. Ella vio que se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano izquierda, manteniendo la dere cha a su espalda. Miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru, con expre sión de odio. Cuando alzó la mano derecha, ella vio el revólver.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pareció desarro llarse a cámara lenta, pero sólo pasaron un segundo o dos. Hakudoshi levantó el arma para apuntar. Su blanco era Sesshomaru su intención, evidente. Iba a dispararle por la espalda.

No había tiempo siquiera para gritar una adver tencia. Kagome apuntó en el momento en que Sesshomaru se volvía súbitamente. Él disparó un segundo antes que la muchacha. La bala de Kagome alcanzó a Hakudoshi en el hombro izquierdo. La de Sesshomaru fue más certera: le arran có el revólver de la mano.

Los disparos sacaron al cochero de su estupor. El hombre se incorporó en el asiento y, asiendo las riendas, estaba a punto de lanzar a los caballos a todo galope cuando Sesshomaru llegó al carruaje. Abrió la portezuela de par en par y, después de arrojar literalmente a Kagome en el asiento, la siguió. La portezuela se cerró por sí sola cuando el vehículo giró en la esquina sobre dos ruedas.

Kagome se acomodó en el asiento, frente a su mari do. Estaba tan nerviosa que no recordaba tener el revól ver en la mano, apuntado directamente hacia Sesshomaru. El se lo quitó antes de que, en un tumbo del coche, un disparo accidental lo convirtiera en eunuco. Kagome lo miraba sin decir palabra. Sesshomaru guardó el arma en su bolsillo y se reclinó contra el asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro largo y fatigado.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -Lo había preguntado en un susurro.

-¿De qué? -preguntó él, con voz bastante más potente.

-De que Hakudoshi iba a dispararte. No tuve tiem po siquiera de prevenirte... pero tú sabías que estaba allí. ¿Fue por instinto? ¿Sentiste su presencia a tu espalda?

Él negó con la cabeza. -Tú me advertiste.

-¿Cómo?

-Te estaba observando. Tu expresión me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber -respondió Sesshomaru-. Y cuan do levantaste la mano...

Ella no lo dejó terminar. -Disparaste antes que yo.

-Sí.

-Debí haberlo matado.

-Pudiste hacerlo, pero es simple, Kagome: decidis te no matarlo.

-Igual que tú.

-Sí -respondió él-, pero por un motivo muy diferente. -Antes de que ella pudiera interrogarlo, dio su explicación-: Tú no lo mataste por razones mora les, supongo. Yo lo dejé vivir por no tener problemas con las autoridades. Matarlo habría complicado las co sas. Boston no es como las montañas.

-¿Por qué?

-En Montana no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie. Allá aún no hay... -complicaciones.

-No hay leyes, quieres decir.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Las hay, sí. Pero allá las leyes son diferentes. Honradas, la mayoría de las veces. Otras veces, no. Sesshomaru estaba dando rodeos, porque no sabía cómo decirle lo que acababa de averiguar. Eso iba a romperle el corazón y no se le ocurría una manera de aliviarle el tormento.

-Detesto ese olor -barbotó ella.

-¿Qué olor?

-El de las armas. Detesto el olor que dejan cuando las disparas. Se te adhiere a las manos y a la ropa duran te horas enteras. El jabón no lo quita. Lo detesto.

Él se encogió de hombros. -Nunca lo he notado -reconoció. Kagome aspiró hondo y susurró, con voz tensa: -¿Has averiguado algo?

-Sí. -Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar le las manos-. La mujer que cuidaba de las niñas... -¿La señora Tsubaki?

El asintió.

-Murió. Pero no fue de cólera. Según Kanna, se tambaleó y ya estaba muerta cuando llegó al suelo. Tenía una dolencia cardiaca.

-¿Y las pequeñas?

-Hakudoshi admitió que se llevaron todos los obje tos de valor que había en la casa y los vendieron. Tam bién se llevaron a las niñas.

-Comprendo -susurró ella, aferrada a las ma nos de Sesshomaru.

Él no pudo soportar el dolor que veía. -Escúchame, Kagome. Vamos a encontrarlas. ¿Com prendes lo que te digo? Vamos a encontrarlas.

-Oh, Dios -murmuró ella.

Era obvio que su marido no le había dicho todo. De pronto el miedo le impedía preguntar.

-Ya no están con Kanna y Hakudoshi.

-¿Están con vida aún?

-Sí. -La voz de Sesshomaru sonaba solidaria. Eso la alentó.

-¿Dónde están, pues? ¿Qué han hecho con mis pequeñas?

Él le soltó las manos para rodearla con los brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas para estrecharla. No lo hacía só lo por consolarla. Francamente no quería verle la cara cuando le dijera lo que habían hecho esos malnacidos. -Las vamos a encontrar -prometió una vez más.

-Dímelo, Sesshomaru. ¿Dónde están las niñas? ¿Qué hicieron con ellas?

No era posible suavizar la verdad.

-Las vendieron.

**Wowwww ya Sessho se entera de las niñas, y la cosa se pone para morderse las uñas****, los malditos vendieron a las gemelas q poca m#&*% d hakudoshi y kanna ; q les parecieron esos personajes, caen en la trama y los nombres para los desgra&*$% jejeje**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	15. Nunca darse por Vencido

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**Siiiiii Goshy yo iwal cuando la leí lo mismo me paso… me qde sin uñas jejejeje; Jos no es por ser mala pero hay q dejar en suspensooooooo MUAJAJAJAJAJA (no te creas); Mia q bueno q t guste mucho la historia y como ya he dicho desde la primera vez que la leí solo pude imaginarme Sessho y a Kag en los personajes jijiji; gracias shinystar200 por tu apoyo!; hekate ama muchísimas gracias siempre.**

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A HEKATE AMA, JOS, MIA, GOSHY Y A SHINYSTAR200! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****15**

El mundo ha empeorado tanto que los trogloditas cazan donde las águilas no osan posarse.

Shakespeare

Ricardo III

No se puso histérica. Durante largo rato no dijo una palabra. En realidad, estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar a la noticia. Después se impuso una cólera tal como nunca la había sentido. Le invadió la mente, el corazón, el alma misma. La dejó rígida. Habría querido matar a Hakudoshi y a Kanna Westley; en esos horribles momentos de desolación e ira al rojo vivo, se creyó capaz de un asesinato frío y premedita do. Libraría al mundo de esas bestias viles y desprecia bles, las enviaría a los fuegos del infierno, donde de bían estar.

Por fin prevaleció la razón. El diablo le habría agra decido, ciertamente, el regalo de otras dos almas, pero de ese modo también la de Kagome le habría pertenecido. El asesinato era un pecado mortal. ¡Buen Dios, cómo habría querido no tener conciencia! Quería que los Westley sufrieran tanto como estaba sufriendo ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no era posible ser a un tiempo juez, jurado y verdugo.

Sintió deseos de recostarse contra el pecho de su esposo, envolverle el cuello con los brazos y exigirle consuelo. De pronto ansiaba depender de su fortaleza, pero la idea la horrorizó tanto que inmediatamente se arrancó de su regazo para ocupar el asiento opuesto. Mientras acomodaba los pliegues de su falda, rezó pidien do recuperar unas pocas hebras de su compostura.

-Ahora debo ser fuerte. Puedo llorar después. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había susurrado la súplica en voz alta cuando Sesshomaru se declaró de acuerdo.

-Las vamos a recuperar, Kagome.

Se mostraba tan seguro que ella se animó. Rezó una plegaria, pidiendo que las pequeñas no sufrieran malos tratos. "Guárdalas sanas y salvas", imploró a Dios. "Por favor, guárdalas sanas y salvas."

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Sesshomaru le es taba hablando y trató de concentrarse en lo que le decía. ¿Cablegrafiar a un amigo suyo? ¿Por qué? Se inclinó hacia adelante, pidiéndole que comenzara de nueva.

-Las niñas fueron llevadas a Cincinnati -explicó él, por segunda vez-. Allá hay un comprador. -"Que está esperando", agregó para sus adentros.

-¿Cuánto hace de esto?

-Dos días.

-Oh, Dios, a estas horas pueden estar en cual quier otro sitio.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-El tren tarda cuarenta horas en llegar a Cincinnati, Kagome. Si tenemos suerte, mi amigo estará esperándolo.

-Pero ¿y si no fueron en tren?

-Entonces tardarán más en llegar-razonó Sesshomaru.

-Cierto.

-En cuanto lleguemos al hotel, cablegrafiaré a Miroku.

-¿Está en Cincinnati?

-No, pero sí bastante cerca.

-¿Estás seguro de poder encontrarlo? Él asintió.

-Si tus sobrinas no están en el tren, Miroku nos será aún más necesario. Es el segundo entre los mejo res rastreadores del continente.

-¿Y quién es el primero? -preguntó ella, pensan do que Sesshomaru debería contratar también a ese caballero. Cuantos más fueran los expertos que participaran de la búsqueda, mayores serían las posibilidades de hallar a las pequeñas antes de que les sucediera algo peor.

-Yo.

Ella suspiró de alivio.

-Mientras tú envías el telegrama a tu amigo, yo conseguiré los horarios de trenes para que el conserje nos saque los pasajes. Debemos partir cuanto antes.

El tuvo la prudencia de no pedirle que aguardara en Boston. Cincinnati podía ser tan sólo una parada. Existía la posibilidad de que las niñas ya estuvieran allí.

Hakudoshi había hablado de dos días... cuarenta y ocho horas. Sí, era posible que ya hubieran llegado a Cincinnati y estuvieran en marcha hacia cualquier otro sitio. Si se encaminaban hacia las colinas de Kentucky o hacia más allá del valle del Ohio, Sesshomaru insistiría para que Kagome lo esperara en Cincinnati. La ciudad era más segura y civilizada. Si quedaba tiempo, contrataría a alguien para que cuidara de ella.

-No debes quedar sin protección.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No importa.

-Voy contigo, Sesshomaru. Las encontraremos juntos. No te retrasaré.

-No he discutido -aseguró él-. Puedes acom pañarme.

-Gracias.

Ella cerró los ojos, súbitamente presa de estreme cimientos.

-¿Por qué hay tanto mal en el mundo? Él la miró largamente antes de responder:

-Porque hay mucho bien.

Kagome abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-No comprendo -admitió-. ¿Quieres decir que si hay una cosa debe existir la otra?

-Así parece. Sacudió la cabeza.

-En estos momentos no veo ningún bien.

-Yo sí -replicó él, enfurruñado-. Lo tengo delante de mí.

Kagome no comprendió lo que insinuaba. Sesshomaru se sintió incómodo por el cumplido en cuanto hubo pro nunciado las palabras. Pasaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué harás con Sango? -preguntó él, al fin. -Esta noche iré a su cuarto para explicarle todo. Hubo otro largo silencio. Sesshomaru estaba dedicado a pla near su curso de acción y a hacer una lista de lo que ne cesitaría para el viaje. Kagome rezaba por las niñas.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Sí?

-Sé que esta guerra no te incumbe. Las pequeñas son responsabilidad mía, no tuya. Quiero que sepas lo agradecida que estoy por contar con tu ayuda. –Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, continuó-: Siento mucho haberte cargado por la fuerza con todo esto. Tienes en tre manos mucho más de lo que esperabas al casarte conmigo, ¿verdad? Al menos mereces una compensa ción. En cuanto...

Él la interrumpió.

-Si estás ofreciendo pagarme los servicios, te voy a estrangular.

Ese enfado la complació. En esos momentos nece sitaba a un héroe y eso era lo que Sesshomaru estaba de mostrando ser.

-Disculpa -dijo-. No quería insultarte. Te es toy agradecida-por la expresión de su marido era obvio que no quería agradecimientos, de modo que cambió de tema-. Los niños no son una propiedad cualquiera.

-No, desde luego.

-Casi todos los adultos creen que sí. Muy pocos creen que los niños tengan derechos, pero los tienen, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

-Deberían tener derecho a contar con padres amo rosos y protectores.

-Sí -susurró ella. Entonces: su mente saltó a otro asunto

-¿Y si los Westley nos acusan ante las autori dades?

-¿De qué?

-Por lesiones -respondió ella-. Los dos dispa ramos contra Hakudoshi Westley.

Él desechó la idea.

-Si nos denunciaran, tendrían mucho que explicar -adujo-. ¿Quieres dar parte a las autoridades?

-No -respondió ella-. No nos serviría de nada. Ya se han llevado a Rin y a Lin. Habría mucha de mora mientras diéramos explicaciones, llenáramos for mularios y... A menos que tú pienses lo contrario, Sesshomaru. Por naturaleza, él desconfiaba de todo el que exhi biera una insignia. El símbolo daba demasiado poder al hombre y él sabía por experiencia que el poder era como el agua de mar para el sediento: cada sorbo hacía de sear más y más, hasta convertirse en un anhelo insacia ble. El poder rara vez eleva al hombre, con mucha más frecuencia lo corrompe.

-Sería complicado. Y no me gusta tener a la po licía pisándome los talones mientras busco a tus sobri nas. Respóndeme una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Sabe Sango que tienes sobrinas?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me las mencionaste a mí? Ella no respondió.

-¿No confías en mí? -insistió él.

Kagome vaciló todo un minuto antes de hablar. -Creo que sí -dijo. Y agregó, con más potencia en la voz-: Sí que confío. Es lo que me recomendó la Señora.

-¿Y si la Señora no te hubiera dado esas instruc ciones?

-Eres un hombre, Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Generalmente no se puede confiar en los hom bres. Sango y yo hemos aprendido esa importante lección. Sin embargo, tú no eres como otros. No te pareces en nada a tu medio hermano. Ahora comprendo que Inu-Yasha es un debilucho. Tú, lo opuesto. Las rescata rás, ¿verdad? Dímelo otra vez para que te crea.

Ese cambio de tema no lo perturbó. Una vez más le dio su palabra

-¿Crees que puedan haberles hecho daño?

La tristeza de su voz le desgarró el corazón. Al res ponder se mostró más brusco de lo que habría querido. -No pienses en eso. Concéntrate sólo en recupe rarlas. De lo contrario perderás la razón.

Ella trató de seguir su consejo. Cada vez que un pensamiento horrendo le surgía en la cabeza, lo aparta ba por la fuerza. Hizo una lista mental de todas las co sas que debía llevar en el viaje.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, Kagome cruzó precipitadamente el vestíbulo en busca del conserje. Este le dio un horario de trenes. Al descubrir que acababa de partir un tren, ella sintió deseos de gritar. El próximo no saldría de Boston sino a las diez de la mañana. De inmediato envió a un mensajero a la estación, con fon dos suficientes para sacar dos pasajes. El director ofre ció cablegrafiar a la sede que el mismo hotel tenía en Cincinnati para reservarles habitaciones. Ella aceptó, encargándole que consiguiera una segunda habitación para su amiga.

Todos esos planes la ayudaron a mantenerse tran quila. Subió apresuradamente a la habitación, preparó el equipaje y, después de buscar la contraseña de sus baúles, los llevó a la habitación de Sango. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando llamó a su puerta. Sango apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuando Kagome le contó lo ocurrido la noticia fue tan efectiva como si le hubiera arrojado a la cara un va so de agua fría. De inmediato se despabiló por completo; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la aflicción de Kagome.

-Pobres pequeñas -susurró-. Voy contigo -a gregó casi de inmediato-. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

A Kagome no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su amiga pudiera negarle ayuda. Confiaba por completo en ella. Le entregó las contraseñas de los baúles y le dio instrucciones para que tomara el siguiente tren disponi ble a Cincinnati. Explicó que ya había hecho enviar un telegrama reservándole alojamiento, con la esperanza de que Sango se hiciera cargo del equipaje y la siguiera.

-Lo único que ruego es que estén todavía en Cincinnati -dijo-. Creo que se llevan a mis sobrinas hacia el oeste. Quiero creer que será fácil encontrarlas.

Si las han llevado a Nueva York, donde hay tanta gente, la búsqueda se nos hará más difícil.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Ve mañana al banco y retira todo el dinero po sible. Tráelo contigo. Por la mañana, antes de partir, te firmaré una declaración jurada. Por, favor, no digas a Goshinki ni a Ahun hacia dónde vas.

-No diré nada-prometió Sango. Luego abrazó a su amiga, deseándole buena suerte. Finalmente recor dó la lista de artículos que Kagome había pensado com prar en Boston.

-Dame tu lista -ordenó-. Ya que voy a quedar me aquí un día más para hacer las operaciones bancarias, bien puedo hacer esas compras.

-Sí, por supuesto. Por la mañana te daré la lista. -Kagome iba a salir, pero se volvió hacia su amiga También debes hacer que el personal del hotel traslade tus cosas a nuestra habitación.

-¿Para qué?

-Es más bonita -explicó Kagome, mientras salía al pasillo-. Mereces vivir con lujos, Sango. Iba a cam biar de habitación contigo cuando Sesshomaru se fuera. Me complacerá saber que dormirás allí mañana por la noche.

-Y a mí me complacerá saber, a esas horas, que las niñas ya están contigo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

-Sesshomaru dice que tardaremos cuarenta horas en llegar a Cincinnati. No puedo enviarte un telegrama porque por entonces ya estarás a bordo de un tren.

Tendrás que esperar hasta que llegues allá. Cuídate, querida amiga.

-Trata de dormir un poco -le aconsejó Sango. Había hecho esa sugerencia con buen corazón. Kagome fingió que lo intentaría. No se creía capaz de dormir, pero no era cosa de que Sango se preocupara por ella.

Un rato después entró Sesshomaru. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, se apoyó contra el marco para sacar el revólver de Kagome del bolsillo. Lo descargó y puso revól ver y balas en la mesa. Luego preparó su equipaje. Esa tarea le demandó apenas unos minutos.

-Ven a la cama, Kagome -ordenó-. Mañana será un día pesado.

Mientras daba esa orden iba hacia el cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa. Ella negó con la cabeza. -Todavía no -le dijo. Y se acercó a la ventana, detrás de los sillones, para contemplar la noche oscura. Él no discutió, pensando que necesitaba algunos minutos de soledad para calmar sus emociones. Por res peto a ella, no se quitó los pantalones y durmió sobre las mantas. Despertó una hora después, sabiendo, aun antes de abrir los ojos, que ella no estaba en lacama. La vio al otro lado de la habitación. No se había apartado de la ventana. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruza dos contra el pecho. Estaba doblada en dos; aunque Sesshomaru no le vio la cara ni oyó ningún sonido, compren dió que estaba llorando.

Su tormento le destrozó el corazón. Abandonó la cama para cruzar silenciosamente el cuarto. Sin decirle una palabra, la alzó en brazos para llevarla a la alcoba y la puso de pie junto a la cama para desvestirla. Ella no protestó ni hizo ademán de ayudar. Se limitó a estarse quieta mientras él la dejaba en camisa. Sesshomaru trató de no reparar en la suavidad de su piel. Cuando rozó con la mano la curva de los pechos habría querido recrearse en _la _tarea, pero no cedió a ese bajo impulso. No le parecía correcto ni honorable, en esos momentos, te ner pensamientos lascivos. Ella estaba demasiado vulnerable. Sin duda se dejaría hacer el amor y hasta era posible que lo recibiera de buen grado, pero con la luz de la mañana no dejaría de arrepentirse. Y él no deseaba aprovecharse de ella.

¡Diablos! Al fin y al cabo, se estaba portando como un caballero. Su dulce desposada las había pasado negras en losúltimos meses. Había sido traicionada por el hombre a quien creía amar y a quien había dado palabra de casamiento, después murió la mujer que la había criado y dado como esposa a un perfecto desconocido, sin que ella tuviera una sola hora para llorarla. Ahora creía, sin duda, que jamás volvería a ver a sus sobrinas. Sesshomaru comprendió que pasaría elresto de su vida buscan do a las pequeñas; si era necesario, dado su fuerte sen tido de la responsabilidad y la obligación familiar.

Lalealtad de esa muchacha era asombrosa. Actua ba como si fuera a tomar sobre sí los deberes de la maternidad. Sesshomaru suponía que pensaba compartir la crianza de las gemelas con los otros familiares.

"Mis bebés", las llamaba. Sesshomaru ignoraba qué pla nes tenía para el futuro. A él sólo le incumbía el presente. Las bebés. Iría hasta el infierno, si era preciso, para recuperar aesas inocentes.

Esta vezel mal _no _ganará_. _Sesshomaru repetía callada mente ese voto, una y otra vez, en el tren que los llevaba a Cincinnati. No sabía si estaba rezando a Dios o desafiándolo. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro: de que recuperaría a esas niñas.

Miroku los esperaba en la estación. Sesshomaru interpre tó su aparición como señal de que la suerte, quizá tam bién Dios, estaban de su lado. Su amigo había llegado a caballo desde lejos y parecía cansado. Tenía la camisa y los pantalones cubiertos de polvo. Usaba una pistolera similar a la de él, preferencia que se consideraba algo extraña en el oeste, donde la mayoría de los pistoleros y los montañeses metían las armas en el bolsillo o en el mismo cinturón con que se ceñían los pantalones.

Miroku era tan alto como Sesshomaru, flaco como un junco, de pelo negro y ojos con destellos morados. Había heredado esos rasgos de su abuela Crow, junto con su temperamento. Era suave al hablar, rara vez se enfada ba y tenía un código moral que la mayoría no habría podido cumplir. Como Sesshomaru, había sido despreciado durante la infancia. A Sesshomaru se lo trataba con desdén por ser bastardo y huérfano, a Miroku, por lo que los ignorantes llamaban "sangre mestiza". Se habían hecho amigos siendo niños, porque estaban solos y se necesi taban. Esa relación se fortaleció con los años y la vida dura. Miroku había vuelto al aislamiento de las monta ñas antes que Sesshomaru, pero éste se le unió después de la guerra. Ambos se guardaban mutua lealtad y cada uno había salvado el pellejo al otro más de una vez. Miroku era el único hombre a quien Sesshomaru toleraba a su espal da. Y Sesshomaru era uno de los pocos a quienes Miroku dirigía siquiera la palabra, ermitaño como se había vuel to con el correr del tiempo.

Kagome echó una sola mirada a ese hombre intimi dante y se arrimó a su marido. Parecía recio y malvado. No se podía pedir nada mejor.

Cuando Sesshomaru los presentó, él se levantó un poco el sombrero, diciendo:

-Señora... -luego concentró la atención en su amigo

-Un par de posibilidades.

Sesshomaru asintió. Sujetando el codo a Kagome, trató de ponerla en marcha, pero ella no pensaba dar un paso sin expresar su gratitud.

-Sesshomaru me ha dicho que usted rara vez deja su casa de la montaña, señor Miroku. Probablemente me creerá tonta, pero creo que Dios le envió esa tarea a cumplir que lo trajo tan cerca de Cincinnati, porque necesitábamos a otro hombre fuerte, astuto y lleno de recursos. Quiero agradecerle desde ahora cualquier ayu da que usted pueda prestarnos.

El mestizo quedó desconcertado ante esas pala bras y no encontró respuesta. El hecho de que lo acep tara tan pronto y sin reservas lo dejó atónito. Se limitó a mirarla, a la espera de lo que seguiría. Ella no lo hizo aguardar mucho.

-Sesshomaru me ha dicho que usted es el segundo entre los mejores rastreadores de Norteamérica.- Después de hacer esa declaración permitió que su esposo la impulsa ra hacia adelante. Miroku ajustó su paso al de ellos-.

-¿El segundo? ¿Quién es el primero? -preguntó.

Kagome le respondió, sonriendo:

-Sesshomaru. Es lo que me dijo él.

Miroku no sabía si estaba bromeando o si hablaba en serio, pero se creyó en el deber de aclarar las cosas. -Sesshomaru lo ha dicho al revés, señora. El segundo es él.

El otro alzó la voz, dirigiendo sus comentarios al amigo.

-Dejaremos a Kagome en el hotel y... Ella lo interrumpió.

-Quiero ir con vosotros.

Sesshomaru movió la cabeza negativamente. -Necesitas dormir un poco. Apenas puedes man tenerte en pie. Yo dormí en el tren. Tú no.

-Me siento bien, Sesshomaru. De veras.

-Tienes muy mal aspecto. Si no descansas un poco, enfermarás.

La discusión podría haber continuado, pero Miroku le puso fin con un dato indiscutible:

-Usted nos retrasará.

-Entonces esperaré en el hotel -aceptó ella de inmediato.

Le dolía en el alma que la dejaran allí, pero com prendía ese razonamiento. Esos hombres irían a luga res donde una dama no sería bien recibida. No era eso lo que la preocupaba, sino que Sesshomaru dedicara la mayor parte del tiempo a cuidar de ella en vez de concentrarse en la búsqueda de las niñas.

No hizo falta que le recomendara ir armado. Sesshomaru y Miroku la ayudaron a ocupar la habitación del hotel, pero se quedaron menos de un minuto. Después de poner la maleta sobre la cama, Sesshomaru tomó su pistolera, cargó los revólveres y se ciñó el cinturón a las caderas, ya en marcha hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera malgastó un momento en decirle adiós.

Ella pasó más de una hora paseándose nerviosa mente por el cuarto. Por fin decidió mantenerse ocupa da con algunas tareas mundanas. Se dio un baño, se lavó la cabeza, deshizo el equipaje y, finalmente, se ten dió en la cama, en bata. Pensaba descansar un par de minutos antes de volver a vestirse.

Durmió cuatro o cinco horas. Al despertar se sen tía desorientada Tardó un minuto en recordar dónde estaba. Parte de su confusión se debía a que esa habita ción era casi idéntica a la que habían ocupado en Boston. Los propietarios del hotel, obviamente, habían decidido construir un duplicado exacto del original. Allí estaba la misma sala, con un sofá y dos sillones; la alcoba con la cama y hasta dos roperos contra la misma pared. No obstante, los colores diferían un poco. Esta habitación estaba decorada en tonos de oro claro con acentos blancos. También había otra diferencia: dos puertas a la izquierda de los roperos y no una sola. La primera con ducía al cuarto de baño. La segunda, a la habitación reservada para Sango. El cuarto contiguo era de meno res dimensiones; su rasgo principal, una gran cama con dosel y cobertor azul real. Una silla, una cómoda y un ropero ocupaban el resto del espacio. Aunque no daba la misma sensación de intimidad que la alcoba, tenía su propio encanto y su decoración era exquisita.

A Kagome le agradó que la segunda habitación estuvie ra tan cerca de la suya. Sango quedaría complacida. "Cuando llegue estará exhausta", pensó. Se arrepentía de no haber pedido a Sango que le enviara un telegrama anunciándole la hora de su llegada, pero los nervios no le habían permitido pensar en esos detalles.

De pronto sintió que le gruñía el estómago. Lleva ba mucho tiempo sin probar bocado, pero con sólo pen sar en la comida se sintió mal. Aún estaba demasiado alterada por la preocupación y el miedo como para co mer, de modo que reanudó sus paseos y sus oraciones. Los minutos se hacían tan largos como las horas. Miró el reloj, diez o doce veces, por lo menos. Anochecía; eran las ocho pasadas. Hacía ya siete horas que Sesshomaru y Miroku se habían ido. Kagome se preguntó si volverían esa noche. Cuando se cansó de caminar por el cuarto, fue a apoyarse contra el antepecho de la ventana para contemplar la noche. Afuera la oscuridad era total, pues la luna estaba oculta tras nubes de lluvia.

¿Dónde estarían Sesshomaru y Miroku? ¿Habrían encon trado a las niñas?

Había un par de posibilidades. ¿No era eso lo que había dicho Miroku a Sesshomaru en la estación? Oh, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido pedirle explicaciones, en vez de comportarse como un ratoncito tímido? Porque ese hombre la apabullaba, se dijo en silencio. En vez de preocuparse por sus deficiencias, le convenía concen trarse en la posibilidad de que ya hubieran encontrado a las pequeñas. Caramba, bien podían estar ya camino al hotel, con las niñas en brazos.

Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo traer a las ge melas por pura fuerza de voluntad. Sesshomaru y Miroku llega ron a su puerta varias horas después, con las manos vacías.

Ella habría querido sacarlos a empellones y exigir les que continuaran la búsqueda, pero se impuso la ra zón. Los dos parecían exhaustos.

-¿Volveréis a salir pronto? -preguntó. -Dentro de un rato -respondió Sesshomaru. Y dijo a su amigo-: Ahí dentro hay una cama.

Miroku hizo un gesto afirmativo y desapareció en el segundo dormitorio. Kagome corrió tras su marido, que iba hacia la alcoba.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

Sesshomaru se quitó la pistolera para colgarla de uno de los postes de la cama; luego comenzó a desabotonar se la camisa. Kagome se acercó, en su ropa había olor a pólvora.

-Has disparado tu revólver.

Él actuó como si no hubiera oído el comentario.

-Por la mañana Miroku y yo volveremos a salir. Aún nos quedan un par de posibilidades que verificar.

-¿Crees que aún estén en Cincinnati?

Kagome se retorcía las manos, tratando sin éxito de mantener la calma. Él no sabía si las niñas estaban aún en la ciudad. Hasta entonces todas las pistas habían terminado en vía muerta, pero no le pareció necesario compartir con ella esa amarga noticia.

-Las encontraremos -repitió.

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras Sesshomaru iba al cuarto de baño. Volvió minutos después, limpio y refrescado. Ahora olía a jabón pero aún perduraba el olor de la pólvora. Cosa extraña, a Kagome no le pareció ofensivo en absoluto; sin embargo, le hizo re cordar que él había disparado su arma.

-¿Tuviste que matar a alguien?

Obviamente, la pregunta lo exasperó. -No -dijo abruptamente.

Ella no se dejó intimidar. -Pero disparaste el revólver.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo para llamar un poco la atención.

Kagome comenzaba a detestar esas respuestas parcia les, iba a decírselo, pero cambió de idea. No quería iniciar una disputa. Sesshomaru estaba cansado. Necesitaba reposar para poder reanudar la búsqueda de las bebés. -No te darás por vencido, ¿verdad? -apretó las manos con fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sesshomaru se irguió en toda su estatura junto a ella. Su expresión indicaba que no le gustaba la pregunta. Ella no tardó en adivinar por qué.

-¿He vuelto a insultarte? Él asintió.

-Lo siento -susurró Kagome.

No parecía aplacado por la disculpa. Kagome se apar tó con un suspiro, para que él pudiera retirar los co bertores.

¡Por Dios, cómo deseaba creerle! Tendría que ha berse hincado de rodillas para agradecer al Creador que le hubiera enviado a Sesshomaru Taisho. ¿Qué habría hecho sin su ayuda? Él era, en verdad, su príncipe azul. ¿Acaso la Señora no lo había sabido desde un comienzo?

Pero sus emociones se estaban desmandando. De pronto sentía ganas de llorar. No cedió al impulso, por supuesto, pues su llanto habría molestado a Sesshomaru. Después de todo el trabajo que él se había tomado en esos días, lo último que ella deseaba era preocuparlo. Lo que él necesitaba era descansar.

De cualquier modo, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir. Decidió ir al otro cuarto, para que Sesshomaru tuviera un poco de tranquilidad, pero sólo dio uno o dos pasos antes de que él la atrapara entre sus brazos para atraerla hacia la cama. Giró sobre sí mismo, reteniéndo la en sus brazos hasta tenerla de espalda; con él encima.

Movió el peso para no aplastarla y se apoyó en los codos.

-Quieres creer que no voy a abandonar la búsque da, pero aun así tienes miedo de que lo haga. ¿verdad?

-Si tú dices que no te darás por vencido, te creo.

Él le apartó con suavidad el pelo de la frente. -¿Sabes qué voy a hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a contarte un cuento para que te duermas.

¿Qué bicho le había picado para que se mostrara tan tierno con ella?

-Tienes que descansar, Sesshomaru. No te molestes en calmar mis temores.

Él se inclinó para besarla. Luego se tendió a un costado, estrechándola contra sí, y le susurró al oído: -Había una vez...

Su relato trataba de un muchachito cuya única posesión había sido robada por un indio. El tesoro era un viejo cuchillo de monte, con el filo desgastado, que el niño usaba para cazar; aunque a los ojos de cualquiera habría parecido bastante inútil, era todo lo que el muchacho poseía y por eso tenía suma importancia para él.

Kagome se volvió para mirarlo. Quería preguntarle cómo había obtenido el niño ese cuchillo y por qué era su único bien, pero Sesshomaru la acalló rozándole la boca con los dedos. Luego continuó con su narración. El niño había ido tras su cuchillo. Siguió a los indios hasta el sitio donde pasaban el invierno. Los extremos a los que llegó para recuperar su arma debían de estar muy exa gerados, pues según el relato había perseguido al indio desde las colinas de Kentucky hasta el centro del valle del Ohio. Kagome tuvo la certeza de que Sesshomaru estaba inventando todo; nadie, mucho menos un jovencito sin experiencia, podía dedicar un año y medio a correr tras un cuchillo inútil.

No obstante, Sesshomaru era buen narrador y la cauti vó. La fascinaron las pruebas de valor que el niño debió superar durante su viaje. Rió en voz alta al oírlo contar que un oso negro había trepado a un árbol siguiendo al muchachito.

-Los osos no pueden trepar-le recordó, pregun tándose cómo sacaría a su personaje del dilema.

Él no dio detalles. Simplemente dijo que el joven cito había tenido que matar al oso para poder conti nuar con su busqueda.

Kagome no se burló. No habría sido cortés. Y Sesshomaru no terminó el relato como ella esperaba, diciendo que por fin el chico había recuperado su tesoro. Sólo dijo que, con el tiempo, halló al indio.

Era de suponer que el cuchillo se había perdido para siempre. La moraleja de la historia era una lección de coraje. Claro que Kagome era demasiado práctica como para tomar ese relato por verídico.

Un bostezo de Sesshomaru le recordó lo cansado que de bía de estar. Él le dio las buenas noches con un beso, pero su boca se entretuvo más de la cuenta en la tarea.

Cuando al fin se apartó de ella, la dejó trémula, desean do más.

No iba a darle el gusto. Volvió a estrecharla contra sí y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba dormirse inhalando su fragancia, estrechándola. Ella tenía la espalda contra su pecho, el trasero contra su entrepierna y la cintura en vuelta en su brazo. Se le ajustaba a la perfección. Ése fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

Kagome apenas podía moverse, envuelta en el calor de su esposo. Y en su fuerza, pensó con un bostezo soñoliento. No pudo evitar el relajarse contra él, pen sando descansar sólo algunos minutos.

Despertó una hora después. Abandonó la cama para no molestar a Sesshomaru y pasó al otro dormitorio. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba echar un vistazo a Miroku, probablemente para asegurarse de que aún estuviera allí. Entró sin hacer ningún ruido perceptible. Miroku estaba donde debía estar, profundamente dormido sobre las mantas. Como era tan alto, dormía cruzado en diago nal, igual que Sesshomaru. Descansaba boca abajo, con una mano al costado y la otra oculta bajo las almohadas, descalzo y con el torso desnudo. Kagome se estremeció: una de las ventanas estaba abierta y la fuerte brisa hincha ba las cortinas hacia adentro. Probablemente Miroku había buscado un poco de aire fresco, pero sin imaginar el frío que acabaría haciendo en esa habitación. Caram ba, si casi se podía ver el aliento. Tan quedamente como le fue posible, ella se acercó a la ventana y la cerró a medias. Luego fue al ropero de la habitación grande, en busca de una manta con la que cubrió a Miroku de pies a cabeza. Mientras lo arropaba, reparó en las cicatrices que le cubrían la espalda y los hombros. ¿Cómo se las habría hecho? La mano del mestizo se movió apenas bajo la almohada, pero no pareció despertar. Temblando de frío, Kagome volvió a su propia cama, para que Sesshomaru la hiciera entrar en calor.

En cuanto ella salió del dormitorio, Miroku volvió a poner la mano en la culata del revólver que había escondido bajo la almohada. Estaba completamente despierto desde el momento en que ella cruzó el umbral. Su pequeño acto de bondad lo tenía estupefacto. Ella era considerada, afectuosa y dulce.

Y terriblemente estúpida. Miroku habría podido volarle la cabeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro. No, nunca le habría disparado accidentalmente. Supo desde un principio que se trataba de Kagome. Había oído el susu rro de la seda al entrar ella; luego, el vago perfume de flores en el aire, cuando la muchacha se le acercó para cubrirlo, y el contacto suave y femenino contra su piel, cuando lo arropó con la manta.

No podía olvidar su propia reacción. El placer no se iba. Se sentía... reconfortado, y eso no tenía reme dio. Sentía deseos de sonreír, sólo por un simple acto de consideración. Para Miroku era una experiencia nue va y abrumadora: alguien se había ocupado de él.

Eso sí que era bueno. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el corazón.

Kagome se durmió con su esposo encima. El hombre tenía la extraña costumbre de rodar hasta cubrirla por completo; luego, sin despertar, le hociqueaba el cuello. Kagome apenas podía respirar bajo semejante peso. Habría podido pellizcarlo para que se quitara, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, le gustaba tenerlo así pegado. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo que él estaba bien despierto y actuaba a plena conciencia. Luego le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, estrechándolo con fuerza, volvió a conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto. Kagome des pertó abrazada a una almohada, sola en la cama. Por el silencio que la rodeaba comprendió que Sesshomaru y Miroku ya habían salido.

Permaneció en la cama algunos minutos más, for mulando sus planes para la jornada. Lo primero que debía hacer era consultar el horario de los trenes para calcular cuándo llegaría Sango. Si todo había salido según lo planeado, lo más probable era que su amiga hubiera tomado el tren de las cuatro.

Sus pensamientos se empecinaban en volver a las gemelas. ¿Estarían bien atendidas y bien alimentadas? ¿No pasarían frío? Oh, Dios, si las estaban haciendo sufrir en ese mismo instante, mientras ella...

Kagome se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos elevando una plegaria a Dios y a sus ángeles guardia nes, para que cuidaran de las pequeñas hasta que ella pudiera rescatarlas. Sabía que, si se ponía a calcular todas las horribles posibilidades, acabaría perdiendo la razón. Por eso trató frenéticamente de pensar en algo agradable.

Le vino a la mente el relato de Sesshomaru. Era una gra ta distracción, aunque llena de patrañas, se dijo, sacu diendo la cabeza. Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar, bien podía ver que todo había sido una guasa, tal vez él tenía la equivocada idea de que ella era una campesina crédula, capaz de creerse cualquier cosa. Cuando vol viera al hotel, ella se encargaría de decirle que no era tan ingenua. El chico del cuento había sobrevivido al ataque de un oso y a una tormenta de viento que silba ba como un tren en marcha, arrancando del suelo árbo les enteros para arrojarlos al otro lado del valle. ¿Quién podía imaginar semejante cosa? Ah, sí, también había estado a punto de ahogarse, oportunidad en la que com partió una balsa improvisada con un... ¿Cómo se lla maba ese animal? Un gato montés, sí. La necesidad de supervivencia había mantenido al gato demasiado ata reado como para atacar al muchacho.

Y si ella se tragaba todas esas tonterías, Sesshomaru tra taría de convencerla de que el polvo era tan valioso como el oro.

Ese cuento no estaba destinado tan sólo a decirle que no perdiera el valor. También le explicaba que algu nas personas jamás se dan por vencidas. Era una dulce parábola.

Buen Dios, otra vez se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas. Era tan fácil amar a Sesshomaru Taisho... -Basta -susurró, para detener sus pensamien tos errabundos. Si no se andaba con cuidado, acabaría deseando algo que no podría tener jamás.

Kagome arrojó la almohada a un lado y sacó las pier nas de la cama para levantarse. Entonces vio el cuchillo en la mesilla. ¿Cómo había llegado eso hasta allí?

Entonces comprendió. De súbito se llenó de espe ranza. Pasó largos instantes contemplando ese cuchillo. No necesitaba tocarlo. Sabía que era un cuchillo de monte, inútil y desafilado, que un niño podía usar en sus cacerías.

Sesshomaru era el muchacho del relato, por supuesto, pero sin duda había embellecido la realidad para hacer la más interesante, para darle mayor impacto. No importaba. Ella captaba el mensaje. Esa mañana, Sesshomaru había dado una respuesta a su pregunta de la noche anterior.

**No se daría por vencido**** jamás.**

**Por fin ya aparece Mirokuuuuuuu jejejeje y q****ue lindo Sessho al cuidarla así y al contarle su historia, y quién no quisiera dormir asi kon Sexymaru jejejeje XD**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	16. Pequeña aventura

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**MILES DE DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR AYER! GOMEN**

**Iosi e Iuki**siiiiiiii van a seguir brincandoooooo jejejejeje**; Mia **que bueno que te gusto Miroku, hay desde que lei la historia quise que Miroku y Sessho fueran amigos y me gusta la interacción entre ellos**; shinystar200 **muchisimas gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo**; Llyl **holaaaaa pues a mi me parece que Miroku si es un poco rudo en la serie jeje aunque lo esconde bien y lo saca solo cuando se necesita**; Perla **gracias igual muchos saludos para ti también**; hekate ama **siiiii apareció Miroku al fin jijiji y déjame decirte que al leer esta historia (que me ENCANTO) me animé a unirme a fanfiction pues antes solo entraba a leer las historias y quise subirla con estos personajes que adoro para compartir el gusto que me causó el leer la original**; azuldcullen **muchísimas gracias, verdad que si es hermosa la historia?**.**

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A IOSI E IUKI; HEKATE AMA, MIA, SHINYSTAR200, LLYL, AZULDCULLEN Y A PERLA! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****16**

Una mala noticia infecta al portador.

Shakespeare

Antonio y Cleopatra

Sango no llegó en el tren de las cuatro. Kagome aguardó en la estación hasta que se retiraron todos los pasajeros. A pesar de la desilusión, no se preocupó. Todo habría tenido que marchar demasiado bien en Boston para que su amiga pudiera cumplir con todo en tan po co tiempo. "Mañana", se dijo Kagome. "Llegará mañana."

La desgracia era que, mientras esperaba en la es tación, varios hombres trataron de acosarla. A uno lo disuadió con la simple recomendación de que se comportara como correspondía a un caballero. Hubo otros dos que no se dejaron desalentar con tanta facilidad. Kagome decidió mostrarse directamente grosera, pero eso no les importó. Lo alarmante fue que la siguieron hasta afuera. Ella se unió a la multitud que caminaba por la calle, mirando con frecuencia por encima del hombro para ver si aún iban tras ella.

Los dos hombres seguían allí, en efecto, y con ex presión muy decidida. La ropa que llevaban estaba mugrienta. Sus caras también. El más alto no dejaba de chasquear los labios; se había encasquetado el oscuro sombrero de ala ancha muy bajo sobre la frente. El otro lanzaba risitas burlonas. Kagome sintió que el pánico la ganaba por dentro. Buscó frenéticamente a su alrede dor una manera de escapar.

Ya había cometido una tonta equivocación al aban donar la seguridad de la estación. Todos los cocheros estaban allí, a la espera de los pasajeros. ¿Por qué diantre no había subido a uno de ellos? La protección de la multitud disminuía a cada paso. La mitad de esas personas habían entrado ya en diversos edificios; cuando llega ron a la esquina, el grupo volvió a dividirse: varios giraron a la derecha y otros a la izquierda. Sólo una pareja entra da en años continuó la marcha hacia adelante.

Kagome decidió seguir con ellos. No quería des viarse por las calles laterales. No sólo tenía la certeza de extraviarse: además, había una fuerte posibilidad de que alguna de ellas acabara en un callejón sin salida.

Notando que los dos canallas se le estaban acer cando, se recogió las faldas y cruzó apresuradamente la calle, manteniendo a la pareja de ancianos entre ella y sus perseguidores. Hacia adelante había varias tiendas. Su pánico cedió un poco. Decidió entrar en uno de esos establecimientos y pedir ayuda contra los hombres que la acechaban.

Se arrepentía de no haber llevado su revólver. Como Cincinnati era una ciudad tan pulida y sofisticada, no había pensado que pudiera necesitar de esa protección. ¡Pero si allí la gente era civilizada! Los campesinos igno rantes que la seguían, ¿no estaban enterados de eso? Al volverse para ver a qué distancia la seguían, cayó en la cuenta de que la pareja de ancianos se había desvia do por la callejuela anterior. No podía seguirlos. ¡Por Dios, estaba sola en la calle! Oyó que uno de los tunantes lanzaba una risita aguda y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Estaba asustada, sí, pero también comenzaba a enfurecerse. No pensaba convertirse en víctima. Esta ba dispuesta a gritar, morder y patear, haciendo sufi ciente bulla como para atraer a toda una multitud.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la policía cuando una la necesitaba?

Su pánico iba en aumento. Lo que necesitaba era un pequeño milagro. Nada del otro mundo, indicó a su Creador; sólo un pequeño milagro, apenas detectable. Por favor, buen Dios...

Su ruego tuvo respuesta. El milagro estaba apenas a cincuenta metros. Una armería, plantada en medio de la manzana siguiente. Con la última palabra de su plegaria vio el letrero audazmente pintado, que ondea ba como un estandarte sobre la entrada, a la vista de todos.

"Dios bendiga al señor Colt", pensó Kagome, al ver los revólveres expuestos en el escaparate. Dejando es capar un suspiro de placer, entró precipitadamente.

La campanilla que pendía de la puerta advirtió de su presencia al comerciante. Parecía ser la única persona presente en la tienda. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa y se acercó de prisa al mostrador, que estaba en el fondo del local.

A primera vista, el propietario era algo intimidante. Resultaba obvio que ese pobre hombre había estado en un incendio, pues tenía el cuello, la cara y las manos cubiertos de gruesas quemaduras cicatrizadas. Carecía por completo de cejas. Esas marcas impedían calcular su edad, pero por la abundancia de su pelo castaño, apenas teñido de gris, ella supuso que tendría cuarenta años, por lo menos. Llevaba gafas de montura metáli ca, que se le escurrían constantemente por el puente de la nariz, obligándolo a subirlas una y otra vez.

Obviamente, el tendero se sentía incómodo por su aspecto, pues desvió la cara y le preguntó, en tono seco y directo, si necesitaba alguna ayuda. La pregunta parecía dirigida al mostrador.

-Sí, gracias -respondió ella-. Me gustaría mirar el Colt que está en el estante, a su espalda. ¿Está cargado, por casualidad?

El hombre le entregó el revólver y retiró del estan te una pequeña caja de proyectiles, que dejó en el mos trador, junto al arma, explicando:

-Aquí no tenemos armas cargadas.

Kagome abrió la caja y tomó el revólver. Antes de que el propietario pudiera impedírselo, ya tenía el arma cargada.

-¿Qué hace, señorita? -preguntó él, con obvia alarma.

Se atrevió a echarle un vistazo. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Cuando estaba a punto de explicarle sus razones, sonó la campanilla.

-Ahí tiene un arma cargada -tartamudeó él. -Sí, gracias a Dios-confirmó ella-, y muy a tiempo. ¿Tendría usted a bien disculparme por un mo mento?

No tenía tiempo para discutir. Giró en redondo en el momento en que los dos matones comenzaban a acercarse por el pasillo central, haciendo crujir bajo las botas las tablas del suelo.

Al ver el revólver que ella tenía en la mano se detu vieron en seco.

-No está cargado, Hakkaku -dijo el más bajo de los dos. Luego dirigió a Kagome una sonrisa maliciosa, en la que faltaba un considerable número de dientes. Sin duda alguna, era el individuo más repugnante que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

-Claro, está tratando de intimidarnos. -Ginta dijo su amigo.

El hombre llamado Hakkaku miró a su alrededor. Luego dio un codazo a su compañero.

Aquí hay montones de revólveres finos-comentó, con otra risita aguda.

Ginta asintió.

-¿Tú eres el único aquí? -gritó al propietario. -Apuesto a que sí especuló Hakkaku.

El dueño se estaba agachando bajo el mostrador, pero Ginta gritó:

-No te muevas. -Luego se volvió hacia su ami go-. Ya que estamos, podríamos asaltar esto. En la trastienda debe de haber un depósito. De la damisela nos encargaremos por turnos. -

Hakkaku volvió a reír. Kagome sintió deseos de dispararle. -Dios mío -susurró el propietario, a su espalda. Sin apartar la mirada de los dos tunantes, ella tra tó de tranquilizarlo.

-No habrá ningún problema, señor.

-Tú sí que vas a tener problemas, jovencita -graz nó Hakkaku. Y dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo, emitiendo una risita. El sombrero cayó un poco más sobre sus cejas. No se le veían los ojos, pero debían de ser tan feos como el resto.

Dieron un paso hacia ella. Kagome amartilló el arma. Hakkaku se detuvo con una gran sonrisa, se echó el som brero hacia atrás y dio otro paso.

Kagome le hizo volar el sombrero.

El hombre dejó escapar un aullido. El ruido del disparo ahogó su grito, reverberando en toda la tienda. El vidrio del escaparate se estremeció. El proyectil que dó clavado en la puerta, detrás del villano.

Hakkaku parecía estupefacto. En opinión de Kagome, era una reacción adecuada.

-¿Te ha dado, Hakkaku? -preguntó su amigo, estu diándolo con ojos entornados, en busca de alguna marca. El otro sacudió la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera me ha rozado -dijo jactancioso. -No era broma -susurró Ginta.

Hakkaku, enrojeciendo, dio otro paso hacia ella. Kagome le abrió un agujero en la punta de la bota.

El siguiente intento fue de Ginta. La joven, que empezaba a perder la paciencia, le agujereó también una bota. El hombre dio un salto atrás y movió los dedos de los pies, para asegurarse de tenerlos todos. Luego fulminó con la mirada a la mujer que acababa de destrozarle el calzado.

-No está bromeando, no -dijo a su compañero-. Tendremos que tomarla por embestida.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-Son muy estúpidos, ¿no le parece? -comentó al propietario.

Detrás de ella sonó una risa sofocada. -Realmente -reconoció él.

A Hakkaku no le gustó ese insulto. Se puso rojo como un tomate maduro y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Kagome amartilló otra vez su armar

-Tenemos que quitarle el revólver -decidió Ginta.

Hakkaku sacudió la cabeza.

-Quítaselo tú-sugirió en un murmullo-. ¿No ves a dónde está apuntando? Tiene en la mira mis efec tos personales, Ginta. Está loca. Quién sabe qué va a hacer. Con el próximo disparo podría acertarnos.

Los dos discutieron el asunto un par de segundos y acabaron por retroceder.

-No nos olvidaremos de ti -prometió Hakkaku. -Ya verás -añadió Ginta.

Entonces el tendero se puso en acción. Levantó el rifle cargado que tenía escondido en el último estante y lanzó una advertencia.

-Dispararé contra los dos, si es preciso, y os daré en el medio. Ahora caminad hacia la pared y mantened las manos en alto, a la vista.

Kagome se volvió hacia él.

-¿Cuánto pide usted por este revólver? Le he to mado afecto y me gustaría comprarlo, señor.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Puede quedárselo, señorita. Me ha salvado de un asalto y, probablemente, también de que me mataran. Estoy en deuda con usted. Si me deja su nombre y su dirección, la anotaré en mi registro. Como usted verá, cada Colt está registrado con su propio número. De esa manera se puede identificar al propietario.

-Me llamo Kagome Taisho -respondió ella-. Y me hospedo en el Cincinnati Hamilton House. Muchas gra cias por este regalo.

El comerciante seguía apuntando con el rifle a los dos delincuentes, que se apretaban ahora contra la pa red. Kagome guardó el revólver en el bolsillo de su abrigo y dio un rodeo para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Me haría el favor de retenerlos aquí durante un rato, señor? No quiero que me sigan.

-No se preocupe, señorita. En cuanto llegue mi socio mandaré a buscar a la policía.

-Buenos días, señor-saludó ella, mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Señorita? -la llamó el tendero. Ella se detuvo en el umbral.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde aprendió a disparar así?

-En Escocia. Al cerrar la puerta a su espalda oyó el comentario:

-Eso sí que es bueno.

Kagome siguió caminando hasta el hotel. En la pri mera iglesia católica que vio se detuvo a encender una vela para la Señora. Pasó cerca de una hora sentada en el banco: primero, rezando, después, discutiendo algu nas cosas con su abuela. Después de esa visita a la igle sia se sintió mejor y más dominada. En verdad, no sabía si era gracias a sus oraciones o porque contaba con la protección de un revólver.

Cuando llegó al Hamilton House, ya era hora de cenar. Por mucho que le repugnara la idea, era preciso comer algo. Ya comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

Entró de prisa en el comedor para señoras y ocupó una mesa en un rincón; pidió sopa, dos bizcochos y una tetera llena. El camarero la instó a comer algo más sustancioso, pero ella se negó graciosamente. Después de mor disquear un bizcocho, decidió llevarse el otro a su cuarto por si volvía a sentir el estómago revuelto. Apenas tocó la sopa de verduras, pero el té le pareció estupendo. Al terminar su frugal cena se sentía reanimada, pero la sensación no duró mucho. Cuando acabó de bañarse y de ponerse el camisón, estaba exhausta. Se quedó dormi da en la poltrona, mientras esperaba el regreso de Sesshomaru.

Sólo despertó a la mañana siguiente. Estaba en la cama. Sesshomaru debía de haberla llevado hasta allí. Él tam bién parecía haberse cambiado de ropa, pues la camisa que llevaba puesta el día anterior estaba colgada de una silla.

Aún buscaban a las bebés. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en hallarlas? Kagome trató de no desalentarse. Después de vestirse, se sentó ante el escritorio para hacer una lista de las cosas que podía hacer para colaborar en la búsqueda.

Cuanta más gente buscara a las niñas, menos tar darían en hallarlas. Por lo tanto, redactó un anuncio para publicarlo en los diarios locales. Luego estudió la posibilidad de contratar a varios investigadores priva dos. Si vivían en la ciudad y estaban enterados de lo que pasaba en ella, era posible que alguno tuviera noticias de las gemelas. Quizás el director del hotel pudiera re comendarle a unos cuantos investigadores buenos.

También pensó mandar imprimir volantes para pegar por toda la ciudad, ofreciendo una sustanciosa re compensa por cualquier información sobre sus sobrinas. Si aún estaban en la ciudad...

El día pasó lentamente. Decidió que esa noche mostraría la lista a Sesshomaru. Si él no oponía objeciones válidas, por la mañana publicaría el anuncio. Tal vez él o Miroku quisieran hacer algunas sugerencias propias.

La ociosidad la estaba volviendo loca. Se paseó por la habitación, rezando, pero el tiempo seguía arrastrándose. ¡Oh, cuánto le habría gustado tener allí a Sango! Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Y su amiga era una mujer tan compasiva y afectuosa que habría comprendido su tormento.

Era de esperar que llegara en el tren de las cuatro. Ya eran casi las tres y media. Kagome se acercó al ropero en busca de su abrigo. Volvería a la estación, por su puesto, pero esta vez con su revólver.

Después de cargarlo, lo puso en el bolsillo. Cuan do se estaba poniendo el abrigo se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Miroku y a Sesshomaru. Fue una alegría verlos... hasta que pudo echarles un buen vistazo. Los dos pare cían desalentados.

-No las habéis encontrado, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, sa cudiendo la cabeza.

-Todavía no -aclaró, al ver su expresión afligida. Parecía exhausto. El cansancio era evidente en sus ojos y en su voz.

Ella quería decirle que no perdiera las esperanzas, que no se diera por vencido, pero se contuvo, pues él lo habría tomado como un insulto.

-Lo que necesitas es dormir un poco -dijo-. El descanso te despejará la cabeza. ¿Tienes hambre? En la mesa hay un bizcocho. -De inmediato comprendió que el ofrecimiento no era adecuado-. Será un placer ir a traeros una buena comida.

Se volvió hacia Miroku, que estaba apoyado en un ropero, observándola.

-¿Y usted, Miroku?

-Más tarde iré a comer algo -respondió él. Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Su expresión es taba llena de ansiedad. Se retorcía las manos y pare cía a punto de derrumbarse. Miroku miró a Sesshomaru, esperando que hiciera algo para reconfortar a su espo sa. Allí no conseguiría ninguna ayuda, su amigo es taba cansado hasta los huesos. El mestizo sacudió la cabeza.

-Nunca pudiste seguirme el paso, ¿eh?

-¡Cómo que no! -replicó Sesshomaru.

Miroku lanzó un bufido y se volvió hacia la mujer. -Tenemos una pista que podría resultar útil. Es tamos esperando novedades.

-Es sólo una posibilidad -apuntó Sesshomaru, antes de que Kagome pudiera concebir demasiadas esperanzas. No quería verla otra vez desencantada.

-Lo sabremos dentro de un rato -agregó Miroku.

-¿A dónde ibas? -preguntó el marido, notando sólo entonces que ella tenía el abrigo a medio poner. Esa pregunta le recordó lo que debía hacer.

A la estación, para ver si Sango llega en el tren de las cuatro -explicó, mientras forcejeaba por meter el brazo en la manga.

El mestizo iba a cruzar la habitación, pero se detu vo súbitamente.

-Tiene un revólver en el bolsillo -dijo a su ami go-. ¿Siempre va armada?

Como Kagome estaba directamente frente a él deci dió responder en persona.

-Cincinnati es mucho más peligrosa de lo que yo pensaba -explicó-. Ayer me salvé por poco. ¿Cómo ha sabido que voy armada?

-Por el bulto -respondió él.

Ella lo elogió por su astucia y sacó el revólver para mostrárselo.

-Fue un regalo -explicó.

Sesshomaru aún estaba apoyado contra la puerta, tan cansado que apenas prestaba una vaga atención al diá logo. Quería darse un baño caliente y comer algo más caliente todavía. Necesitaba ocho buenas horas de sue ño, pero no podría permitirse esos lujos. El tiempo era cuestión de vida o muerte. Las pistas aún estaban fres cas y, para recuperar a las sobrinas de Kagome, era preci so moverse con rapidez.

La intuición le decía que las pequeñas estaban to davía en la ciudad. Miroku pensaba lo mismo. Había interrogado a un hombre, más ebrio que sobrio, pero aún coherente; éste juraba que había visto a las gemelas con los hermanos Raiju, apenas dos días atrás.

Los hermanos Raiju. A Sesshomaru se le erizaba la piel ante la sola mención del apellido. Esos dos eran más malos que Satanás, más escurridizos que un chacal y más crueles que una serpiente. Sesshomaru no veía la hora de echarles mano. En otros tiempos, ambos se dedicaban a explotar un par de prostitutas, pero el menor de los hermanos se aficionó a darles navajazos y no pasó mu cho tiempo sin que la carnicería pusiera fin a la empresa. Entonces se dedicaron a algo más ventajoso. Aún co merciaban con cualquier cosa, pero se especializaban en niños. Según el hombre, preferían los huérfanos, porque con ellos no había complicaciones. Los más afor tunados eran vendidos a parejas de los territorios salvajes, que necesitaban ayuda para explotar sus fin cas. Los más bonitos no tenían tanta suerte, pues había hombres con... ¿Cómo había dicho el hombre? Apeti tos extraños.

Oh, sí, los hermanos Raiju. Merecían una muerte lenta y torturante. Sesshomaru consideraba que era el hombre adecuado para aplicarles ese castigo, pero lo más probable era que Miroku también quisiera participar. Ya había declarado sus intenciones de desollarlos vivos.

No había duda alguna. De un modo u otro, por el cuchillo de Miroku o por su propia mano, los herma nos iban a morir. Se haría justicia.

Sesshomaru se apartó de la puerta, haciendo girar los hombros para quitarse la rigidez y concentró la atención en su esposa. En los últimos días se había visto obligado a moverse en las sombras de esa oscura y maloliente cloaca de la ciudad. Ahora necesitaba con desesperación limpiarse la mente. Necesitaba de Kagome, que representa ba la calidez, la luz, la belleza. Más tarde confrontaría a la bestia. Por ahora sólo quería rodearse del aroma de Kagome, de su contacto mágico. Era tan grata como el sol para el hombre que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad.

Miroku también se sentía atraído hacia ella. Sesshomaru nunca lo había visto pasar tanto tiempo hablando con una mujer. Pero la conducta de su amigo no le despertaba celos. Su confianza en él era absoluta. Comprendía sus necesidades, pues los dos eran muy parecidos.

Kagome no se percataba del efecto que tenía sobre Miroku. Aceptaba su sonrisa como si fuera un hecho común. No tenía idea de lo asombroso que era verlo sonreír.

Miroku parecía tener ganas de soltar una carcaja da. Kagome, apoyada contra su costado, señalaba las pe queñas y sagaces innovaciones del revólver que el mes tizo tenía en la mano.

Ante las miradas que le arrojaba su amigo, Sesshomaru se adelantó, decidido a averiguar qué lo divertía tanto. -El arma tiene un número especial que está re gistrado -estaba explicando Kagome-. Pero ¿sabía us ted que, antes de armarlo, se graba también el mismo número en cada una de las piezas? De ese modo, con que se encuentre sólo una parte del revólver, se puede leer el número. Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces dice usted que lo disparó? -Tres -respondió ella-. No hubo un solo recule, Miroku. No hizo falta que ajustara la puntería. Es un gran avance sobre los modelos anteriores. Usted debe ría probarlo alguna vez.

Miroku entregó el arma a su amigo, comentando -Es más liviano.

-¿Está cargado? -preguntó Sesshomaru. El mestizo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tras la aventura de ayer, supongo que sí. Anoche lo limpié y esta mañana volví a cargarlo -informó Kagome a su esposo, para hacerle saber que cuidaba bien de sus posesiones.

Luego trató de recobrar el arma. Sesshomaru no se lo permitió.

-No necesitas esto -dijo.

Miroku sonreía otra vez. Algo estaba pasando, sin duda, pero él estaba demasiado exhausto como para averiguar qué. Su mente sólo registraba un hecho: que su amigo no había sonreído tanto desde que él lo conocía.

-¿No estabas escuchando? -preguntó Miroku. -Creo que no, ella necesita ese revólver.

-Éste no es el que tenías en Boston -advirtió Sesshomaru, notando sólo entonces las sutiles diferencias-. Éste es nuevo, flamante. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-¿No ha escuchado lo que le he dicho a Miroku?

-No.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Su pobre esposo es taba tan cansado que le costaba concentrarse. -Necesita dormir un poco. Devuélvame el revól ver. Lo saqué de una armería, por supuesto. Oh, cielos, si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde a la estación.

Tienes tiempo de sobra -aseguró Sesshomaru. De pronto había caído en la cuenta de que ella volvía a tratarlo con formalidad. Ceñudo, volvió su atención al reluciente Colt que tenía en la mano.

-Es bonito -comentó-. ¿Por qué lo has com prado?

-Fue un regalo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

Él trató de no perder la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué te lo regalaron?

A ella no le gustó ese tono de voz. Sonaba brusco. Tampoco le gustaba el modo en que él la estaba miran do, como si fuera un abogado que tratara de demostrar una motivación oculta. Como reacción irguió la espal da. No era un reo, sino su esposa. No obstante, ese destello de irritación duró muy poco. De inmediato se sintió culpable por esa reacción exagerada. Sesshomaru pare cía medio muerto. Lo que necesitaba de ella era com prensión.

Como no parecía estar de un humor muy cordial, decidió no entrar en detalles sobre el intento de robo, para que no se alterara.

-No tiene importancia -anunció-. Pero ¡qué cansado está usted! ¿Me permite que le prepare la cama?.-Por exhausto que estuviera, Sesshomaru fue tan rápido como de costumbre la sujetó por un brazo antes de que ella pudiera alejarse un solo paso.

-¿Por qué te lo regalaron? -insistió. Ella suspiró.

-El armero me estaba... agradecido.

-¿Por qué?

Lo apretado de sus mandíbulas indicaba que no iba a ceder mientras no recibiera todas las respuestas. -En la armería hubo un pequeño altercado, sin consecuencias, y existió una leve posibilidad de robo -informó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso fue todo.

-Hakkaku y Ginta. -Fue Miroku quien propor cionó los nombres, sonriendo como un bandido que se bañara desnudo en monedas de oro.

-Yo no quería dar detalles al señor Taisho -aclaró ella, frunciendo el entrecejo para demostrarle que esta ba disgustada.

A él no pareció molestarle. Le guiñó un ojo. -¿Quiere que me arrepienta de haberle contado lo que ocurrió? -inquirió ella. Y sacudió la cabeza, sin darle tiempo de responder-. Se supone que usted me debe lealtad, señor.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Miroku.

Ella asintió, señalando a Sesshomaru con un gesto de la mano.

-Después de todo, soy la esposa de su amigo.

-¿Quiénes diablos son Hinka y Gantaku? -inqui rió Sesshomaru, en un tono que exigía agriamente: "Será mejor que alguien me explique esto".

-Hakkaku y Ginta -corrigió Miroku, con gran placer.

-Comienza a explicar, Kagome.

-Podrías irritarte.

Esa preocupación era un poco tardía. Sesshomaru ya tenía cara de enfadado.

-Son los hombres que siguieron a Kagome ayer, desde la estación. Ella me contó que rezó pidiendo un milagro. Y Dios le envió uno.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Sesshomaru, con voz sospechosa mente suave.

Su amigo se moría por explicarse. -Una armería.

El otro asintió. -Comprendo.

-Tienes un tic en el párpado -apuntó Miroku. Sesshomaru se volvió hacia su esposa, sin prestarle aten ción. Ella lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa, tratando de actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Y...? -la azuzó él.

-En realidad, no hay nada más que contar.- Miroku, que no estaba de acuerdo, acabó repitien do a Sesshomaru toda la anécdota. Tal como Kagome sospecha ba, a éste no le cayó bien. La mano con la que la suje taba apretó tanto que el brazo empezó a escocerle. Ella lo pellizcó para que la soltara. Cuando el corre, ve y dile de su amigo le hubo dado hasta el último detalle, Sesshomaru tenía los dientes muy apretados y una contracción muy visible en el párpado izquierdo.

Ese tic la hipnotizó.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte pasado?- Ella estaba esperando la pregunta.

-Si no estuviera tan cansado, señor, se daría cuen ta de que usé el ingenio para escapar de una situación preocupante. Debería estar elogiándome, caballero.

El tic se intensificó. Habría debido elogiarla, sí. No se le había ocurrido. La arrastró hasta la poltro na y, después de sentarla allí por la fuerza, se irguió ante ella en toda su estatura, tratando de asustarla a muerte.

No alzaba la voz, cosa que, en opinión de Kagome, empeoraba las cosas. Le explicó con todo detalle lo que habría podido sucederle. Pintó un cuadro horrible. Kagome estaba blanca como un papel antes de que él acabara de enumerar todos los horrores a que habrían podido so meterla... antes de darle muerte.

Una vez que la tuvo muerta y enterrada en un ca mino remoto, puso fin a esas terroríficas tácticas obli gándola a admitir que había cometido varias tonterías. -No deberías haber salido sola.

-No, es cierto -reconoció ella inmediatamen te, con la cabeza gacha.

Él la notó contrita y tal vez algo sumisa. Eso des pertó inmediatamente sus sospechas. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos había podido comprobar que era terca y empecinada. Sumisa, jamás.

La fatiga aumentaba su furia por la estupidez de su esposa. Sabía que estaba reaccionando exageradamente, pero no le importó. El solo hecho de imaginar a Kagome en semejante peligro lo ponía furioso de puro miedo. Si a ella le sucedía algo malo, ¿qué no haría él?

-Prometí a tu abuela que te guardaría sana y salva hasta que estuvieras instalada. ¿Dónde diablos vas a instalar te? ¿Piensas dejar a tus sobrinas con los parientes del padre?

No estarías pensando en llevarlas de nuevo a Inglaterra, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece Boston? Ella se encogió de hombros. Sesshomaru, al ver el gesto, sintió ganas de estrangularla. Y de besarla. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No soy ningún santo -murmuró. Kagome reconoció, sin mirarlo:

-No, claro que no, señor.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo más tendré que...? No acabó la pregunta.

-¿Cargar conmigo? -preguntó ella, con voz tan susurrante como la de él al iniciar la pregunta.

No, no era eso lo que iba a preguntarle, gracias a Dios, se había interrumpido antes de barbotar el resto. Quería saber exactamente por cuánto tiempo debía abstenerse de tocarla. Eso de fingirse eunuco en su pre sencia comenzaba a afectarlo. ¿No entendía esa mujer que él no era de piedra?

Sesshomaru suspiró. No lo entendía, claro. Era astuta para muchas cosas, pero tratándose del lecho conyugal se la veía tan inocente como una... virgen, exactamente lo que debía de ser.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Mientras intentaba hacerle comprender que no debía ir por ahí sin protec ción, en medio de su discurso su mente se dedicaba a pensar cómo sería acostarse con ella. Sesshomaru estaba pro fundamente disgustado consigo mismo.

Dentro de la habitación, la tensión aumentó hasta lo insoportable. Miroku desapareció en el segundo dormitorio, para que Kagome y Sesshomaru tuvieran la intimidad necesaria. Pero él habría querido tener a toda una multitud en esa habitación. Las preguntas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza exigían respuestas. De pronto se sintió como una barracuda a la que había visto luchar contra el anzuelo, mientras un viejo y curtido pescador la agotaba pacientemente. Comenzó por darle mucho hilo, dejándola pelear hasta quedar exhausta, y luego la recogió con calma.

Sesshomaru apartó ese recuerdo. Mantenía la vista fir memente clavada en su esposa. No podía verle la cara, pues ella mantenía la cabeza muy gacha, con el mentón casi tocando el pecho. Parecía abatida. Él supuso que la había ofendido. Diablos, ¿cómo podía arreglar eso? De pronto Kagome irguió la espalda para mirarlo a los ojos. Bastó una mirada para hacerle entender que se había equivocado al creerla dolida. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, sino fuego. No parecía a punto de llorar. Todo lo contrario: parecía dispuesta a matarlo.

A la sorpresa de Sesshomaru siguió un increíble alivio. Oh, cómo le gustaba esa mujer. Sintió deseos de reír sin saber por qué. Ella lo volvía loco. Esos maravillo sos, hechiceros ojos chocolate capturaban toda su aten ción. Y su corazón.

Se miraron largamente y en silencio. Ella trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, para poder expresarlos de manera razonable.

Él estaba aprovechando ese tiempo para entender se con la verdad. Fue como si lo fulminara un rayo, pero no, no palideció, no se le aflojaron las rodillas, y todo porque lo que acababa de comprender no era ho rrendo ni pavoroso, después de todo. Por el contrario, lo liberaba.

Sintió que el pescador recogía el hilo, llevándose lo. Las preguntas habían desaparecido. Las respuestas estaban allí desde el comienzo. Ahora lo comprendía.

A no ser por su terquedad de mula, bien habría debido reconocer las señales.

Era un hombre enamorado de su esposa.

Kagome había logrado dominar su ira, pero en ese momento el insensato de su marido le sonrió. Acababa de hacerle una pregunta horripilante y ahora tenía el descaro de sonreírle.

-Será un placer responderle -anunció, con voz trémula de ira-. Usted tendrá que cargar conmigo hasta que recupere a mis bebés. Así de simple es la cosa. Cuando las encuentre podrá marcharse.

Se levantó de un salto, con los brazos en jarras, fulminándolo con la vista.

-Puede ir a donde el viento lo lleve, señor Taisho, si eso es lo que desea.

Miroku la observaba desde el vano de la puerta. Como ella no le prestaba ninguna atención, le pareció que no había peligro en sonreír. En realidad tenía ganas de reír. Por Dios, esa muchacha estaba furiosa y era la cosa más bonita que él hubiera visto en su vida. ¿Sabría Sesshomaru lo afortunado que era al haberse casado con ella? No era simplemente hermosa, además estaba llena de vigor. En opinión de Miroku, era una combinación muy atractiva.

Si bien no quería interrumpir, había notado que era tarde y quería ofrecerse para ir a la estación en bus ca de la amiga. Tendría que esperar a que la señora Taisho terminara de ajustar cuentas con el señor Taisho para sa ber si ella quería encargarle la tarea o no.

Kagome no apartaba la atención de su esposo, deci dida a hacerle comprender lo que sentía y por qué. Su mente volaba de un argumento a otro.

-Lo que usted o yo deseemos no tiene la menor importancia -empezó-. Los dos debemos anteponer a los niños. Es lo que deberían hacer todos los adultos -agregó en un susurro.

Luego recordó un incidente que podía explicar muy bien su posición.

-Cierta vez vi que una mujer golpeaba a un niño en la cara. Fue en la feria que se celebraba anualmente en las tierras de mi abuela. La mujer lo golpeó con el puño, separándolo del suelo. El chico cayó al barro. Sólo por milagro no se rompió el cuello.

Sesshomaru no mostró reacción alguna ante ese recuer do. Esperaba oír el resto de la historia.

-Varias personas presenciaron ese acto de cruel dad, pero nadie hizo nada. Él tenía apenas doce años. Alguien debería haber acudido en su rescate. La mujer era malvada.

-Tú si hiciste algo, ¿verdad?

-Naturalmente. La mujer era una empleada de mí abuela. La obligué a prometer que no volvería a golpear al niño. Amenacé con pedir a la Señora que la despidiera si volvía a alzar la mano contra él.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Diez años.

-Demasiado pequeña para...

-Mi edad no viene al caso -lo interrumpió ella-. La mujer me dijo que el niño era un pariente lejano y que ella se había visto obligada a recibirlo en su casa. No lo quería ni le tenía ningún cariño. Me aseguré de que lo pusieran fuera de peligro. Eso era lo único que me importaba.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Llevándolo conmigo a casa.

Él sonrió. Era lógico. No imaginaba a Kagome ha ciendo otra cosa, aun a los diez años.

-Me gustaría conocerlo algún día -comentó.

-Lo conoce, señor Taisho. Hojo fue el que hizo todos los preparativos para nuestro enlace. Cui dó de que no hubiera ningún problema. Lo hizo muy bien.

Entonces Sesshomaru recordó al joven. -Era el mayordomo de tu abuela.

-Sí, señor Taisho. Si le he contado este incidente, señor Taisho, es sólo para hacerle comprender que no importan los inconvenientes que usted sufra al cargar conmigo, como ha dicho con tanta elocuencia. Usted y yo, y también Miroku, compartimos una misma responsabilidad. Es nuestra obligación, nuestro deber sagrado, proteger de todo daño a los inocentes. Mientras usted no encuentre a esas pequeñas, no podré llevarlas a casa y mantenerlas a salvo.

-Ya te he dado mi palabra de que las voy a recu perar. ¿Estás sugiriendo que quiero abandonarte? Kagome notó que él empezaba a enfadarse. Eso no le importó.

-Usted ha preguntado durante cuánto tiempo más tendrá que cargar conmigo- le recordó.

-No -corrigió él- Tú has dado por sentado que yo iba a preguntar eso. No saques conclusiones precipitadas, que rara vez son correctas.

Se adelantó hasta quedar al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella.

-Y jamás me digas qué puedo o no puedo hacer. Sobre el tema de las niñas estamos de acuerdo. Tengo muy en cuenta mi responsabilidad, y Miroku también. ¿Nos ves cara de escapar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Sinceramente, ¿no era eso lo que iba a pregun tarme?

-No.

Se sintió estúpida y mortificada por su propia con ducta. Se estaba ruborizando. Que Dios la perdona ra... Le había espetado un sermón, además de insultar lo. No bastaba con pedirle perdón.

-Voy a pagarle -balbuceó.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Sesshomaru creyó haber oído mal. No era posible que ella volviera a insultarlo deliberada mente, ofreciéndole dinero por hacer lo que, tal como ella misma terminaba de señalar, era un deber sagrado. -Le daré lo que usted quiera -explicó Kagome, precipitadamente. Y movió la cabeza afirmativamente para demostrar su sinceridad.

A Sesshomaru volvía a latirle el párpado. Obviamente, su ofrecimiento no le había agradado. Ella estaba des concertada.

-No he querido ofenderlo, señor. Es una cues tión práctica. Sé que usted buscará a las niñas, con retribución o sin ella. Francamente, no hay motivo para que se enfurruñe.

-¿Que me enfurruñe? -repitió él, ahogándose con la palabra.

-Oh, muy característico de los hombres, alboro tarse por una cuestión práctica. -Kagome hizo un gesto con la mano-. Olvidemos mi propuesta.

-Demasiado tarde.

Ella suspiró. Lo había herido en su amor propio y a ella le correspondía reparar el daño. El problema era simple, pero la solución se le escapaba. No sabía cómo calmarlo. El señor Taisho parecía tomar a mal todo lo que ella decía. Estaba a punto de decirle que era dema siado quisquilloso cuando él manifestó:

-Acepto tu propuesta.

Kagome no fue la única sorprendida por ese cambio de posición. Miroku enarcó una ceja, atónito.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella.

-De veras, sí. Has dicho que me darás lo que yo quiera, ¿no?

-Sí. -Y Kagome agregó apresuradamente-: Des pués de que recuperemos a las niñas.

-Por supuesto.

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia Miroku.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la estación? En el cami no de regreso podríamos comprar algo para comer. Miroku miró la hora antes de dar su respuesta. -La reunión es a las seis -recordó a su amigo. -Por entonces ya estaremos de regreso.

Sesshomaru echó a andar hacia la puerta. Kagome rodeó la mesa para correr tras él y lo sujetó por el brazo, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-¿Sabe usted qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó.

-Sí, sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero. Miroku abrió la puerta para salir al corredor. Sesshomaru trató de seguirlo, pero Kagome se lo impidió.

-Por el amor de Dios -dijo-, si sabe lo que quiere, tenga a bien decírmelo.

Él se volvió a mirarla. Quería verle la expresión cuando se enterara.

-**Quiero...**-Se inclinó para besarla con fuer za—. **una noche de bodas**.

**Que ingenua es Kag verdad? Y que les parecieron Hakkaku y Ginta? Los puse así por que en el ánime se me hacen tontos jejeje ****XD y no pude evitar ponerlos; quien me dice quienes son los hermanos Raiju y por qué creen que los puse de personajes? **

**Pobre Sessho tan cansado, jejeje y el final que tal? ****Yo igual quiero lo mismo con él. Jijijiji XD **

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	17. El Bien Mayor

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**MILES DE DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, nunca había tardado tanto T.T**

**Hekate ama: **Siiiii opino los mismo, jajajaja soy de armas tomar , jejejeje nada de principes, aunque si fuera un príncipe como Sexymaru que me rescate siempre y así le doy las gracias *.* jejejejejeje y no te preocupes creo que igual la Luna también me afecta; **Jos:** muchas graciasssssssss! ^.^ ; **Iosi e Iuki; **yo pienso que todas somos bipolares muajajajaja muaaajajajajajaja, y ya paso el 21 y seguimos aquí… disfrutando de los fanfics jejejejeje; **azuldcullen: **disculpas por no actualizar el sábado sé que muchas de ustedes ya la quieren leer y en verdad lo lamento pero se me complico el fin de semana, no fue nada tranquilo; pues si, quien no hubiera puesto cara de… ojos como platos tamaño gigante, aunque yo me hubiera sentido felíz jejejejeje; **goshi: **siiiiii pobre Sessh, como tu dices… "tan cerca y tan lejos" de Kag ; **Mia: **si Mia son ellos, jejeje por eso los puse quedaban muy bien, y ya pronto el encuentro de Sngo y Miroku jejejeje ya verás…

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A JOS, IOSI E IUKI; HEKATE AMA, MIA, GOSHI, MIA, Y AZULDCULLEN! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****17**

El amor buscado es bueno, pero si se da sin buscarlo es mejor.

Shakespeare

Noche de Reyes

Eso la enmudeció. Sesshomaru iba ya por la mitad del co rredor cuando ella se recobró. Entonces corrió a la puerta y estuvo a punto de arrancarla de sus goznes al abrirla.

-¿Está usted loco? -preguntó, alzando la voz.

El respondió sin volverse:

-Puede ser. -Su voz sonaba irritantemente alegre. Kagome se dejó caer contra el marco- de la puerta. Esa pregunta a gritos había provocado alguna curiosi dad en otros huéspedes. Tres puertas se abrieron a lo largo del pasillo. Dos hombres y una mujer se asoma ron para ver a qué venía esa conmoción. Sesshomaru y Miroku desaparecieron por la escalera. A ella le tocó arreglárse las con sus vecinos. Por un momento pensó en ofrecer les una disculpa, pero cambió de idea y entró rápida mente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Mientras se dejaba caer en la silla más próxima, trató de interpretar la absurda solicitud del señor Taisho. ¿O era una exigencia? Por fin suspiró. Había sonado a exigencia, ciertamente.

¿No entendía él que cualquier intimidad lo com plicaría todo? Era mejor no pensar en eso. ¡Ese hombre! ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? ¿No había dicho que no quería estar casado?

-Está faroleando -susurró. La posibilidad la lle nó de alivio, pues compartir una noche de bodas con Sesshomaru Taisho lo complicaría todo.

¿O no?

Buen Dios, apenas podía respirar. Imaginar al señor Taisho en la cama con ella, sin los pantalones, hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento. Tenía que ser una amenaza vacía. El tampoco deseaba complicaciones. Ni compromisos, agregó con un gesto afirmativo.

Ese hombre era muy grosero al desconcertarla así con sus juegos. Kagome se obligó a apartarlo de su men te. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

En Sango, por ejemplo. Puesto que Miroku había ocupado el dormitorio contiguo, Kagome decidió reservar otro para su amiga. No hacía falta bajar al vestíbulo.

Tiró del cordón que tenía en el cuarto. Por una compleja serie de palancas instaladas en el, hotel, abajo se elevó una señal con el número de su habitación. Menos de diez minutos después, un miembro del cortés personal estaba ante su puerta para ofrecerle ayuda.

Una hora después volvieron Sesshomaru y Miroku. El mestizo explicó que el tren se retrasaría cuatro horas. Después de comer un bocado, se dispusieron a reunir se con el hombre que podía orientarlos hacia las geme las. Sesshomaru aseguró a Kagome que uno de los dos iría a la estación por Sango, y agregó, con expresivo entrece jo, que Kagome no debía moverse de la habitación.

Cuando él entró en la alcoba, ella lo siguió para preguntarle si podía asistir a esa entrevista. Él le dijo que estaba loca. Por lo visto no pensaba mostrarse ra zonable.

Sesshomaru había entrado por el cinturón en que guar daba su dinero. Sabía que el hombre en cuestión exigi ría una recompensa por vender a sus amigos y él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que pidiera. Tomó el cinturón, guardó la mitad del contenido en su bolsillo y luego dirigió su atención hacia la esposa. Al verle la expresión estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¡Qué disgustada se la veía! Volvió a negarse, pero con voz más amable, hasta explicó que el hombre con quien iban a entrevistarse no hablaría con la misma franqueza delante de una mujer.

Era una débil excusa, pero eso no le importó. De cualquier modo, Kagome tendría que esperarlos allí. Él necesitaba saberla fuera de peligro, pero no se lo dijo.

Salió pocos minutos después. Miroku, que se esta ba volviendo tan autoritario como él, lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero se volvió a ordenarle que echara el cerrojo mientras estuviera sola.

-No deje entrar a nadie, por ningún motivo. ¿En tiende?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Miroku iba a salir, pero se detuvo otra vez. -Sesshomaru ya tiene demasiado en que pensar como para preocuparse por usted.

-Usted también, señor Miroku. No dejaré entrar a nadie, se lo prometo.

El hombre cerró la puerta y aguardó hasta oír el ruido del cerrojo. Sólo entonces se marchó.

Sesshomaru lo estaba esperando al tope de la escalera. Planeaban encontrarse con el hombre en el vestíbulo, con la esperanza de que pudiera darles alguna información.

Se llamaba Tsukumo. No era mal tipo, pues odiaba a los hermanos Raiju casi tanto como Sesshomaru y Miroku. No le gustaba eso de comprar y vender gente, pero eso no le impidió aceptar dinero por la informa ción que proporcionaba. Después de todo, estaba acep tando un riesgo, si los Raiju descubrían que él había "cantado", no dejarían de cortarle el cuello.

Sesshomaru le pagó en efectivo la suma que él pidió. Estaban de pie en un rincón del vestíbulo atestado de comerciantes. Nadie les prestaba ninguna atención, pero Tsukumo insistió en permanecer oculto tras la considera ble mole de Sesshomaru.

-Puedo daros un nombre -susurró-. Garamaru. Va todas las noches a beber en la taberna de la esquina de Hickery. ¿Conoces el lugar?

-Lo buscaremos -aseguró Miroku-. ¿Qué pue de decirnos ese Garamaru?

-Anoche estuvo hablando -susurró Tsukumo-. Se jactaba del dinero que iba a ganar. Le oí decir que iba a conseguir el doble. Luego rió con ganas, como si supiera un secreto. Creo que se refería a las gemelas que vosotros buscáis.

-¿Cuándo suele comenzar a beber?

-Después de que oscurece.

-¿Algo más?

Tsukumo negó con la cabeza y se embolsó el dine ro que Sesshomaru le había dado. Se retiró pocos minutos después.

Podría ser otra pista falsa -advirtió Miroku.

-Podría ser-reconoció Sesshomaru-. Pero tengo una corazonada, ¿sabes?

Miroku sonrió.

-Yo también. El instinto me dice que Garamaru nos llevará a los Raiju.

Las cosas se ponían mejor.

-Son las seis apenas pasadas. Subiré a dormir durante una hora; después iré por Sango; cuando vuel va, tú y yo saldremos en busca de Garamaru.

-Yo voy por Sango. Tú puedes dormir hasta que regrese.

-¿Y tú? ¿No estás cansado?

-Yo no perdí cuarenta horas en un tren. Tú sí. ¿Cómo es la amiga de Kagome?

Castaña. Ojos cafés. Miroku archivó esa información.

-Creo que voy a buscar esa taberna, para ir ga nando tiempo.

Los dos partieron en direcciones opuestas. Mien tras se quitaba la camisa y los zapatos, Sesshomaru contó a Kagome lo que había ocurrido. Cinco minutos después dormía profundamente sobre las mantas.

Miroku localizó la taberna y luego volvió sobre sus pasos, rumbo a la estación. Cuando llegó, todos los pa sajeros habían desembarcado. Él indicó al cochero que esperara, le arrojó una moneda para cultivar su pacien cia y se apeó en busca de Sango.

Castaña de ojos cafés. Bastante fácil de recono cer-ironizó-. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de pasarla por alto, oculta como estaba detrás de una pila formada por tres baúles gigantescos, del tamaño de un carruaje. De no haber entrevisto un fragmento de falda en el momento en que se volvía, Miroku habría pensado que la mucha cha no había llegado en ese tren.

La estación estaba casi desierta.-Uno de los portea dores había ido en busca de un carro lo bastante fuerte como para cargar con los baúles. Sango estaba ya segura de que el hombre se había olvidado de ella. Rezó pidiendo que no fuera así, pues se sentía tan exhausta que sólo podía esperar, recostada contra el equipaje.

Tenía unas náuseas espantosas. Había hecho mal en comer esas manzanas. Estaban verdes, pero como ella tenía hambre y una sensación de vacío en el estó mago, supuso tontamente que la fruta la calmaría.

Había ocurrido todo lo opuesto: las manzanas le senta ron mal. Temía vomitar en cualquier momento. Se mantuvo tan quieta como pudo, temiendo que el menor movimiento empeorara su malestar, y rezó por no pasar vergüenza. Una dama nunca devuelve el almuerzo en público. -¿Sango Taijija?

Se volvió al oír su nombre. Luego retrocedió un paso. El hombre que la llamaba la había dejado sin alien to, además de darle un buen susto. Tenía un aspecto sumamente peligroso hasta que sonrió. Entonces le pa reció buen mozo. Era moreno, recio y apuesto. Tenía el pelo tan negro como la medianoche y los ojos violetas. Su mirada era penetrante. Vestía prendas arrugadas y necesitaba un buen afeitado.

¿Quién era, buen Dios?

Él repitió su nombre. Sango tal vez asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura. Sintió la bilis en el fondo de la garganta y aspiró hondo, tratando de mantenerse erguida.

Él pensó que le tenía miedo. Era una muchacha bonita, con esos ojos cafés enormes y el pelo castaño oscuro, convertido en una masa de rizos. Las hebillas le colgaban alrededor de la cara. La cinta que le sujetaba la cabellera a la nuca se había desatado. Era una cinta a cuadros azules y blancos, que ahora oscilaba contra su espalda.

-Me llamo Miroku -dijo él-. Soy amigo de Sesshomaru Taisho. Voy a llevarla al hotel, señorita. ¿Todos es tos baúles son suyos?

Ella no pudo responder. Sentía la garganta tan seca como un pergamino. Tragó saliva, buscando la voz. -Allí estaba otra vez la bilis. Oh, Dios, iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Sango aspiró varias veces en rápida sucesión, tratando de postergar lo inevitable.

Miroku no podía imaginar qué le estaba pasando. La mayoría de las mujeres se ponían algo nerviosas en su presencia, tal vez por su corpulencia y su acostumbrado entrecejo, pero la reacción de esa castaña iba más allá del mero nerviosismo. Lo estaba mirando como si él se hubiera convertido en gárgola.

¡Diablos, él no era tan horrible! ¿O sí?

Hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia. Lue go volvió a presentarse, usando una voz tan suave como brisa de verano. Estaba tratando de serenarla. Ella tenía los ojos dilatados por el pánico. Miroku no iba a hacerle ningún daño, pero ella no parecía saberlo. Era una ver dadera paliza para su amor propio.

-Me llamo Miroku-repitió. -Yo...

Ella se ahogó. Miroku habría querido darle una palmada entre los omóplatos para ayudarla, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Si la tocaba, lo más probable era que ella perdiera el sentido o se echara a gritar.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, utilizando su tono más razona ble y con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, tratando de adoptar una postura desenvuelta.

Ella miró a ambos lados. Obviamente buscaba una vía de escape.

-¿Qué le parece si la pongo en uno de los carrua jes y yo tomo otro para volver al hotel? ¿Se sentiría más a gusto de ese modo?

La muchacha sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza. Al ver que volvía a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, Miroku perdió la paciencia.

-Mire, señorita, he venido sólo por hacer un fa vor a Sesshomaru. Si usted no...

Ella se aferró de su brazo. Sorprendido por su ges to, él olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Su extraña conducta cobró sentido un instante des pués, pero por entonces ya era demasiado tarde. -Voy a vomitar.

Y vomitó. Sobre las botas favoritas de Miroku. Después de aporrear la puerta de Sesshomaru, Miroku se agachó para quitarse las botas y las dejó afuera. Kagome les abrió la puerta. Para Sango todo fue ver a su amiga y estallar en lágrimas.

Sesshomaru, que se estaba abotonando la camisa, apare ció a tiempo para verla arrojarse en brazos de Kagome. -¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada, Sango? -preguntó Kagome, abrazando a su amiga, mientras arrojaba una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro a quien consideraba responsable de ese pa tético estado.

Miroku la miró igualmente ceñudo. Kagome notó entonces que estaba descalzo.

-No me siento nada bien -confesó la castaña.

-¿Qué ha sido de tus botas? -preguntó Sesshomaru, deteniéndose detrás de las mujeres.

Miroku entró a zancadas.

-No viene a cuento -murmuró.

-Es que estás agotada -dijo Kagome a su ami ga-. Con un baño y una siesta te sentirás mejor. Ven a tu dormitorio, que te ayudaré a instalarte.

Miroku, de pie en medio del cuarto, observaba a la recién llegada echando chispas por los ojos. Una vez que Kagome se la hubo llevado al cuarto contiguo, él des vió la mirada hacia Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -quiso saber éste.

-Me presenté.

-¿Y?

-Me vomitó encima.

Sesshomaru sonrió, sin atreverse a soltar la carcajada. Miroku lo habría matado. Le volvió la espalda, tosiendo para disimular su hilaridad, y terminó de vestirse metiendo los faldones de la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

-No me pidas más favores-le espetó Miroku. De pronto, las risas de Kagome llenaron la habitación. Obviamente, su amiga acababa de confesarle lo ocurrido. Un momento después se oyó la risa de Sango.

-No tuvo nada de divertido -murmuró el mes tizo.

-Tú sí que eres hábil con las mujeres -comentó Sesshomaru, enormemente divertido por la irritación de su amigo.

-El cochero nos ha cobrado el cuádruple de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella vomitó dentro del carruaje. No lo gré calmarla.

Sesshomaru ya no pudo contener la risa. Imaginaba a Miroku completamente inepto en sus intentos de tranqui lizar a Sango. A él le habría ocurrido lo mismo. Ningu no de los dos tenía experiencia en tratar con damas me lindrosas; súbitamente agradeció al cielo que no le hu biera tocado en suerte ir por la amiga de su mujer.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su mareo-adujo Miroku-. Ella me dijo que fue por el movimiento del tren. Por Dios, necesito un baño. ¿Crees que se pondrá histérica si entro a buscar mi ropa?

Kagome ya las hizo trasladar a tu nueva habita ción. Está en este mismo piso, tres puertas más allá. En la mesa tienes la llave.

El mestizo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa:

-¿Me han dado una habitación en este hotel tan fino?

La pregunta era reveladora. Miroku estaba habitua do a los prejuicios, pero Sesshomaru no. Su amigo fingía que no le importaba. Nunca hacía escenas cuando lo rechazaban. Cierta vez había dicho a Sesshomaru que no tenía porqué defender sus derechos. Su amigo se encargaba de esa tarea.

-Como no estabas aquí para firmar el registro -señaló Sesshomaru-, Kagome puso la habitación a su nombre. Los dos sabían que no era toda la verdad. La ad ministración del hotel nunca habría dado alojamiento a Miroku sin que se aplicara cierta presión. Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Kagome, sin darse cuenta, ha bía evitado una escena. Miroku prefirió pasar a un tema más importante, a su modo de ver.

-¿Cuándo quieres salir?

-En cuanto estés listo.

Tomó la llave y desapareció. Media hora después regresó al cuarto de Sesshomaru. Kagome había pasado ese tiem po ayudando a Sango a instalarse y a limpiar las botas de Miroku. Él las encontró esperándolo junto a la puer ta. Parecían flamantes. Cuando se las estaba poniendo, entró la muchacha.

-Ha sido usted muy considerada al hacerlas lim piar, Kagome. No creí que hubiera tiempo.

-Las ha limpiado ella misma -aclaró Sesshomaru, apo yado contra la arcada de la alcoba, sin apartar la vista de su esposa. Parecía arrebatada. -¿Te sientes bien, Kagome? Ella bajó la vista al responder.

-Sí.

Esa timidez no era habitual en ella. Algo debía de an dar mal. Sesshomaru se puso la pistolera, verificó que ambos re vólveres tuvieran su carga completa (rito que solía apaciguar notablemente su ánimo) y luego le indicó que se acercara. Ella no se dio prisa en cruzar la habitación. Cuan do la tuvo a su lado, él la tomó de la mano para llevarla hacia la intimidad de la alcoba.

-Mírame -ordenó.

También eso le llevó algún tiempo;

-¿Por qué no me has preguntado si podías acom pañarnos?

Ella dilató los ojos, sorprendida. -¿Me llevarías?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero no me lo has preguntado. ¿Qué te pasa? Kagome ignoró la pregunta.

-Debería estar contigo cuando las encuentres, ¿sabes? Estarán asustadas, Sesshomaru. Me necesitan.

El argumento era válido. Él asintió.

-De acuerdo. Cuando las encontremos, vendré por ti.

-Gracias.

-Aún no me has dicho qué te preocupa. Ella suspiró.

-¿Estabas faroleando? -preguntó-. Yo pensaba que sí, pero ahora no estoy segura. Necesito oírlo de tus labios.

-Nunca faroleo.

-Oh, bueno, está bien.

-¿Kagome?

Ella iba a apartarse, pero Sesshomaru la retuvo ponién dole las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Sí?

-¿De qué estamos hablando?

-De tu noche de bodas.

Él sonrió. Luego se inclinó para darle un beso rápido.

-Nuestra noche de bodas -corrigió.

Kagome parecía completamente disgustada.

-¿No te das cuenta de las complicaciones que vas a...?

Su boca la acalló. No fue un beso suave. Quería do minarla. Sus labios tomaron una posesión absoluta. Ella se fundió contra su cuerpo, deseando que la arrebatara, deseando fingir, siquiera por un momento, que todo era tan correcto, tan limpio y bello como la luz del sol después de la lluvia.

Sabía que él la deseaba, y quería que la amara. Pero él prefería la horca.

Se apartó.

-Qué manera de comportarse, señor Taisho -tar tamudeó, jadeante, ruborizada, haciendo lo posible por actuar con pacato decoro.

Él no quiso saber nada. Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la besó otra vez, largamente. Cuando por fin se apartó, Kagome apenas podía concebir un pensamiento coherente.

La dejó sentada en el borde de la cama. Ella reco bró la cordura un momento después, gracias al silbido. Sessomaru emitió ese sonido arrogante mientras marchaba a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

Kagome se acomodó el pelo, soltando un fuerte suspi ro, y fue a ver cómo estaba Sango. Su amiga dormía profundamente. La arropó con las mantas, cerró la ventana para que no tuviera frío y salió de puntillas. De pronto, recordó las notas que deseaba analizar con Sesshomaru y se contuvo para no soltar un epíteto nada digno de una dama. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para saber qué pensaba su esposo de contratar a un investi gador privado y publicar un anuncio en los diarios. Ella no creía que pusiera objeciones, pues necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, pero se sentía en la obligación de consultarlo, puesto que él se había hecho cargo de la búsqueda. Sacó el papel y lo puso en la mesa, a fin de no olvidarlo nuevamente.

Luego se sentó. Desde la noche en qué se enterara de la desaparición de las gemelas seguía un rito personal. Cada vez que Sesshomaru salía a buscarlas, rezaba por él. Su imploración a Dios era doble: le pedía que resguardara a su esposo de todo daño y que lo ayudara a recuperar a las pequeñas. Cuando Miroku se incorporó a la búsque da, ella agregó naturalmente su nombre al petitorio.

No pudo permanecer quieta durante mucho tiempo. Al parecer, pasearse por el cuarto también se había con vertido en un rito. Se pasaba el tiempo caminando y rezando hasta que Sesshomaru y Miroku reaparecían, sanos y salvos.

Tal vez esa noche no llegaran con las manos vacías. -Por favor, Dios mío -susurró, una y otra vez-, permite que encuentren a mis niñas.

Esta vez los dos creían tener una pista firme. Ha bían localizado a ese tal Garamaru y estaban en el proceso de convertirse en sus mejores amigos, todo porque Miroku le estaba pagando el whisky. Ocuparon con él una mesa redonda, en un rincón de la cantina: El objetivo era alcoholizarlo a tal punto que estuviera dispuesto a trai cionar a su propia madre.

Una hora después habían logrado su propósito. En cuanto Garamaru echó un vistazo al dinero que Sesshomaru le ofre cía, comenzó a hablar. Creía estar haciendo un gran fa vor a los Raiju, porque Miroku había insinuado que tal vez comprara a las gemelas. El mestizo se jactaba de no te ner problemas de dinero, pues había ganado una fortuna.

Garamaru era un individuo sumamente desagradable. Carecía por completo de moral. Además, era feo como un demonio. Tenía el grueso pellejo marcado por las viruelas y párpados tan caídos que los pliegues le oculta ban los ojos. Además, tenía la repugnante costumbre de chasquear los labios cada vez que oía hablar de dinero, como si saboreara su propia codicia.

Sesshomaru apenas intercalaba alguna palabra, temien do que la voz lo traicionara. Le ardían las entrañas de puro odio por la bestia que tenía ante sí. Ese animal que se fingía hombre analizaba con toda calma los pla ceres que ofrecía la carne joven.

Sesshomaru habría querido matarlo.

Sin embargo, había que reconocerle méritos a Miroku. Aunque debía sentir el mismo asco por ese hom bre obsceno, no permitía que su odio se trasluciera en su expresión ni en su voz.

-¿Cómo has ganado tanto dinero? -preguntó Garamaru-. Eres mestizo, ¿no?

Miroku ignoró la segunda pregunta y respondió a la primera.

-Oro -mintió.

-¿Descubriste una veta?

Asintió con la cabeza. Garamaru sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Debe de haber sido una veta grande -comentó.

-¿Qué me dices de los Raiju? -preguntó Miroku, tratando de volver al tema principal.

-Ya tienen un comprador -dijo Garamaru-. Pero se los podría persuadir-de que deshicieran el trato. Des pués de todo, el interesado es una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? -repitió Miroku, sin poder disi mular su sorpresa.

Garamaru miró con preocupación a Sesshomaru. -Tu amigo no es muy conversador, ¿no? Miroku no le respondió.

-¿Dices que una mujer quería comprarlas?

-Quiere gemelas para su burdel. Al menos, eso fue lo que dijo a los Raiju. ¿De veras estás dispuesto a pagar el triple de lo que piden?

-Tengo dinero -replicó Miroku-. Bien puedo pagarme un lujo. Siempre que las gemelas lo valgan- agregó-. Primero quiero verlas.

-¿Y me darás una parte por haberte hablado de ellas?

-Ya te dije que sí.

-¿Y si no son gemelas? Porque no estoy seguro -admitió Garamaru. Tomó un largo trago de whisky y, des pués de soltar un fuerte eructo, se limpió la boca con la manga-. No las he visto. Me dijeron que los herma nos tenían a un par de gemelas y a un hermano mayor. El chico es mestizo y puede que las hermanas también. En ese caso, ninguno de ellos valdría un centavo.

Miroku se volvió hacia Sesshomaru con un mensaje cla ro en la mirada, quería matar al cretino. No lo aguanta ba un minuto más y ya había oído lo suficiente. Alargó la mano hacia el cuchillo.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza. -Todavía no -dijo a su amigo.

-¿Todavía no, qué? -quiso saber Garamaru. -Dime dónde tienen a los niños -ordenó Sesshomaru, sin tratar siquiera de disimular su cólera. Garamaru no pareció percatarse. Tenía puesta toda su atención en el montón de billetes que él acababa de poner en la mesa. Chas queando los labios, alargó la mano hacia el dinero. El puñal de Miroku lo detuvo, deslizándose entre dos dedos.

-No tan pronto -anunció el mestizo, cuando se apagó el chillido de Garamaru.

-Primero nos darás la dirección -insistió Sesshomaru, llenando nuevamente el vaso del tunante, bajo la másca ra de la amistad.

Garamaru le clavó una mirada fulminante y se bebió el contenido del vaso. Después de contemplar el dinero durante unos instantes, tratando obviamente de deci dirse, barbotó la dirección.

-No vais a contar cómo las encontrasteis, ¿verdad? -Miroku no le prestaba ninguna atención. Mante nía la mirada fija en Sesshomaru, esperando su autorización para matar al grandísimo cerdo.

Su amigo se la negó una vez más.

-Garamaru viene con nosotros -explicó-. Si está mintiendo, puedes matarlo.

-¿Y si no miente?

Como el otro estaba escuchando el diálogo, Sesshomaru mintió:

-Le daremos la otra mitad del dinero.

-Con esto tengo bastante -argumentó Garamaru. Estaba ya tan borracho que las palabras se le entremez claban-. No pienso ir a ningún lado con vosotros.

Sesshomaru necesitó de toda su disciplina para no afe rrarlo por el cuello. Se obligó a adoptar un tono suave. A mi amigo le gusta usar el puñal-dijo, señalan do a Miroku con la cabeza-. Hace unos trabajos estu pendos con la hoja.

El moreno enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-Gracias -dijo, fingiéndose complacido por esa ridícula mentira. Garamaru había palidecido. A Sesshomaru no le pareció bastante. Como si estuviera hablando del tiem po, continuó:

-Es aficionado a desollar hombres. Los mantie ne vivos mientras trabaja. ¿No es verdad, hermano? Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando mueren deja de ser divertido. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

-Exactamente. Qué sentido tendría.

Garamaru, ya temblando, arrojaba miradas de preocu pación a su alrededor, como si buscara ayuda. Nadie le prestaba atención.

-Pero yo soy un hombre blanco -protestó. Miroku sonrió.

-A mí me da igual.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Garamaru-apuntó amigo es mestizo, es decir, un salvaje, ¿no?

El borracho asintió. Luego negó con la cabeza, como si no supiera qué decir. Por fin soltó un bufido. -No vais a llevarme a ninguna parte. Me quedo aquí mismo. En esta cantina hay mucha gente. Testigos -agregó, con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

Cinco minutos después, con los ojos llenos de lágri mas, iba por la calle entre Sesshomaru y Miroku, llevado a rastras. Estaban buscando un callejón. A dos calles de dis tancia había uno, allí dejaron a Garamaru, atado, amordazado e inconsciente, tras una pila de cajones. No era cosa de que el hombre, arrepentido, pusiera sobre aviso a los hermanos Raiju. Además, tal como Sesshomaru explicó con paciencia a su amigo, que demandaba el derecho de matar a ese hijo de puta, tal vez necesitaran hacerle más preguntas si los Raiju habían trasladado a los ni ños a otro lugar. Y convenía tener en cuenta que ningu no de los dos era dado a asesinar a sangre fría.

Aunque tengamos deseos de matarlo, no lo ha remos -aseguró Sesshomaru.

A Miroku no le gustó que le recordaran la verdad. -Si estuviéramos en el Territorio de Montana... -gruñó.

-Aun así sería asesinato -contraatacó Sesshomaru-. Cuando esto termine, nos encargaremos de divulgar por toda la ciudad que Garamaru vendió a sus amigos. Eso bas tará para que lleve una vida miserable.

Eso alegró a Miroku, que ajustó su paso al de su amigo para recorrer la calle. Durante varios minu tos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra; al fin Miroku rompió el silencio.

-Así que me gusta desollar vivos a los hom bres, ¿eh?

Sesshomaru sonrió.

- Me pareció un bonito detalle.

Su compañero se echó a reír.

-Prejuicios -musitó-. Él esperaba que yo me comportara como un salvaje.

-Y yo no hice más que reforzar sus creencias de ignorante.

Los dos apartaron a Garamaru de sus pensamientos. Veinte minutos después hallaron la dirección buscada. Tuvieron que retroceder dos veces, pues estaban en el centro mismo del barrio bajo, rodeados de inquilinatos. Había ropa colgada de las barandillas quebradas, venta nas rotas, vidrios ausentes por completo y los ecos de la miseria humana, llantos de bebés y gritos de adultos. Los edificios derrengados eran grises. Alrededor de las viviendas, el suelo estaba cubierto de basura y cosas peores. El hedor era casi insoportable.

-Están dentro. Lo siento en las entrañas, Sesshomaru.

-Yo tengo la misma sensación-dijo éste-. Ten dré que ir por Kagome.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo ella puede decir con certeza si las gemelas son sus sobrinas. -Era una excusa débil y ambos lo sabían.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuántas gemelas crees que pueden tener los Raiju aquí? Por Dios, Sesshomaru, de cualquier manera tene mos que sacar a esas criaturas de aquí.

-Lo sé, pero Kagome merece estar con nosotros. Se lo prometí.

No hubo más discusiones.

-Te espero aquí -dijo Miroku. Ya estaba ocultándose entre las sombras de los dos edificios, en busca de un sitio desde donde poder vigilar tanto la puerta del frente como la trasera. Si los Raiju decidían trasladar a los niños, él quería estar enterado.

Sesshomaru detuvo un coche a tres calles de distancia e hizo que el conductor lo esperara frente al hotel mien tras él subía en busca de Kagome.

Ella le abrió la puerta. Al ver su expresión som bría, trató de prepararse para una mala noticia.

Él cortó sus preguntas con una orden abrupta. -Ponte el abrigo.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a dónde iban. Corrió al ropero en busca de su abrigo y se tocó el bolsillo para comprobar que aún tenía el revólver allí.

Sesshomaru sólo le dio una explicación parcial de lo ocu rrido, sin agregar detalles sobre Garamaru. No quería per der tiempo.

Kagome se estrujaba las manos, tensa y asustada. -¿Dices que las pequeñas estaban con un herma no mayor?

-Eso es lo que nos dijeron.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Sesshomaru la ayudó a subir. Sólo volvieron a hablar después de reiniciar la marcha. -Si tienen un hermano mayor, no pueden ser las gemelas de mi hermana.

-¿Quieres volver al hotel?

-No, por supuesto -exclamó ella-. Esa pregun ta me insulta. Primero tendremos que librar a esos ni ños de semejantes animales. Después continuaremos buscando a mis pequeñas.

A él le gustó la respuesta.

-Mientras estemos dentro, quiero que te man tengas entre Miroku y yo.

-Sí.

-Haz exactamente lo que yo te diga. Sin discutir.

-Sin discutir -prometió ella.

La lista de órdenes continuó. Kagome comprendía por qué su esposo parecía tan duro y colérico: deseaba mantenerla a salvo. Era la preocupación lo que daba a su voz un filo tan agudo. A ella le pareció reconfortante. Cuando Sesshomaru terminó sus instrucciones, ya estaban cerca de los inquilinatos. Al verla tan asustada, él decidió darle algo positivo en que pensar.

-La semana que viene podrás llevar a las gemelas con los parientes de Shikon. Piensa en ese dichoso reencuentro, Kagome.

Le estaba ofreciendo un destello de esperanza, por eso se sorprendió al verla sacudir negativamente la ca beza. Ella miraba por la ventanilla, observando ese horrible panorama, y apenas le prestaba atención. El olor a coles hervidas y a mugre humana le daba náuseas. -¿No conoces a los parientes de Shikon? -pre guntó él.

Tuvo que repetir su pregunta, porque ella no esta ba escuchando.

-El padre de las gemelas. ¿Conoces a alguno de sus familiares?

Ella no entendió por qué le hacía esa pregunta tan extraña.

-No. Shikon era huérfano y no tenía familiares. Mira, allí está Miroku. Viene hacia nosotros.

Kagome abrió la portezuela antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido por completo. Sesshomaru pagó al con ductor y le ofreció una suculenta bonificación a cambio de que los esperara allí. El cebo del dinero pudo más que la preocupación por los peligros de ese vecindario. El hombre sacó un rifle de bajo el pescante, se lo cruzó en el regazo y prometió aguardar hasta treinta minutos.

Kagome esperó junto a Miroku hasta que Sesshomaru hubo cruzado la calle. Luego avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano, hundiendo la otra en el bolsillo del abrigo, para aferrar su Colt.

Subieron en silencio los desvencijados peldaños del inquilinato. Sesshomaru fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Kagome. Miroku cerraba la marcha.

El apartamento que estaban buscando se encontra ba en el tercer piso, en la parte trasera del edificio. Las tablas del suelo crujían, pero dentro había tanto ruido que habrían podido cruzar el vestíbulo a grandes zanca das sin que nadie los oyera.

Las paredes eran tan delgadas como las puertas. Cuando llegaron al número buscado, Sesshomaru indicó por señas a Kagome que se apretara a la pared, a un par de metros de distancia. Si había disparos, no quería que la alcanzara alguna bala perdida.

Miroku ya había sacado uno de sus revólveres. Sesshomaru afirmó el suyo y, después de hacerle una señal, estrelló el hombro contra la puerta y entró precipitada mente, seguido por su amigo.

En el diván dormía un hombre joven, de unos veinte años. Despertó cuando Miroku le apoyó el arma en la sien.

Una mujer que lo doblaba en edad entró corriendo desde la cocina. Vestía un camisón traslúcido. Tenía el pelo teñido de anaranjado y la cara muy pintada. No hizo nada por cubrirse. Al verla Miroku hizo una mueca y corrió hacia él con las uñas preparadas para atacar. Se detuvo muy pronto cuando él sacó el segundo revólver para apuntarle.

Al parecer, la fulana había decidido tomar otra ac titud, pues sacó pecho y puso los brazos en jarras, tiro neando del camisón para que se viera bien lo que esta ba ofreciendo.

-Me llamo Yura. Trabajo en el dormitorio, por allí. ¿Por qué no guardas esas armas, precioso? Puedo hacerte pasar un buen rato. Te costará sólo un dólar, dos, si quieres que use la boca. Y créeme que lo valgo. ¿Verdad, Sotan?

El hombre del diván tenía tanto miedo que no res pondió siquiera con un gesto.

-No creo que seas capaz de disparar contra una dama, ¿verdad, precioso? -arrulló ella.

Miroku respondió sin emoción alguna: -Aquí no veo a ninguna dama.

A ella no le gustó el insulto. Sus ojos volvieron a convertirse en ranuras. En su expresión relumbraba el odio.

-Te has equivocado de casa -dijo-. Esto perte nece a los Raiju. -A su voz había vuelto la burla-. Y a ellos no les gustan los asaltos. Si te pescan te harán ji rones. Harías bien en salir de aquí mientras puedas.

Miroku no mostró reacción alguna ante esa amena za. Se limitó a mirarla, esperando que volviera a mover se. Sesshomaru ya había recorrido el atestado apartamento.

Había dos dormitorios. El primero estaba desierto; a juzgar por lo arrugado y sucio de las sábanas, ése era el cuarto donde la mujer practicaba su oficio. El segundo dormitorio estaba cerrado con llave. Cuando iba a usar el hombro para derribar la puerta, oyó el llanto de una criatura. Era un sonido débil, pero fácil de identificar, y Sesshomaru dio un paso atrás. Temía herir a la criatura si estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta.

Necesitaba la llave.

-Sin duda has oído hablar de los Raiju -murmuró Yura-. Todo el mundo conoce a Hiten y a Manten. -Lanzó una risa burlona-. Debes de ser nuevo en la ciudad, precioso, si no sabes lo peligroso que es robar a... -Dame la llave del dormitorio cerrado.

Sesshomaru pronunció ésa orden desde detrás de la mujer. Ella dio un respingo de treinta centímetros y giró en redondo. Hasta ese momento ignoraba que ha bía más de un hombre dentro del apartamento.

Éste parecía mucho más amenazador que el cap tor de Sotan. Se movía sin hacer ruido. Solamente los hombres acostumbrados a delinquir sabían moverse como sombras. Yura dio un paso atrás, procurando disimular su miedo.

En ese momento entró Kagome. Miroku le ordenó que cerrara la puerta. Después de obedecer, ella giró hacia la mujer semidesnuda.

Apenas le dedicó una somera mirada, pero le bas tó para transmitir su disgusto. Luego observó al hom bre tendido en el diván. Como Miroku y Sesshomaru tenían la vista puesta en ella, les dio aviso.

-Está buscando un revólver-dijo a Miroku, pero mirando a su esposo-. Debe de tenerlo bajo los almo hadones.

Miroku sonrió. -Ya lo sé.

Ella no comprendió. Si estaba enterado, ¿por qué no se lo impedía? Sesshomaru sí comprendió: Miroku espera ba alguna excusa para matar a ese gusano.

-Nada de disparos -ordenó.

Su amigo frunció el entrecejo, desencantado, y suspiró. Hizo girar el revólver en la mano y, antes de que el prisionero adivinara sus intenciones, lo golpeó en la sien con la culata. Eso no lo mató, pero cuando despertara lamentaría no haber muerto, pues sentiría la cabeza como si se la hubieran partido en dos.

Después de arrojar al suelo al hombre inconsciente, metió la mano bajo los almohadones, en busca de la pis tola escondida. Al encontrarla se la metió en el cinturón.

De pronto Yura cayó en la cuenta de que esos desconocidos no habían entrado con intenciones de robar. No apartaba la vista de Kagome. La siguió con la vista cuando la muchacha se acercó a la puerta cerrada. Parecía un ángel. Y sólo por eso la amenaza que ella pronunció tuvo más peso.

-Si él no es capaz de matar a una mujer, yo sí. Tienes cinco segundos para darme la llave -dijo Kagome, con hielo en los ojos.

A Yura no le pasó por la cabeza discutir. Estaba segura de que el ángel de fríos ojos marrones iba a matarla.

-Uno...

Corrió a las cajas apiladas junto a la ventana y metió la mano en la de arriba para sacar la llave.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos críos. Sólo trabajo aquí. Lo que hagan Hiten y Manten no es cosa mía.

Sesshomaru le arrebató la llave y abrió la puerta; des pués de indicar por señas a Miroku que no la perdiera de vista. No permitió que Kagome fuera la primera en entrar. Quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación con los niños.

Dentro estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver por dónde se caminaba. Sesshomaru encendió una de las lám paras después de echar un vistazo por si alguna sombra se movía.

De inmediato vio a las niñas al otro lado de la habitación. De pronto su corazón pareció a punto de estallar de alivio. Y de ira.

Las dos pequeñas dormían profundamente en el suelo, frente a la puerta del ropero, abrazadas con fuerza. Una de ellas sollozaba suavemente en sueños. La cara de la otra no estaba a la vista, porque había escondido la cabeza bajo el mentón de su hermana.

Eran dos criaturas hermosas, diminutas; no parecian hacer cumplido todavía los tres años. Las dos tenías el pelo azabache de Kagome. La semejanza era tan acentuada que cualquiera las habría tomado por hijas suyas. Sin duda alguna, le pertenecían.

Indicó por señas a Kagome que podía entrar y guar dó el revólver. Luego volvió hacia la puerta, para obser var la escena desde lejos. Sabía que las pequeñas se asustarían si él se acercaba demasiado; era mejor que vieran primero a Kagome.

-Son de ella, ¿no? -preguntó la mujer a Miroku. Kagome, sin prestar la menor atención a Yura, entró presurosa al dormitorio. Al ver a las niñas se de tuvo con la misma brusquedad, llevándose la mano a la boca, su gemido, grave y patético, desgarró el corazón de Sesshomaru. Sin apartar la vista de las gemelas, se les acer có lentamente.

Se sentía débil de alivio y regocijo. Cuando llegó junto a las niñas, estaba llorando. Se arrodilló frente a ellas, pero no quiso tocarlas durante unos instantes. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos cruzadas con fuerza frente a sí. Sesshomaru supuso que estaba rezando. Por fin alargó una mano para despertar a las ge melas con una suave sacudida.

-Ya es hora de ir a casa -susurró.

Una de las niñas abrió los ojos y se incorporó, frotándose el sueño de los párpados. Luego miró a Kagome con curiosidad, no parecía muy asustada. Cuando Kagome le acarició la mejilla, sonriente, la pequeña se puso el pulgar en la boca, inclinándose hacia adelante. Kagome la sentó en su regazo, estrechándola contra sí, arrullándo la; cuando la bebé se relajó finalmente contra ella, alar gó la mano hacia su hermana.

La otra gemela despertó llorando, pero al ver a Kagome detuvo inmediatamente sus lágrimas, como si la reconociera. Kagome sabía que eso no era posible, pues sus sobrinas apenas gateaban cuando ella las había visto por última vez. La niña le estiró los brazos, ella se la sentó en la falda junto a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza,

No podía dejar de llorar. Mientras mecía a las pequeñas, les repitió una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que iba a llevarlas a casa.

Una se le durmió en los brazos, la otra, después de dejarse mimar durante algunos minutos, comenzó a re torcerse. Quería mirar a Kagome, cuando logró verle el rostro, se quitó el pulgar de la boca para tocarle el pelo.

-¿Eres mi mamá?

-Sí.

-¿Mamá de Lin, también?

Era todo lo que Rin quería saber. Recli nándose contra Kagome volvió a ponerse el pulgar en la boca y cerró los ojos.

Sesshomaru se acercó para ponerse en cuclillas junto a su esposa.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Creo que sí.

Llevaban sencillos vestidos azules, arrugados y tan sucios como las piernas y los brazos. No se las había atendido debidamente, pero para Kagome fue un alivio no verles ningún cardenal.

-Saquémoslas de aquí, Sesshomaru.

Él estaba plenamente de acuerdo, pero vaciló. Se agachó para mirar debajo de la cama. ¿Dónde estaba el niño del que les habían hablado?

Alzó a una de las gemelas, que dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro sin despertar. Kagome le entregó a la otra y se levantó. Sesshomaru quería interrogar a la mujer sobre el varón. No descansaría mientras no los tuviera a los tres. Abrió la marcha hacia la sala. Miroku mostró tres dedos en alto. Su amigo sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento Kagome le tocó un brazo.

-Espera -susurró. Y volvió a entrar en el dormi torio. Algo le llamaba la atención, pero estaba tan agota da por la preocupación y el alivio de haber recuperado a sus bebés que no lograba identificar qué era.

Sesshomaru la siguió, preguntando en un susurro, para no molestar a las pequeñas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Iba a salir otra vez, pero se detuvo.

-¿Por qué estaban durmiendo en el suelo, junto al ropero?

Sin darle tiempo a reflexionar sobre ese extraño detalle, corrió hacia el mueble y trató de abrirlo. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Trae a la mujer -pidió Sesshomaru a su amigo. Pocos segundos después Yura aparecía en el vano de la puerta, seguida por Miroku.

-Esta puerta -preguntó Kagome-, ¿por qué está cerrada? -Apenas soportaba mirar a esa mujer, por lo mucho que le repugnaba la visión de tanta malignidad.

-Porque sí -barbotó la mujer. Y agregó apresu radamente-: La ropa de tus niñas no está allí. Está en una caja, junto a la puerta. Te la mostraré.

Miroku le impidió moverse. -Abre el ropero -exigió Kagome.

-¿Para qué? Ya te he dicho que ahí no hay nada -murmuró Yura. Ahora se la notaba agitada. Co menzó a parlotear, en un intento de disimular su ner viosismo.

-Los Raiju creían que esas chicas eran huér fanas. Pero con esos rizos negros y esos ojazos cafés deben ser tuyas, caramba. Son tu viva imagen. De cual quier modo, Hiten y Manten querrán quedárselas, porque ya tienen comprador. En tu lugar yo saldría volando de aquí.

-Abre esta puerta -repitió Kagome.

Yura se encogió de hombros, con forzada indi ferencia.

-No sé dónde está la llave -dijo, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho. Y clavó en Kagome una mirada flamígera.

-¿La mato?

Era Miroku quien había formulado esa pregunta, con voz desprovista de toda emoción, por lo cual resul tó aun más escalofriante. La mujer lanzó una exclamación ahogada y, después de echar un vistazo al mestizo, concentró toda su atención en Kagome. Esperó la res puesta conteniendo el aliento.

No había visto el guiño de Miroku. Kagome sí, y sabía que era una falsa amenaza. Él quería asustar a Yura. Ella quería preocuparla. Esperó varios segundos, para darle tiempo a estudiar la posibilidad y luego miró a Miroku.

-Sí, por favor-decidió, con tanta cortesía como si estuviera pidiendo una segunda taza de té a un solíci to camarero.

A pesar de tanto maquillaje, la cara de la mujer palideció considerablemente. Al sentir la mano de Miroku contra su cuello, exclamó:

-Es la misma llave que abre la puerta del cuarto. Voy a buscarla.

Miroku, ordenándole que no se moviera, retiró la llave de la cerradura. No quería abandonar la entrada de la habitación. Desde allí podía vigilar la puerta principal. Si entraba uno de los Raiju, él debería estar preparado. Por ese motivo no entregó la llave a Kagome: se la arrojó.

Ella la atrapó en el aire y la puso en la cerradura. Entreabrió apenas la puerta y dio un paso atrás, para poder abrirla del todo. Súbitamente la hoja pareció es tallar en su mano.

Kagome se vio lanzada hacia atrás por la fuerza con que la puerta se estrelló contra ella. El pomo se le clavó en el costado. Cayó contra la pared y se irguió lo antes posible, sujetando la puerta antes de que la golpeara otra vez. Sesshomaru le gritó que no se acercara. Miroku apuntó su arma hacia el mueble. El interior estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver el peligro, pero, no quería arriesgarse. Bien podía haber un hombre allí, con la pistola lista esperando que alguien se pusiera en su mira.

Sesshomaru, que había pensado lo mismo, se apartó gi rando a medias para proteger mejor a las gemelas. Si había disparos, las balas tendrían que atravesarlo para llegar a las niñas.

Kagome iba a adelantarse, pero Sesshomaru le ordenó no moverse. Su voz sonó dura y abrupta. Luego giró hacia Miroku con un gesto rápido de la cabeza, haciéndole saber que a él le tocaba ocuparse del asunto.

Miroku ya estaba listo. Dio un paso hacia el costa do, con la intención de acercarse a la puerta desde un ángulo más seguro, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando apenas había avanzado medio metro, No podía creer en lo que veía. Un niño que no parecía tener más de seis o siete años salió volando de su prisión, tan veloz que lo vieron casi como un bo rrón. Sólo cuando se detuvo en el centro de la habita ción, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, pudieron los hombres echarle un buen vistazo. Kagome, que estaba tras él, no pudo verle la cara.

El pelo, castaño muy claro, casi rojizo, le llegaba casi a los estrechos hombros. Sus ojos eran de color verdes y estaban dilatados por el pánico. Se mantenía rígido, como si estuviera listo para lanzarse a la acción.

Durante varios segundos nadie dijo una palabra. Sesshomaru temblaba de ira por ese niño. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esa criatura encerrada en el ropero. Ni a los animales se los trataba con tanta crueldad.

Miroku, igualmente furioso, miró a ese niño y se vio a sí mismo durante la infancia. El dolor que sentía dentro le subió la bilis a la garganta. Ardía por la fiebre de venganza.

Kagome estaba tan estupefacta por la aparición del niño que se apoyó contra el muro, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Y de pronto la golpeó, con toda su fuerza, la atrocidad cometida contra ese pequeño inocente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Dios del Cielo, alguien tenía que pagar por ese pecado!

Las ideas de venganza duraron muy poco. Obvia mente, el niño estaba aterrorizado y necesitaba que lo reconfortaran. Kagome se adelantó hacia él con esa única intención.

Él no le prestaba ninguna atención, pero al ver a las mellizas en brazos de Sesshomaru lanzó un aullido de furia y, agachando la cabeza, se arrojó a la carrera contra el hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a sus protegidas. Miroku apartó el arma para interceptar al niño en el momento en que iba a clavar la cabeza contra la ca dera de su amigo.

El pequeño gritó, entre dentelladas y puntapiés. Miroku lo aferró por la cintura, alzándolo en vilo, y se apresuró a sujetarle la manita que iba hacia su revólver.

Ordenó al niño que dejara de forcejear, pero su orden fue ignorada. No supo qué más hacer. No quería hacerle daño, pero el niño no parecía entenderlo así. Entonces miró a Kagome, pidiendo ayuda.

Ella acudió a la carrera.

-Déjelo en el suelo -dijo a Miroku.

-Es un pequeño salvaje -anunció Yura-. Ya puedes ver que es mestizo. Cree que las chicas están bajo su protección. Hubo que encerrarlo en el ropero porque no permitía que nadie se acercara...

La mirada de Kagome la hizo callar, aterrorizada por la furia que se veía en los ojos del ángel. Se llevó la mano a la base del cuello, aspirando hondo.

-Dice que son sus hermanas -susurró-. Es mentira, por supuesto. Basta mirarlos para ver que no son parientes -agrego, con un bufido.

-Son sus hermanas. -Kagome lo aseguró enfáti camente.

El niño quedó quieto en brazos de Miroku, mirán dola.

Ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. El pequeño no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo. En cuanto se vio libre de Miroku, trató de pasar corriendo junto a ella para llegar a las gemelas.

Kagome lo aferró por una mano para acercarlo a su costado. Le apartó con suavidad el pelo de la frente. Él no la miraba; toda su atención estaba fija en Sesshomaru.

Ahora nos iremos a casa -le dijo Kagome. El niño se atrevió a echarle un rápido vistazo. -No podéis llevároslas. No lo voy a permitir. Ella lo sintió temblar. Envolviéndolo en sus brazos, se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Sesshomaru no pudo oír lo que le decía, pero cuando al fin ella irguió la espalda, apartándose, el niño la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kagome alargó una mano que él asió con fuerza. Aún no se atrevía a confiar. Ella lo leyó en su mirada y asintió lentamente, diciéndole sin palabras que iba a cumplir con su promesa.

El niño se aferró de su mano con más voluntad. Kagome habría querido llorar.

-¿Dónde están tus zapatos? -preguntó, con voz trémula.

-No tengo. Me los tiraron. Disimulando su reacción, Kagome aseguró: -Mañana te compraremos un par nuevo.

El pequeño dilató los ojos, sorprendido. Ella se volvió hacia Miroku. No pensaba permitir que el niño saliera a la calle caminando descalzo.

-Ya estamos listos para irnos -le dijo-. ¿Quie re llevarlo, por favor?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, pero el niño se resis tió cuando Kagome trató de llevarlo hacia él. Obviamen te, Miroku le inspiraba miedo. Al parecer, también Sesshomaru, pues no dejaba de echar miradas temerosas a esos dos gigantes.

Kagome no quiso presentárselos, para evitar que esa mujer horrible escuchara sus nombres. Ya tenían que vérselas con demasiadas cosas y Yura no dejaría de proporcionar a los Raiju todos los detalles que recor dara.

Volvió a abrazar al niño, hablándole en susurros, mientras su esposo y Miroku esperaban con paciencia. No hizo falta mucho tiempo. Cuando ella terminó, el pequeño estaba sonriendo.

Sesshomaru y Miroku se sintieron intrigados. ¿Qué podía haberle dicho para provocar un cambio tan asombroso? El niño soltó la mano de Kagome para cruzar la habitación a paso firme. Al pasar junto a Sesshomaru, le sonrió. Tampoco temía ya a Miroku, ciertamente, pues lo tomó de la mano, elevando hacia él una mirada de gran respeto.

Kagome echó un vistazo a Sesshomaru, que enarcó una ceja y señaló al pequeño. Ella se limitó a sonreírle y sugirió que era hora de partir.

Yura los siguió hasta la sala. Sesshomaru cerraba la marcha. En el momento en que pasaba junto al diván, el hombre tendido allí dejó escapar un gruñido. Sesshomaru cambió de posición a las gemelas, sujetándolas con un solo brazo, y lo dejó inconsciente con un derechazo a la mandíbula, sin haber interrumpido su paso.

Kagome pidió hablar un momento a solas con Yura. Su esposo se lo negó con un gesto de la cabe za. Entonces ella se volvió hacia la obscena mujer.

-Voy a encargarme de que pases el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con... No le permitió completar su protesta:

-Sabías lo que estaba pasando. Pudiste haber ayudado a los niños. Y no lo hiciste.

En el momento en que iba a salir, Yura giró en redondo para correr hacia su dormitorio.

-Volveremos.

Fue Sesshomaru quien hizo ese comentario. No era una amenaza, sino una promesa.

Bajaron por la escalera de atrás. Kagome iba delan te, con la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, los dedos curvados alrededor del revólver.

No tropezaron con ninguna dificultad. Al llegar a la calle, Kagome ofreció hacerse cargo de una gemela. El aire frío las había despertado. Rin se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar fijamente a Sesshomaru. Lin también lo miraba, pero no tan flagrantemente. Las dos tenían el pulgar en la boca y Rin emitía un chasquido al chupárselo. Lin lo hacía en silencio.

-Están bien conmigo -aseguró Sesshomaru-. Tómate de mi brazo.

Miroku se puso al otro lado de la joven. Ella dio una palmadita en el brazo al niño y luego se volvió para acariciar a una de las gemelas.

Quería subir rápidamente al vehículo, para que los niños no se enfriaran. Esa posibilidad la tenía pre ocupada.

Por su parte, Miroku quería desaparecer de ese vecindario antes de que volvieran los Raiju. No le gustaba la idea de matar a los hermanos llevando en brazos al niño. En eso pensaba mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje.

La mente de Sesshomaru estaba en algo muy distinto: Kagome había dicho que el padre de las gemelas era huérfano y no tenía parientes. Y ella lo había sabido desde siempre. El bien mayor. Por eso se había casado con él, por el bien mayor. Finalmente, ese críptico co mentario cobraba sentido.

El plan magistral de la Señora. "¿Le gustan los ni ños?", le había preguntado Kagome. Oh, sí, el bien mayor. -Que me torturen.

Lo dijo en un susurro tan grave que sólo las geme las lo oyeron. Rin se quitó el pulgar de la boca para sonreírle. Lin también le sonrió con timidez, pero sin apartar el dedo.

Pocos minutos después llegaban al vehículo. Kagome fue la primera en ascender. Luego Miroku subió al niño, que se sentó junto a ella.

Sesshomaru le entregó a Rin. Ella se la sentó en el regazo y alargo los brazos hacia la segunda gemela, para acomodarla también en su falda.

Kagome rodeó con un brazo al niño, para incluirlo en el grupo, y se reclinó contra el respaldo, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de contento.

En la calle, Miroku y Sesshomaru liquidaban una dife rencia de opiniones. El primero insistía en volver al inquilinato para esperar allí a los Raiju. Sesshomaru no tenía ningún problema en adoptar ese plan, pero sí en quedar afuera. Como no podía dejar a Kagome sola con los chicos, exigía que Miroku los acompañara al hotel. Una vez que todos estuvieran en sus camas, volvería con su amigo para enfrentarse a esos cretinos.

Kagome puso fin a la discusión.

-Estos niños morirán congelados si no los res guardamos del aire frío. Subid los dos.

Un momento después iban en camino. El claro de luna les permitía verse las caras dentro del carruaje. Sesshomaru no apartaba la mirada de su esposa.

-¿Kagome?

Su voz tenía un filo agudo. Ella le sonrió sin pre ocuparse. Dios, qué contenta estaba.

-¿Sí?

Él paseaba la vista entre ambas gemelas. Era casi imposible diferenciarlas. Por fin su entrecejo volvió a posarse en Kagome.

-Dime una cosa -ordenó. -¿Sí?

Él señaló con la cabeza a las niñas. -Cuál es bien y cuál es mayor.

**Que ****les pareció el rescate? Al fin ya tienen a las gemelas +1 jejeje que buenas personas son. Ya Sessho se dio cuenta al fin de a lo que se refería Kagome con respecto al "Bien mayor" jejejeje y no se la puede creer jijijijiji. Maldita mujer esa Yura, y como le dijo Kag, ella sabía que estaba pasando con los niños y no hizo nada para impedirlo, que triste es saber que en verdad hay en el mundo personas así, que ven que se está haciendo una injusticia y no hacen nada para impedirla.**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	18. Un minuto más

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**Hekate ama:**siii jejeje q encuentro el de Sango y Miroku verdad? Jajajajajajaja y el rescate más que bien y obvio que querrá su pago jajajajajaja (y quién no y más si es con él ^.^); **DjPuma13G:** Siiiii Sessho es super sexy jejejeje XD; **Javita0san: **No desesperes que pronto habrá amor jijijijiji hay viene lo bueno con la responsabilidad, pobre Sessho no se lo esperaba jajajaja; **Iosi : **me pasa lo mismo no me controlo yeaaaahhhh jajajajajaja y siii Sessho y sus frases, aunque Kag no se queda atrás, saludos a **Iuki** y que estudie mucho ^.^; **akymaysesshomaru:** holaaaa que bueno que te guste la historia, muchísimas gracias y no te preocupes no te pones densa pues me pongo igual que tu con lo que pasa en el mundo por eso a veces pongo algo referente, saludos; **perla: **siiiii wiiiii que bueno que te gusto, gracias; **Llyl:** Si que se la merece jajajajajaja *.*; **Mia: **jajajajaja que bueno que te gusto el encuentro, jajajaja cómo reaccionará Sessho? jajajaja

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A IOSI E IUKI, HEKATE AMA, MIA, PERLA, JAVITA0SAN, LLYL, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, Y A DJPUMA13G! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP. ****SERÁ MÁS LARGO QUE LOS DEMÁS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEEEEENN**

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****18**

Oh, di la verdad mientras vivas, y avergüéncese el diablo.

Shakespeare

Enrique VI

Las gemelas dominaron su timidez sin pérdida de tiempo. El aire de la noche las había revivido. Parlotea ron sin pausa durante todo el trayecto hasta el hotel, trepando sobre Sesshomaru y Miroku.

Ninguno de los dos se había considerado nunca hombre de familia. No tenían ninguna experiencia con niños tan pequeños y los dos se sentían torpes e ineptos para manejar esas cosas frágiles.

Sin embargo, las niñas no se sentían incómodas con ellos. Se lanzaron hacia ellos como los patos al agua. Kagome concentraba toda su atención en el peque ño. Cuando le preguntó cómo se llamaba, él dijo que no recordaba tener un nombre de verdad. Luego, retorciéndose las manos en un gesto de preocupación, susu rró todos los apelativos que le habían puesto. Al termi nar se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que puedes llamarme Rata. Así me lla ma la mayoría.

Kagome quedó horrorizada, pero disimuló su reac ción para no abochornar al niño. Casi todos los apodos que había recibido eran muy obscenos; por supuesto, él era demasiado pequeño para entender su significado, lo cual resultaba una bendición.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Miroku estaban escuchando el diálogo. Sesshomaru se enfureció al escuchar esos sobrenom bres. Miroku habría querido matar a alguien.

-No volveremos a decir esas palabras -dijo ella al niño, con voz suave y susurrante-. Quiero que las olvides por completo.

-¿Y cómo vas a llamarme? -preguntó él, pre ocupado.

Sesshomaru y Miroku no ayudaban en absoluto con esos entrecejos de forajidos. El pequeño acabaría por creer que era la causa de tan horrible humor. Kagome les echó una rápida mirada, con la esperanza de hacerles enten der que debían abandonar esa agria actitud, y se volvió hacia el niño.

-¿No recuerdas cómo te llamaban tus padres?

-Mamá murió. Me esfuerzo, pero ya no me acuer do de su cara. Padre no tuve.

Entonces Miroku se inclinó para interrogarlo. Co menzó pidiéndole que no le tuviera miedo y luego le preguntó qué había sido de él al morir su madre.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Dormía en un cajón, detrás de una tienda.

-¿No tenías familia que te recogiera?

Sacudió la cabeza. Luego se irguió en el asiento con una sonrisa.

-No te tengo miedo, porque ella me ha expli cado...

Miroku echó un vistazo a su amigo.

-¿Qué te ha explicado, hijo? -preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Ya lo sabes -susurró él.

-Dínoslo igual -lo alentó Sesshomaru. Le picaba la curiosidad, por supuesto. El chico los estaba mirando con adoración y él deseaba saber por qué.

-Ha dicho que vosotros tenéis cara de malos, pero que no pasa nada, porque así debe ser.

Y sonrió a Kagome, que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Debemos tener cara de malos? -repitió Miroku.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó Sesshomaru.

Porque los hay de todos los tamaños y de todas las formas.

El niño lo decía como si se tratara de un hecho importante que ambos debían tener ya sabido. Los dos se volvieron hacia Kagome, esperando obviamente una explicación. Ella no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a mirar los con una dulce sonrisa.

El acertijo intrigaba a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué cosas hay de todos los tamaños y de todas las formas?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía estoy tratando de adivinar por qué de bemos tener cara de malos.

El niño respondió a ambas preguntas con voz su surrante.

-Sois mis ángeles de la guarda.

-Tus ayudantes -le recordó Kagome, en un mur mullo que sólo él pudo oír. Estaba demasiado avergon zada como para mirar a los hombres. Dio unas palma ditas al niño, concentrando su atención en la búsqueda de un nombre adecuado para él.

Sesshomaru tosió para disimular la risa. Miroku sacudía la cabeza.

-Pero no somos ángeles -murmuró. Al niño se le iluminó la mirada.

-Ella me dijo que lo negaríais.

-Escucha, hijo... -empezó Sesshomaru. Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Casualmente se me ocurren dos bonitos nombres para ti -anunció-. Daniel y Davy, aunque supongo que, en este caso, deberíamos usar la versión más for mal: David. Daniel o David, sí.

Sesshomaru se recostó.

-Empezamos otra vez -susurró a Miroku. Kagome salió inmediatamente en defensa de su pro puesta.

-Son dos nombres llenos de orgullo y honor, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru asintió. Miroku parecía confundido. No conocía la obsesión de esa joven por los montañeses y sus leyendas.

-Daniel y David -dijo el niño, probando los nombres.

-Eso es -confirmó ella-. No te apresures en decidir cuál de los dos quieres. Es una decisión impor tante, porque llevarás ese nombre durante el resto de tu vida. Para mí será un placer ayudarte a escoger. -¿Cómo?

-Todas las noches te contaré un cuento sobre cada uno de esos hombres valientes: un cuento sobre Davy Crockett y el otro sobre Daniel Boone.

-¿Voy a llamarme Davy Crockett o Daniel Boone? -David -corrigió ella.- Es más correcto. Pero tu apellido será Taisho.

-¿De veras? Ella sonrió.

-De veras.

-¿Y no se enfadarán ellos si uso sus nombres?

-No, por supuesto que no. Los dos han muerto. No les molestará en absoluto.

Kagome le dijo quiénes eran esos hombres, tan famo sos y admirados que la gente escribía libros sobre ellos.

El niño quedó cautivado. Ella no habría podido pedir una reacción mejor. Quería que amara a los montañe ses tanto como ella. Por el momento, lo más importante era que el pequeño ya no se retorcía las manos.

-La familia no es cuestión de sangre -le expli có-, sino de compromiso mutuo.

El no entendió y Kagome no trató de darle más ex plicaciones. Lo único importante era que ella sí com prendía.

Dos horas después todo el mundo estaba ya acosta do. Sesshomaru y Miroku se vieron obligados a encargarse de bañar a las gemelas. David Daniel ya estaba limpio y con el pelo recortado. Mientras jugaba en la tina, el servicio de lavandería lavó y secó sus ropas, junto con las de las pequeñas. Kagome había empezado a bañarlas, arrodillada en el suelo, cuando Sango requirió de su atención, presa de nuevos vómitos violentos.

Como ni Miroku ni Sesshomaru querían acercársele, ella les encargó la tarea de bañar a las gemelas, advirtiéndo les que no debían ahogarlas. Luego corrió al cuarto de baño de Sango, llevando un paño mojado.

Las dos pequeñas, bien despiertas, estaban albo rotando. Sesshomaru enjabonó a una de ellas, pero de inme diato comprendió su error, pues la perdió bajo el agua.

La niñita resurgió entre escupidas y risitas. El jabón las había dejado tan escurridizas como lechones engrasados. Cuando Miroku y Sesshomaru lograron sacarlas de la tina, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Después de secarlas con toallas y de ponerles los calzones ya lavados, las sentaron en la cama de Sango. No se estuvieron allí ni por un segundo. Sesshomaru y Miroku podían estar exhaustos, pero ellas no. Los hombres se dejaron caer en el sofá, indefensos y agotados, mientras las bebas los usaban para practicar escalada.

Rin era la más parlanchina, aunque Lin no se quedaba muy atrás. Las dos hacían pregunta tras pregunta. Si alguna quedaba sin respuesta, se limitaban a repetirla una y otra vez.

Se apodaban mutuamente Rin y Lin. Miroku aún no podía diferenciarlas, pero Sesshomaru sí.

Mientras los hombres vigilaban a las pequeñas, Kagome ordenó que pusieran un diván en el dormitorio adyacente y pidió otro cuarto en el mismo piso para

Sango, que por fin se sentía nuevamente en condicio nes. Sus cosas fueron trasladadas al cuarto vecino al de Miroku. A David Daniel se le puso una camiseta de Sesshomaru y se lo acostó en el diván, donde Kagome le contó una leyenda sobre Davy Crockett y otra sobre Daniel Boone. Cuando se agachó para darle el beso de buenas noches, el niño ya dormía profundamente.

A las gemelas también se les estaba agotando la cuerda. Ambas se habían apretujado entre los dos hombres, con los ojos entrecerrados y los pulgares en la boca. La conversación de los amigos las estaba ador meciendo.

-¿La oíste decir al niño que su apellido era Taisho? -preguntó Miroku, susurrante.

-La oí. -Sesshomaru sujetó el pie de Rin antes de que se le clavara en la entrepierna.

-¿Sabrá ella lo que se está echando encima?

-Parece saberlo -aseveró Sesshomaru, con un bostezo.

-Dudo que alguien esté buscando a ese niño -comentó Miroku-, pero a estas dos... ¿No tienen parientes que las esperen o que quieran recogerlas?

La entrada de Kagome impidió que Sesshomaru respon diera. Ella quería saber cómo iban a dormir. Él irguió la espalda. Ese comentario había despertado toda su atención.

En opinión de Kagome, lo mejor sería que ella dur miera con las gemelas en la cama grande, junto a David Daniel.

Él tuvo que imponerse. Su esposa dormiría con él y no había más que decir.

Dejaremos la puerta intermedia abierta.

-¿Y si alguna de las niñas se despierta llorando? -Yo las oiré -prometió Sesshomaru.

Miroku sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo más probable es que yo también las oiga -bro meó-. Son pequeñas, Kagome, pero tienen buenos pul mones. ¿No las oíste gritar cuando estaban en la tina? El barullo debe de haberse oído desde el vestíbulo.

Kagome no parecía convencida. Miroku, dándose por vencido, se volvió hacia su amigo para recordarle la ta rea pendiente. Sesshomaru le aseguró que no se había olvida do. Entregó a Kagome una de las pequeñas y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida.

-¿Adónde vas? Son más de las diez-observó ella. Él no respondió. Miroku la distrajo entregándole a la otra gemela. Fingió retorcerle la nariz y, después de guiñar un ojo a la otra, siguió a Sesshomaru hacia la puerta. -¡Señor Taisho! Dígame usted a dónde va-exigió ella.

-Cierra con llave, Kagome, y no dejes entrar a nadie. La muchacha no pudo detenerlo para exigir una explicación. Tenía los brazos cargados con las dos bebas inquietas.

Cuando estuvieron debidamente arropadas en la ca ma, salió de la habitación en puntillas. Al llegar a su alco ba giró en redondo y las encontró pisándole los talones.

Hicieron falta tres intentos para lograr que no aban donaran la cama. Lin fue la primera en dormirse, pero Rin no tardó mucho más.

Pocos minutos después regresó Sango y se encar gó de vigilar a los niños mientras Kagome se bañaba. Ya en camisón y bata, se sentó en uno de los sillones, junto al sofá, para cepillarse la cabellera, mientras po nía a su amiga al tanto de todo lo sucedido. No omitió ninguno de los detalles, explayándose en la descripción de esa horrible mujer llamada Yura y el repugnante hombre que dormía en el sofá, mientras el pobre David Daniel permanecía encerrado en el ropero. Sango se indignó debidamente.

-¿Por qué no los denunciaste a la policía? -pre guntó.

-Lo que más me interesaba era sacar a los niños de allí -explicó Kagome. Y agregó-: No pienso renunciar a David Daniel, pero, como no es legalmente hijo mío, pienso que podrían quitármelo. No quise arriesgarme.

-Esas personas tan viles merecen ser castigadas por sus pecados -aseveró Sango-. ¿Y qué me dices de esos hermanos? ¿Seguirán alegremente con sus fechorías?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Si los hiciera arrestar, se celebraría un juicio. En América se considera que todos son inocentes mien tras no se demuestre lo contrario. Lo más probable es que los diarios publicaran artículos, en los que no deja rían de mencionar mi nombre y el de las gemelas.

-Naraku -susurró Sango. Te preocupa lo que pueda hacer tu tío, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Cincinnati está muy lejos de Londres, Kagome.

-Sí, naturalmente. ¿Qué harías tú, Sango? Su amiga no pudo darle una respuesta. -¿Qué te sugiere Sesshomaru?

-No le he hablado de Naraku.

-Lo sé, pero sobre los Raiju, ¿no piensa él que merecen un castigo?

Kagome irguió la espalda, dejando caer el cepillo al regazo.

-Sesshomaru y Miroku han vuelto al inquilinato -su surró.

-¿Para qué?

-Para esperar a los Raiju. Habrá dificultades, Dios mío.

-Sesshomaru sabe cuidarse solo. Y Miroku también. El asunto ya no está en tus manos. Es seguro que esos dos entregarán a los hermanos a las autoridades.

Kagome no estaba muy segura de que su esposo o el amigo dieran parte a la policía. Lo más probable era que quisiesen ajustar cuentas personalmente con los Raiju. Ella les había visto la expresión.

-Siempre existe la posibilidad de que los herma nos no vuelvan esta noche a su casa -comentó la castaña-. No te preocupes sin necesidad.

-Pasado mañana deberíamos partir de Cincinnati. Sólo nos queda un día para comprar todo lo necesario. El cambio de tema tomó a Sango por sorpresa. -Sí -reconoció, tras una pausa-. Yo compré todo lo que me anotaste.

-Pero los niños necesitan calzado.

-Iremos mañana. ¿Qué piensas decir a Sesshomaru, Kagome?

-Ya ha cumplido con su deber -respondió ella-. Lo más probable es que parta mañana mismo. Es lo que voy a sugerirle.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sinceramente, ¿crees que ese hombre te dejará abandonada con tres niños en esta ciudad? Es una ton tería. Te estás engañando.

Kagome encorvó los hombros.

-¡Pobre señor Taisho! -susurró-. El no pidió nada de esto. Ni si quiera desea estar casado.

-Tal vez no le guste estar casado, pero le gustas tú, ya lo creo. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Kagome. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo te mira?

-¿Te refieres a esa cara que me pone constante mente, como diciendo: "Si no estuviera prohibido por ley, te estrangularía"?

Sango sonrió.

-Reconozco que se la he visto varias veces. ¿Qué me dices del personal? Mencionaste que debías contra tar a una cocinera, una niñera y una criada. ¿Habrá tiempo para entrevistarlas?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

-Antes tendría que publicar un anuncio. No, no hay tiempo. Temo que tendremos que apañarnos solas, por el momento. Tal vez en Redención podamos conse guir personal adecuado.

Era una falsa esperanza. ¿Cuántas cocineras podía haber en una población de dos manzanas?

Sango estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Me tomé la libertad de comprar un libro de re cetas -dijo-. No parecen muy difíciles.

Mientras discutían los problemas con que podían tropezar, elaboraron la lista de cosas a comprar en Cincinnati. Ya era casi medianoche cuando Sango volvió a su cuarto, tras ofrecer su ayuda para llevar a los niños a desayunar, cuando llegara la mañana.

Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir. Su mente se empeñaba en recordar a los hermanos Raiju. Aunque no era vengativa, se sentía en la obligación de poner fin a ese negocio. A menos que se hiciera algo, habría otros niños en peligro.

Por fin se le ocurrió un plan que parecía adecuado. Pocos minutos después entró Sesshomaru. La encontró sen tada ante el escritorio, escribiendo con diligencia. Concen trada como estaba en su tarea, apenas le dedicó una mirada. Puesto que no le prestaba ninguna atención, Sesshomaru pudo observarla sin peligro. Ella lo hacía sentir limpio; sonrió al comprenderlo, aunque no fuera razonable. No importaba. Venía de la peor mugre de la ciudad. Del infierno. El infierno debía ser, sin duda, como la zona en la que había estado. Y ver a los hermanos Raiju en su asqueroso alojamiento era como ver a un par de demonios.

Ahora Sesshomaru se sentía como si hubiera recorrido todo el camino hasta el cielo. Kagome. Con sus rizos azabaches y sus fantásticos ojos chocolate. Caray, si le gustaba hasta su entrecejo.

La deseaba tanto que estaba temblando, pero optó por darse un baño. Cuando volvió a la habitación prin cipal, ella aún estaba entregada a su tarea.

Y él aún la deseaba. Enumeró al menos diez bue nos motivos para dejarla en paz por esa noche. El últi mo era el menos atendible: ya era medianoche pasada y ella estaba exhausta. Necesitaba dormir.

No importaba. Cuando cruzó la habitación sabía lo que iba a suceder. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era obtener la colaboración de su esposa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó. Ella dejó la pluma para mirarlo.

-Acabo de redactar un anuncio. Ofrezco cinco mil dólares por cualquier información que conduzca al arresto y a la condena de Hiten y Manten Raiju. ¿Te parece que debería ofrecer más?

El movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Sus amigos los venderían por mucho menos.

-Es lo que yo pensé. Voy a depositar el dinero en un banco de esta ciudad y a designar a un funcionario para que se encargue de pagar la recompensa. Tengo la esperanza de que eso obligue a los hermanos a pasarse el resto de su vida huyendo.

-Ya no molestarán a nadie más. Ella se levantó de un brinco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Los Raiju habían muerto, pero no se lo dijo para no ponerla nerviosa. Siendo una mujer tan suave, no podía comprender. El enfrentamiento había sido limpio; Sesshomaru cuidó de eso. Al final, viendo que Manten iba a matar a Miroku por la espalda, él lo liquidó, mientras su amigo se encargaba de Hiten. Habría podido matarlo a sangre fría, pero no lo hizo: esperó a que Hiten desenfundara; sólo entonces atravesó de un balazo el negro corazón de ese mal nacido.

Pero ya no quería hablar de esos gusanos ni seguir pensando en ellos.

-Se han ido -dijo.

-¿Abandonaron la ciudad?

Tuvo que pensarlo durante unos instantes. En cier to modo la habían abandonado. Sus almas ya debían de estar en el infierno y sus cuerpos comenzaban a pudrir se allí donde Miroku los había enterrado, fuera donde fuese.

-Se podría decir que sí. Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

-Cuéntame exactamente qué ha sucedido esta noche -exigió.

-Miroku y yo nos encargamos de ese asunto. No necesitas saber más, Kagome. ¿Estás fatigada?

-No, pero...

-Me alegro. Ahora ven a la cama.

La tomó por la mano para llevarla a la alcoba. Iba descalzo y sin camisa.

Su espalda, ancha y sin marcas, estaba profunda mente bronceada. Ella adivinó que sería cálida al tacto, pero trató de apartar esa idea. Comenzaba a sentirse sofocada. Él se detuvo junto a la cama y se volvió a mirarla. Tenía los pantalones desabotonados. Por la aber tura asomaba el vello oscuro y rizado.

Kagome, ya ruborizada, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-No debes ir de ese modo por ahí. Puedes res friarte. ¿No tienes frío?

Él alargó la mano hacia el cinturón de su bata. -No, todo lo contrario. Tengo calor.

Ella se dejó quitar la bata. El modo en que la mira ba la hacía arder por dentro.

-Debes de estar exhausto -balbuceó. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto.

Ella lo miró frunciendo las cejas.

-Si yo no estoy cansada y tú tampoco, ¿por qué venimos a la cama?

Él dejó que descubriera la respuesta por sí sola y fue a correr la cortina. La alcoba se convirtió en un abrigado capullo.

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las pantuflas y volvió a levantarse. Quería ver cómo esta ban los niños. Cuando pasó junto a Sesshomaru, él la detuvo.

-Ya he ido a verlos -le aseguró-. Las gemelas se han metido en la cama del niño. Duermen profun damente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y giró para acostarse. Después de ahuecar la almohada y subir los cobertores, lo miró con una sonrisa.

Él se acostó a su lado.

-Te has olvidado de apagar la luz-susurró Kagome.

-No me he olvidado.

Quería ver su pasión. Quería mirarla a los ojos cuando encontrara satisfacción. Pero no le parecía bue na idea decirle la verdad, era demasiado asustadiza. Por la manera en que se retorcía las manos se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sesshomaru se inclinó para besarla pero ella apartó la cara. -¿Te acuerdas de esa primera noche, en el baile de Londres?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Se echó hacia atrás.

-Lo recuerdo, sí. Ese día nos casamos.

-Durante la fiesta, tu medio hermano te dijo que había tenido relaciones íntimas conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se ufanó?

Sesshomaru arrugó el entrecejo. No se explicaba por qué sacaba a relucir ese tema. Lo mejor era ver a dónde quería llegar.

-Lo recuerdo, sí.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

-No era cierto -susurró-. Él nunca me tocó. Nunca me ha tocado un hombre. Me pareció que de bías saberlo.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se llenó de ternura. Conque trataba de decirle que era virgen. Y por su manera de ruborizarse, era obvio que el tema le resultaba horrible mente embarazoso.

-Ya lo sabía -aseguró.

-Oh... -murmuró ella, con un largo suspiro. Sesshomaru le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se inclinó para mordisquearle un lóbulo.

-¿Qué hace usted, señor Taisho?

-Complicar las cosas.

Se echó a reír y fue depositando besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello. Kagome apenas podía respirar. Mo vió la cabeza hacia un lado, para darle más fácil acceso, aun pensando que era mejor interrumpir inmediatamente esa tontería. Aquello no tenía nada divertido. Si él le hacía el amor, las cosas se complicarían de verdad. Ya no se podría anular el casamiento, ¿verdad? ¿Y ella que ría anularlo, en realidad? ¿No era mejor un divorcio? Oh, Dios, todo estaba ya muy complicado.

La verdad le dio en pleno rostro: era ella quien estaba complicando las cosas, no Sesshomaru, y todo porque se estaba enamorando de él.

Se sintió completamente disgustada consigo misma. ¿Aún no había aprendido la lección? ¿Haría falta que le rompieran nuevamente el corazón para que entendiera definitivamente las cosas? No se podía confiar en los hom bres. "Salvo en Sesshomaru ", susurraba una voz, en su interior. En él se podía confiar. Pero ¿qué importaba? ¿Y cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre que parecía sentir náu seas con sólo recordar que estaba casado con ella?

Kagome rodó en la cama para enfrentarse a Sesshomaru. Quería decirle que mantuviera las manos quietas y que la dejara en paz. No lo deseaba ni lo necesitaba. Si lo decía con suficiente autoridad y sentimiento, tal vez lo grara convencerse de que era verdad.

-¿Señor Taiso?

Él le encerró el mentón en una mano para levan tarle la cara. Su boca rondaba sobre la de ella.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, con voz tan ronca como papel de lija.

De pronto Kagome deseó que la besara. "Sólo un beso", se dijo. Luego le ordenaría que la dejara en paz. -Sólo uno -susurró.

Él le rozó la boca con los labios. -¿Un qué?

Ella lo olvidó. Era culpa de Sesshomaru, por tener ojos tan bellos. Cuando la miraba con tal apasionamiento la dejaba sin ideas, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que soste nerle la mirada.

Deseaba que la besara. Eso la llevó a recordar. -Un solo beso -balbuceó, antes de olvidarlo de nuevo.

Él presionó para acostarla de espaldas. Luego la cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y luego? -preguntó.

-¿Y luego, qué?

Le costaba concentrarse. A él le pareció una bue na reacción. Sabía que la estaba conmocionando. Por la manera en que se ruborizaba debía de percibir su erección contra el cuerpo. Descansó entre sus muslos. El camisón se le había enroscado alrededor de las cade ras. Kagome trató de bajarlo sin dejar de mantenerse com pletamente quieta. Oh, sí, claro que lo percibía, puesto que él podía percibir su calor. Eso lo excitó aun más, hasta que el dolor se mezcló con el deseo, haciéndolo palpitar por la necesidad de entrar en ella.

-Sólo un beso -susurró ella-. Y después...

La boca de Sesshomaru acalló esa explicación. Dura y caliente, tan dura y caliente como el resto de él. Su lengua la invadió. Ella lanzó un gemido grave y le echó los brazos a la cintura, clavándole las uñas en el borde de los pantalones. Él gruñó. A Kagome le pareció un soni do muy excitante.

Le gustaba todo de él: su olor, su sabor, el con tacto de su piel caliente. Era tan fuerte que habría podi do aplastarla, pero siempre la tocaba con increíble suavidad. Sabía dominar su fuerza. Su poder la rodea ba, la reconfortaba.

La cortejó con la boca, con la lengua y con las manos. La acarició hasta enloquecerla, hasta hacerle sentir que era lo más precioso del mundo. La hizo sentir caprichosa y deseable. Y poderosa, puesto que él reaccionaba a cada toque suyo. Kagome descubrió que podía hacerlo gemir con sólo rozarle los hombros con la punta de los dedos. Cuando se movía contra él, Sesshomaru acentuaba el beso y la estrechaba contra sí.

Y nunca era bastante. Él le apartó las manos de su espalda, pero sólo durante uno o dos segundos, para tironear de las mangas de su camisón. Luego le exigió, con un murmullo ronco, que volviera a abrazarlo. Apar tó los labios. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la esta ba besando otra vez. ¿Por qué la provocaba así? Kagome quería que ese beso no acabara nunca. Cuando él se despegó, por fin, la dejó sofocada y buscándolo.

Sesshomaru estaba más o menos en las mismas condi ciones. Parecía haber subido corriendo por la ladera de una montaña.

Ella creía estar flotando en un charco de sol. No lograba recordar una sola preocupación. El deseo la tor naba felizmente despreocupada y era obra de Sesshomaru. Con un beso le había llenado la mente de mariposas.

Y aún no había terminado de cortejarla. Trazó un camino de besos por su cuello, deseaba marcarla como suya, siguió besándola deteniéndose en el pul so que latía frenéticamente en la base de la garganta, y bajó más aún. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y cerró los ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba decidido a ir sin prisa. Quería sabo rear el orgasmo simultáneo, pero sobre todas las cosas no debía asustarla. Le había quitado el camisón, pero se había dejado los pantalones puestos. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría Kagome en notar que estaba desnuda. Rogó porque fuera lo más tarde posible. Quería que el deseo la dominara tanto como a él. Podía detenerse si ella se lo pedía, pero prefería no pensar siquiera en esa posibili dad. Ya estaba ardiendo, no deseaba otra cosa que sentir se estrujado en ella, cuando le vertiera su simiente. Lleva ba semanas imaginándola cálida, estrecha y mojada.

Dejó escapar un grave gemido de expectativa. Nunca había tocado una piel tan suave. Quería saborear cada centímetro de esa mujer. Y su perfume era paradisíaco. Ocultó la cara en el hueco de su cuello para inhalar su dulce fragancia, mientras descendía poco a poco hacia ella.

Le cubrió los pechos con el torso. Ella ahogó una exclamación de puro placer y le echó los brazos al cuello para acercarlo más. El vello que le cubría el pecho era una cosquilla provocativa contra sus senos. El calor de su piel hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones. Esas sensaciones eróticas la abrumaban. Se movió contra su esposo, inquieta, deseando de él algo que aliviara la pesadez de sus pechos.

Y Sesshomaru parecía saber lo que ella deseaba. Sus manos descendieron desde los hombros para acariciarle los senos. Los cubrió con las palmas y frotó suavemente los pezones sensibilizados con la yema del pulgar.

Ella dejó escapar un leve grito y le clavó las uñas en los omóplatos. Él gruñó como respuesta a ese dolor pla centero; luego descendió a lo largo de ese dulce cuerpo, para acariciarla con la boca. Besó el valle entre los pe chos con amorosa atención. Su piel era tan sensible que la barba crecida durante el día la irritaba, pero era una sensación increíble, como si se estuviera desprendien do de la cama. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba, suplicán dole sin palabras que no interrumpiera el tormento.

No parecía posible sentir más placer. Sin embar go, cuando él le cubrió un pezón con la boca y comen zó a succionar, Kagome olvidó hasta la respiración. El placer era tan intenso que la consumía. En el momen to en que tuvo la certeza de morir en ese éxtasis, él se apartó.

Se había puesto de pie al costado de la cama. Se miraron en silencio durante largos instantes. Sesshomaru sa boreó la pasión de sus ojos, cuyo café se había tornado brumoso. Le vio los labios hinchados y la piel enrojeci da. Por Dios, era la mujer más sensual del mundo. Su acoplamiento sería bueno, de un modo u otro, pero él exigía la perfección. Para ella. Sólo para ella. Debía desearlo tanto como la deseaba él. Como nunca antes había llevado a una virgen a su lecho, no estaba seguro del tiempo que necesitaba para hacerla sentir lo mismo. Estaba decidido a hacer que ella ardiera de an sias de satisfacción, percibiendo toda la intensidad. La deseaba con locura.

Se preguntó si tendría fuerza y resistencia sufi cientes para contenerse hasta que ella estuviera prepa rada. Le temblaban las manos cuando, con movimientos convulsos, desabotonó bruscamente sus pantalones para quitárselos.

Kagome no podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Sus ojos, que ardían como brasas, pusieron en su corazón un palpitar descabellado. Cada fibra de su cuerpo res pondía a él. El aire nocturno le heló la piel, pero ese nudo caliente que tenía adentro se le estaba extendien do por el vientre hacia abajo, hasta llegar al centro mis mo de su feminidad. No tenía nada que la cubriera, ni camisón ni manta. Habría debido sentir pudor, pero no era así. Tendida de espaldas sobre las sábanas arru gadas, miraba a su marido sin timidez alguna.

Lo desconocido la asustaba, sí, y por ese moti vo no quiso mirar por debajo de su barbilla. En otra ocasión había visto desnudo a Sesshomaru, pero sólo desde atrás.

La curiosidad se impuso: bajó lentamente la mira da hasta su cintura. Vio brotar el vello de los pantalones abiertos, pero en ese momento él se agachó para quitarse la prenda, bloqueándole la visión.

Un momento después la cubría de nuevo. Ella tra tó de mantener las piernas juntas, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió. Usó la rodilla como cuña entre sus muslos y, antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, descendió, estre chándola con fuerza, apretándole íntimamente ese bul to duro contra la pelvis. El placer se trabó en lucha con el miedo. Parecía enorme contra ella. Se le secó la boca. Se puso tensa, intimidada, y apretó los puños a los cos tados. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, quedó a la es pera del inevitable dolor.

Pasó todo un minuto sin que él se moviera. El ca lor de su cuerpo empezaba a relajarla. Kagome volvió a respirar y abrió los ojos.

Sesshomaru se alzó sobre los codos para mirarla, apretan do los dientes para contener la increíble oleada de pla cer que le causaba apretarse a ella.

Kagome sólo vio la ternura de sus ojos. Súbitamente tanta suavidad la abrumó. Levantó una mano para aca riciarle la mejilla. Él se recostó contra su palma y giró la cabeza para besársela. El estremecimiento de deseo la tomó por sorpresa. Quería que él volviera a besarla con fuerza, en la boca. Que usara la lengua. Que...

-Puedes...

Hizo el pedido en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos, a la espera de que él comprendiera. Sesshomaru se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

-¿Puedo qué? -preguntó. Su voz sonó tan ronca como el ruido de las hojas aplastadas. Era muy excitante.

-Puedes besarme otra vez-explicó ella, sofocada. Él bajó la boca hacia la suya y Kagome entreabrió los labios, dejando que su lengua la invadiera para saborear, para dar. Le apoyó las manos en la nuca, des lizando los dedos por entre el peló sedoso. No quería apartarse de él. Le buscó la lengua con una audacia que los sorprendió a ambos. Luego el beso adquirió una urgencia que los dejó a los dos deseando desesperada mente más.

Sesshomaru deslizó las manos entre ambos cuerpos para acariciarle los pechos; luego descendió, describiendo un círculo en torno del ombligo. Instintivamente Kagome se apretó contra su esposo.

El cambió de posición, sin dejar de besarla, y si guió bajando la mano hasta hallar lo que más deseaba. Sus dedos se hundieron entre el vello suave y rizado de la entrepierna. Después de acariciar los suaves pétalos que protegían la virginidad, tocó el centro mismo del deseo, sabiendo que eso la enloquecería.

Ella habría querido gritar de placer, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. En cambio dejó escapar un leve gemido. Sin poder contenerse, se movió eróticamente contra la mano de Sesshomaru. Esos dedos eran mágicos.

El rítmico movimiento de la caricia la tornó alo cada, caprichosa. Se arqueó contra él, exigiendo más. Le rozó los hombros con las uñas, gimiendo su nombre.

Esa reacción desinhibida hizo que él perdiera su propio dominio. Sus actos se tornaron más recios y decididos. La sujetó por la cabellera, echándole la cabeza atrás, y le selló los labios con los suyos, hundiéndole la lengua en la boca en el mismo instante en que hundía el dedo en su vaina apretada. La sintió mojada y eso lo enloqueció. Ella gritó contra su boca. Sesshomaru compren dió que le estaba haciendo daño.

Sacó el dedo, tratando de calmarla con otro beso aturdidor. Antes de que ella pudiera prever sus inten ciones, reemplazó los dedos por la boca para besarla allí, acariciándola con la lengua y los labios. Su sabor lo embriagaba. Ella se retorció buscándolo, aun mientras le rogaba que interrumpiera esa bendita tortura.

Sin dejarse persuadir, él usó la lengua para incitar la a la pasión; sólo cuando la tuvo temblando, ardorosa, suplicante, la hizo por fin completamente suya.

Se arrodilló entre sus muslos, pero sin penetrar de inmediato. Le tomó las manos para apoyarlas contra su rígida vara. Ella dejó escapar un gemido grave. El sonido gutural y profundo que Sesshomaru emitía desde el fondo de la garganta, lleno de crudo gozo, le hizo sentir el vértigo del placer. Lo acarició, lo estrujó. Rozó con el dedo la punta misma. Al percibir la humedad que allí había, se inclinó para probarla con la boca. En ese mo mento él estuvo a punto de desahogarse. La lengua de Kagome lamió el extremo de su erección; sus labios sua ves y dulces lo rodearon. Comenzó a succionar. Sesshomaru perdió por completo la compostura. No quería termi nar en su boca. Esa vez no. Antes debía darle satisfac ción, aunque la espera lo matara.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, menos controlados. La empujó contra el colchón, levantándole las caderas frente a sus muslos. Cuando estaba a punto de poseerla, exigió que lo mirara.

-Ahora somos una familia, Kagome. Tú eres mi familia. ¿Comprendes?

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí. -Hazme el amor, Sesshomaru, por favor -susurró. Él aún vacilaba.

- Comprendo -dijo ella.

-Voy a hacerte daño. Lo siento, pequeña. Lo siento. Entonces la besó largamente, en tanto intentaba penetrar con suavidad en esa vaina cerrada. Fue un tor mento. Quería actuar con delicadeza y no podía. Su cuerpo exigía satisfacción y no había manera de luchar contra ese instinto primitivo. La autorización de Kagome lo había puesto fuera de control. Pujó profundamente, rompiendo la barrera virginal con una sola embestida; plantándose sólidamente dentro de ella, mientras ahogaba su grito con la boca. Aunque no habría parecido posible, penetró más a fondo.

Estaba rodeado por ella, acariciado por su increí ble estrechez, invadido por un placer tan intenso que temió morir.

Kagome sintió un dolor quemante y quedó conven cida de que Sesshomaru acababa de desgarrarla. Dolía tanto que se echó a llorar. Sin embargo, en el curso de un segundo el dolor comenzó a disminuir, hasta convertir se en una sorda molestia. Cuando Sesshomaru se inclinó para enjugarle las lágrimas a besos, susurrándole dulces men tiras sobre lo hermosa que era, el sufrimiento quedó casi olvidado.

Él quería darle tiempo para adaptarse, pero la de cisión de contenerse duró apenas unos segundos. Kagome se movió contra él, inquieta, y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros. Él se meció contra su cuerpo, invadido por oleadas de sensaciones. Se retiró lentamente para volver a pujar. Esos movimientos rítmicos se hicieron más potentes, más rápidos. Cada vez que se hundía nuevamente en ella era mejor que la vez anterior. Per dió la noción de todo, salvo de su satisfacción y la de ella. Kagome le había ceñido los brazos al cuello. Él le alzó las piernas para que lo sujetara por las caderas.

Entonces ella empezó a acompañar sus movimientos. Se arqueaba hacia arriba cuando él se retiraba, hasta que el rito se tornó salvaje, maravilloso, lleno de exal tación. Se movían en perfecta armonía. A cada embate él se tornaba más pleno, más duro. Sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar la culminación y quería que ella lo acompañara. Introdujo una mano entre los dos cuer pos unidos para sobar el nudo escondido entre los pliegues aterciopelados, hasta que ella se enroscó a su alrededor, llamándolo, sacudida por estremecimientos. Entonó su nombre en las convulsiones del orgasmo, y sólo entonces se permitió Sesshomaru alcanzar el propio, pu jando hacia adelante una vez más para verter su semilla caliente.

El éxtasis fue tan fulgurante que él creyó haber muerto y llegado al paraíso. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cuello de Kagome, le dio una leve mordida y lanzó un grave gemido. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza dentro del pecho; aspiró hondo varias veces. Se sentía débil y poderoso, todo a la vez. La contradicción no tenía sentido. No era necesario, pues la realidad demostraba ser mucho mejor que to das sus fantasías anteriores.

Ella le había brindado la perfección.

Kagome tuvo la sensación de haber llegado a las es trellas y estar descendiendo nuevamente hacia la tierra, en un suave flotar. Nunca había imaginado que semejante pasión fuera posible. La abrumaba, la consumía. Se aferró a su esposo, sintiéndose a salvo y protegida en sus brazos fuertes, hasta que su corazón dejo de latir de esa manera errática y le permitió tomar aliento.

Quedaron largo rato abrazados, satisfechos y ex haustos, escuchando cada uno el corazón del otro. Sesshomaru fue el primero en recobrar las fuerzas suficientes para moverse; emitiendo un gruñido gemebundo, se dejó caer a un lado. Pero no se decidía a soltarla, de modo que la llevó consigo. No podía dejar de mirarla; era tan hermosa... Sus ojos cerrados tenían pestañas increíble mente largas. Hasta entonces no lo había notado, encantado como estaba por sus ojos tan cafés. Su cutis era impecable, con un adorable tono dorado. No tenía defecto alguno, se dijo Sesshomaru. Volvió su atención a los labios carnosos, que sabían enloquecerlo. Frotó con el pulgar esa textura sedosa y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarla, para saborear una vez más esa blan dura.

Cuando se apartó, Kagome abrió los ojos para mi rarlo, conmovida por tanta suavidad. Las lágrimas ame nazaban con derramársele por las mejillas. El acto conyugal que acababan de compartir, ¿habría sido igual mente maravilloso y abrumador para él?

La Señora había dicho que eso era como lo que hacían los animales en celo y ella le había creído. Ahora comprendía la verdad. No era eso en absoluto. Hacer el amor con Sesshomaru había sido una experiencia pura, gozosa y plena, sin duda la más extraordinaria de su vida. Atesoraría siempre ese recuerdo.

Él vio sus lágrimas y se alarmó de inmediato.

-No he podido evitar el hacerte daño, querida. ¿Te duele ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo estrechó contra sí, cerrando los ojos.

-Ha sido hermoso -susurró.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, arrogantemente satisfecho por esa admisión.

-¿Verdad que sí? -Se le escapó un fuerte bostezo-. Ha sido perfecto.

Pocos minutos después se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kagome tardó mucho más en aflojar el cuerpo. El esplendor se borraba con lentitud, pero al fin volvió la realidad. Y con ella, nuevas preocupaciones, unas sobre otras. En el fondo de todos sus miedos estaba la simple conciencia de estar enamorada de su esposo. Ahora era vulnerable y eso la aterrorizaba. Tres valiosos niños dependían de ella. No podía permitir que el corazón gobernara sus actos.

Debía ser fuerte. Se lo repitió una y otra vez, mien tras abandonaba la cama para ir a lavarse. Cuando vol vió al lecho, permaneció cerca del borde, para no tocar a Sesshomaru. Habría querido abrazarlo, no soltarlo nunca más, pero luchó contra el impulso. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado contar con su apoyo, poder compartir con él siquiera una parte de su carga! No tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglárselas para ser una buena madre. Care cía de la habilidad necesaria; al menos, eso creía, pues nunca había tenido un bebé en los brazos. Su experien cia se limitaba a la especulación; la aterrorizaba la posi bilidad de cometer un error espantoso, que arruinara la vida a las niñas. Y a David Daniel. Él necesitaba más que las simples comodidades. Necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a valorarse a sí mismo. ¿Podría ella fortalecer su autoestima? Ni siquiera sabía cómo.

Oh, sí, quería apoyarse en Sesshomaru, tomar en présta mo una parte de su fuerza. Pero no se atrevía. ¡Qué fácil habría sido permitir que él se hiciera cargo de todos! Sesshomaru era demasiado noble como para volver la espalda a su esposa y a los niños. Pero no habría sido justo pe dírselo. A él no le gustaba el matrimonio y nunca había querido una familia. Era un solitario y así prefería vivir. Además, ya había hecho demasiado. En vez de abando narla en cuanto llegaron a Boston, se había quedado a buscar a sus sobrinas, sin darse por vencido. Cualquier otro hombre se habría librado del problema endosándo selo a las autoridades. Sesshomaru se había comportado con una nobleza de príncipe. A Kagome no le parecía honora ble seguir dependiendo de él. Tenía que bastarse sola. Los niños eran responsabilidad de ella, sólo de ella.

¿Se equivocaba al desear vivir cerca de él? Re dención. Hasta el nombre significaba para ella un refugio seguro. Y Sesshomaru Taisho se había convertido en su red de seguridad. No quería hacerlo caer en la trampa, por supuesto. Pero los niños estaban antes que nada. Y si ellos necesitaban algo, si surgían proble mas difíciles de resolver, Kagome quería tenerlo cerca para buscar su ayuda. No le impediría adentrarse por sus montañas. No era tan raro que los montañeses dejaran atrás a una esposa. Daniel Boone siempre se alejaba de la suya, a veces durante años enteros. Según los relatos, ella nunca se quejó y, por el número de hijos que tuvo, era de suponer que Daniel volvía a su casa de vez en cuando.

Divorcio. La palabra le dejaba un gusto agrio en la boca. Daniel Boone había dejado a su esposa en casa, pero siempre volvía al hogar. Él quería una esposa.

Sesshomaru no. Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar. Su Príncipe Azul merecía ser libre.

Sesshomaru despertó otra vez sobre ella. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y era la hora en que solía despertar, pero esa mañana le costaba despejar la cabeza. Parecía estar en medio de un sueño erótico. Soñaba que hociqueaba el cuello de Kagome y se frotaba contra ella; lo que daba mayor realidad a ese sueño era el contacto con su piel cálida. Ella no tenía puesta prenda alguna. Tampoco él. Le cubrió los pechos con las manos. Sus pezones eran perlas duras. Se escurrió hacia abajo para encerrar uno en la boca. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemi do y comenzó a moverse contra él, inquieta. Ambos tenían las piernas entrecruzadas. Sesshomaru cambió de po sición, para poder besarle el otro pecho; mientras suc cionaba, sus manos trazaron un sendero hacia abajo, abarcando la estrecha cintura, el vientre plano, la piel sedosa contra los dedos. La mano de Sesshomaru descendió aun más. Acarició la curva de la cadera y la cara exte rior del muslo. Luego ascendió en una trayectoria ardiente por la cara interior, hasta rozar el vello rizado y húmedo en el vértice de los muslos. La acarició con la punta de los dedos, describiendo círculos y más círcu los en torno del nudo de su deseo, hasta que la sintió gemir y retorcerse contra él. Cuando por fin empezó a acariciar el punto exacto que la volvería loca, ella se arqueó hacia arriba con una exclamación de placer. Sesshomaru no interrumpió ese dulce tormento sino cuando la tuvo húmeda de deseo y suplicante.

No estaba seguro de que ella hubiera despertado por completo. No importaba. Ella tocó su erección al recibirlo entre las piernas, haciéndolo arder por la ne cesidad de sentirse estrujado entre esas paredes tensas. La envolvió en sus brazos, le cubrió la boca con la suya y pujó profundamente hacia sus entrañas. No ac tuó con suavidad. Sólo al encontrarse bien dentro de ella, invadido de un placer intenso y palpitante, cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Estaba dema siado arrebatado de pasión como para interpretar mensajes sutiles.

Y ella no fue sutil. Le pellizcó el hombro y le dijo que dolía. El aquietó de inmediato sus movimientos. Cuando Kagome trató de separarse, él apretó los dientes para resistir el increíble placer que, sin darse cuenta, acababa de causarle. No se decidía a dejarla, pero era preciso. ¿Cómo podía actuar así? Era lógico que ella estuviera dolorida. Hacía apenas unas horas que había perdido la virginidad.

Aspiró hondo, obligándose a recuperar algo de fuer za física y mental, y quiso apartarse. Ella interrumpió esa retirada rodeándole las caderas con las piernas.

Sesshomaru dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro. -Si quieres que te deje en paz, tendrás que soltarme.

Dadas las circunstancias, esa explicación le parecía muy noble y lógica. La respuesta de Kagome fue rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Sesshomaru -susurró, como una hechicera. Le rozó el hombro con la mano. Sabía que le estaba dando se ñales confusas, pero lo importante era su certeza de que él haría lo que ella pidiera. Aún sentía el dolor de su invasión, pero también placer. Y estaba segura de que pronto, con sus besos y caricias, el dolor quedaría olvidado.

-No quiero que me dejes -susurró- Sólo quie ro... quiero...

Él se movió dentro de ella. Un embate lento, largo. Sesshomaru emitió un suspiro.

-¿Esto?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Sí.

Le cubrió la boca en un beso largo y aturdidor, decidido a actuar con lentitud y con suavidad, aunque muriera en el intento.

Su promesa duró apenas uno o dos minutos. Una vez que empezó nuevamente a moverse dentro de ella, Kagome apuró el paso. El dolor quedó olvidado, reemplaza do por un placer tan increíble que su corazón parecía a punto de detenerse, dándole la más dulce de las muertes.

No era una amante pasiva. Lo desinhibido de sus reacciones conmovió a Sesshomaru. Su boca era tan salvaje como la de él; sus caricias tenían la misma curiosidad amorosa. Encontró su satisfacción antes que él, tensán dose a su alrededor, pronunciando su nombre; enton ces Sesshomaru se permitió el alivio. Se estrecharon con fuer za, consumidos por los estremecimientos de la pasión. Él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo. El aire, a su alrededor, se cargó con los efluvios del amor, aturdiendo a Sesshomaru, que aún estaba hundido en ella. No se decidía aún a apartarse. Sabía que su obligación era abandonar la cama, como correspondía a un caballero, y traerle un paño mojado en agua fresca. Era deber de un buen esposo desempeñar el papel de criada.

"Sólo un minuto más", se dijo. "Luego me levan taré. Sólo un minuto más..."

Un segundo después roncaba como un bendito. Kagome estaba demasiado satisfecha para moverse. Sabía que era preciso levantarse, limpiarse con un paño mojado y cambiarse el camisón. No sabía a qué hora despertarían las gemelas o David Daniel; no era cues tión de que la sorprendieran en la cama con Sesshomaru, sin una hilacha encima. No quería pensar en una posibili dad tan mortificante. Se levantaría, sí. Dentro de un minuto. Se acurrucó contra su marido, dejando esca par un fuerte bostezo. Dentro de un minuto...

**QUE LES PARECIO? YA SE ESPERABAN LA NOCHE DE BODAS EN ÉSTE CAP.?**

**Y pobre niño al creer que esos horribles y denigrantes apelativos eran su nombre ****; y Sessho y Miroku de niñeras bañando a las gemelas jajajajajajaja; Kag que lenta es para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sessh jejejejeje XD jijijijiji**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	19. Realmente Casados

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**DILCULPEN CHICAS POR NO RESPONDER COMO ANTES SOLO QUE SI NO SUBO EL CAP. SE QUE ME MATAN JEJEJE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A GHOSY, IOSI E IUKI, HEKATE AMA, MIA, PERLA, JAVITA0SAN, LLYL, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, LOVE3SESSHUMARU Y A AZULDCULLEN! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****19**

La passion, ya veo, es contagiosa.

Shakespeare

Julio Cesar

-Mamá está desnuda.

Kagome se incorporó como un rayo al oír que una de las gemelas hacía ese anunció. Debía de ser Rin, la más extrovertida de las pequeñas.

Luego oyó la voz grave de Miroku.

-¿De veras?

Habría querido morir. Con un gemido grave, tiro neó de la sábana para cubrirse los pechos. Sesshomaru, que es taba durmiendo boca abajo, se puso de costado al oír la conversación en el cuarto vecino y echó un vistazo hacia la arcada. Gracias a Dios, las cortinas seguían corridas.

-El hombre también está desnudo.

Era Lin quien hacía ese importante anuncio. Obviamente, no quería quedar al margen.

Miroku se echó a reír.

-Ya era hora -comentó, levantando deliberada mente la voz para que su amigo lo oyera.

A Kagome le ardía la cara de bochorno. Sesshomaru no se atrevió a sonreír. Ella le arrojó una mirada fulminante, como si lo culpara por esa embarazosa situación. No pa recía que echarse a reír fuera una respuesta adecuada. No haría sino enfadarla más. Bostezó para darle a entender que todo aquello no lo preocupaba y alargó una mano para deslizarle los dedos por la columna.

Ella trató de abandonar la cama. Sesshomaru la sujetó por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

-Ponte los pantalones -imploró Kagome-. Oh, Dios, ¿con qué cara voy a mirar ahora a Miroku?

-Vamos por partes -insistió él, rodando hasta quedar sobre ella. Sonrió al sentir ese grato contacto y le dio un beso.

Ella se debatió, pero sólo por unos segundos; luego le echó los brazos al cuello y respondió a su beso. Luego lo soltó de mala gana. Esa reacción complació tanto a Sesshomaru que volvió a besarla. Por fin abandonó la cama para ponerse los pantalones y pasó al otro cuarto, a fin de ver qué quería Miroku. Por la potencia del sol que atravesaba a torrentes las ventanas, calculó que eran casi las ocho.

-El chico me abrió -explicó Miroku, antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera preguntar nada. Estaba sentado en el diván, lleno de paciencia, dejando que las niñas treparan por él-. Antes de abrir preguntó quién llamaba -agre gó, en tono de alabanza-. Es astuto.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Ha venido a vestirse. Estas dos necesitan un poco de ayuda. ¿Kagome ya está despierta?

Sesshomaru asintió. Su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hoy tienes cara de hombre casado.

-¿Has ido a ver cómo está Sango? -preguntó Sesshomaru, cambiando de tema adrede.

A Miroku se le agrió inmediatamente el humor al oír mencionar a esa mujer. Su expresión era irritada. -Lo he intentado. De veras, Sesshomaru. Y te lo diré sin rodeos: no quiero acercarme a ella nunca más. Uno tiene sus límites.

El otro disimuló la sonrisa. -¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Abrió la puerta, empezó a sentir náuseas y me la cerró en la cara. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

Lin estaba saltando en el sofá, tan alto que Sesshomaru temió verla estrellarse contra una de las ventanas. La atrapó en sus brazos y, después de ordenarle que se por tara bien, trató de dejarla en el suelo. Ella tenía otras ideas: se retorció entre sus brazos hasta darse vuelta y se aferró de él. Sesshomaru la apoyó contra su pecho y se vol vió hacia su amigo. No obstante, Rin no estaba dispuesta a que la ignoraran, de modo que se escurrió del regazo de Miroku para correr hacia Sesshomaru, estirando -los bracitos con una orden bastante imperiosa:

-¿Y yo?

Él la levantó con el otro brazo. Lin había empezado a tironearle del vello del pecho y tuvo que regañarla. Rin, fascinada por la barba incipiente de su mandí bula, le frotó la mejilla con los dedos, chillando de placer.

-Tienes esa cara -dijo Sesshomaru a su amigo.

-¿Qué cara?

-Como si tuvieras algo que decir. Miroku asintió.

-Esta mañana me encontré con un par de caza dores de recompensas. Tenían una noticia interesante: han visto a Ryuukotsusei en las afueras de Kansas City. Re unieron un grupo para perseguirlo, pero escapó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Un grupo para perse guirlo? Cuando me embarqué hacia Inglaterra, Ryuukotsusei había sido ascendido otra vez. ¿Y ahora me dices que se lo busca? ¿Qué diablos pasó durante mi ausencia?

Sesshomaru siempre estaba bien enterado de todo lo refe rido al cretino a quien pensaba matar. Si lo había dejado vivir hasta entonces, era sólo por el oro robado: tenía la esperanza de que Ryuukotsusei lo condujera hasta esa fortu na. El oro era la prueba que necesitaba para persuadir a las autoridades. El mundo entero debía saber lo que Ryuukotsusei había hecho con seis hombres honrados. Casi todo el dinero acumulado se le había ido ya en pagar para que vigilaran a Ryuukotsusei cuando él no podía hacerlo. Pero su paciencia ya estaba agotada; antes de embarcarse hacia Inglaterra había decidido que, a su regreso, perseguiría a ese hombre para matarlo como al animal que era. ¡Al diablo con las pruebas!

-Por lo que imagino, ese alto funcionario con quien hablaste debe de haberte creído:

-¿Muso?

-Le dijiste lo del oro, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Me comentaste que no era mala persona -le recordó Miroku.

Sesshomaru asintió. Muso era un buen hombre y le ha bía prestado atención. Aunque era sólo su palabra con tra la de un oficial del ejército, el funcionario aprove chó su autoridad para cambiar los registros, retirando la acusación que pesaba sobre los ocho desaparecidos, que figuraban como desertores. Sesshomaru, que sabía dónde estaban los cuerpos, opinaba que era preciso devolver los a sus familias; Muso prefería dejarlos donde esta ban. El tema aún no se había resuelto.

-Finalmente Ryuukotsusei fue en busca de su oro, ¿no?

-Y Muso lo siguió -dijo Miroku.

-¡Maldita sea! -susurró Sesshomaru:

Perdido como estaba en sus propios pensamien tos, no oyó que las gemelas repetían la blasfemia. -Supongo que él escapó de Muso -murmuró. -Sí. Sus amigos le prestaron alguna ayuda. Muso recibió un balazo, pero no fue grave.

-¿Y el oro?

-Lo tiene Ryuukotsusei.

Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro. Lin y Rin lo imitaron. -Los cazadores de recompensas querían que yo las ayudara a rastrearlo -comentó Miroku-. Se ofrece una buena suma. Ellos estaban seguros de que había ido hacia el oeste.

-¿Les dijiste algo?

-No.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Ryuukotsusei ha ido hacia el norte. Su hermano le dará refugio.

-A Chicago -concordó Miroku. Los dos sabían que allí vivía el hermano.

-Sí. Decididamente, Ryuukotsusei está en Chicago. Kagome entró a tiempo para oír ese último comen tario de Sesshomaru y agradeció que algo los tuviera distraí dos. Sin levantar la cabeza, fingió ceñirse el cordón de la bata mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

Dio un beso a cada una de las niñas, sonrió ante sus risitas y luego preguntó a Sesshomaru quién era Ryuukotsusei. -Nadie que importe-mintió él-. Sango no se siente bien. Convendría que fueras a echarle un vistazo.

-Se encuentra mal otra vez-añadió Miroku apre suradamente.

Viendo que los dos se esforzaban por cambiar de tema, Kagome les siguió la corriente. Más tarde averigua ría quién era ese Ryuukotsusei. No creía ni por un momento que no fuera importante, considerando la dura expre sión que habían adquirido los ojos de Sesshomaru ante la mera mención de ese nombre.

Dejando a Sesshomaru con las gemelas, pasó al cuarto contiguo, para ver qué hacía David Daniel.

El niño estaba tratando de hacer su cama. Des pués de darle los buenos días con un beso, ella lo ayudó a terminar con la tarea. Esa mañana se mostraba tímido y muy solemne. Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama para atraerlo hacia sí.

-¿Tienes algún problema, David?

-Hoy me llamo Daniel -corrigió él. Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Daniel. Ahora dime qué te preocupa. El niño tenía unos cuantos temores acumulados, todos referidos a las gemelas, y el más importante era por la comida. Según dijo a Kagome, los pequeñitos nece sitaban comer con frecuencia y, como ninguna de ellas tenía zapatos, ¿tendrían que salir a comer descalzas? Él no quería que nadie se riera de sus hermanas.

Kagome le dijo que desayunarían en la habitación. Luego ella debía ir al banco. Tardaría sólo un rato y, mientras tanto, Sango se quedaría con ellos. Después todos irían de tiendas. Y ante todo comprarían zapatos: El chico aún parecía preocupado.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? -pregun tó Kagome.

Él le sujetó la mano, clavando la vista en el suelo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarme?

-Rin te dice mamá. Para ella todas las seño ras son su mamá -agregó-. Se confunde. Lin tam bién te dijo mamá esta mañana. Yo la oí. Ella también debe de estar confundida.

-Yo quiero que ellas me digan mamá. -Entonces sería mejor que yo también -barbotó el niño-. Para que ellas no se confundan, ¿verdad? Si yo te llamo de una manera y ellas, de otra...

Ante su tono anhelante, a Kagome se le estrujó el corazón.

-Me encantaría que me dijeras mamá.

-Pero ¿no eres demasiado joven?

Sus preocupaciones eran infinitas. Kagome sonrió.

-Tengo suficiente edad-lo tranquilizó-. ¿Todo arreglado?

El sacudió la cabeza.

-De cualquier modo, no está bien que te diga mamá. Soy demasiado grande. Ya tengo siete años. "Mamá" dicen los bebés. Yo debo llamarte madre.

A ella le pareció buena idea. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para estrecharlo, susurrando:

-Madre. Sea.

Ese tranquilo interludio fue el último minuto de paz que tuvo en todo el día. Sesshomaru no quiso que fuera sola al banco e insistió en acompañarla.

Kagome se vistió apresuradamente con una falda negra tableada y una blusa blanca con encaje alrededor del cuello alto. Luego se cepilló el pelo hacia atrás para atarlo en la nuca con una cinta.

Era el atuendo que habría podido usar alguna maes tra pacata y autoritaria, pero en ella tuvo, para Sesshomaru, un efecto devastador. Habría podido arrancarle la ropa para hacerle el amor. Sólo él sabía de la pasión oculta bajo ese recato. ¡Y cómo recordaba la piel dorada y sedosa que cubrían todas esas capas de tela!

Sango se presentó en el momento en que el cama rero les traía el desayuno. Estaba radiante, con un bonito rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa en la cara. Obviamente su ataque de náuseas había quedado atrás.

Rin le estiró los brazos, llamándola mamá y exigiendo que la alzara. Ella la levantó en brazos, acla rándole que se llamaba Sango; luego señaló a Kagome susurrando:

-Ahora tu mamá es ella.

Dejó a la pequeña en el sofá y sonrió a Miroku, que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Él respondió con ungesto ceñudo. Su conducta era bastante grosera. Ella iba a ofrecerle una taza de té, pero decidió no hacerlo. Para ella fue un placer vigilar a los niños mientras Kagome iba al banco. Miroku trató de retirarse, pero Sesshomarule pidió que no se moviera de allí. Sin prestar aten ción a la mirada fulminante que provocó su solicitud, salió con Kagome, dejando que su amigo echara chispas tras él.

No entró en el banco con su esposa, sino que prefi rió esperarla ante la puerta, para aprovechar el buen sol. Ella agradeció esa intimidad, pues quería retirar una buena suma de dinero y no deseaba que Sesshomaru le hiciera preguntas. Necesitaba efectivo para el viaje al páramo. La transacción demandó casi treinta minutos, mientras el banquero aguardaba la confirmación cable gráfica de la sucursal de Boston. Después de anotar en los registros la dirección provisional de su clienta, le entregó un grueso sobre lleno de billetes crujientes.

Ellaguardó el sobre en el bolsillo de su abrigo y, tras asegurar al preocupado funcionario que no necesi taba una escolta armada para volver al hotel, salió en busca de Sesshomaru.

Mientras caminaban hacia el hotel, él parecía pre ocupado y apenas le dijo dos palabras. Al llegar a las puertas del vestíbulo se volvió hacia ella.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿De veras?

-Desde luego.

Ella dilató los ojos ante la vehemencia de su tono.

-Muy bien -aceptó-. ¿puede esperar hasta esta noche, señor Taisho?

-Tendré que esperar, señora Taisho.

Después de un enérgico gesto de asentimiento, la tomó de la mano para hacerla entrar a rastras.

-¿De qué vamos a hablar? -preguntó ella, mien tras subían la escalera.

Él se extrañó de la pregunta.

-De los niños, de Cincinnati, de nuestro matri monio. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que estás asumien do, Kagome? -Cayó en la cuenta de que ya era tarde para preguntárselo-. Tendremos que resolver...

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Tu No deberías preocuparse tanto, señor Taisho. Las preocupaciones envejecen.

En la galería había tanta gente que fue preciso abrir se paso trabajosamente para alcanzar la siguiente esca lera. Ella mantenía la mano en el bolsillo, cubriendo el sobre. No permitiría que ningún carterista se le acercara. Los huéspedes parecían respetables, pero cualquiera de ellos podía ser un astuto ladrón.

Sesshomaru no pudo volver a hablar con ella sino cuan do iban ya por el segundo tramo de escaleras. -Hasta ahora te he dado el gusto en todo, ¿no? -le preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Kagome estaba sin aliento por el esfuerzo de seguirlo: El señor Taisho subía los peldaños de dos en dos, como si estuviera huyendo de una multi tud enfurecida.

-Más despacio, por favor -ordenó- Usted ha sido un perfecto caballero... en general. No puedo se guirle el paso, señor.

-No puedo seguir, Kagome.

-Entonces vaya másdespacio, por Dios.

Él cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

-Lo que digo es que no puedo seguir portándo me como un caballero. No está en mi temperamento. No parecía estar bromeando.

-¿Se disculpa usted por ser gentil?

-No me disculpo por nada-murmuró él-: Sim plemente digo que no puedo continuar.

-Ha sido todo un...

-Sí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa, por no dejarle ver que no tomaba sus comentarios en serio. Parecía tan sincero y serio...

-Si no le gusta portarse como un caballero, ¿por qué lo hace?

Él tenía la respuesta preparada.

-Tu abuela me dio dinero; a cambio prometí cuidar de ti. Había otras condiciones y las he respetado todas.

-Dígame una de esas condiciones, por favor. Habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación. Ninguno de los dos la abrió.

-Que compartiera tu camarote durante la travesía -dijo él-. Fue una de las estipulaciones de tu abuela. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Según me dijo usted, ella sólo quería que en los registros figuráramos con un solo camarote. No creo que la Señora quisiera ponerlo en mi cama.

Él resopló. Kagome se cruzó de brazos, como respues ta a esa grosería. Sesshomaru parecía estar buscando pelea y, de pronto, ella estaba muy dispuesta a darle el gusto.

-¿Eso significa que su comportamiento caballeres co fue otra de las condiciones impuestas por la Señora?

-Sí.

-¿Y también que compartiéramos el cuarto de hotel en Boston? ¿Y aquí?

-No.

-Pero lo hicimos. ¿Por qué?

Él no encontró ninguna respuesta que tuviera una pizca de lógica.

-Poco importa dónde haya dormido yo -argu mentó-. Lo que me interesa no es el pasado, sino el futuro.

Quería hacerle comprender que había cambios indispensables. Ahora eran marido y mujer, y ella tendría que hacer algunas concesiones. Cuando Kagome compren diera que él estaba dispuesto a vivir en la ciudad, para que los niños disfrutaran de todas las ventajas, sin duda aceptaría soportar sus actitudes ceñudas.

Y también tendría que intentar amarlo un poquito. Por la noche le explicaría todo. Comenzaría por decirle que no pensaba abandonarla, dejarla cargar sola con la crianza de los niños.

-Tú y yo tendremos que resolver los detalles. Lo discutiremos después de acostar a los niños.

Ella no había escuchado una sola palabra. Aún es taba pensando en un comentario anterior.

-¿Por qué se quedó conmigo en Boston? -pre guntó-. Ahora que lo pienso, habría podido marchar se en cuanto desembarcamos.

-Lo hice porque tú me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? Había papeles que firmar. Y después hubo que rescatar a un par de bebés. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No tiene por qué ponerse sarcástico, señor Taisho. Veo claramente que esta situación lo pone nervioso. Y creo comprender el motivo.

-¿Sí?

A Sesshomaru volvía a titilarle el párpado izquierdo. Se estaba alterando. A Kagome no le importó.

-Claro que lo sé. Usted durmió conmigo y tuvi mos... relaciones íntimas.

-¿Y eso me ha puesto nervioso?

Ella asintió. Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza. ¿Nervioso? No, qué diablos. Lo que sentía era, antes bien, alivio.

Ahora ella le pertenecía; poco importaba que quisiera o no ser su esposa. A lo hecho, pecho. No habría ninguna anulación, qué diablos. Y si ella mencionaba siquiera la palabra "divorcio", lo más probable era que Sesshomaru aca bara con un diente roto a fuerza de apretarlos para no gritarle.

El tic se había trasladado a la mejilla. Ella compren dió que lo estaba enfadando por completo, pero no sabía por qué. Sólo le estaba diciendo lo que él ya sabía.

-Le dije que, si intimábamos, no haríamos más que complicar las cosas, pero usted no quiso escucharme, ¿verdad? Ahora se arrepiente. Se siente encerrado, atra pado. Quiere volver a sus montañas.

Esa conversación se había desviado de un modo in comprensible. Kagome estaba equivocada en todas sus con clusiones. De pronto Sesshomaru comprendió que tal vez estaba expresando sus propios miedos; ¿Acaso temía que él qui siera abandonarla? Decidió averiguarlo. La haría razonar, para que comprendiera lo incorrecto de sus conclusiones, y luego la induciría a admitir sus temores.

-Si crees que quiero volver a las montañas, ¿por qué no lo he hecho?

-Por las niñas -respondió ella de inmediato-. Las rescató apenas anoche, Además, se siente responsa ble y hasta algo culpable, porque cree que yo tengo mie do de ser abandonada.

Miroku abrió la puerta. Kagome entró a toda prisa, agradecida por la interrupción.

-Esta noche continuaremos esta discusión -pro metió Sesshomaru.

-Si usted insiste.

Él la sujetó, inclinándose hacia su oreja.

-A propósito, señora Taisho, nunca en mi vida me he arrepentido de nada.

Por la expresión con que lo miró era obvio que no le creía.

Kagome se dedicó a preparar a los niños para salir de tiendas. Llamó Rin a Lin y cinco minutos des pués repitió su error. Le costaba muchísimo diferen ciarlas y más aún disimular su confusión. David Daniel no tenía ninguna dificultad, como tampoco Sesshomaru. El problema de Kagome no era sólo embarazoso, sino tam bién humillante. ¿Qué clase de madre es la que no sabe diferenciar a sus bebés? Sentó a las dos gemelas en el sofá y se arrodilló frente a ellas, mirándolas durante lar go rato con atención en busca de diferencias sutiles. No encontró ninguna. Todas sus facciones eran idénticas. los ojos chocolate tenían el mismo matiz, los rizos oscuros se separaban en el mismo lugar y hasta sus mejillas regordetas parecían idénticas.

La diferencia estaba en su modo de ser. Rin era la más espontánea. No parecía temerle a nada. Te nía todas las cualidades del líder, y un líder bastante autoritario; Lin, en cambio, ya presentaba señales de ser apaciguadora y señorial. Sin embargo sabía defen der su posición ante la hermana y, cuando quería llamar la atención, gritaba con la misma ferocidad.

Ninguna de las dos parecía afectada por la dura prueba sufrida con los hermanos Raiju. Para Kagome era a un tiempo una sorpresa y un alivio.

Mientras ayudaba a Daniel a abotonarse la cami sa, le comentó lo agradecida que estaba por el hecho de que ninguna de ellas hubiera sufrido.

-Yo no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera daño a mis hermanas -aseguró él, con bastante arrogancia. -Tuvieron suerte al contar contigo -lo alabó ella. -Y también me encargué de que las alimentaran bien. Se asustaban mucho. Sobre todo por la noche. Todavía se asustan -agregó bajando la voz, para que Lin no oyera. La pequeña estaba tratando de subir a su cama-. Cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo, ellas vienen a mi cama. Rin no me suelta la mano. -Has sido su ángel de la guarda -aseguró Kagome. Daniel sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo un ayudante, como Miroku y Sesshomaru.

Aunque sólo tenía siete años, se había visto obli gado a actuar como adulto. Kagome prometió en silencio que, cuando llegaran a Redención y tuvieran un hogar propio, enseñaría a Daniel a comportarse otra vez como correspondía a un niño. El pobre había cargado con responsabilidades que hubieran intimidado a muchos hombres hechos y derechos. En la superficie era todo lo que una madre podía pedir: cortés, considerado, agra decido por las pequeñas cosas que se le brindaban. ¡Y cómo se esforzaba por complacerla! Eran cualidades maravillosas, pero nada normales en una criatura de siete años. A Kagome le habría encantado oírlo gritar, verlo expresar enfado y hasta mostrarse un poco terco de vez en cuando.

El tiempo era su aliado. Daniel no relajaría su guar dia mientras no aprendiera a confiar en ella. Cuando comprendiera que su amor era incondicional, sin duda comenzaría a sonreír.

Apartó por el momento esa preocupación para volver a encargarse de las mellizas. Tardó una hora ente ra en organizar a todo el mundo. Sesshomaru les alquiló un coche para todo el día. A ella le pareció un gesto gene roso y considerado.

Tal como había prometido a Daniel, comenzó por comprar zapatos: tres pares para cada uno. Dos eran más grandes de lo que correspondía, para que les sirvieran más adelante. Para Daniel resultó fácil comprar, pues la tienda para caballeros tenía ropa de confección para hombres y para niños varones. Cuando salieron de allí, el pequeño tenía un guardarropa completo.

Con las gemelas no ocurrió lo mismo. No había ropa de confección disponible. La empleada les recomendó el buen establecimiento de madame Kanade, que no sólo ofrecía una gran variedad de telas, sino también varias costu reras que podían encargarse de hacer las prendas. Madame Kanade se encargó personalmente de to mar las medidas a las niñas. Kagome ordenó diversas pren das que deberían ser enviadas a la Oficina General de Correos de Redención, Territorio de Montana. Luego llevó a la mujer aparte, para explicarle que las niñas necesitaban con urgencia un poco de ropa. -¿No sería posible terminar algunos conjuntos de inmediato?.-Madame Kanade, convencida de que las niñas ha bían perdido todo en un incendio, se mostró muy solida ria y sugirió una alternativa que Kagome sabría apreciar: la llevó a la trastienda para mostrarle algunas ropas de segunda mano, disponibles para familias en dificultades financieras. Temía que Kagome se ofendiera, pero ocurrió lo contrario: la dama no tuvo ningún reparo en comprar ropa usada. Siempre sería ropa. Además, madame Kanade le aseguró que sólo adquiría prendas de muy buena calidad y apenas usadas.

Pasaron dos horas en la trastienda y salieron de allí con guardarropas completos para las niñas. Sango ya había comprado telas con las que hacer ropa para su bebé, pero había allí unos camisones tan adorables y unas mantillas tan suaves que no resistió la tentación de adquirir una buena variedad. Daniel no necesitaba nada más, desde luego, pero Kagome agregó tres camisas, dos pantalones y sendos cinturones, asegurando que eran demasiado bonitos para no aprovecharlos.

Almorzaron en un restaurante para familias y fue ron en busca de libros y mapas. Como los niños se habían portado tan bien, Kagome permitió que cada uno de ellos escogiera un juguete. Daniel eligió un caballito de madera; las gemelas, muñecos de trapo.

En fin de cuentas, el día resultó delicioso y pro ductivo. Sólo hubo un pequeño inconveniente: cuando Kagome dijo a Rin que no podía trepar al mostrador de la lencería, la pequeña se arrojó al suelo, desatando una verdadera rabieta. Kagome nunca había visto nada igual. La pilluela pateaba y gritaba tanto que atrajo a toda una multitud. Se habría dicho que la estaban tortu rando. La única que no se horrorizó por esa conducta fue Lin, que se quedó dormida en el regazo de Sango mientras observaba el espectáculo dado por su hermana. Kagome no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizar a su angelito convertido en diablo. Sabía que era culpa del agotamiento. Rin necesitaba una siesta.

Una mujer, bien intencionada, le sugirió que le diera una buena palmada en el trasero, pero Kagome no creía en los castigos corporales. ¿Que habría ganado con eso? Se limitó a pasar por encima de su hija, que se retorcía en el suelo, para pagar apresuradamente los objetos comprados; luego alzó en brazos a la niña y la llevó al vehículo que esperaba afuera. Rin, ya ago tada, se quedó dormida en cuanto el coche se puso en movimiento.

Ese día Kagome aprendió una valiosa lección: no siempre se puede razonar con una criatura de dos años. Al caer la noche, ella y Sango llevaron a los niños al comedor. Daniel cabeceó durante toda la cena. Kagome tuvo que darle de comer prácticamente en la boca. Las gemelas estaban calladas, gracias a Dios. Aunque te nían hambre, se las compusieron para que la mayor parte de la comida fuera a parar a los vestidos y no a la boca. Sus modales eran deplorables. Kagome decidió que, al día siguiente, comenzaría a enseñarles el uso correcto de los cubiertos. Esa noche estaban demasiado soño lientas como para prestarle atención.

Hubo que llevarlas arriba en brazos. Daniel iba prendido de la mano de Kagome. Estaban todos tan can sados que arrastraban los pies.

Cuando llegó el momento de acostar a los niños, Sango se ofreció a ayudar, pero se la veía muerta de agotamiento, de modo que Kagome le ordenó irse a la cama.

-Que duermas bien, Sango. Mañana nos espera otro día largo.

-¿Partiremos mañana?

-Sí, si terminamos con todo a tiempo.

¿Quieres que prepare mi equipaje esta misma noche?

Tenemos demasiado sueño. Lo haremos mañana. Al bajar la vista, Kagome sorprendió la expresión de Daniel. Parecía aterrorizado. De inmediato ella adivinó el motivo.

-Te llevaré a donde vaya, Daniel. Jamás podría dejaros, a ti o a tus hermanas. Siempre estaremos juntos. -¿Lo prometes?-

Por Dios, qué solemne era. -Sí, lo prometo.

Por su gesto de asentimiento, estaba convencido. -¿A dónde vamos? -susurró.

Kagome le dio una respuesta parcial: le dijo que via jarían en tren. Aquello lo entusiasmó. Ella le entregó la llave de la habitación, indicándole que abriera. Sango le entregó a Rin, pero aún se quedó allí.

-¿Dónde fueron Miroku y el señor Taisho? -pre guntó.

-No me lo dijeron-respondió Kagome-. Supon go que tenían asuntos propios.

-¿Volveremos a ver a Miroku?

-Supongo que sí. Es amigo de Sesshomaru desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que vive cerca de Redención. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

-No me ha dicho más de diez palabras. ¿No has notado lo ceñudo que se pone cada vez que me mira?.- Kagome sonrió.

-Le vomitaste encima -recordó a su amiga-. Creo que sólo actúa con cautela. Además, los hombres de pocas palabras son los mejores.

Sango se echó a reír.

-No creo que Shakespeare tuviera razón cuando dijo eso. -Dio un paso hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo-. Le dije que acababa de perder a mi esposo. No mencioné lo del bebé.

Daniel tenía la llave al revés. Después de ayudarlo a introducirla en la cerradura, Kagome se volvió hacia su amiga. Rin le había apoyado la cabeza en el hom bro y Lin jugaba con su pelo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo del bebé?

-Porque no parecía interesarle nada de lo que yo decía. Es bastante grosero.

Sin dar tiempo a su amiga para salir en defensa de Miroku, Sango se alejó rápidamente. Por fin Daniel logró abrir la puerta y entró corriendo. Kagome lo siguió.

Las gemelas estaban más que listas para dormir, ambas con el pulgar en la boca y frotándose los ojos. Ella les puso los camisones y, después de darles los mu ñecos nuevos para que durmieran, las arropó.

Daniel había puesto el caballito de madera en el antepecho de la ventana, junto a la cabecera de su cama,

y estaba ya bajo las mantas, esperando su cuento. Kagome le contó dos. Daniel Boone y Davy Crockett debían recibir la misma atención.

Cuando quiso arroparlo descubrió que el niño aún tenía puestas las botas. Lo obligó a quitárselas y a poner las en el suelo, junto a la cama. Cuando volvió para echar un vistazo, una hora más tarde, encontró a Daniel profundamente dormido y abrazado a sus botas.

Pasó largo rato contemplándolo, mientras se esfor zaba por imaginar cómo había sido su vida antes de que los monstruos Raiju lo arrebataran de la calle.

Sesshomaru susurró su nombre. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta, observándola, sin que ella supiera desde cuán do. Caminó hacia él. El susurro de la seda era el único ruido.

-¿Pasa algo con ese niño? -preguntó Sesshomaru. -No, está bien. ¿Crees que alguien puede estar buscándolo?

-Me parece dudoso. No se acuerda de haber te nido ningún familiar, y ha pasado mucho tiempo vi viendo en la calle. Si alguien lo estuviera buscando, a estas horas ya lo habría encontrado. De cualquier modo, sería mejor informar a la policía de que está contigo. -No quiero que ningún funcionario me lo quite. -¿Crees que podrían quitártelo si hicieras la denuncia?

Ella asintió. Sesshomaru dejó escapar un suspiro. No sabía qué aconsejarle.

-Pensémoslo -le sugirió-. Con tantos chicos abandonados al raso...

-¿Tantos son? -Demasiados.

Habían estado hablando en susurros. Una de las gemelas murmuró en sueños y se dio vuelta. Sesshomaru, por no despertarla, tomó a Kagome de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación principal, hasta la alcoba.

Ella estaba lista para acostarse. Se había lavado y vestía un camisón azul celeste y una bata, Sesshomaru tenía el pelo mojado. Obviamente él también se había bañado, aunque vestía un par de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, con el cuello medio levantado atrás, Ella se re sistió al impulso de acomodárselo.

Cuando estuvieron junto a la cama, él se volvió a mirarla, hipnotizándola con el intenso color de sus ojos. Esa manera de observarla la dejaba sin aliento.

La miró durante largos instantes. Por fin sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue una mala idea. Si queremos conversar, de beríamos ir al otro cuarto. No quise despertar a los niños, pero aquí no podemos discutir nada importante. -¿Por qué?

-Porque la cama está demasiado cerca, -Oh...

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sesshomaru no le había soltado la mano.

-Debo partir mañana -dijo.

La punzada de dolor la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué, si esperaba que se fuera, si sus propios planes de pendían de eso?

Sesshomaru se quedó esperando las preguntas. Después de un minuto comprendió que no habría ninguna. De cualquier modo, estaba decidido a no decirle gran cosa, Le daría sólo unos pocos detalles, para no preocuparla. Kagome ya tenía demasiado en que pensar y él no quería agregarle otro problema.

En toda su vida no había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por él. Hasta la aparición de Kagome. Cada vez que él salía del hotel en busca de las gemelas, ella le susurraba que se cuidase. No quería que le sucediese nada malo, puesto que debía rescatar a sus sobrinas. Pero había otro motivo para esa preocupación: le esta ba tomando afecto y, con el tiempo, tal vez llegara a amarlo. La familia. Preocuparse era parte de todo ese asunto de la familia. Ahora cada uno de ellos era res ponsable de sus actos ante el otro.

Y Kagome se interesaba por él, sí. Se mostraba agra decida, hasta afectuosa. Eso no le bastaba.

-Miroku se quedará con vosotras y con los niños. -No hace falta. Podemos arreglarnos solos. -Él se quedará.

Esperaba su asentimiento. Ella lo dio de mala gana. -No sé cuánto tiempo estaré ausente. Podrían ser tres semanas. Miroku os ayudará a buscar un aloja miento más adecuado. No es posible seguir viviendo en un hotel, ahora que están los chicos. Ellos necesitan espacio para correr y jugar.

-¿A qué hora te irás? -Temprano.

Ella liberó la mano que él le retenía para desatarse el cinturón de la bata. Eso desconcentró a Sesshomaru, quien se quedó contemplándola mientras ella se quitaba lenta mente la prenda para dejarla caer en la cama.

Él se obligó a ordenar sus pensamientos. -Si necesitas algo... ¿Qué haces?

-Te desabrocho la camisa. -Kagome percibió el rubor en su propia voz. Era de esperar que él no se diera cuenta. Esa noche no quería mostrarse tímida ni azorada.

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo.

Ahora hablaban en susurros. La voz de Sesshomaru ha bía tomado un dejo gruñón. Eso la excitó. Bajó la cabeza para que él no advirtiera su enrojecimiento y le deslizó la punta de los dedos por el pecho.

Era como la caricia de una mariposa y lo distraía por completo. Sesshomaru le sujetó la mano para detener ese suave tormento.

-¿No quieres saber a dónde voy?

-¿Quieres decírmelo? -Ella volvió a liberar las mános para continuar desabotonando el pantalón.

Él aspiró profundamente.

-Tenemos que hablar, Kagome. Iremos al otro cuar to y...

Y olvidó lo que le estaba sugiriendo, porque ella acababa de introducir los dedos bajo la pretina de los pantalones. La observó con atención mientras ella des prendía lentamente un botón y luego el siguiente.

A Kagome le costaba creer en su propia audacia. Debió recordar que estaban casados y que nada le im pedía tocarlo. Y él partiría por la mañana, agregó en silencio. Pasaría muchísimo tiempo antes de que pu diera tocarlo otra vez.

Le encantaba tocarlo. Tenía el vientre duro y la piel caliente. Desprendió otro botón, deslizando los dedos en el vello rizado y seco. Envolvió con los dedos su tensa erección.

-Basta -exigió él-. Estás resentida. Te haría daño. Casi le costaba la vida razonar con ella. Tenía los puños apretados contra el cuerpo y necesitó de toda su voluntad para no abrazarla. No era un ogro; podía do minar sus pensamientos libidinosos.

Kagome se apartó de él.

-No importa si me haces daño -suspiró-. Mañana te irás. Sólo nos queda esta noche, Sesshomaru.

Él no iba a abandonarla. Pensaba regresar. ¿Acaso Kagome no lo había escuchado? "Sólo tres semanas, quizá dos." Le pareció recordárselo en voz alta, pero tenía un nudo tal en la garganta que no estaba seguro. El corazón le atronaba los oídos.

Olvidó por completo su proyecto de mantener una conversación con ella. Era hechura suya, por supuesto. Se había quitado el camisón. ¡Por Dios, qué encantadora era! Cada vez que la veía quedaba atónito ante su belleza. Hermosa de pies a cabeza, con los pechos plenos y los pezones como perlas rosadas, la cintura estrecha y, ¡oh, Señor, toda curvas suaves en los lugares debidos! Y las piernas, largas y bien torneadas. Hermosa.

La imaginó enroscándose a él. Luego se arrancó la ropa y la tomó en sus brazos para besarla con desespe ración. Ya nada importaba, salvo tenerla contra sí. El mundo y todos sus problemas dejaron de existir. Sólo existía Kagome.

El acto de amor fue salvaje e intenso; el apetito, insaciable. Él la acarició hasta que estuvo dispuesta; entonces se instaló entre sus muslos para penetrar profundamente en ella. Su mente daba vueltas a cada em bestida. La pasión de Kagome lo abrumaba; sus gemidos de placer lo llevaban más allá de todo control. Sus movimientos se tornaron más bruscos y exigentes. Ella se tensó en torno de él, estrujándolo en sus entrañas, susurrando su nombre. A su orgasmo siguió el de Sesshomaru, que le cubrió la boca con un beso largo y ardiente mien tras le vertía su semilla.

Los momentos posteriores fueron igualmente sa tisfactorios para él. Le encantaba retenerla en sus bra zos y hociquearle el cuello, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón.

-Me estás aplastando, Sesshomaru.

Se dejó caer inmediatamente a un lado y la estre chó contra sí. Kagome escondió la cabeza bajo su mentón.

Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara y no quería que él las descubriera.

-Ningún hombre debería verse obligado a renun ciar a sus sueños.

Él no supo si le estaba pidiendo opinión o expre sando sus convicciones.

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en los sueños del hombre?

-Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Hasta un hom bre con responsabilidades debería poder seguir sus sue ños, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Estoy cansada -susurró ella-. Digo cosas sin mucho sentido.

-Creo que será preciso dejar la conversación para cuando yo vuelva.

-Vas a Chicago, ¿no?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Oí a Miroku decirte que el hombre que busca bas estaba en Chicago. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Eso no importa. -Es el hombre al que quieres cazar; ¿no? -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Durante el viaje me dijiste que volverías a tus montañas después de cazar a un hombre que te había hecho algo. Te pregunté si era malo.

Tanta memoria lo impresionó.

-Y yo te dije que era malo -recordó con un suspiro.

-Quieres matarlo, ¿verdad?

¿Era mejor decirle la verdad o mentirle? Kagome des vió su atención con otro comentario;

-Tienes responsabilidades, Sesshomaru.

-Sí, es cierto. -Él pensaba en los ocho hombres asesinados por Ryuukotsusei. El era la única voz restante, el único revólver. Los otros habían sido acallados para siempre. Sólo él los oía reclamar justicia. Y venganza. Quería matar a Ryuukotsusei, sí. Disfrutaría viéndolo morir. La ley ya no serviría de nada para él ni para esos ocho hombres muertos.

-Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba ajustar cuentas con el pasado antes de poder encarar el futuro. Había hecho un juramento que no podía ni quería romper. Él sabía mucho sobre responsabilidades.

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**Miroku y Sango que risa de su convivencia jajajajaja y Sessho no la piensa dejar, que lindoooooooo ^.^ y quiere ajustar cuentas del pasado para vivir tranquilo su futuro; que lindo David Daniel al llamarla "Madre", y las gemelas que traviesassssss pobre Kag.**

**Y ella y Sessho que no hablan en la misma sintonía jejejejeje XD**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	20. La Odisea

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**DILCULPEN CHICAS POR NO RESPONDER COMO ANTES **** DE NUEVO **** SOLO QUE SI NO SUBO EL CAP. SE QUE ME MATAN NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A IOSI E IUKI, HEKATE AMA, MIA, JAVITA0SAN, LLYL, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, MADELINEMARIPOV, AZULDCULLEN, JOS Y A NATSUMI NO CHIHARU! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****20**

El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con la mente.

Shakespeare

Las alegres comadres de Windsor

Kagome analizó seriamente la posibilidad de de morar la partida por un día más. Preparar el equipa je incluyendo todas sus adquisiciones iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que había calculado. Las gemelas se metían en todo, haciéndole la tarea diez veces más difícil. Rin había convertido en casita de jugue te uno de los baúles comprados por Kagome, y Lin saltaba sobre todo lo que no se moviera. Entre am bas pusieron a prueba la paciencia de la joven; al mediodía estaba convencida de que no sería posible terminar con todo. Dio de comer a los niños, acostó a las gemelas para que durmieran la siesta y retomó el intento de organizar sus cosas. Daniel, que ese día se llamaba David, le prestó ayuda.

Kagome trataba de no pensar en Sesshomaru. Por dos ve ces, durante la mañana, los ojos se le llenaron de lágri mas sin motivo aparente. Por fin admitió la fastidiosa verdad: lo echaba de menos. Oh, cómo se arrepentía de no haberle hecho decir todo sobre el hombre al que iba a perseguir. Su preocupación no habría sido tanta si hubiera conocido todos los datos. Suponía que Sesshomaru iba tras un hombre buscado por la ley, es decir, peligro so; cuanto más pensaba en eso, más se afligía.

Sus temores se multiplicaron al recibir un telegrama de Goshinki, el banquero de Boston, en el que le comunicaba que su tío Naraku había solicitado ante los tribunales la anulación del testamento de su madre, aduciendo como vergonzoso motivo que ella estaba mentalmente incapacitada y bajo una terrible tensión. Goshinki agregaba que, mientras la corte no dictami nara, no se podrían tocar los depósitos hechos en Ingla terra. Los asesores legales de Naraku tenían más difi cultades para obtener la colaboración de los bancos norteamericanos.

Sango, que acababa de entrar en la habitación cuando llegó el telegrama, quedó alarmada ante la noti cia. Para Kagome no fue ninguna sorpresa, pues había previsto que su tío utilizaría todas las tretas posibles pa ra evitar que el dinero se escurriera entre sus dedos co diciosos. En cambio, le llevó algunos minutos imaginar cómo había hecho Goshinki para localizarla; por fin re cordó que había dado su dirección provisional al banco de Cincinnati, al efectuar la transferencia de una parte de sus fondos.

La noticia de su paradero viajó con increíble veloci dad. Apenas había tenido tiempo de acordar con Sango que postergarían la partida hasta el día siguiente cuando le entregaron un segundo telegrama. Ése no le provocó sorpresa, simplemente, la asustó a muerte. Lo enviaba Naraku, para informarle que había solicitado la custodia de sus sobrinas-nietas a los tribunales londinenses, que acababan de otorgársela. Por lo tanto, enviaría a una escolta armada para que se hiciera cargo de las gemelas y las llevara a Inglaterra, donde él pudiera vigilarlas.

-¿Cómo supo lo de Rin y Lin? -preguntó Sango-. Tú tenías la esperanza de que no se entera ra de la muerte del padre, ¿verdad?

-Ha hecho sus deberes-susurró Kagome, tan pre sa de pánico que le temblaban inconteniblemente las manos-. La Señora mencionó a las gemelas en su testamento. Dejó para ellas una suma considerable. Naraku ha de pensar que, como tutor de ambas, podrá manejar esa herencia. Oh, Dios, no conozco las ramificaciones legales. Las autoridades de este país, ¿le ayudarán a apo derarse de las niñas? ¿Hay algún tipo de acuerdo entre los tribunales norteamericanos y los de Inglaterra?

-Tendremos que averiguarlo -resolvió Sango-. Cuando lleguemos a Redención. En quince mi nutos estaré lista para partir.

Media hora después abandonaban el hotel. Kagome dejó una nota para Miroku, sacó los pasajes en la esta ción y, en menos de una hora, todos iban rumbo al Territorio de Montana.

Miroku pasó el día recorriendo la ciudad en busca de un alojamiento conveniente. Cuando volvió al hotel, ya avanzada la noche, se enteró de que Kagome se había marchado. Tuvo que leer dos veces su nota antes de convencerse. Esa idiota le agradecía su amabilidad, es pecificaba que había pagado la habitación que había utilizado él y concluía la carta invitándolo a cenar con ella, Sango y los niños, una vez que estuvieran insta lados en su nuevo hogar de Redención.

Convencido de que ella había perdido la cabeza, Miroku preparó su maleta y, dejando una nota para Sesshomaru a cargo del personal del hotel, partió a la carrera para tomar el tren siguiente.

Su humor era negro como la noche. Kagome y su enfermiza amiga estaban chifladas. ¿En qué cuernos es taban pensando? Habían perdido la chaveta, sin duda alguna. Cuando terminara de decirles lo que pensaba de ese absurdo plan, ajustaría cuentas con el verdadero culpable: Taisho. Por Dios, toda amistad tiene sus lími tes, y eso de correr tras dos mujeres dementes iba mu cho más allá. Si esa castaña volvía a vomitar sobre él, la única manera de saldar la cuenta sería vérselas con Sesshomaru a punta de pistola.

Cuando abordó el tren de medianoche, estaba ira cundo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que su amistad con Sesshomaru Taisho había sido un error desde el principio. Si hubiera sido posible volver a los comienzos, nunca jamás habría robado ese cuchillo inútil y desafilado. Kagome y su grupo tardaron ocho semanas enteras en llegar a Redención. Primero fueron en tren hasta Sioux City, lowa. Allí permanecieron dos días, para que los niños pudieran correr y jugar mientras Kagome compra ba algunos artículos de suma necesidad. El primero de su lista era una carreta grande. Las había en abundancia, por lo que tardó muy poco en completar la transacción. Mucho más difícil fue hallar cuatro caballos fuertes. Tardó bastante en escoger. El precio era absurdo, pero ella sabía que, si esperaba a estar en Fort Benton para hacer sus compras, el costo se elevaría por los cielos. Miroku los alcanzó justo cuando abordaban el pa quebote llamado _Colmillo Sagrado__. _Kagome lo había escogido porque llevaba tanto pasajeros como carga. Un camarote costaba la exorbitante suma de ciento vein ticinco dólares, cosa que puso bien en claro cuando Miroku trató de hacerla regresar.

Cuando acabó de explicarle sus planes de criar a los niños en Redención, en la mejilla del pobre hombre había aparecido un tic bastante notable. Fue entonces cuando él trató de arrastrarla, con Sango y los tres pequeños, de nuevo hacia la estación ferroviaria.

No le importaba cuánto dinero hubiera gastado ella en llegar hasta allí. Hasta le sugirió que lo echara '' todo a la basura". Cuando Sesshomaru la atrapara no le haría ninguna falta. Las muertas no necesitaban efectivo, concluyó con una mirada fulminante.

Kagome no se dejó impresionar por esa táctica de amedrentamiento.

-Puede ayudarnos o abandonarnos: elija usted -anunció-. Claro que nos encantaría contar con su compañía -tuvo la gentileza de agregar-. ¿No es así, Sango?

Su amiga soltó un bufido. Miroku comenzó a po nerse rojo. Sango se acercó a él, con los brazos cruzados contra esa cintura que empezaba a engrosar a ojos vista, y dijo:

-De un modo u otro, vamos a Redención.- Kagome rezaba pidiendo que el hombre decidiera acompañarlas. Les haría mucha falta su ayuda, su fuerza y su protección. Dio un codazo a su amiga para que no siguiera mirándolo de ese modo.

Pero la castaña no pensaba retroceder.

-Nos gustaría mucho contar con usted, sí -di jo-, pero...

-Pero irán igual, o no? -le espetó Miroku.

Ella asintió. Reconociendo la derrota, él alzó las manos en un gesto de desesperación y fue a reservar su propio camarote.

Esa noche, cuando Kagome y los niños ya estaban acostados, Sango subió a cubierta para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Como el camarote de Miroku estaba justo frente al suyo, él la oyó salir y fue tras ella, para cuidar de que no se metiera en problemas. Una mujer tan bo nita no dejaría de llamar la atención. Bastaban veinti cinco dólares para viajar en el paquebote, siempre que uno estuviera dispuesto a dormir en cubierta y alimen tarse con sus propias provisiones. Siempre había hom bres de baja estofa que navegaban de ciudad en ciudad, buscando dinero fácil, y para ellos Sango sería un pre cioso bocado. Ella era demasiado bien criada como para saber defenderse de los borrachos. Además, puesto que era amiga de Kagome, no debía tener una pizca de sentido común. Mientras Sesshomaru no se reuniera con ellos, Miroku se consideraba en el deber de cuidarlas.

Sango se había reclinado contra la barandilla para contemplar las estrellas. En cubierta, al otro extremo, dos hombres fumaban sus cigarros, observándola. Ella no parecía enterada. Uno de los hombres hizo ademán de levantarse. Miroku se acercó, interponiéndose entre Sango y sus babeantes admiradores y el hombre volvió a sentarse.

No se lo podía criticar por mirarla así. Esa noche Sango era digna de ser contemplada. Se había quita do las hebillas, dejando los cabellos sueltos, y estaba hermosa. Miroku recordó con dificultad que esa mujer no le inspiraba ninguna simpatía. De cualquier modo, no sirvió de nada. Aún sentía deseos de deslizar los dedos por entre ese cabello denso y llamativo.

-Ha hecho mal en subir sola, Sango. -Delibe radamente usó un tono amedrentador, para inducirla a pensar un poco.

-¿Había visto usted tantas estrellas, señor Miroku? -Sí -respondió él, conteniéndose para no son reír-. ¿Cuándo ha decidido dejar de tenerme miedo? Ella respondió sin mirarlo.

-Cuando descubrí que usted me tenía un poco de miedo a mí.

Él se reclinó contra la barandilla, contemplando el cielo.

-Se equivoca, señora. Yo nunca le he tenido miedo. Ella no pensaba discutir. La noche era demasiado hermosa para echarla a perder con disputas. Apoyando los codos en la borda, se quedó mirando la noche.

-Dice el capitán que recorreremos ciento sesen ta kilómetros diarios.

-Todas las mañanas tendremos que detenernos a cargar leña. Dado el tamaño de este barco, calculo que necesitaremos entre noventa y ciento diez metros cúbi cos de madera por día.

-¿Podremos desembarcar para estirar las piernas mientras se carga la leña?

-Sí -respondió él-. ¿Cuándo debe nacer su bebé?

Ella dilató los ojos ante la pregunta. Por lo visto, el señor Miroku había detectado el abultamiento de su vientre.

-En septiembre.

Pasaron cinco minutos largos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera otra palabra. No fue un silencio incómo do. Miroku cambió de posición y su brazo quedó ro zando el de Sango. Ella no se apartó.

-¿Su esposo llegó a saber que usted estaba em barazada?

-Sí.

-¿Tiene usted idea de las dificultades que le espe ran? Dar a luz en el páramo será difícil, Sango. Si hace falta la ayuda de un médico, no la tendrá. Dependerá de sus propios recursos y, si se presentan compli caciones, nadie podrá solucionarlas.

-¿Trata deliberadamente de asustarme? -pre guntó ella.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de regresar. Trato de ha cerle comprender que estará mejor en la ciudad.

Parecía sinceramente preocupado por ella. Sango empezaba a sentirse culpable por haberle mentido sobre su estado civil. Miroku era un hombre bueno y decente. Ella lo había visto ayudar en la búsqueda de los niños.

Le había mentido para que no pensara mal de ella. Y eso no hacía sino agravar su culpa. La confundía su propia actitud ante ese hombre. Su reacción le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. El la atraía, quizá por ser tan fuerte. Ella siempre se sentía insegura, mientras que él era una persona imponente, casi intimidante, con esos ojos violaceos y esa expresión ceñuda. Tenía el pelo largo, casi hasta los hombros, tan negro como las panteras y amarrado en una coleta. Se parecía a ese magnífico felino, por sus movimientos elegantes.

Sólo cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente cuando él se lo hizo notar. Entonces se disculpó.

-El señor Taisho mencionó que su abuela era in dia, señor Miroku.

-Sí.

-Me preguntaba si... -¿Sí?

-¿Todos los indios son tan apuestos como usted? Se ruborizó en cuanto lo hubo dicho. Se sentía tonta e ignorante. Soltera y embarazada. ¿Tenía que actuar como una colegiala estúpida?

-He hecho mal en decirle eso. Ha sido un terri ble atrevimiento por mi parte, pero sin mala intención -agregó precipitadamente-. Además, usted debe de estar habituado a que las mujeres le digan...

-¿Su esposo era apuesto?

Miroku no había podido explicar el porqué de esa curiosidad por el difunto marido; también sabía que no era correcto interrogarla sobre él. Cuando la pobre todavía guardaba luto, él la obligaba a desenterrar re cuerdos dolorosos.

-No era apuesto -respondió ella-. Pero el amor es ciego, como decía William.

-¿Eso decía él? -se extrañó Miroku, deduciendo que William era el difunto esposo-. No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea cierto.

-Claro que es cierto. Lo escribió William.

Él se encogió de hombros. Entonces ella hizo una pregunta:

-¿Le importa la opinión que otros tengan de usted? -No.

-A mí sí -admitió ella. Y se apresuró a acla rar-: Sólo a veces. Y me importa la opinión de ciertas personas, no de todas-. "Por eso miento", completó para sus adentros, suspirando. De pronto, habría pre ferido que Miroku no la creyera casada. "Mi culpa es más fuerte que mi fuerte intención" -susurró, repi tiendo una de sus citas shakespearianas favoritas. -¿Qué ha dicho usted?

Ella repitió la frase y agregó:

-No son palabras mías, sino de William. Miroku decidió que su esposo habría sido algún tipo de erudito intelectual. Seguramente no habían pa sado mucho tiempo juntos, pues ella era muy joven. Pero lo amaba, sin duda. De otra manera no habría memorizado todas sus palabras. Cuanto más la miraba, más citaba ella al inglés.

-A ellos no les importará que usted esté de luto -le advirtió-. Los hombres vendrán a verla y se pe learán por conquistarla.

-No me casaré jamás.

-¿Que no se casará de nuevo, quiere decir?

-Sí, por supuesto. De nuevo.

Hablaba con vehemencia. Él habría querido disua dirla. El hecho de que hubiera amado apasionadamente a un hombre no significaba que no pudiera volver a amar.

-Las mujeres son escasas allí donde usted va -se ñaló-. Caramba, la gente misma es escasa. Va a sentir se sola. Apuesto a que dentro de un año estará casada. Acuérdese de lo que le digo.

Ella emitió un bufido muy poco elegante. Luego cambió de tema.

-¿Hay muchas mujeres en Redención?

-En la ciudad, no. Pero hay dos a una jornada. No parecía estar bromeando.

-¿Sólo dos? -se extrañó ella.

-Mamá Browley y su hermana, Alice Browley, que están pisando los sesenta años.

-¿Y los colonos?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Sango suspiró. El señor Miroku comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Ella se preguntó qué habría causado su cambio de humor. Durante varios minutos se había mostrado muy simpático. Ahora volvía a ser agrio.

-Lo más probable es que usted muera en esos lugares.

-Tal vez -concordó ella-. ¿Qué puede impor tarle, señor?

-No me importa.

Ella se apartó de la barandilla.

-Soy fuerte, señor Miroku. Tal vez se lleve una desilusión.

Y volvió a su camarote, dejándolo apoyado contra la borda.

Los días y las noches seguían un patrón fijo. Todas las mañanas el _Colmillo Sagrado _se detenía a cargar la leña para la jornada. Generalmente el capitán podía comprar la necesaria a ciertas familias emprendedoras que ya la tenían cortada y apilada. Otras veces solicitaba a los pasajeros varones que ayudaran a cortar y acarrear.

A los niños se les permitía desembarcar para jugar en la orilla. Pocos días después, Miroku puso fin a esa activi dad con una sola palabra de explicación a Kagome: víboras. Inmediatamente la joven llevó a los pequeños a bordo.

No era nada fácil vigilar a las dos mujeres. Eran mucho más bonitas de lo que les convenía. Atraían a los hombres como los perros atraen a las pulgas. Gracias a Dios, Kagome llegaba exhausta a la noche y se acostaba a la misma hora que los niños. El problema era Sango, que a esas horas se sentía inquieta y le gustaba subir a cubierta. Miroku siempre la seguía y siempre termina ba discutiendo con ella. Era inevitable que la muchacha volviera al camarote enfurruñada. Mejor para él. Ya es taba harto de las inteligentes palabras de su William. Ese hombre debía de haber sido un insoportable pom poso. A Miroku no le gustaba el lenguaje florido. Si uno tenía algo que decir, lo decía sin más vueltas.

Una soleada tarde de lunes, el mestizo notificó al capitán que su grupo abandonaría el paquebote por la mañana. Luego fue a indicar a Kagome que preparara el equipaje.

-¡Pero si todavía estamos lejos de Fort Benton! -informó ella.

Miroku sólo tardó uno o dos segundos en com prender que no era una broma. Entonces se enfureció.

-¿Usted pensaba navegar hasta Fort Benton y luego viajar en carreta hasta Redención?

Kagome corrió hacia su maleta para sacar el mapa y lo agitó frente a la cara del hombre.

-Según se ve aquí, es preciso llegar hasta Fort Benton y luego retroceder.

Él le arrebató el mapa y le echó un vistazo. Parecía dibujado por un borracho. Había fuertes a lo largo de todo el Missouri, pero allí sólo figuraba uno.

-¿Quería retroceder más de ciento sesenta kiló metros?

-No, por supuesto, pero, a falta de senderos ade cuados, me pareció que... ¿Se puede tomar un atajo?.- Miroku giró en redondo para marchar hacia la puerta. Si se quedaba un solo minuto, acabaría gritán dole. Esa mujer no sabía siquiera a dónde iba. -Prepárese -murmuró, mientras salía.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Kagome vigilaba a los niños, la tripulación del _Colmillo Sagrado _desembarcó los caballos, la carreta, los baúles, los cajones de embalaje

y las maletas. Después de contar los bultos, Miroku deci dió que necesitarían una carreta más. En Jilly Junction consiguió una adecuada y repartió el peso entre las dos. Los caballos escogidos por Kagome no lo hacían nada feliz, pero después de estudiar los que se podían comprar en Jilly, decidió conservar aquéllos. Una yunta de bueyes ha bría sido mucho más conveniente para esa carga.

El viaje en carreta hasta Redención requirió más de una semana. El paisaje era estupendo. Por todas partes reinaban los colores de la primavera. Había flores rosadas, rojas, purpúreas, anaranjadas y blancas diseminadas sobre una alfombra de lozano verdor. La belleza de ese territorio tenía sobrecogida a Kagome, que recogía todas las tardes una muestra de las flores que nunca antes había visto. A la hora de la cena, Miroku le decía sus nombres. A veces las llamaba, simplemente, flores silvestres. Pero la zona no tenía nada simple. Era un calidos copio de color. Kagome se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. A cada recodo del camino había algo nuevo y maravilloso que ver y apreciar. A veces la belleza era tal que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y su voz se redu cía a un susurro.

Los niños estaban asombrados por los animales con que se encontraban. Un venado los hizo reír por sus gigantescas orejas. Rin persiguió a una gacela de cola blanca y Daniel se jactó de haberse acercado tanto que estuvo a punto de tocarle el anca.

El aire también afectaba a Kagome. Era tan puro y cristalino que mareaba, y le inspiraba una paz enor me. Aunque no conocía Redención, ya la considera ba su hogar.

Había algunos factores irritantes, por supuesto. El primer día usó guantes blancos para protegerse las ma nos, pero aun así las riendas le despellejaron los dedos.

A la mañana siguiente se puso un viejo par de guantes de trabajo que pertenecían a Miroku. Eran demasiado grandes y muy poco atractivos, pero a ella le encantaron.

Daniel era dulce y nunca se quejaba, pero eso acabó el día en que Kagome puso a Rin en la carreta de Miroku, para que viajara con él durante la mañana. Lin quería sentarse junto a su madre y llevarlas riendas un rato. El niño, que no podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, se lanzó en una rabieta digna de aplausos. Esa muestra de carácter dejó atónita a Kagome. El chico, fu rioso al ver que ella no cambiaba de idea, dio una pa tada a la rueda con el pie descalzo y soltó un aullido de dolor capaz de ahuyentar a un oso. Kagome se lo sentó en el regazo para apaciguarlo, mientras Sango le frotaba el pie para calmar el dolor. Sólo que él no se dejó apaci guar. Quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo. Acabó sentado en la parte trasera de la carreta de Kagome, sin hablar con nadie durante una hora, por lo menos.

En el fondo, esa conducta alegró a Kagome. Obvia mente ya se sentía a salvo y no veía peligro en bajar la guardia. Por fin dejaba de comportarse como un per fecto caballerito, para permitir que emergiera su verda dero modo de ser. Daniel podía ser tan fastidioso como cualquier niño de siete años, para gozo de Kagome:

Después del segundo día Miroku tuvo que cargar con Rin. Sólo a la cuarta mañana comprendió que Kagome lo hacía adrede. La pequeña se apretaba a su lado en el pescante, con la muñeca de trapo en el rega zo, y hablaba desde el momento en que iniciaban la marcha hasta que se detenían para almorzar. A esa hora él ya sentía deseos de amordazarla. Por la tarde, Rin viajaba con Kagome y siempre dormía una larga siesta con su hermana.

Tanto a Sango como a Kagome les encantaba el a tardecer, pues significaba que faltaba un día menos para llegar a destino. Juntas preparaban la cena en la lumbre que Miroku encendía para ellas. Como eran muy malas cocineras, sólo preparaban platos sencillos. Kagome freía bizcochos todas las noches; no estaban mal del todo, si se los cargaba con mermelada de fresas. Sango freía y quemaba los peces que Miroku pescaba y limpiaba. Generalmente eran truchas, increíblemente deliciosas. Luego agregaban las manzanas que habían llevado y cual quier otra cosa que les resultara fácil de cocinar.

Daniel y Rin comían todo lo que Kagome les pusiera delante. Lin era la melindrosa: si en su pla to había algo que tocara otro tipo de comida, no lo probaba. Si por casualidad le ponían el bizcocho demasiado cerca del pescado, las dos cosas quedaban sin comer. También era exigente con las manzanas: Kagome tenía que mondarlas, quitarles el centro y cor tarlas en cuatro partes, como había hecho la primera vez. ¡Y Dios no permitiera que Lin sintiera los de dos pegajosos! Esa criatura, habitualmente dulce, chillaba como un demonio hasta que le lavaban y secaban las manos.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia peculiaridad. Sango solía experimentar una oleada de energía en cuanto se ponía el sol. Daniel seguía empecinado en dormir abrazado a sus botas, y Rin parloteaba has ta quedarse dormida. El sonido de su voz era su propia canción de cuna.

Miroku se ponía pesado todas las noches. Consi deraba su deber recordarles, una vez más, que aún esta ban a tiempo de regresar. Como Kagome y Sango no estaban de acuerdo, él perdía la paciencia.

Al terminar la jornada Kagome solía estar bastante dolorida. Parecía tener fuego en los músculos de los hombros y la espalda. A esas horas no quería escuchar los comentarios de Miroku sobre la estupidez que esta ba cometiendo. La noche antes de llegar a Redención, su paciencia estalló. Le dijo que estaba segura de haber envejecido por lo menos veinte años y de estar conver tida en un espantajo. Que le dolía todo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Por sus dolores y su aspecto no podía hacer nada, pero sí por la conducta de Miroku: si él no dejaba de recordarle que estaba chiflada, la obligaría a actuar como tal.

En su aflicción no se le ocurrió nada con que amenazarlo. De cualquier modo, él no le habría creído. Por lo tanto, giró en redondo para volver a su carreta. Estaba tan dolorida que sentía deseos de llorar, pero no pudo permitirse el lujo, que habría requerido demasia das energías.

Miroku debió de comprender que había sido de masiado duro con ella, pues a la mañana siguiente no la despertó con una sacudida al rayar el alba. Permitió que ella y Sango durmieran hasta pasadas las nueve. Las despertó la risa de Rin.

Sango se quedó en la carreta para lavarse y ves tirse, pero Kagome se puso una bata y salió en busca de los niños. No le fue difícil hallarlos: bastaba con seguir la voz de Rin.

Miroku los había llevado al arroyo y estaba senta do en la orilla, con el rifle a su lado, vigilándolos. Da niel, ya con los calcetines y los pantalones puestos, lu chaba por calzarse las botas.

-Antes de ponerte las botas -aconsejó Miroku-, siempre debes darles la vuelta y sacudirlas bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Pueden tener algún bicho que se haya metido dentro durante la noche.

Kagome agachó la cabeza para pasar bajo una rama y se adelantó. Se le agrandaron los ojos al ver a las ge melas: ambas estaban completamente desnudas y empapadas. Lin, sentada en el agua, peinaba a su muñeca de trapo, mientras Rin saltaba para ver el chapoteo del agua a su alrededor.

El agua era tan límpida como el aire. Miroku había escogido un rincón del montecillo donde el agua tenía apenas cinco centímetros de profundidad. Más allá el arroyo formaba una hoya bastante más honda.

El agua no debía de estar muy fría, pues las geme las no estaban temblando. De pronto, Kagome sintió de seos de estar con ellas. Ansiaba lavarse la cabellera y oler a jabón de rosas en vez de apestar a caballo y cuero viejo.

Lin fue la primera en descubrirla.

-Mira, mamá -clamó-. Estoy bañando a mi bebé.

Kagome dio un paso adelante, sonriendo. -Ya veo.

-Buenos días, madre. Se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Buenos días, Daniel. ¿Has dormido bien? -Hoy voy a ser David -informó él-. Creo que he dormido bien. No me desperté.

Kagome caminó hacia el borde del arroyo. Rin trataba de alcanzarle puñados de agua. Al menos pare cía ser Rin, puesto que parloteaba. La joven se quitó los zapatos y, al llegar a la orilla, siguió caminando, para alegría de los niños. Miroku, también sorprendi do, dejó escapar una carcajada que Rin imitó al instante.

Cuando la muchacha se sentó en medio del arro yo, en camisón y bata, hasta David esbozó una sonrisa. Sango apareció tras el recodo, deseosa de ver a qué se debía tanto barullo. Le bastó echar una mirada a su amiga para romper en risas.

Mientras Kagome jugaba con las niñas, ella regresó a las carretas en busca de jabón y toallas. Luego ambas lavaron la cabeza a las niñas. David aseguró que él ya lo había hecho. Estaba totalmente dedicado a limpiar sus botas.

Una vez que las gemelas estuvieron perfectamente limpias, Kagome las puso en una manta junto a Miroku y se alejó por el arroyo, en busca de mayor profundidad. Allí se quitó la ropa para bañarse. Sango permaneció en la orilla, con el revólver en la mano. Sólo cuando su amiga salió para vestirse reconoció que no sabía usar el arma. Kagome prometió enseñarle en cuanto estuvieran instaladas en el nuevo hogar.

Sango fue la siguiente en bañarse. Cuando Miroku mandó a David a preguntarles cuánto más pen saban quedarse, ella respondió a gritos, para que él la oyera, que no quería darse ninguna prisa.

Kagome tendió una manta y, con el revólver en el re gazo, comenzó a secarse el pelo. No apartaba la vista de la orilla opuesta, pues había visto un movimiento en la maleza, sin distinguir qué lo causaba. Su amiga disfruta ba plenamente, sin prestar atención a nada. Se había enjabonado la cabellera y ahora comenzaba a enjuagarla. David, ya aburrido, se alejó para jugar con sus hermanas.

Otro movimiento llamó la atención de Kagome. En tornó los ojos para protegerlos del sol, pero aun así no logró ver nada. Probablemente era el viento el que movía las hojas. En ese momento vio los ojos. Eran amarillos. A continuación apareció el contorno del cuerpo. Se tra taba de un felino, sin lugar a dudas el más grande que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

En una novela había leído que los felinos no entra ban en el agua por miedo a mojarse. Ese gato parecía no saberlo. Kagome se puso lentamente de pie para tomar puntería. El animal volvía a adelantarse y parecía listo para saltar. En el momento en que ella iba a lanzar un grito de advertencia a Sango, una mano le cerró la boca.

-No haga ruido. No se mueva.

Era Miroku quien lo ordenaba, susurrándole junto al oído. Kagome quedó petrificada. Ni siquiera hizo un gesto para darse por enterada, pues había adivinado la Preocupación del hombre: si Sango se ponía de pie en el agua, quedaría interpuesta entre el animal y el rifle de Miroku.

Ninguno de los dos miraba ya a la castaña. Am bos tenían toda la atención fija en el monstruoso felino. Sango estaba disfrutando como nunca. Se su mergió de nuevo, perezosamente, y se puso de espal das bajo el agua, para que el pelo no le cubriera la cara al emerger. Luego se levantó, de frente hacia Kagome. Estaba sonriendo, pero al ver a Miroku ahogó una excla mación y se cubrió los pechos con las manos, bajo el agua.

De pronto notó que los dos estaban vigilando la ribera, a sus espaldas. Miroku tenía el rifle preparado y apuntaba. Ella tuvo miedo de moverse. Sus ojos se vol vieron frenéticamente hacia Kagome, que marcó una pa labra muda con los labios: "¡Abajo!". A Sango se le aflojaron las rodillas y se hundió lentamente.

El animal saltó en un arco. Miroku disparó dos veces en rápida sucesión, aunque estaba seguro de haberlo matado con la primera bala. El felino cayó con un fuerte chapoteo, a un par de metros de Sango.

La castaña salió precipitadamente del agua, con la vista fija en el animal que se hundía hacia el fondo. Luego lanzó un alarido penetrante y cayó hacia atrás, desmayada. Fue Miroku quien la sacó, escupiendo y llorando. En cuanto él la alzó en brazos, Sango le echó los brazos al cuello aferrándose como si de él dependiera su vida. Kagome la envolvió en una manta, en resguardo del pudor.

Los niños acudieron corriendo para ver qué ocu rría. Kagome se los llevó a las carretas, pues su amiga estaba sollozando y necesitaría de cierta intimidad hasta que pudiera dominar sus emociones. Había sido una experiencia pavorosa. Kagome notó que le temblaban las manos al guardar el revólver en el bolsillo del delantal. Las gemelas, mudas y con los ojos dilatados, escucha ron su explicación. Rin quería ir a ver el gato, pero Kagome no se lo permitió. Cuando terminó de vestirlas y peinarlas, Lin lanzó un grito penetrante: acababa de notar la falta de su muñeca.

Kagome ya tenía los nervios destrozados, pero se aferró a su paciencia. Después de sentar a las gemelas en el pescante, les ordenó que no se movieran mientras ella regresaba al arroyo. El niño se ofreció a ir en su lugar.

-Tú debes quedarte, Daniel -ordenó-. Volveré en seguida. Basta de gritos, Lin. Voy a traerte ese bebé. -Hoy me llamo David -le recordó su hijo ¿Te habías olvidado?

Ese asunto de los nombres se estaba volviendo muy complicado. Kagome giró en redondo.

-¿Qué te parece si te llamo Daniel David hasta que te decidas? -sugirió-. Sería más fácil de recordar. -¿Dos nombres? -exclamó él, sonriendo. -Dos nombres, sí.

-Pero ¿y si quiero ser David Daniel en vez de Daniel David?

"Ya empezamos otra vez", se dijo Kagome. Mientras el niño estudiaba las posibilidades, ella regresó al arroyo, murmurando por lo bajo. La muñeca estaba en una pie dra, cerca del agua. En vez de agacharse para recogerla, la joven dio un rápido paso atrás. En la piedra, junto al juguete, había una serpiente enroscada, cubierta de motas pardas. La miraba emitiendo una especie de repiqueteo. Kagome quedó petrificada. Iba a llamar a Miroku, pero de pronto le llegó el gimoteo de Lin. Lo único que im portaba era recuperar esa muñeca, para que la niña deja ra de llorar. No siempre contarían con Miroku para que los cuidara. Y tampoco con Sesshomaru. Era preciso que ella aprendiera a valerse sola, aunque no le gustara.

Sacó el revólver del delantal. Habría preferido que la serpiente se fuera por su cuenta, para no verse obligada a matarla, pero de pronto se le ocurrió otra cosa; y si hubiera enviado a Daniel por la muñeca?

Tomó puntería y mató a la serpiente con un solo disparo. La potencia del proyectil hizo que el animal saltara hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el agua.

Miroku estaba besando a Sango y disfrutando mucho de la experiencia cuando el ruido del disparo lo volvió a la realidad. Dejando a la muchacha en el suelo, tomó su arma y echó a andar hacia allí, bra mando:

-¡Kagome!

-Era sólo una asquerosa serpiente, señor Miroku -anunció ella.

Sango se acercaba también, pero él la detuvo por un brazo. Iba a indicarle que no se moviera de allí mientras él averiguaba lo sucedido. Al oír la explica ción de Kagome habría debido soltarla, pero no lo hizo. Ella se estaba acomodando la manta para cubrirse el pecho, con la cabeza inclinada.

-Ha matado a una serpiente -susurró, levan tando la vista hacia Miroku.

-No: ha matado a una asquerosa serpiente -co rrigió él.

La castaña asintió.

-Yo me habría puesto histérica. Kagome se puso furiosa. ¿Por qué me ha besado?

De inmediato él encontró una mentira adecuada. -Para que dejara de llorar.

-Ah -suspiró ella.

Pero Miroku no podía dejar de mirarla. ¡Qué ado rable era! En su vida había visto ojos tan penetrantes. Y su pelo parecía tener destellos con el sol. Tenía una salpicadura de pecas en el puente de la nariz. Él tuvo que contenerse para no besarlas.

Debía de estar loco para pensar esas cosas. Por un momento había olvidado quién era ella y qué era él. Una dama y un mestizo, combinación imposible.

-¿Piensa pasarse el día ahí, de pie?

El enfado de su voz la hirió en el amor propio.

-Sólo hasta que usted me suelte.

De inmediato él se apartó para volver al campa mento. Sango lo siguió a una distancia respetable. Media hora después estaban listos para partir, por fin. Lin aún estaba alterada; apenas había tocado su desayuno. No quería una muñeca mojada y Kagome no pudo hacerla entrar en razones. Por fin sujetó la muñe ca a la lona que cubría la carreta, explicando a la llorosa gemela que el sol la secaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como su promesa no bastó para serenar a Lin, Kagome declaró que el bebé estaba durmiendo la siesta. Rin tampoco ayudaba, pues estaba atormen tando a su hermana con su propia muñeca. Aún no era mediodía y Kagome ya estaba agotada.

Al atardecer llegarían a Redención, y ésa era la raíz de su inquietud. La ponía nerviosa la perspectiva de presentarse a sus habitantes y la preocupaba la nece sidad de hallar un albergue adecuado.

Miroku aumentó sus tribulaciones al insinuar que Sesshomaru bien podía estar ya en la aldea, esperándolos. A ella no le parecía posible, pero el mestizo la conven ció: si el asunto de Chicago no lo había entretenido mucho, Sesshomaru podía haber viajado en tren desde Cincinnati a Sioux City, para luego embarcarse en alguno de los barcos que viajaban constantemente por el Missouri.

-Aun así, le llevaríamos varios días de ventaja -objetó ella.

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

-Él no viaja en carreta. Ni habrá perdido tiempo en comprar cosas, como hizo usted en Sioux City. Via jó a caballo, Kagome, y puede tomar todas las rutas directas que no son transitables para una carreta. Bien pue de estar ya allá.

Kagome rezó por que Sesshomaru no se le hubiera adelanta do. Primero debía hallar alojamiento. Luego se las vería con él. Sin duda se pondría furioso, y a ella la inquieta ba la perspectiva de enfrentarse a su ira.

Miroku sonreía al enganchar los caballos. Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que sólo buscaba preocuparla. Ya le ajustaría cuentas. En cuanto él tomó las riendas de la segunda carreta, ella se acercó con Rin. Él la miró como si supiera por qué lo condenaba a soportarla. Kagome se encogió de hombros y le entregó también a Lin.

Rin quedó apretada contra su lado izquierdo y la hermana, a la derecha, todavía gimiendo como un animal herido.

Miroku la miró.

-¿Vas a llorar mucho tiempo más? -preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Miroku se echó a reír. Su carcajada corrió por el bosque, en derredor, y resul tó contagiosa. Kagome se descubrió sonriendo. Al mirar a Sango vio que su amiga también sonreía.

Ahora todos estaban esperando a Daniel David, que estaba entre las dos carretas, tratando de decidir en cuál debía viajar. No le gustaba mucho que lo separa ran de sus hermanas, pero tampoco le parecía bien que las dos mujeres viajaran sin compañía.

Fue Miroku quien resolvió su dilema, ordenándole que subiera a su carreta de inmediato. Daniel David no vaciló. Por lo visto, le gustaba que otros decidieran por él.

Miroku encabezó el descenso por la última loma hacia el valle. Daniel David pasó casi una hora sentado en la parte trasera, observando a Kagome. Cada cinco minutos la saludaba con la mano y recibía su respuesta con una sonrisa. Por fin se aburrió de esa vigilancia y se instaló en el pescante, junto a Lin.

Algo pasadas las dos de la tarde llegaron a la última pendiente. La aldea se veía ya con toda claridad, acurru cada entre colinas y montañas coronadas de nieve. Por todas partes los rodeaba la gloria de la madre Naturaleza. Kagome se dijo que ésta había utilizado el pincel para salpicar las laderas con todos los colores del arco iris.

Pero al llegar a Redención se había quedado sin pintura. La primera impresión que le causó la aldea fue de desencanto. Sango pareció horrorizada por el espectáculo. Sesshomaru había tenido razón al decirle que no había allí sino trece o catorce construcciones. Ella estaba pre parada en ese sentido, pero no esperaba tanta fealdad. Todas las viviendas eran parduscas y sucias.

Miroku los condujo hasta el centro de la población A ambos lados del camino de tierra había entablados para andar. Todo estaba construido en madera, y Kagome trató de imaginar lo bonita que sería la aldea si se pin taran los edificios.

-Mira, allí hay un almacén de ramos generales -señaló Kagome a su amiga.

-Y una taberna, justo enfrente -agregó Sango, con cierta crítica en la voz.

-Ojalá esto no fuera tan silencioso.

Las mujeres mantenían la mirada fija hacia ade lante, tratando de no reparar en los hombres que las miraban boquiabiertos.

Los había por todas partes: de pie a la entrada de los edificios, colgando de las ventanas y reclinados en los postes. No había dos iguales por supuesto, pero la expresión era la misma: todos parecían estupefactos.

La noticia de que habían llegado mujeres se es parció con la celeridad de una inundación. Antes de que las dos carretas llegaran al almacén general, toda la población había salido a observarlas. Los diecinue ve habitantes.

No era un cálculo aproximado. Sango los contó para asegurarse.

Kagome no sabía qué se esperaba de ella. ¿Debía sonreír y saludar en general? ¿o eso sería demasiado atrevido? Quería comenzar bien pero no estaba segura de cómo.

El gentío se estaba acercando. Varios comenzaron a lanzar exclamaciones de entusiasmo. Miroku sujetó las riendas a los postes y se volvió para ayudarla a apearse.

-¿Por qué nadie habla? -preguntó ella, en voz muy baja.

-Les cuesta creer en lo que tienen a la vista -res pondió él.

Kagome suspiró, decidida a no ponerse nerviosa, y se quitó el sombrero Entonces estalló el caos. Todos se adelantaron en tropel para ser presentados. Miroku les indicó por señas que retrocedieran. Después de dejar a Kagome en el suelo, se volvió hacia la multitud.

-Es la esposa de Taisho.

Un hombre de camisa a cuadros y pantalones hol gados se adelantó a los otros. Su barba indócil estaba veteada de gris; tenía una nariz gigantesca y ojos par dos. Después de mirar a Kagome con los ojos entorna dos, se acercó un poco más.

-Llevo tanto tiempo sin ver una mujer bonita que ya no me acordaba de cómo eran.

-Yo nunca he visto ninguna tan bonita como es tas dos -gritó otro-. Hace años que Mamá y Alice Browley ya no nos parecen mujeres.

-Atrás, Kagewaki -ordenó Miroku-. Deja respi rar a las señoras.

-Sólo quiero olfatearlas-admitió el nombrado. Kagome sintió que enrojecía, pero cuadró los hom bros y se abrió paso rodeando a Miroku. El llamado Kagewaki aspiró hondo al pasar ella y luego exclamó, como si estuviera en éxtasis:

-¡A rosas! Huele a rosas, amigos. -Eso sí que es bueno.

Kagome no pudo dejar de sonreír ante ese extraño comentario. Al llegar a la parte trasera de la carreta conducida por Miroku, retiró la lona apenas lo suficien te para mirar adentro.

Rin estaba completamente despierta. Por lo visto acababa de usar la bacinilla, pues Daniel David le estaba acomodando los calzones. Kagome se hizo cargo de la tarea y luego levantó a la pequeñita en brazos.

Ella quería bajar, pero al ver a todos esos hombres que la observaban echó los brazos al cuello de Kagome y sepultó la cara contra su hombro.

Miroku estaba tratando de ayudar a Sango para que se apeara, pero cada vez que le ofrecía los brazos ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No puede pasarse el día sentada allí -le espetó él-. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

-Ya lo sé -susurró ella-. Además, puedo cui darme sola. No tengo miedo.

-Demuéstrelo.

Ella decidió hacerlo. Después de quitarse el som brero, lo arrojo a la parte trasera de la carreta y luego aceptó la ayuda de Miroku para descender.

Todo el mundo estaba bombardeando a Kagome con preguntas. Los hombres hablaban en voz baja. Ella olvidó su nerviosismo al comprender que lo hacían para no asustar a Rin.

-¿Adónde se dirige, señora Taisho? -preguntó un hombre de gafas gruesas.

-Hemos llegado a destino, señor -respondió ella-. Vamos a establecernos aquí.

-¿La castaña está casada?

Era un hombre joven y pecoso el que había hecho la pregunta. Kagome se volvió hacia su amiga, pensando que tal vez quisiera responder personalmente. Pero Sango no le estaba prestando la menor atención. Había aferrado a Miroku por el brazo y no lo soltaba. Él estaba procurando desprenderse de sus dedos.

-Estuvo casada, sí -explicó Kagome-. Su espo so murió hace pocos meses.

Nadie pareció lamentar mucho la noticia. Sango recibió tres propuestas matrimoniales mientras daba la vuelta a la carreta para detenerse junto a Kagome.

-Estoy de luto -anunció-. Y me encuentro esperando familia. Ninguno de esos datos cambió la actitud de los hombres. No sabían siquiera su nom bre, pero seguían solicitando su mano. Un caballero le dijo que estaría muy dispuesto a dejarle conservar al bebé.

Sango estudió la posibilidad de dar un puntapié al ofensivo, pero Kagome se echó a reír. Por fin Rin estaba dispuesta a explorar el nuevo ambiente. Kagome subió los peldaños para depositarla en el entarimado. De inmediato, la niña corrió al interior del almacén.

Kagome irguió la espalda, pero de inmediato dio un veloz paso atrás. Otro hombre, vestido con una gruesa camiseta gris, de mangas largas, y traje de mecánico azul, había rodeado a la muchedumbre y se erguía ante ella en toda su estatura. Era un verdadero gigante, que se acercaba a los dos metros de altura, de hombros enormes y brazos musculosos. Tenía pelo castaño largo y densa barba. Su aspecto era temible. Agitó como en loquecido un periódico delante de su nariz.

Ella apartó el diario de una palmada.

-¿Qué hace usted, señor?

-¿Es usted lectora?

-¿Cómo dice?

El hombre bramó la pregunta por segunda vez. A Kagome empezaban a retumbarle los oídos.

-¿Me pregunta usted si sé leer? En ese caso, la respuesta es sí.

Esa afirmación lo dejó satisfecho, al parecer, pues lanzó un grito de satisfacción que estuvo a punto de derribar a la muchacha.

Sango se acercó, rodeando con cuidado al gi gante para entrar en el almacén. Varios hombres co rrieron tras ella.

Daniel David bajó de la carreta y fue a plantarse junto a su madre. Kagome lo presentó a su público. Miroku la observaba. Cuando ella dijo que el chico era su hijo, alguien trató de discutir, pero una mirada de Kagome acalló la protesta.

-Daniel David es mi hijo -repitió-. Yo soy su madre y Sesshomaru Taisho, su padre.

Paseó la mirada por el público, desafiándolos a desmentirla, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Varios hicie ron un gesto de asentimiento. Kagome, satisfecha, echó un vistazo a Miroku y lo vio sonreír. Luego se volvió hacia el niño y le dio una palmadita, sugiriéndole que entrara en el almacén para averiguar si allí vendían ca ramelos de menta.

-Pero Lin...

-Yo voy por ella -prometió Kagome.

El niño entró corriendo, mientras ella volvía a la carreta. Lin continuaba durmiendo profundamente. Después de cerrar la lona, ella se volvió hacia Miroku, quien le hizo una señal afirmativa sin darle tiempo a pedirle que vigilara la carreta. Kagome le agradeció con una sonrisa y giró para entrar.

El gigante fue tras ella, con el periódico bajo el brazo. Sango, que estaba conversando con el propieta rio, lo presentó a Kagome. El hombre se llamaba Goryomaru y estaba felicísimo de conocerla. Le agitó el brazo durante un minuto entero, con un entusiasmo que alegraba el corazón. Goryomaru aparentaba unos cincuenta años; usaba gafas, con una de las lentes quebrada; tenía hombros estrechos y manos deformadas. Sus ojos llama ron la atención de la joven: eran del color de las avellanas e irradiaban calidez, igual que su sonrisa. Repetía, una y otra vez, lo complacido que estaba por conocerla.

Rin echó a andar hacia la trastienda del local. Pocos segundos después apareció Lin, apoyada contra la puerta de la calle, mirando fijamente a la muchedumbre.

-Rápida, la pequeña -anunció Goryomaru-. Tiene que haber corrido como el rayo para llegar tan pronto al frente.

Lin vio a su madre y corrió hacia ella, con la mu ñeca en las manos. El propietario se puso en cuclillas a su lado. De inmediato la niña se escondió tras las faldas de Kagome. En ese momento Rin apareció a la carrera, rodeando la esquina. El señor Goryomaru dio un respingo. -Gemelas -susurró.

-¿Cuando tenga un minuto libre, señora Taisho, me atiende?

Era el gigante, a sus espaldas, quien hacía ese rue go. Kagome giró en redondo y de inmediato esquivó el diario que él le agitaba en la cara.

-¿Puede leer esto?

-Sí, claro que puedo -respondió ella, tratando de disimular su exasperación-. Hace años que sé leer, señor.

-Oye, Gakusaijin, acaba de llegar. Déjala recobrar el aliento. No la molestes con ese diario.

El propietario protestó por ella. Luego se incorpo ró, dejando escapar un gemido, y se llevó las manos a la parte inferior de la espalda.

-Tiene usted una bonita familia, señora Taisho.

-Gracias, señor Goryomaru.

-Me haría felicísimo si me llamara solo Goryomaru.

-En ese caso, usted debe llamarme Kagome. -Será un honor -aseguró Goryomaru.

Gakusaijin no se dejó ignorar ni intimidar.

-Ella me dijo que sí, Goryomaru. La oí muy bien.- Kagome no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué había dicho que sí, Gakusaijin le tomó la mano, la sujetó bajo el codo y se la llevó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Para salir a la calle tuvo que pa sar junto a Miroku. Se detuvo para echarle una mirada de preocupación. Luego murmuro:

-Miroku... -y agregó una inclinación de cabeza para completar el saludo.

El mestizo actuó con igual descortesía; respondió a su cabezazo con un gesto ceñudo y agregó, en un tono gruñón:

-Gakusaijin.

Continuaron la marcha. Gakusaijin se detuvo al llegar a los peldaños y aulló su orden.

-Traed el cajón, muchachos. Tenemos una lec tora.

Se alzó un estentóreo grito de alegría. Kagome que dó atónita ante esa reacción. Apareció un cajón, como salido de la nada, y lo pusieron en el entarimado, junto a ella. La joven le echó un vistazo y se volvió hacia el gigante.

Él le entregó el periódico y la levantó, dejándola de pie en ese cajón. Otro hombre trajo una mecedora del almacén. Gakusaijin se la agradeció con la cabeza y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué haces, mamá? -preguntó Rin. Kagome se encogió de hombros, susurrando:

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Tu mamá va a leernos las noticias-explicó Gakusaijin. E hizo una señal a Kagome-. Empecemos.

Ella miró a Miroku, para ver qué pensaba sobre la conducta del hombre. El mestizo estaba de pie a la en trada del almacén; parecía aburrido, pero no preocupado. Desplegó el diario. Era EI _Heraldo de Rosewood. _Ella nunca había oído hablar de esa ciudad. Entonces reparó en la fecha.

-¡Pero si este diario es de hace dos semanas!

-Para nosotros todavía es nuevo -explicó Gakusaijin. -Antes recibíamos muchos diarios de los campamentos que armaban los mineros en las montañas -a ñadió otro-. Pero todos preferimos El _Heraldo de Rosewood_

Kagome se moría por preguntar si su impresión era correcta: ¿acaso nadie allí sabía leer? No obstante, no quería ofenderlos. Sin duda se equivocaba. A esa altu ra del siglo alguno de ellos debía de tener alguna ins trucción.

Decidió dar un rodeo para averiguarlo. -¿Quién leía el periódico antes de que me conce dieran ese honor?

Todo el mundo esperó a que Gakusaijin respondiera. -Bueno, lo hacía Goryomaru, generalmente. Pero se le rompieron las gafas y no ha tenido tiempo de hacerlas arreglar.

-Después fue Shishinki continuó alguien. El gigante asintió.

-No nos gustaba su manera de leer. Tenía una tos seca que interrumpía las noticias.

-Una vez leyó Henry -recordó Goryomaru, desde la puerta.

-Tartamudeaba -interpuso Gakusaijin-. Me volvía loco. Casi le disparé.

-Le disparaste -le recordó Goryomaru. Kagome dilató los ojos, pero Gakusaijin aclaró:

-Eso fue por otro motivo. Comience -ordenó a Kagome, una vez más.

Ella contempló a la muchedumbre, que la miraba con grave expectativa. Sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer. Leyó.

No le permitieron saltar ninguna sección. Que rían que leyera cada una de las palabras impresas. Eso le llevó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, pues había cua tro páginas; era una bendición que Gakusaijin no recibiera periódicos de ciudades importantes; en ese caso habría tardado horas enteras en leerlo. La interrumpían con carcajadas ante cualquier insinuación humorística y con largas discusiones sobre las malas noticias.

El público era muy agradecido. Cuando ella, termi nada la lectura, plegó el diario, todos aplaudieron y le dieron las gracias a gritos. Alguien que aún no le había sido presentado le dijo que tenía una voz muy bonita. Acababa de aprender dos cosas. La primera, que esos hombres se morían por tener noticias del mundo exterior; era obvio que no se contentaban con vivir en su pequeño territorio, sino que deseaban saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor; no eran ciudadanos pasivos y, por lo acalorado de sus debates, ella comprendió que se interesaban por los actos de gobierno. La segunda cosa se refería a Gakusaijin: los otros habitantes de la aldea preferían no vérselas con él. Lo dejaban sentarse a solas y, por las miradas que otros le echaban, era evidente que le tenían miedo. Sin embargo, a ella le había parecido bastante inofensivo. Kagome bajó del cajón y le entregó el periódico.

-Tome usted, señor Gakusaijin. Y ahora, si me discul pa, tengo cien cosas que hacer antes de que caiga la noche.

El gigante se levantó.

-¿La veremos el domingo, pues?

-¿El domingo?

-Para la lectura -explicó él-. Harrison trae el diario el viernes o el sábado. Todos esperaremos hasta el domingo para escucharla leer.

-Será un placer leerles el domingo. Gakusaijin le hizo una reverencia.

-Estoy dispuesto a demostrarle mi agradecimien to, señora Taisho. -Se volvió hacia la multitud con una enérgica mirada-. Es lo que corresponde.

Las cabezas se movieron afirmativamente en rápi da sucesión. Kagome dedujo que Gakusaijin no quería pecar de excesivamente considerado o cortés.

-¿Hay algo en especial que usted necesite? -pre guntó él.

-Necesitamos alojamiento, señor Gakusaijin -explicó ella-. ¿Podría decirme si hay alguna casa desocupa da en la zona? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero estamos dispuestos a pasar un tiempo en cualquier choza aban donada. ¿Sabe de alguna?

Gakusaijin le dedicó una sonrisa; luego se volvió hacia el público que observaba la escena desde la calle. -Ella quiere una casa, amigos. ¿Alguien se opone? -Esperó todo un minuto antes de volverse hacia Kagome-. Asunto arreglado.

-¿Qué es lo que está arreglado? -preguntó ella. -Su casa, señora. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a construirle una.

Ella quedó boquiabierta. Gakusaijin levantó la mecedo ra para llevarla de nuevo adentro. Al pasar a su lado le sugirió que esa misma tarde eligiera un lugar.

No estaba bromeando. Ella le dijo que era demasia do generoso. Gakusaijin aseguró que no le molestaba. Y a los otros tampoco, obviamente, pues un caballero le dijo que sólo podían asegurarse de su presencia allí si le proporcionaban una casa.

-No queremos que Taisho la esconda en las mon tañas -admitió un joven de aspecto severo.

Goryomaru se había quedado afuera para es cuchar la lectura. Ya había echado un vistazo a las noti cias, pero le gustaba escuchar su voz.

-Podrían pasar la noche en la casa de Totousai -sugirió-. Es sólida y bonita.

-Tiene suelos de madera -apuntó alguien.

-Y Totousai no volverá hasta el verano -agre gó Goryomaru.

-¿No se molestará él si usamos su casa? -dudó Kagome.

-No es de Totousai -explicó Gakusaijin-. A él le gustó y echó a los dueños hace años. Ellos se la dejaron a Touran.

El joven pecoso se adelantó. -Cuando Totousai viene a la ciudad, se hospeda en esa casa. Nadie sabe cómo entra, porque hay cuatro buenas ventanas de vidrio y ninguna ha sido rota. No es por allí por donde entra. Las dos puertas también tienen cerraduras. Es un viejo montañés loco -agregó-. No le conviene tropezar con él.

-¿Un verdadero montañés? -repitió Kagome, en un susurro.

-No creo que usted deba hospedarse allí, a me nos que su esposo esté de acuerdo -observó Goryomaru-. ¿Dónde está Taisho?

-Resolviendo un asunto importante -respondió ella-. ¿Ese hombre es un verdadero montañés? -¿Quién? -preguntó Gakusaijin.

-Totousai.

-Sí, de veras -confirmó Gakusaijin, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y el señor Touran ¿estaría dispuesto a venderme la casa? -inquirió Kagome.

-Él quiere venderla. Es lo que le encomendaron los dueños. Touran tiene los papeles. Si logra venderla, se quedará con su comisión y enviará el resto a St. Louis. Hacia allá fueron los antiguos dueños. No que rrá usted comprarla, ¿verdad?

-Touran es el abogado de la ciudad -Goryomaru.

Kagome quedó impresionada. Resultaba toda una sor presa que una aldea de esa magnitud tuviera un asesor legal. Entonces Goryomaru comentó que Touran no tenía ninguna instrucción formal. Había leído un par de libros y pasó un año trabajando con un abogado, cuando vivía en Virginia City; al instalarse en Redención había puesto su propio letrero. Al parecer no se exigía diploma a los abogados.

-El señor Touran ¿atiende con algún horario espe cífico?

Los hombres se divirtieron mucho con esa pre gunta. Cuando dejaron de reír, Goryomaru explicó que Touran no tenía oficina. Era el dueño del establo y, cuando no estaba atareado con los caballos, se ocupaba de cual quier asunto legal que se presentara.

-¿Y por qué no les lee el periódico? -preguntó Kagome.

-Cobraba demasiado -explicó Gakusaijin-. Creo que ella no corre peligro, Goryomaru. Totousai la dejará en paz cuando sepa que es la mujer de Taisho. No quiere líos con él.

Sango entró en el almacén seguida por las gemelas.

-¿Dónde está David Daniel? -le preguntó Kagome.

-Ayudando a Miroku con los caballos.

-¿No se llamaba Daniel David? -se extrañó Goryomaru-. Creo que he entendido mal.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

-No entendió mal, Goryomaru. El niño tiene ambos nombres hasta que decida cuál le gusta más. Señor Gakusaijin, ¿tendría la bondad de indicarme el camino hacia el establo del señor Touran?

-Será un honor, señora Taisho.

Kagome se acercó a Sango para hacerle un rápido resumen de la conversación que no había escuchado. -¿Y la casa tiene suelos de madera? -preguntó ella. Gakusaijin le dijo que sí. Sango pareció a punto de desmayarse de puro gusto.

Una hora después, sin que hubieran surgido incon venientes, Kagome era la orgullosa propietaria de una casa de dos plantas, con suelos entablados y cuatro lujosas ventanas de vidrio. Ella y su amiga habían solicitado también sesenta y cuatro hectáreas de tierra, según los términos de la Ley de Colonos. Touran no creía que nin guna de ellas reuniera las condiciones: Sango era to davía súbdito británico y, por lo tanto, quizá no le permitieran poseer tierras en Norteamérica. En cuanto a Kagome, estaba casada, y Sesshomaru ya debía de haber soli citado una porción.

Kagome llegó sin pérdida de tiempo a la conclusión de que el señor Touran era un perfecto ignorante cuando se trataba de entender e interpretar la ley. Hasta ella sabía que Sesshomaru debería firmar los documentos de trans ferencia de la propiedad, pero Touran se mostró dis puesto a registrar la escritura con su firma solamente. Utilizaba palabras difíciles para enturbiar los asuntos legales y disimular su ignorancia.

Ella insistió en llevarse los papeles para hacerlos firmar por su esposo y le dio veinte dólares como señal. Él la felicitó por su nueva propiedad. Kagome no estaba segura de ser dueña de nada, pero de cualquier modo le estrechó la mano.

Miroku aguardaba con Sango y los niños fuera del establo. Después de mostrarle los documentos, Kagome le explicó lo que había hecho. El mestizo no trató de discutir con ella ni de recordarle que aún estaba a tiem po de emprender el regreso a la civilización. Su reac ción fue, en realidad, bastante extraña: rió hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Miroku, Sango y Daniel David echaron a andar por el centro de la calle, seguidos por Kagome y las geme las. Rin tenía un zapato desatado. Cuando su madre logró que dejara de bailotear el tiempo suficiente para hacerle un lazo como Dios manda, el terceto de delante ya había llegado al almacén.

Todo el mundo quería ver la casa antes de que cayera la noche. Miroku levantó a Sango hasta el pescante y sentó a Daniel David junto a ella. Luego se volvió para esperar a Kagome.

Venía con las niñas de la mano, tratando de apretar el paso rumbo al oeste. El cielo era una gloria crepuscular. Una vibrante corona anaranjada y roja circundaba el sol. Kagome quedó sin aliento ante ese magnífico espectáculo. Rin la devolvió a la realidad.

-Mira, mamá, el hombre.

-¿Qué hombre, tesoro? -preguntó ella, interrum piendo apenas su adoración para bajar la vista. -Nuestro hombre, mamá -aclaró Lin.

Kagome se detuvo en seco. Por Dios, ¿cómo podía no haberlo visto? "Nuestro hombre", como lo había lla mado su hija, estaba de pie en el centro del camino. La distancia era demasiado grande para juzgar su expresión, pero parecía estar ceñudo.

-Ahora sí que estamos listos -susurró.

Habría querido girar en redondo y huir hacia un sitio seguro, pero de inmediato apartó la idea. Sesshomaru no la asustaba. Se enfadaría con ella, sin duda, pero después de un rato comprendería lo acertado de sus actos. Sólo cabía esperar que no la matara antes.

Cuadró los hombros y reanudó la marcha. Cuanto más se acercaba más crecía su alarma. Él vestía de piel de venado y tenía los dos revólveres colgando de las caderas. Mantenía las manos a los lados. De pronto, ella tuvo la extraña sensación de estar encaminándose hacia un duelo. Sesshomaru tenía toda la ventaja. Caramba, tenía que dominarse. Era la luz del sol lo que le daba ese aspecto mágico e invencible. Los rayos dorados lo ro deaban, como si él acabara de salir del mismo sol.

Por fin pudo verle la expresión. ah, Dios, estaba furioso, sí. Sus ojos eran de hielo.

No supo qué decirle. Al echar un vistazo a Miroku vio su gesto ufano, como si le dijera: "Ahora verás", y lamentó no estar cerca para darle un puntapié. Continuó caminando hacia Sesshomaru y se detuvo a un par de metros de él.

Se miraron durante largos segundos. Kagome notó que estaba cubierto de polvo. También le había crecido la barba, lo cual le daba un aspecto aún más intimidante. Y maravilloso. En su alegría por verlo, Kagome sintió deseos de llorar. Él era todo lo que podía pedir de un hombre, pero lo que la enmudecía era ese aspecto de montañés.

-¿Mamá? -llamó Rin.

Eso la sacó de su trance. Aspiró hondo y, pegán dose una sonrisa a la cara, miró a sus pequeñas para ordenarles:

-Niñas, saluden a su papá.

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**Miroku y Sango ****avanzan ^.^ a ver cómo le va a Kag ahora que tiene a Sessho enfrente jajajajajaja**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	21. Reencuentro

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**DILCULPEN CHICAS POR NO RESPONDER COMO ANTES **** DE NUEVO **** SOLO QUE SI NO SUBO EL CAP. SE QUE ME MATAN NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

**SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME POR HACERLES ESPERAR TANTO PERO VEANLO DE ÉSTE MODO, SI ME MATAN NO VAN A SABER COMO TERMINA JEJEJEJEJE **

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A HEKATE AMA, MIA, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, PERLA, AZULDCULLEN Y A LLYL! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****21**

Nuestra voluntad y nuestro destino corren opuestos.

Shakespeare

Hamlet

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

Sesshomaru se lo preguntó en un susurro. Parecía ronco. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dominar el genio, pero le estaba resultando difícil. Le dolía la garganta por el impulso de rugir. Temblaba de alivio al verla aún viva y ardía de furia por los riesgos a que se había expuesto. Pero ella estaba bien, se dijo por décima vez. No se había matado en el viaje. Él, en cambio, había muerto mil veces en su preocupación por ella y los niños, durante el raudo viaje hacia ellos.

Kagome nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Se descu brió temblando como reacción ante esa furia. Pero no le tenía miedo. Eran sólo... nervios. Sabía que era preciso hacerle frente. Él debía entender cómo iban a ser las cosas.

-Esperaba verte alterado -comenzó-. Pero ver tu cólera es mucho peor que imaginarla. Te agradecería que trataras de serenarte.

-Respóndame, señora Taisho.

Ella tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un gesto de miedo.

-Muy bien -accedió, tratando de dar a su voz un tono sedante-. No, no me he vuelto loca. Lin, Rin y Daniel David tienen pleno derecho a llamarte padre.-Cuadró los hombros y dio un paso más-. Y, mien tras no tengan edad y fuerzas suficientes para arreglárselas sin padres, tendrán que cargar con nosotros dos.

Había interpretado muy mal lo que él le pregunta ba. A Sesshomaru le pareció que lo hacía adrede. Pasando por alto ese discurso sobre la paternidad, la devolvió a la pregunta cuya respuesta deseaba.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿En qué cuernos esta bas pensando?

-Queríamos estar cerca de no lo convenció.

-Yo estaba en Chicago -le recordó-. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Chicago, Kagome?

-Sí, por supuesto.- Él asintió.

-Y para estar cerca de mí viajaste más de miles de kilómetros en la dirección opuesta. ¿No es así?

-No creo que haya sido tanto -objetó ella. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Luego vol vió a empezar:

-¿Cuándo decidiste venir aquí?

Decirle la verdad no parecía buena idea, puesto que parecía a punto de estallar. Estaba buscando pelea, pero Kagome no pensaba darle el gusto. ¡En pleno centro de la aldea, por Dios, y ante un público que crecía se gundo a segundo! Ella sabía que nadie más podía escu char esa conversación. Cuando Sesshomaru se enfurecía no gritaba, sino que hablaba más quedo. Ese detalle de su personalidad era una verdadera bendición.

-No quiero hablar ahora de eso -le dijo-. Cuando tengamos un momento a solas, será un placer responder a todas tus preguntas.

-Mañana mismo te llevaré de regreso -anun ció él.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

Él la sacudió también, pero afirmativamente. Par tirían con la primera luz.

Sesshomaru no quería esperar para recibir sus respues tas, pero se había calmado lo suficiente como para comprender que no estaban en el momento ni en el sitio adecuados para discutir.

-¿Sabes una cosa, papá, sabes una cosa? -Rin le estaba tironeando de los pantalones, repitiendo la pregunta por quinta o sexta vez. Hablaba en susurros, como si quisiera imitarlo.

La alzó para dedicarle toda su atención. Al con templar esos grandes ojos cafés cayó súbitamente en la cuenta de que, cuando creciera, sacaría de quicio a al gún hombre amante de la paz. Igual que su madre.

-No, ¿qué?

-Mamá mató a una asquerosa serpiente.

El desvió inmediatamente la vista hacia Kagome. -¿Eso hiciste?

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Los niños exageran.

-Upa -gritó Lin, alargando los brazos.

Sesshomaru la alzó también y se sorprendió al recibir un beso húmedo en la mejilla. Ella le frotó la barba con la palma de la mano, riendo de placer. Luego le contó que su bebé se había mojado y que ella había tenido que llorar un rato muy largo. Sesshomaru escuchó palabra por palabra. Cuando por fin terminó el relato y ella encogió los hombros, sonriendo de satisfacción, le preguntó qué más había hecho su madre.

Las gemelas se turnaron para informarlo. Kagome quedó atónita ante tanta memoria, pero también mor tificada. Peor se sentiría Sango cuando supiera lo que Rin acababa de contar a Sesshomaru: que ella estaba des nuda y llorando y que Miroku la había besado igual. Kagome echó a andar hacia la carreta donde espera ba Daniel David, con Miroku y Sango. Al oír que Rin se quejaba de que su mamá no le había permi tido ver al gato muerto, apretó el paso.

Sesshomaru fue tras ella. Al llegar junto a Daniel David dejó a las gemelas en el suelo. El niño se mostraba súbi tamente tímido. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la vista clavada en el suelo. Sesshomaru tenía a una me lliza aferrada a cada pierna, lo cual le dificultaba los movimientos, pero eso no le impidió levantar al peque ño para darle un fuerte abrazo.

El chico se lo devolvió. Sesshomaru le susurró algo que le provocó una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo. Con el niño instalado en un brazo, se volvió hacia Miroku.

-Te debo una.

Su amigo estuvo plenamente de acuerdo. -Ya lo creo.

En ese momento, Goryomaru saludó a Sesshomaru y comenzó a bajar los peldaños. La gente se había mante nido a distancia durante el reencuentro, pero ahora quería participar. Él se vio rodeado de amigos que se turnaban para felicitarlo por su casamiento.

Las mujeres no pasaron desapercibidas. Se las rodeó de inmediato. Gakusaijin pidió permiso para tocarles el pelo. Sesshomaru, al oír la solicitud, ordenó al gigante que mantuviera las manos lejos de su esposa y de su amiga.

De inmediato Gakusaijin se volvió hacia él. Había nota do que no besaba a su esposa. ¿Significaba eso que ha bía problemas conyugales? En ese caso, Touran podría encargarse del divorcio para que Gakusaijin pudiera iniciar el cortejo de Kagome antes de que pasara un mes.

-No habrá ningún divorcio -aseguró Sesshomaru, enfáticamente, sin apartar la vista de su mujer.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta mucho más tarde. Les llevó dos horas salir de la ciudad. Todo el mundo les ofrecía alojamiento. Cuando Sesshomaru lo rechazó, invitaron a Miroku. Éste también dijo que no. Kagome fue más diplomática. Después de agradecer el ofreci miento, explicó que las gemelas estaban habituadas a dormir en la carreta y que la rutina era muy importante, dada la conmoción que reinaba en torno de ellas. Esta ban exhaustas y necesitaban dormir bien durante toda la noche. Por fin los hombres se declararon de acuerdo.

En verdad, la rutina era importante para los tres niños, pero el verdadero motivo de que ella no quisiera hospedarse en la ciudad era que su esposo no continua ría ignorándola durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando se produjera la confrontación, era mejor no tener público. Puesto que él se mostraba tan intratable, Kagome decidió no hablarle de la casa que había comprado. Bien podían esperar al día siguiente para mudarse.

Amor y confianza. Las dos palabras se repetían en su mente, junto con las preguntas. Se podían tener am bas cosas y… ¿bastaba con una? Ella conocía la respuesta, pero se empecinaba en no dar oídos a la razón. ¿Cuánto tendría que contar a Sesshomaru sobre su pasado?

La respuesta era tan clara como el aire: todo. Como la tarea le parecía temible, dedicó toda su atención a los niños. Mientras estaba ocupada casi era posible apartar de sí las preocupaciones.

Acamparon en una pradera, en el límite sur de Redención. A un lado había un arroyo de aguas claras y el sitio estaba rodeado de árboles.

Al terminar la cena, después de acostar a los niños en una de las carretas, Sango y Kagome decidieron darse otro baño. Miroku las condujo a la parte más profunda de la corriente y las dejó solas, indicándoles que grita ran si necesitaban algo de él.

Sango estaba un poco nerviosa. El claro de luna les permitía ver dónde pisaban, pero no la orilla opuesta. Ella no dejaba de entornar los ojos para es cudriñar la ribera, en busca de cualquier animal sal vaje que pudiera saltar sobre ella. Kagome estaba igual mente aprensiva, aunque por diferentes motivos. Sesshomaru la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría para hacerle comprender que, en realidad, no quería tenderle una trampa?

Su esposo había desaparecido apenas terminada la cena. Una hora después, cuando volvió al campamento, Kagome y Sango estaban sentadas en una manta, frente a la lumbre encendida por su amigo. Se sentó frente a ellas. De vez en cuando arrojaba un par de ramitas a las llamas, para mantenerlas encendidas.

Las dos mujeres se habían puesto vestidos lim pios para defender el pudor, pero Kagome no se había molestado en usar ropa interior. De cualquier modo,en cuanto subiera a la carreta para acostarse se pon dría el camisón.

Los hombres hablaban en voz baja. Sango se volvió hacia Kagome.

-Sesshomaru todavía está enfadado, ¿no? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Ya se le pasará -aseguró su amiga-. En cuan to comprenda que yo no voy a exigirle nada, estoy segu ra de que se tranquilizará.

-Él no nos quiere aquí. Lo oí decir a Miroku que mañana nos llevará de regreso.

-No nos iremos.

-¿No puede obligarnos?

-Por supuesto que no -afirmó Kagome. Y se des vió un poquito del tema-. ¿Has notado que lleva horas sin dirigirme la palabra?

-Lo he notado, sí. ¿Estás enamorada de Sesshomaru?- La joven dirigió la mirada hacia su esposo, que estaba reclinado contra un tronco, con la mano apoya da en la rodilla, escuchando lo que Miroku le decía. Por su expresión agria, lo que escuchaba no lo hacía feliz. -Lo amo, sí -susurró ella-. Debo de estar loca, en realidad.

Sango no dejaba de echar miradas de soslayo a Miroku. Recordaba lo maravilloso que había sido estar entre sus brazos. Y cuando él la besó...

Apartó el recuerdo. Miroku se marcharía por la mañana.

-"Los hombres deberían ser lo que aparentan' -murmuró.

-¿Sakespeare?

-Sí. Es de Otelo. Miroku debería ser duro, cruel y atemorizante.

-¿Ésa fue tu primera impresión?

-Sí. Pero entonces comenzó a mostrarse amable, dulce y considerado.

Hablaba como si el hombre la hubiera engañado. Kagome se solidarizó con su amiga, pues comprendía sus sentimientos.

-Rin dijo a Sesshomaru que Miroku te había besado.- La castaña se ruborizó. Luego Kagome le contó el resto.

-También le dijo que estabas desnuda.

-Oh, Dios mío.

Sango se había puesto roja. Ella sonrió.

-¿Querías que te besara?

Su amiga iba a sacudir la cabeza, pero asintió.

-Se va -dijo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. ¿Cómo puedo sentir que me abandona? ¿No es una reacción ridícula? ¡Si apenas lo conozco!

-Lo conoces muy bien -argumentó Kagome-. Has pasado días enteros con él, desde el minuto en que partimos de Sioux City hasta esta noche. Te estás ena morando.

-Se va -repitió su amiga

no importa. Somos dos desdichadas, ¿no? Ninguna de las dos ha aprovechado las lecciones del pasado.

-Mi abuela solía decirme que no siempre podría obtener lo que deseaba. Es algo que no acabo de apren der. -Kagome se volvió con un suspiro-. Tendrías que acostarte. Debes descansar.

-Hoy he sentido que el bebé se movía. Se está fortaleciendo.

-Tú también. Ha sido un viaje difícil, pero no te has quejado una sola vez.

-No me pareció difícil. Miroku mantenía un pasa lento. Y recuerda que me obligaba a caminar junto a la carreta todas las tardes.

-Recuerdo que en varias ocasiones tuvo que obli garte a bajar del vehículo.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

Ahora comprendo que lo hacía por mi propio bien.

-¿No te ha dicho por qué se va?

-No sigamos hablando de él -pidió la castaña. Echó hacia Miroku una mirada ceñuda-. ¿Crees que Sesshomaru querrá hablar esta noche contigo?

-Temo que sí. Francamente, no sé qué voy a de cirle. No debo tratar de serenarlo, ¿verdad?

-Dile sólo la verdad -aconsejó su amiga-. Si lo amas, tienes que empezar a confiar en él.

-Pero si confío. Tan fácil decirlo, tan difícil ha cerlo.

Sango sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrar lo. Confías en él para que proteja a tus hijos, pero no creo que le hayas confiado tu corazón.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.-Al notar que había elevado la voz, Kagome volvió a reducirla a un susurro .- Ese hombre no quiere estar casado. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si supiera que lo amo?.- Y aventuró la respuesta sin aguardar la de su amiga-. Atrapado -susurró. Volvió hacia Sesshomaru una mirada flamígera, pregun tándose por qué tenía que tocarle un hombre tan difícil.

-"Los hombres son siempre engañosos: un pie en el mar y uno en la costa, jamás constantes a una misma cosa." Shakespeare.

-Eso sí que es cierto -murmuró Kagome. Sango suspiró.

-No soy la persona adecuada para dar consejos -dijo-. Pero te sugeriría que, si Sesshomaru te va ganando la discusión y no encuentras un argumento lógico, po drías citar a Shakespeare.

Kagome se animó.

-¿Qué frases me sugieres?

La castaña se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pen sativa. Pasó un minuto en silencio. Luego dijo:

-Ya sé: "En una falsa disputa no hay valor verda dero".

Kagome repitió la cita con un gesto afirmativo. Sango añadió otra que podía usar si Sesshomaru no se había enfriado lo suficiente. Ahora bostezaba a cada instante. Kagome se puso de pie y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Las dos ignoraban deliberadamente a los hombres. Sango iba a retirarse, pero se detuvo.

-¿No te extraña que se haya dado tanta prisa en venir? Miroku dice que debió establecer algún récord. Parecía muy apurado, considerando que no quiere el matrimonio.

Le dio las buenas noches en un susurro y rodeó la fogata para ir hacia la carreta, sin mirar a Miroku. Sabía que haría el papel de tonta si, por educación, se despe día de él. Esa noche sufría demasiado para mostrarse sofisticada. ¿Cómo diantre se le había ocurrido apegar se tanto a él?

Levantando la lona de la parte trasera, subió al ca jón para trepar al interior. Rompió en llanto antes de haber podido desprender el primer botón de su vestido.

Kagome estaba demasiado inquieta para dormir. No quería seguir sentada junto al fuego mientras su esposo la ignoraba. Estaba harta de su grosería. Decidió salir a ca minar. Necesitaba estar sola por unos minutos para domi nar sus emociones. La expectativa de la inevitable con frontación le estaba destrozando los nervios. Tendría que explicarle todo, él merecía conocer la verdad. Y eso reque ría decirle lo de Naraku. Francamente no estaba segura de tener fuerza ni valor suficiente. Volviendo la espalda a su esposo, echó a andar apresuradamente hacia el arroyo.

Los hombres la siguieron con la mirada. Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Todavía te arde la cara? Porque la mirada que te echó tu mujer debe de haberte quemado.

-Sango estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo -se ñaló Sesshomaru-. ¿La vas a abandonar?

-No veo otra salida. ¿Qué pasó en Chicago?.- Sesshomaru comprendió la indirecta. Miroku no quería hablar de Sango.

-Ryuukotsusei estaba escondido en la casa de su her mano.

-Como tú dijiste.

-No pude apresarlo. Se me interpusieron dos cazadores de recompensas. Pero Ryuukotsusei partió tan de prisa que no tuvo tiempo de preparar el equipaje.

-Dejó el oro.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Telegrafié a Muso para hacerle saber dónde es taba. Ryuukotsusei cree que me he apoderado de su fortuna.

-¿Vas a ir tras él otra vez?

-No será necesario-explicó Sesshomaru-. Él vendrá por mí. Se llevaron al hermano. Iba vociferando que Ryuukotsusei me culpaba de haberle arruinado la vida, que se lo cobraría. ¿Lo puedes creer, Miroku? El cretino habla de vengarse porque por mí perdió su carrera y su oro. Ha puesto buen cuidado en olvidar que mandó matar a ocho hombres y los vio morir.

-Mandó matar a nueve -le recordó Miroku-. Tú también debías morir, ¿recuerdas?

-Recuerdo, sí.

-Y aún te preguntas por qué todavía estás con vida, ¿no es así?

Sesshomaru descruzó las piernas para levantarse.

-Kagome ya debe de estar bastante tierna -anun ció-. Y tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué la hizo venir aquí. Estoy seguro de que sus motivos van a vol verme loco.

Miroku lo vio levantarse y dirigirse al lugar por donde se fue Kagome.

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**Que lindo fue Sessho al saludar así a sus hijos verdad? **

**Miroku y Sango ****avanzan son otros que no se entienden jajajajajaa Kag muy preocupada por la charla que tendrá con Sessho jajajajajaja**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	22. Verdades 1

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**DILCULPEN CHICAS POR NO RESPONDER COMO ANTES **** DE NUEVO **** SOLO QUE SI NO SUBO EL CAP. SE QUE ME MATAN NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

**SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME POR HACERLES ESPERAR TANTO PERO VEANLO DE ÉSTE MODO, SI ME MATAN NO VAN A SABER COMO TERMINA JEJEJEJEJE XD**

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__** A HEKATE AMA, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, JAVITA0SAN, IOSI E IUKI, JOS, GOSHY, KS-MOON, GELM, AZULDCULLEN Y A LLYL! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****22**

La muchacha se había detenido a la orilla del riacho, escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Los grillos habían salido esa noche en tropel y su canto tenía un ritmo palpitante, pero tranquilizador. De vez en cuando algún búho agregaba su voz. Mientras Kagome pensaba en lo apacible que era todo, en la belleza de los árboles moteados por el claro de luna, oyó un susurro de hojas pisadas al otro lado del arroyo. A su mente acudió la imagen del enorme gato montés, saltando hacia Sango, y la hizo temblar. Luego oyó el aullido de un lobo solitario. Parecía estar cerca. Kagome giró en redondo y emprendió el regreso hacia las carretas.

Sesshomaru le bloqueó el camino. Estaba dé pie junto a un árbol, apenas a un metro y medio de ella, con un brazo colgado de una rama baja.

No había hecho el menor ruido. Kagome no habría podido decir cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola. Los ruidos de la noche dejaron de asustarla. Se sentía a salvo otra vez, y esa sensación reconfortante le devolvió el valor.

Cruzando las manos a la espalda, miró a su espo so. Aún no se había afeitado, y la barba le daba un aspecto más recio. De pronto sintió deseos de besarlo, para que esas puntas crecidas le frotaran la piel.

-Pensé mucho mientras viajaba hacia aquí -dijo Sesshomaru. Su voz sonaba suave, casi agradable-. Y llegué a algunas conclusiones interesantes. ¿Quieres conocerlas?

-Si tú quieres decírmelas

Él la llamó curvando el índice. Kagome dio un paso más.

-Tú y tu abuela lo tenían todo resuelto, ¿verdad? No mentías al decirme que tu plan era yo.

-No es cierto que lo tuviéramos... Él no le permitió terminar.

-Me han manipulado desde el momento en que dije: "Sí quiero". ¿No es así?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. -No fue deliberado que...

Sesshomaru la interrumpió una vez más.

-Claro que sí. ¿Tenías miedo de que yo me nega ra, si me lo pedías?

-¿Si te pedía qué cosa?

-Que fuera padre. -Él mismo se respondió. Em pezaba a convertirse en costumbre-. Tenías miedo, por supuesto. No confiabas en absoluto en mí, ¿verdad?

A cada pregunta su voz se tornaba algo más ronca y apasionada.

-¿Qué me respondes? -exigió.

-Espero escuchar mi propia respuesta -dijo ella-. Casi podría volver a la carreta mientras tú sostie nes nuestra discusión. ¿Acaso no lo tienes todo resuelto?

-Estoy tratando de entender cómo he acabado corriendo tras una esposa y tres hijos hasta Redención, Kagome.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Tengo muchas explicaciones que darte -recono ció-. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. "Ni de dónde sacar valor", agregó para sus adentros.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es así como vamos a hacerlo. Yo haré las preguntas y tú las responderás. Tengo unas cuantas acu muladas. Y nada de respuestas a medias, Kagome, porque se me ha agotado la paciencia.

-Sí -prometió ella-. Te lo diré todo.-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Y cuando te haya dicho la verdad, prometo no tratar de impedírtelo.

-¿Impedirme qué?

-Partir.

Él se reclinó contra el tronco. -¿Crees que eso quiero hacer? Ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-No, no te irás. Eres demasiado honorable. Pero es lo que desearás -predijo-. No voy a criticártelo, Sesshomaru. Parecía tener el corazón destrozado.

Él resistió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos para consolarla. Si la tocaba no obtendría ninguna respuesta esa noche. Y ya había jurado que ninguno de los dos se iría a la cama mientras él no hubiera satisfecho todas las dudas que lo importunaban.

-Cuando te casaste conmigo, ¿sabías que ibas a criar a las mellizas?

-Sí.

-¿Lo sabía la Señora?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de Rin y Lin?

-¿Te refieres al principio?

-Sí.

Ella aspiró hondo. La respuesta no iba a gustarle, pero ella había prometido decir la verdad.

-No debías enterarte jamás -susurró-. Íbamos a separarnos en cuanto llegáramos a Boston, ¿recuerdas? Entonces yo me llevaría a las pequeñas.

-¿A dónde?

-Debía escoger alguna ciudad importante del oes te. Oh, lo tenía todo resuelto, Sesshomaru. -Se interrumpió para sacudir la cabeza por su tonta ingenuidad-. Pensa ba contratar a un ama de llaves y a una cocinera. También trataría de persuadir a la señora Tsubaki para que siguiera siendo nuestra niñera. Si ella no aceptaba, con trataría a otra mujer calificada. Pensaba desaparecer con las gemelas. Sólo la Señora y yo sabíamos que Shikon había muerto. No informamos al resto de la familia.

El masculló la información mentalmente. Luego inquirió:

-Entonces ¿es cierto que te casaste sólo por pro teger tu herencia?

En su voz eran evidentes el enfado y la exaspera ción. Ella retrocedió instintivamente un paso.

-Tú eras mi seguridad -explicó-. Por enton ces yo misma no lo entendía por completo, pero la

Señora sí. Insistió en que debía casarme contigo. Esta ba bien informada sobre ti. Tenía en su cuarto un carta pacio del tamaño de una sombrerera. Estaba segura de que, si yo te necesitaba para que protegieras a las pe queñas, podría contar contigo.

Sesshomaru se había puesto tenso ante la mención de esos archivos.

-¿Leíste esa información?

No había podido disimular su preocupación, pero la lógica hizo que descartara su pánico inicial. Obviamen te la abuela no había podido tener acceso a sus regis tros de guerra. De lo contrario, no habría permitido que su nieta se casara con él. También existía la posibi lidad de que Muso y sus cohortes hubieran suavizado la verdad. Al terminar la guerra él se había convertido en una combinación de pistolero y cazador de recompen sas, pero el ejército no lo consideraba así. Caramba, si hasta lo habían condecorado por su valor. En opinión de Sesshomaru, matar era siempre matar y las medallas no cambiaban ese hecho. Las había guardado fuera de la vista. Eran una parte de su vida que estaba decidido a olvidar.

Kagome interpretó mal su reacción, pensando que estaba enfadado por lo de los archivos. No podía criti cárselo; la Señora había invadido su vida privada y eso estaba muy mal, aunque lo hubiera hecho con intencio nes honorables.

-No, no leí esa información. Confié en mi abue la cuando me dijo que eras un valiente, un hombre de honor. Hasta aseguró que eras un príncipe entre los hombres. Le creí.

Él volvió a relajarse contra el tronco del árbol. Kagome cruzó las manos delante de sí y bajó la vista al suelo. -Tú me hablaste de Redención, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí -replicó él-. Me extrañó que me hicieras tantas preguntas, pero nunca pensé que tuvieras inten ciones de venir.

-Dijiste que aquí era posible caminar un ki lómetro y medio sin ver a otro hombre. Pensé que las gemelas estarían a salvo aquí. Las mujeres también tenemos sueños -agregó con un gesto afirmativo-. Yo siempre soñé con vivir algún día en la frontera, pe ro pensaba actuar razonablemente, esperar a que las ge melas fueran más grandes. Sólo que las cosas cambiaron.

-Necesitabas mi ayuda para recuperarlas.

-Sí -admitió ella-. Y la Señora mencionó a las niñas en su testamento. Yo quería creer que Naraku no las buscaría. ¿Qué podían importarle, si estaban vi viendo con su padre y no tenían dinero que él pudiera desear?

-Pero al dejar tu abuela una cantidad considera ble para cada una de las gemelas, despertó la curiosidad de Naraku por saber dónde estaban. ¿No es así?

-Ahora él ha obtenido la custodia legal. En Cincinnati recibí dos telegramas. Tú ya habías partido hacia Chicago.-Agregó esa información para hacerle saber que ella no le había escondido los cables.

-Háblame de eso -ordenó él, viendo que tarda ba en continuar.

-Uno era del banquero, para decirme que Naraku había impugnado el testamento. Mientras no se resuelva el asunto, no se puede tocar el dinero. El otro telegrama era del mismo Naraku. Ya sabe que el padre de las mellizas murió; me decía que el tribunal le había otorgado la custodia legal de las niñas y que en viaba a una escolta armada para que se las llevara.

Sesshomaru, al percibir el miedo en su voz, sintió deseos de tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Estaba decidido a averiguarlo todo, aprovechando que su esposa se mostraba tan dócil. -Sigue explicando, Kagome. Te escucho.

Ella ya no podía mirar a su esposo. Giró en redon do para contemplar la noche. Contar secretos de fami lia era difícil, pero la vergüenza que cargaba la suya tornaba la explicación casi imposible. Midoriko le había dicho que jamás deberían hablar de esa atrocidad. Era demasiado vil y pecaminosa.

Apretó las manos, pidiendo valor al cielo. Al con tinuar, en su voz había un eco de tristeza.

-Desde que era muy pequeña he estado huyendo de mi tío. Midoriko me previno contra él. Me advirtió so bre lo que trataría de hacerme. Me protegió del demonio.

Se volvió a mirarlo, en busca de cualquier señal de disgusto. Al no descubrir ninguna, supuso que él aún no comprendía.

-Desde ese momento en adelante dormí con la cómoda cruzada frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio añadió-. Y con un cuchillo bajo la almohada. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, sintiendo el embate del dolor que percibía en su voz. La imaginó pequeña, tratando de defenderse contra los apetitos enfermizos de un hom bre adulto, y se estremeció de ira. No habría debido sorprenderse, pues en el tiempo que llevaban juntos ella le había hecho suficientes insinuaciones. Pero aun sospe chando la verdad, oír la confirmación lo dejaba atónito.

-¿Y él trató alguna vez de...?

Ella no le permitió terminar. Sus palabras sonaron apresuradas, pues estaba deseosa de terminar con el resto de sus pecados antes de echarse a llorar.

-Esa pequeña cómoda no fue obstáculo para Naraku, por supuesto. Una noche, ya tarde, vino a mi cuarto. Sólo desperté cuando él se sentó en el borde de mi cama. ¡Dios mío, qué terror! Busqué el cuchillo bajo mi almohada y, cuando él quiso cubrirme la boca con la mano, lo corté.

Aspiró hondo, estremecida.

-Gracias a Dios, él no sabía que yo tenía esa arma; de lo contrario, habría podido quitármela. Estu ve a punto de dejarlo ciego -añadió-. Él soltó un alarido de dolor. Había sangre por todas partes.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -Sesshomaru mantuvo la voz tan suave como pudo. La ira lo quemaba por dentro y apenas podía contenerse para no gritar de furia por cuenta de ella.

-Corrí a esconderme bajo la cama de la Señora. Esa noche ella había salido. Recuerdo que no me dormí hasta que ella entró en la habitación. Aún no sé qué mentira le dijo Naraku sobre la herida.

-¿Por qué no le contaste lo que había pasado?

-¿Cómo iba a contárselo? -exclamó ella-. Me sentía sucia y avergonzada. En nuestra casa no se mencio naban esas cosas. Recuerdo que cierta vez me hice un rasguño en la rodilla y traté de mostrárselo a mi abuela. Ella se horrorizó al ver que me levantaba el vestido en su presencia. Si mostrar un poquito de tobillo era vergon zoso, ¿qué hacía yo exhibiendo las piernas desnudas? La cocinera se encargó de limpiarme el rasguño.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza, pero Kagome no lo vio. Mantenía la vista fija en las manos, perdida en sus pro pios pensamientos.

-Me educaron para que fuera una dama -sedefendió-. Y las damas no hablan de cosas tan indig nas. La verdad habría matado a mi abuela.

Él no estaba de acuerdo.

-No la juzgas bien, Kagome. Tal vez no le habría gustado enterarse de la verdad, pero habría hecho algo al respecto.

Como persona adulta, Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru esta ba en lo cierto. La Señora había sido su gran defensora. La habría protegido, volcando su ira contra el hijo.

-Los niños no piensan como la gente mayor -ex plicó-. Al menos, yo no.

-¿Y Midoriko?

-Ella no podía decírselo a nadie más que a mí. No se sentía capaz de admitir que Naraku había ido a su cuarto. Oh, Dios, no sé por cuánto tiempo se pro longó aquello. Después ella se casó con Shikon. Desde que nacieron las gemelas estaba desesperada por alejar se de Inglaterra y...

-...y de Naraku.

-Sí. No quería tenerlo cerca de sus hijas. Y Shikon quería volver a su patria, para que sus hijas crecieran en América.

Kagome dio otro paso para alejarse de él.

Ahora ya lo sabes todo -dijo, en tono de desafío.

-¿Y es ahora cuando, supuestamente, debo sentir deseos de abandonarte, cosa que no haré por lo honora ble que soy?

Ella asintió. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-No me iré a ninguna parte. Ven aquí, Kagome. Quiero abrazarte.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, aun mientras se acercaba a él. En cuanto sintió su contacto estalló en lágrimas. Sesshomaru la abrazó estrechamente, dejándola llo rar. No hizo nada por calmarla, pues sabía que necesi taba ese llanto. Había estado soportando una carga in fernal y por fin llegaba el momento de dejarla caer. Ya no estaba sola. Decidió decírselo en cuanto ella pudiera escuchar.,

Entre sollozos, ella insistía en decirle que no iba a molestarlo, que en verdad él podía dejarla, si quería, pues ella estaba a salvo en ese territorio. Sesshomaru la dejó divagar. Pasaron largos minutos antes de que Kagome re cobrara el dominio de sus emociones. El no tenía nin gún pañuelo, pero al parecer no importaba: su esposa se enjugó las lágrimas con la camisa.

Kagome se reclinó contra él, analizando los proble mas que aún debía afrontar. ¿Podría Naraku enviar a sus hombres hasta Redención? Corno no encontraba respuesta, lo planteó a su marido.

-Si ofrece suficiente dinero, alguien vendrá. -Yo podría adentrarme en las montañas-susu rró ella.

-Escúchame -ordenó Sesshomaru, cuidando de man tener la voz calma, pues percibía el pánico que volvía a apoderarse de ella. Se había puesto rígida en sus brazos y también la voz le temblaba. Era preciso que siguiera siendo razonable-. No debes seguir huyendo.

-¡Pero él tiene la custodia!

-En Inglaterra. Aquí no.

Kagome se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Vamos a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él. Solicitaremos la custodia legal a nuestros tribunales. El padre de las niñas era norteamericano -le recordó-.

Y obviamente deseaba que sus hijas se criaran aquí, pues cuando murió estaban establecidos en Boston. Kagome no podía olvidar su preocupación. -¿Las autoridades de aquí no respetarán un dic tamen emitido en Londres?

-Si nosotros hemos presentado otra solicitud aquí, no -le aseguró él.

-No emplees a Touran -balbuceó ella-. No sabe nada de leyes.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto tan pronto?

-Esta tarde hablé con él por otro asunto legal. -Antes de que él pudiera pedirle más detalles, desvió su atención-. Quiero agradecerte tu ayuda, Sesshomaru. Sé que te he puesto la vida patas arriba...

Él no le permitió terminar.

-No me agradezcas nada todavía, Kagome. Prime ro escucha lo que voy a decirte. Luego decidirás si aún quieres darme las gracias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era un alivio increíble saber que Sesshomaru la ayudaría en su batalla legal contra Naraku. Apenas podía contener la sonrisa. Su esposo hablaba en serio. Su voz había tomado un tono duro, pero a ella no la preocupaba.

-Te escucho -dijo. "Y luego volveré a darte las gracias", agregó para sus adentros.

-Quiero que entiendas cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante -anunció él-. Eres capaz de enlo quecer completamente a un hombre, ¿sabes?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo. -En estas semanas me has sacado de quicio. To davía me cuesta creer que hayas arrastrado a tres niños y a una embarazada por medio país.

De inmediato ella sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

-A Sango no la arrastré. Ella quiso venir conmigo.

-¿Y tú siempre sabes lo que conviene a los demás? -Había dado justo en el clavo, identificando su defecto.

-A veces creo que sí -admitió ella-. Pero trato de...

-No me interrumpas. Escucha con atención. No sabes lo que me conviene a mí. ¿Has entendido?

Ella asintió precipitadamente.

-¿Fuiste a consultar a Touran por el divorcio?

-No, por supuesto –respondió Kagome, estupe facta-. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Has dicho que habías ido a verlo por un asunto legal. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar, diablos?

-No quiero divorciarme -susurró ella.

-Y no vas a hacerlo. Respóndeme a otra pregun ta. ¿Decidiste abandonar Cincinnati antes o después de recibir el telegrama?

-Cuando lo recibí, estaba preparándome para partir.

No imaginaba qué motivos tenía él para hacer esa pregunta, pero al parecer le importaba muchísimo. A Sesshomaru le palpitaba atronadoramente el corazón dentro del pecho. Se estaba esforzando por no hacer la pregunta más importante, la que lo había acosado día y noche mientras viajaba para reunirse con ella. Cuanto más la miraba, más difícil le resultaba mantener las pala bras encerradas dentro de sí. Su necesidad era dolorosa. Estaba harto y cansado de vivir como un margina do. Quería tener un hogar, una familia. Por encima de todo, quería a Kagome. No deseaba seguir viviendo sin ella. Esa mujer era todo lo que él siempre se había creí do indigno de tener. Sin embargo, allí estaba, a dos pasos de distancia. No tenía más que alargar el brazo para tenerlo todo.

Sin embargo, los motivos debían ser los correctos. Sesshomaru no quería una esposa que estuviera ligada con él por obligación. No quería su agradecimiento. Necesi taba su amor.

-¿Por qué huiste de mí?

Ella levantó rápidamente la vista y quedó atónita al ver la vulnerabilidad de su expresión.

-¿Eso pensaste? ¿Que estaba huyendo de ti? Estas montañas son tu hogar. Quería estar tan cerca de ti como fuera posible. Sabía que tú no me traerías aquí. Me dijiste que no era lugar adecuado para una dama. Pero aquí tienes tu corazón y tus raíces. Oh, Sesshomaru, ¿no comprendes? Vine a casa.

No estaba segura de haberlo persuadido. La ex presión de su marido se tornó cautelosa. Ya no revelaba nada.

-Te robé tantas cosas... -admitió ella, con voz es tremecida por los remordimientos-. Tú apreciabas tu independencia, tu libertad, y yo te las quité como un la drón en la noche. Te arruiné la vida. Estaba segura de que no me dejarías sola con tres niños a criar. Eres demasiado honorable. Y no quise privarte de todos tus sueños.

-¿Crees de verdad que yo te habría permitido hacer algo que no quisiera?

-No se te permitió elegir -exclamó ella-. El hombre debe poder ir tras sus sueños.

-¿Por eso viniste a mis montañas? Ella asintió.

-Se me ocurrió que podíamos vivir como Daniel Boone y su esposa. Él la dejaba durante años enteros; todos los libros que leí mencionaban que él le traía car ne. También leí que ella estaba muy satisfecha.

-¿De veras pretendías que viviéramos así? -pre guntó él, con voz incrédula.

De pronto Kagome se sintió estúpida.

-Me parecía muy razonable -admitió-. Pero he tenido tiempo de pensarlo mejor. Yo también pensé mucho durante el viaje. Creo que hasta crecí un poco. Aprendí algo interesante -continuó-: no siempre se puede creer lo que dicen los libros. El hecho de que esté en letras de molde no lo convierte en verdad.

Su sonrisa tomó a Sesshomaru desprevenido. Hablaba como si lo que decía pudiera dejarlo atónito.

-Se supone que a los felinos no les gusta el agua. Yo había leído que temen mojarse. Sin embargo, el gato que saltó contra Sango no sabía nada de eso. Y ahora pienso que, si la señora Boone amaba a su esposo como yo te amo a ti, no pudo hacerla muy feliz que él se au sentara. Debió de sentirse desgraciada. Eso me pasó a mí, cuando te fuiste a Chicago. No podía dejar de pen sar en ti.

-Mírame -ordenó él-. Dilo otra vez. -"Y entonces podremos comenzar a vivir."

-Me sentía desdichada -exclamó ella.

A Sesshomaru le parecieron las palabras más dulces y mágicas de cuantas había oído. Su risa resonó en la quietud. Era un sonido lleno de gozo. De pronto volvía a sentirse sano y libre.

Kagome no esperaba que Sesshomaru se mostrara divertido. Le dolió oírlo reír después de haberle confesado su an gustia. Cuando él le alargó los brazos, la joven retro cedió. Pero su marido era mucho más veloz; la sujetó por la mano, con fuerza. Kagome forcejeó par liberarse y no pudo.

Ahora estaban a la distancia de un brazo. Por fin ella abandonó el intento de liberar su mano y lo miró, ceñuda.

-Escucha -ordenó Sesshomaru. Y tironeó lentamente de ella, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. No se detuvo hasta tenerla bien pegada a su pecho.

-No oigo nada -susurró ella-. ¿Qué pasa? Miró nerviosamente a la izquierda, por si hubiera algo acechando en la maleza. Hacia la derecha no podía mirar. La barbilla de Sesshomaru se lo impedía.

Él le soltó la mano para ceñirle la cintura. No iba a darle explicaciones. En su mente había escuchado el so nido con toda claridad. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Era el gratificante sonido de su esposa al recogerse el sedal con que la cubría. Ella se sentía desdichada. Él no podía ser más feliz. Ahora la poseía por completo y no la dejaría escapar jamás. La haría feliz, podía darle todo lo que ella necesitara o deseara. No era necesario que ella conociera su pasado. Sólo importaba el futuro. Su futuro junto a Kagome.

Apoyó la mano en la nuca de Kagome y se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos. Eran tan dulces, plenos y suaves... Sabían a manzanas.

Ella levantó una mano para acariciarle las mejillas. La barba crecida le hacía cosquillas en los labios y en la punta de los dedos. Sólo cuando él empezó a mordisquearle la boca, a provocarla con besos suaves, cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba su contacto.

A él no le importaba su pasado. No lo ofendía ni lo disgustaba. Kagome experimentaba un alivio sor prendente. No había sospechado que la reacción de Sesshomaru tuviera tanta importancia. ¡Por Dios, cuánto lo amaba!

-Llévame a la cama, Sesshomaru.

La invitación intensificó su apetito viril. Llevaban largas semanas separados y él no había pensado en otra cosa que volver a tenerla en los brazos. Estaba frenético por gozarlo todo otra vez, por sentirse estrujado dentro de ella, por demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Asentó la boca contra la de ella e introdujo la len gua. Le acarició los hombros y la espalda. Luego la alzó contra su erección.

El beso se tornó hambriento; cuando al fin él apar tó la boca, los dos estaban jadeando. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control. La alzó en brazos, con inten ción de llevarla de nuevo al campamento. Le haría el amor en la intimidad de su carreta y, aunque la espera lo matara, se aseguraría de que ella fuese la primera en alcanzar la satisfacción.

Sintió bajo la mano la piel suave y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa interior?

Ella le estaba dando besos fervorosos en el cuello. -No me la puse.

Estuvo a punto de dejarla caer. Su paso se tornó lento y deliberado. Cuando llegaron a la segunda carre ta, cayó en la cuenta de que también Sango dormía allí. Kagome, en cambio, no se preocupó.

-Se acostó a dormir con los niños -susurró. Él la ayudó a entrar y la siguió. La cama ya estaba hecha; un grueso colchón, lo bastante ancho para dos, dispuesto en el fondo de la carreta, cubierto por una sábana y una manta.

Cuando Sesshomaru dejó caer la solapa, la oscuridad fue total. Él ya se había quitado toda la ropa antes de que ella, arrodillada en el lecho, terminara con las hebillas que le sujetaban la cabellera. Sesshomaru se tendió a su lado, sobre el flanco, y empezó a acariciar lentamente la cara interior del muslo, hasta la conjunción de las piernas. Sus dedos rozaron la carne dulce.

Kagome dejó caer la cabeza atrás, con los ojos cerra dos, y emitió un gemido de rendición. El placer que es taba recibiendo era casi insoportable. Y cuando los de dos de Sesshomaru penetraron lentamente, su cuerpo reaccio nó por instinto, moviendo lentamente las caderas en el ritmo de la cópula, para obtener más de ese esplendor.

Tuvo que ser él quien le quitara el vestido. Kagome no parecía recordar cómo se hacía. Frenética por la separación, trataba de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Aho ra estaban los dos de rodillas, frente a frente. Él le cubrió la boca con otro beso largo, aturdidor. Sus manos le acariciaron los pechos antes de caer hacia la curva de las caderas.

Ella tenía las manos abiertas, apoyadas contra su torso en un contacto liviano como una pluma, provoca tivo. La respiración de Sesshomaru se aceleró cuando sus ca ricias descendieron por el cuerpo y se hicieron más audaces. Cuando al fin ella lo encerró entre sus dedos, dejó escapar un áspero gruñido de placer, tan intenso que lo consumía.

Estuvo a punto de perder su control allí mismo. Sin dejar de besarla, le apartó la mano para envolverla en sus brazos, bajándola suavemente hacia el colchón.

Luego rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas, manteniéndola apretada contra sí.

Mientras la besaba otra vez, introdujo un muslo entre sus piernas, a manera de cuña. Kagome se frotó contra él, devastando su autodominio. Él movió la mano hacia la carne húmeda y caliente y la atormentó con los dedos hasta sentir que se retorcía. Sólo entonces la le vantó para penetrar lentamente. La tenía a horcajadas sobre él; con una suave presión contra sus caderas hizo que lo recibiera. El ardiente nudo de placer que anida ba dentro de ella pareció estallar en mil fragmentos. Ya no podía esperar. Lo estrujó con fuerza en su interior y empezó a moverse.

El placer que se daban mutuamente no tardó en tornarse insoportable. Ninguno de los dos pudo conte nerse. Él fue el primero en culminar, arqueando hacia arriba el cuerpo para darle su simiente; la fuerza de su liberación provocó la de ella, que se derrumbó gimien do su nombre.

Ambos tardaron largo rato en volver flotando has ta la realidad. Sesshomaru permaneció dentro de ella tanto tiempo como pudo, estrechándola contra sí hasta que su respiración se hubo calmado.

-No sabía que se pudiera...

-¿Que se pudiera qué? -preguntó él.

-De ese modo -explicó Kagome.

Sesshomaru percibió el rubor en su voz y se echó a reír. -Hace un minuto parecías una gata en celo -le recordó.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y cerró los ojos, susurrando:

-Me ha gustado.

-Lo sé. Tengo las marcas de tus uñas para demos trarlo.

Parecía muy arrogante y ufano. Kagome estaba de masiado cansada como para protestar.

Se dijo que Sesshomaru comenzaba a quererla. Con el tiempo, si ella se esforzaba por no ser demasiado autori taria, por no actuar como si supiera lo que convenía a cada uno, y si lograba demostrar que era apta para vivir en el páramo, tal vez entonces ese cariño se convirtiera en amor. Le había dicho que se sentía desdichada y ahora sólo deseaba que su esposo experimentara lo mismo.

Cuando comenzaba a adormecerse, Sesshomaru se dejó caer a un costado y echó la manta sobre ambos. Luego la rodeó nuevamente entre los brazos, cerrando los ojos. -¿Kagome?

-Sí.

-No vamos a criar a nuestros hijos como te cria ron a ti. Que nunca tengan miedo de decirnos algo. Que no se avergüencen de su cuerpo. Y te juro por Dios que, si alguien trata de tocarlos, sabrán gritar a todo pulmón.

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**Buena reconciliación noooooo****? Quién no quisiera una asi? Jejejeje XD y la "charla de chicos" y "charla de chicas" en el anterior cap jajajajajajajajajajaja pero bueno ya sabemos por qué del miedo al feo-bicho-malvado-odioso de Naraku y que comprensivo y tierno fue Sessho ^.^**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a lov3Sesshumaru, jos, yan-01, Perla, AZUL D CULLEN, Ewaso chan, Mia, hanniane, shinystar200, yam, azuldcullen, hinatita4eva, hekate ama, Llyl, Goshy, Iosi e Iuki, Anilem, goshi y Ayma secret. A las nuevas y a las siempre m escribn GRACIAS!**

**Pero sobretodo a las q en todos los caps. Me ****los envían, no sabn q alegría m da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	23. El lugar para Vivir

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**DILCULPEN CHICAS POR NO RESPONDER COMO ANTES **** DE NUEVO **** SOLO QUE SI NO SUBO EL CAP. SE QUE ME MATAN NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO he faltado a mi promesa de subirles los caps. Cada 2 días T.T U.U n verdad les pido miles de disculpas, no ha sido mi intención**

_**GRACIAS **__**GRACIAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A HEKATE AMA, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, JOS, KS-MOON, AZULDCULLEN, MIA Y A LLYL! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**Cap. ****23**

Quienquiera hacer una torta con trigo deberá esperar la molienda.

Shakespeare

Troilo y Cresida

Amar a Sesshomaru era fácil; entenderse con ese hom bre imposible era algo muy diferente. Kagome sólo des cubrió su terquedad cuando él se negó a escuchar razones. Lo que se discutía era dónde iban a vivir, aunque en realidad ella era la única que discutía. Sesshomaru le había dicho que se mudarían a una ciudad grande, y no escu chaba ningún argumento contra ese plan. Ella estaba igualmente decidida a permanecer allí mismo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo estaba de su lado. El viaje había agotado a Sango, que necesitaba descan sar antes de partir nuevamente. La castaña acababa de salir de la carreta cuando Kagome dijo a Sesshomaru que ella no estaba bien; al oírla, ella volvió inmediatamente a acostarse.

Miroku estaba recogiendo sus cosas, con intencio nes de partir hacia las montañas, pero en cuanto supo que Sango estaba enferma inventó una excusa tras otra para no alejarse.

Gakusaijin y otros tres hombres, que aparecieron en el claro, pusieron inadvertidamente fin a la discusión.

-Esta discusión no ha terminado -susurró Kagome a su marido, antes de girar hacia sus visitantes con una sonrisa.

-Aquí no hay nada que discutir -informó Sesshomaru -. En cuanto Sango se sienta mejor, nos vamos. -Y se puso en cuclillas para averiguar qué requerían Rin y Lin, que estaban reclamando su atención. Miroku, con la ayuda de Daniel, estaba apagando la fogata que había encendido para preparar el desayuno. -Taisho, Miroku -saludó Gakusaijin, con sendos cabeza zos. Luego hizo una reverencia a Kagome-. Buenos días, señora Taisho. Ya que usted se ha comprado una casa, yo y los muchachos venimos a ver si no necesita algunas reparaciones. Vamos a sacar todos los bichos, para que los chicos no corran peligro de pisar algo feo.

Durante esa parrafada Sesshomaru se había puesto de pie. Lin se escondió detrás de su pierna para observar al gigante. Rin, más audaz, se acercó para tironear de los pantalones hasta que él bajó la vista.

La niña perdió el equilibrio con tanto esforzarse por mirar hacia arriba y tuvo que retroceder. Luego alargó los brazos, esperando.

Gakusaijin miró a Kagome, preguntando con nerviosismo: -¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Rin respondió antes de que su madre pudiera hacerlo:

-Upa

El hombrón parecía estupefacto.

-Pues yo nunca he alzado a un bebé. Claro que podría probar, si usted no se opone, señora Taisho. -Por supuesto, señor Gakusaijin -autorizó Kagome. -Gakusaijin, solamente -aclaró él. Y se agachó para levantar suavemente a Rin, sosteniéndola en el aire con los brazos estirados-. Pesa lo que una pluma.

-¿De qué hablaba Gakusaijin, Kagome? -inquirió Sesshomaru. Ya había tenido demasiada paciencia. Ahora quería una respuesta inmediata,

El gigante se adelantó.

-Ella se ha comprado una casa. ¿Ya puedo bajar la? Tengo miedo de romperle algo.

Kagome recibió a Rin en sus brazos. Los hom bres despidieron a la niña con una sonrisa y luego si guieron al jefe, que ya iba cruzando el claro.

-A primera hora de la tarde la ayudaremos a mudarse, señora Taisho -anunció.

Kagome dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, ordenándole que fuera con su hermana a ayudar a Miroku. Luego se volvió hacia su esposo.

Ayer compré una casa. Para eso visité a Touran. -Y agregó apresuradamente-: Todavía no la he visto, pero no dudo que esté bien. Tiene el suelo entablado y vidrios en las ventanas.

En Redención sólo había una casa que tuviera ven tanas de vidrio. Sesshomaru soltó una blasfemia.

-La casa de Totousai -susurró-. ¿Touran te vendió la casa de ese viejo loco?

No gritaba, pero era lo mismo. Kagome se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-No es de él. Y, aunque partamos pronto, nece sitamos algún lugar donde pasar la noche.

-No.

-Sé razonable, Sesshomaru. Él se acercó un paso.

-Soy razonable. Ese hombre está loco, Kagome. Un día, al despertar, lo encontrarás sentado a la mesa, esperando que le sirvas el desayuno. Con sólo sentirle el olor te caerás de espaldas. No creo que se haya bañado una sola vez en veinte años. Se irá cuando a él se le an toje. Y, cuando lo haga, se llevará la mitad de tu equipaje. Kagome disimuló su alarma.

-¿Es peligroso?

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de mentir, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-No -admitió-. No te hará daño, pero a los diez minutos de tenerlo allí querrás matarlo. No se ha ble más del asunto. Nos quedaremos en la pradera.

Sango, que había escuchado la discusión, los estaba espiando por entre la lona de la carreta. Cuando parecía que Sesshomaru iba a ganar la discusión, Kagome volcó la balanza.

-Mi querida amiga está enferma -anunció-. Necesita una cama adecuada. ¿Estás dispuesto a llevar nos a todos a la casa de tus hermanos, para que nos den alojamiento hasta que ella se sienta mejor?

A él le habría encantado esa solución, pero no era buena idea.

-El rancho está a un día de viaje a caballo, a todo galope. Con carretas y buscando caminos buenos, po dríamos tardar hasta cuatro días.

-Touran me dijo que Totousai no suele bajar de la montaña hasta mediados del verano.

-Por entonces estaremos viviendo en la ciudad -dijo Sesshomaru.

-Entonces no habrá problemas en ocupar la casa por una sola noche.

Finalmente él cedió, asegurando que era sólo por una noche y por la salud de Sango. La última palabra fue suya.

-Partiremos mañana mismo, si ella está mejor. En opinión de Kagome, la casa era tan maravillosa como un palacio. Tenía una gran ventana de vidrio a cada lado de la entrada y otra arriba, en la planta alta. La zona de estar era bastante amplia. A la derecha había una larga mesa de madera, con bancos a cada lado, con sitio para ocho o diez adultos de buen ta maño. Contra la pared posterior, una cocina de hie rro negro y un pequeño hueco con estantes y una larga encimera.

Frente a la puerta de entrada se veía una chimenea de piedra. A la izquierda, una cama, cuyo colchón ya había sido ventilado, según aseguraba Gakusaijin. Y, en el rincón opuesto, una puerta que daba a otro dormito rio. Allí había una cama contra la pared, con un cajón al lado, y otra ventana de vidrio.

Los peldaños que llevaban al desván se alzaban al otro lado de la chimenea. Kagome llevó a los niños arriba para que inspeccionaran el sitio donde dormí rían. Su único temor era que alguna de las gemelas pudiera tratar de trepar a la barandilla, pero Miroku le aseguró que las niñas no cometían esas impruden cias. Mientras él las defendía, Rin metió la cabeza entre dos de los barrotes y quedó atascada allí. Sesshomaru había llevado a Sango adentro, pues su amigo se negaba a acercársele. Al oír los gritos de la pequeña, depositó a la castaña en uno de los bancos y subió para liberar a su hija.

Tanto él como Kagome quisieron que Sango ocu para el dormitorio de atrás. Tanta consideración le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Cree usted que mañana se sentirá mejor? -le preguntó Sesshomaru.

Ella miró a Kagome para saber qué responderle. Miroku hizo lo mismo. Al ver que la muchacha negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, Sango se llevó una mano a la frente, diciendo:

-Eso espero, pero me parece dudoso. Entonces el mestizo se puso furioso.,

-¿Está enferma o no? -interpeló.

La castaña quedó atónita ante su enfado. Al ver que se le acercaba a grandes pasos dilató los ojos y dejó caer la mano hasta la base del cuello. Él no esperó res puesta. Se detuvo ante ella, muy erguido, fulminándola con la mirada.

-No puedo irme si estoy preocupado por usted -le espetó-. Respóndame, mujer. ¿Está enferma de verdad?

Ella se aferró a la primera parte del comentario, pasando por alto su pregunta.

-¿Está preocupado por mí? -Su voz se había tornado suave y sofocada. El café de sus ojos ya estaba empañado de lágrimas.

-No dé a esto más importancia de la que tiene -le advirtió él-. Lo que yo sienta y lo que yo haga son dos cosas muy distintas. Pero usted no tendría que estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una dama -murmuró él-. Y está esperando.- añadió con un cabezazo, por si ella lo hu biera olvidado.

La muchacha se levantó, rozándolo con el vientre. No podía retroceder, porque la mesa se lo impedía. Él tampoco, porque se lo impedía el orgullo.

-Tengo todo el derecho de ir a donde me plazca -afirmó ella.

-No es cierto -contraatacó él, por pura tozudez.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque está gruesa.

A él le parecía completamente lógico. A Sango, ridículo. Estaba enrojeciendo por la irritación y el azo ramiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a decirle qué podía y qué no podía hacer?

-"En una falsa disputa no hay valor verdadero", señor Miroku -citó-. Así lo escribió William.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? -acusó él, levan tando la voz-. Será un gusto verme libre de usted, Sango. Estoy hasta la coronilla de verla llorar por su esposo y repetirme las grandes cosas que él le decía. Ese hombre murió. Usted no. Entiéndalo de una vez y siga adelante.

Ella quedó boquiabierta. ¿Creería Miroku que William había sido su marido? Se encontró sin pala bras, pero no por el error de interpretación, sino por el enfado y los celos obvios que tenía ante sí.

Los rodeaba el caos. Sesshomaru iba y venía entre la casa y la carreta, cargando lo que, según Kagome, eran las cosas indispensables para pasar la noche allí. Los niños estaban en la parte trasera, observando a Gakusaijin y a sus hombres, que limpiaban de maleza un patio. Kagome ha bía subido al desván para preparar camas con las esterillas y las mantas llevadas por Sesshomaru.

A Sango se le estaba entumeciendo el cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba, a Miroku.

-No quiero que te vayas -susurró.

Él no pudo contenerse. Le puso las manos en los hombros y oprimió con suavidad. Quería inducir un poco de sentido común en esa mujer, que actuaba como si él tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a quedarse.

Una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla. Él la atra pó con el pulgar. Quería hacerle entender cómo debían ser las cosas.

-Mi abuela era crow.

-Mi abuela era irlandesa.

Por lo visto, tendría que ser más directo. Ella aún no entendía que debía tener prejuicios.

-Soy mestizo -le recordó, bajando la voz.

-Yo también -fue la inmediata respuesta. Él se enfureció.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Ella no se dejó intimidar por el grito y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

-Soy mitad irlandesa y mitad francesa. Y no me digas que no. Así son las cosas.

El renunció a discutir con ella, viendo que se ne gaba a usar la lógica.

-Me voy.

Sango lo sujetó por la hebilla del cinturón. -Probablemente no estoy enamorada de ti. Quiera Dios que así sea.

Ella se irguió de puntillas, al tiempo que él se incli naba. La boca de Miroku cubrió la suya y sus brazos le rodearon la cintura. La besó largamente, con fuerza.

Cuando recuperó los sentidos y se apartó, ella estaba sofocada, mirándolo con una expresión soñadora y extraña.

Quería besarla otra vez, pero no se atrevió, Dejó caer las manos a los lados. Esa mujer le estaba hacien do creer que lo imposible podía ocurrir.

-Suéltame -ordenó.

-Puedes irte cuando haya nacido el bebé -bar botó ella al mismo tiempo.

-Ninguna mujer va a decirme qué debo hacer. Ella volvió a sentarse en el banco, con la cabeza inclinada.

-Vete, pues. No necesito de ti ni de nadie. Me iba muy bien cuando estaba sola.

El resopló.

¿Y qué me dices de tu marido?

Decidió no quedarse a esperar la respuesta. Pro bablemente le endilgaría otro de los elegantes dichos del caballero. Y entonces él perdería por completo los estribos. Al llegar a la puerta la oyó susurrar: -Nunca tuve marido. Haces bien en alejarte de una mujer como yo.

Él se detuvo en seco. Sin volverse a mirarla, pre guntó:

-¿Y quién es ese William?

-Un dramaturgo famoso. Se llamaba William Shakespeare. Vivió hace siglos.

Miroku permaneció allí durante un minuto ente ro, sin decir una palabra. Luego salió. Sango se le vantó para correr al dormitorio. Antes de haber cerra do la puerta ya estaba llorando.

El llegó al centro del claro antes de detenerse. De dicó cinco buenos minutos a reflexionar sobre el asunto. Sesshomaru se estaba disponiendo a cortar leña. Mien tras se quitaba la camisa, su amigo salió violentamente de la casa, murmurando por lo bajo. Cuando lo vio detenerse y quedar inmóvil durante tanto tiempo, adi vinó con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rin pasó a la carrera a su lado. Él la atrapó en sus brazos.

-No molestes a Miroku -le susurró, alzándola. Un segundo después era Daniel el que pasaba. Sesshomaru lo sujetótambién, estrechándolo contra su costado. -Deja en paz a Miroku-dijo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó el niño. Él sonrió.

-Debatiéndose. En cualquier momento caerá en la cuenta de que es inevitable. -No apartaba la vista de su amigo-. ¿Por qué no vais a ver qué está hacien do vuestra madre?

En cuanto dejó a Rin en el suelo, Daniel la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la casa.

Por fin Miroku se había decidido. Giró en redon do y se acercó a Sesshomaru.

-Voy a quedarme por unos días -anunció.

-Me vendrá bien contar con tu ayuda.

El mestizo asintió. Por suerte, su amigo no le pre guntaba por qué había cambiado de opinión. Se apre suró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Te parece que Ryuukotsusei puede aparecer por aquí un día de éstos?

-Aparecerá, si está convencido de que yo tengo su oro -respondió Sesshomaru.

-Tal vez lo alcancen antes de que llegue a Sioux City.

-Tal vez.

-Sango no debería viajar hasta que nazca el niño. El viaje hacia aquí fue muy duro para ella. Nece sita descansar.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que nos quedemos?

-No veo otra salida -respondió Miroku. Sesshomaru estaba preocupado por ella, por supuesto, pero también por su esposa y sus hijos. El territorio salvaje no era buen lugar para ellos. Se le ocurrían por lo menos diez motivos por los que no resultaba seguro. Cualquiera de ellos podía pisar una serpiente, ahogarse en el arroyo o ser destrozado por un oso. La lista era interminable.

Pero Miroku tenía razón: era preciso quedarse hasta que naciera el niño.

Miroku fue luego a la aldea, en busca de algunas cosas que necesitaría para reforzar la escalera. Durante la cena, Sesshomaru informó a Kagome de que su amigo había decidido quedarse hasta que Sango tu viera a su bebé. Ante esa noticia, la castaña rompió en lágrimas. Después de pedir disculpas desapareció en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Daniel David.

-Está feliz -explicó Kagome.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza. La reacción de Sango le parecía muy extraña. Luego fijó la atención en su es posa, que esa noche estaba hermosísima, con el pelo suelto a la espalda y la cara sonrosada por el calor de la cocina. Se habría conformado con observarla el resto de la noche.

Ella no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Rin había empujado deliberadamente el bizcocho de Lin, haciendo que tocara el trozo de cerdo salado, lo cual provocó inmediatamente un alboroto, y Kagome se encontraba muy atareada en tranquilizar a una y ser monear a la otra, todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Lin se interrumpió para aspirar hondo, a fin de lanzar otro alarido, Sesshomaru introdujo la otra noticia:

-Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar el bebé de Sango. Cuando nazca nos iremos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Al momento él le recordó que esa vivienda era temporal.

-No creas que he cambiado de idea. Nuestros hijos no se criarán aquí.

-No, por supuesto -aseguró ella.

Él actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Es demasiado peligroso, para ellos y para ti. Tú eres demasiado frágil para vivir de un modo tan primi tivo. En el otoño nos mudaremos a la ciudad.

-¡Pero si tú detestas la ciudad!

-Me acostumbraré.

Kagome, aunque con esfuerzo, pudo controlar su genio.

-¿Has pensado en alguna ciudad en especial?

-Volveremos al este.

Ella se quedó esperando detalles. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos cayó en la cuenta de que él no diría una palabra más sobre sus planes.

-No soy frágil, Sesshomaru. - Él no quiso escuchar.

-En el otoño nos iremos. No pienses siquiera en instalarte aquí.

Kagome le aseguró que no lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente colgó unas cortinas a cua dros amarillos y blancos. Dijo a Sesshomaru que era sólo por tener intimidad, cosa bastante ridícula, considerando que vivían en el páramo. Se mudarían, claro. Por su puesto que lo sabía. ¿Acaso él no se lo había dicho cien veces, por lo menos? Pero eso no les impedía vivir con comodidad, mientras tanto.

Esa noche él vio el mantel en la mesa. Y los platos pulcramente apilados en los estantes. En la cama de ambos había un cobertor nuevo y, en la repisa, un ja rrón lleno de flores silvestres. Aquella casa se parecía cada vez más a un hogar.

Gakusaijin les permitió comprar la mecedora a Goryomaru, bajo la condición de que se la prestarían los domingos por la tarde, para escuchar la lectura del periódico. Kagome accedió de buena gana. En opinión de Goryomaru, Gakusaijin no tenía por qué imponer condiciones. Por más que la mecedora fuera obra suya, eso no le daba derecho a pedirla prestada cada vez que se le antojara. Después de todo, la había vendido a Goryomaru.

Al gigante no le gustaba que le dijeran qué podía hacer y qué no. Por lo tanto, asió a Goryomaru por la peche ra y estaba a punto de darle una buena sacudida cuando Kagome se interpuso.

-¿Fue usted quien hizo esta magnífica mecedo ra, Gakusaijin?

El gran respeto de su voz conquistó la plena aten ción del gigante. A ella le parecía magnífica. Lo había dicho con toda claridad. Olvidando que aún tenía col gado a Goryomaru, hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, para no dejar entrever que estaba orgulloso de su obra.

Kagome se sentó en la silla, deslizando los dedos por la madera lustrada. Gakusaijin se volvió a observarla, arrastrando a Goryomaru tal como Lin arrastraba su muñe ca de trapo.

-Es sólida -aseguró. Y su voz ya no sonaba gruñona:

-Es estupenda -declaró ella-. No creo haber visto en toda Inglaterra algo tan bien hecho -exage ró-. Usted es un gran artesano, Gakusaijin.

El gigante dejó caer a Goryomaru para correr hacia ella. -No tiene un solo clavo -anunció-. Yo no hago trampas.

Hizo que Kagome se levantara para dar vuelta el mueble, a fin de mostrarle mejor su construcción. Goryomaru se recobró muy pronto del arrebato de Gakusaijin. Con el correr de los años se había habituado a que lo sacudiera o lo empujara de un lado a otro. Ya no le temía. Sabía que el gigante no era capaz de ma tarlo, pues lo consideraba su amigo. Y en esos luga res, un amigo era algo difícil de conseguir. No obs tante, Goryomaru conocía los límites de su paciencia; por ese motivo no se atrevió a sonreír cuando los cum plidos de Kagome convirtieron al feroz gigante en un niño ruboroso.

Gakusaijin aseguró que siempre había sido hábil con las manos y que finalmente decidió sacarles provecho. Trabajaba en su casa, agregó, señalando la última cons trucción de la calle.

-En el cobertizo tengo madera suficiente para hacer veinte mecedoras -aseguró-. Y tardo exacta mente dos semanas en hacer una bien sólida.

Kagome le preguntó si se animaría a hacer una cuna para el bebé de Sango. Le aseguró qué estaba dis puesta a pagar un buen precio. Y él dispondría de todo el verano para trabajar en ella.

Gakusaijin se frotó la barba crecida y musitó que debía pensarlo.

Ya avanzada la noche, cuando todos estaban acos tados, Sesshomaru la despertó para hacerle el amor. Ella esta ba tan cansada que no creía tener fuerzas ni voluntad para eso, pero sus cálidas caricias y sus besos ardientes pronto la hicieron cambiar de idea. Se tornó tan exi gente y desesperada como él. Cuando encontró satis facción, él acalló su grito de éxtasis con la boca.

Se derrumbó sobre ella; al oírla gemir rodó hacia un costado, acercándola a sí. Ella trató de encerrar den tro sus palabras de amor. No quería cargar a Sesshomaru ni hacerle pensar que ansiaba desesperadamente su jura mento de amor. Pero en verdad lo ansiaba. Por mucho que se esforzara por ser razonable, no podía despren derse de sus ansias.

Esperó a que él se quedara dormido para susu rrarle:

-Te amo, Sesshomaru.

Por exhausta que estuviera, el sueño la eludía. Al fin de cuentas, debía agradecer que su esposo no la odiara, después del cambio radical que ella había im puesto en su vida, sin darle ninguna oportunidad. El pobre detestaba el matrimonio. Y ahora debía cargar con una esposa y tres hijos.

Kagome pasó un largo rato compadeciéndose de Sesshomaru. Luego volvió la compasión hacia sí misma. Era un milagro que su esposo tolerara siquiera mirarla. No era tan bonita como Sango y nada fácil de amar, por cierto. Tenía demasiados defectos. Era autoritaria, ter ca y rígida. En otros tiempos esos fallos le habían pare cido virtudes. Cuanto sabía de la vida provenía de su abuela, que le había enseñado a ser disciplinada y a dominarse. Una no debe exigir ni quejarse; tomas lo que te dan y le sacas el mejor partido posible. A nadie le gustan los gimoteos; cuando no puedas contener el llan to, es preciso buscar un lugar privado para que nadie te vea ni te oiga. Una dama es una dama desde el momen to en que abre los ojos, por la mañana, hasta que vuelve a cerrarlos por la noche.

Kagome estaba harta de ser siempre correcta. Era un esfuerzo terrible. El impulso de gritar cuando algo la importunaba se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez le resultaba más atractiva la idea de atacar a puntapiés a Sesshomaru para hacerlo entrar en razones.

Él la estaba obligando a renunciar también a su sueño. Si se lo hacía notar, él se limitaría a decirle lo mismo que repetía casi desde el casamiento: que ella no era lo bastante fuerte. ¡Frágil, decía! A ella le parecía lo más insultante que hubiera podido decir.

Le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Sí, ésa era la solución. Nada ganaría argumentando que era tan fuerte como él. Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Hacía falta una demostración. Kagome dejó de auto compadecerse para pensar en el verano que tenía por delante. Contaba con tres meses para demostrar a Sesshomaru que ella no era frágil.

Una vez que él comenzara a mirarla en un pie de igualdad, sin duda la trataría como correspondía a una esposa, compartiendo con ella sus esperanzas, sus pre ocupaciones y su pasado. Había estado en la guerra: eso era lo único importante que sabía de él. Pero ¿qué había hecho antes y después? ¿Cómo había sido su ni ñez? Ella le había hecho preguntas, sí, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Sesshomaru se cerraba. No le había dicho siquiera si había podido atrapar al hombre que perse guía en Chicago. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No pudo recor darlo.

El amor y la confianza iban de la mano. Kagome se quedó dormida mientras pedía a Dios que le diera ambas cosas.

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**Gran avance de Sango y Miroku jejejejeje el indeciso jajajajajajaja; y quién no quisiera ser despertada por un Sessho así a mitad de la noche para hacer lo mismo? Jujuujujuju ****^.^**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a las nuevas y a las siempre me escriben. GRACIAS! Por sus reviews sobretodo a las que en todos los caps. Me los envían, no saben q alegría me da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	24. Estrés, nombres, verdades y serpientes

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA D FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**YA SÉ ESTA VEZ NO TENGO PERDÓN DIS****CULPEN NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

_**GRACIAS **__**GRACIAS GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS REVIEWS A IOSI E IUKI, HEKATE AMA, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, JOS, KS-MOON, AZULDCULLEN HINATITA4EVA, MIA, LLYL, MEGAFANHP, GELM, SUUURINE, YAN-01 Y A KS-MOON! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**ÉSTE CAP. ES DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HAN TENIDO MUCHA PACIENCIA **

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**=)**

**Cap. ****24**

El príncipe de las tinieblas es un caballero.

Shakespeare

El rey Lear

El agotamiento comenzaba a afectar a Kagome. Esta ba tan tensa y preocupada, tan harta de fingirse fuerte que por dentro se sentía a punto de estallar. Cuando las cosas se tornaban demasiado difíciles, tomaba el cántaro y, diciendo que salía en busca de agua, caminaba hasta un sitio recoleto junto al arroyo, para llorar hasta que la tensión se aliviaba. A veces iba por agua tres veces en un mismo día.

Sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru la estaba' empujando ha cia el punto de ruptura. Había convertido en un rito el recordarle, todas las noches, que en el otoño se muda rían. Ella interpretaba esa advertencia como una señal de que aún debía esforzarse por convencerlo de que era capaz de vivir en el páramo. Al día siguiente se esforza ba un poco más, trabajaba durante más tiempo. Y un día después, lo mismo, y otro más.

Él tenía su rito y ella, su obsesión. Estaba decidida a lograr que él comenzara a tratarla como se debe tratar a una esposa. Quería que le hablara de sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus preocupaciones y su pasado. Ansiaba oírlo revelar algunos recuerdos de otros tiempos. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto se esforzaba por hacerlo hablar. Sin embargo, por muy inocuas que fueran sus preguntas, Sesshomaru continuaba respondiéndole con monosílabos. Parecía decidido a reservarse una parte de sí mismo, sin que ella comprendiera por qué.

Nada parecía ser fácil. Kagome llevaba ya una sema na librando batalla con las gemelas. Sango le asegura ba que estaba progresando, pero ella no estaba conven cida. Cuando Lin o Rin se portaban mal, Kagome las sentaba en uno de los peldaños que conducían al desván y las obligaba a permanecer allí hasta que pro metieran portarse bien. Las primeras veces, a Rin no pareció importarle en absoluto que la sentaran allí. Entonces la madre comenzó a ignorarla durante el casti go. No le dirigía la palabra ni permitía que los demás lo hicieran. Ella no tardó en comprender que esa exclu sión no era nada divertida. Cuando llegó el viernes, detestaba el castigo; por fin dejó de subir a la mesa y de tocar la comida de su hermana.

Lin resultó mucho más difícil de disciplinar. Per manecer sentada en el peldaño parecía gustarle. Tam bién le gustaba llorar. Sus alaridos eran ensordecedores;

Kagome tenía que apretar los dientes para ignorarlos, ac tuando como si los chillidos no la molestaran. Lin era mucho más empecinada. Cuando ella salía los gritos cesaban; en cuanto ella volvía a entrar, la niña comenza ba de nuevo. Al parecer, quería público.

El sábado por la mañana Kagome ideó otro plan. Llevó a Lin al desván y le dijo que podía gritar cuanto quisiera, pues nadie la oiría. Era mentira, por supues to, pues sus alaridos llegaban a espantar a los caballos, pero la pequeña lo creyó. Llorar dejó de ser interesan te. Si no había quien le prestara atención, la lucha por el poder no valía la pena.

Claro que las gemelas no se comportaban siempre como dos diablillos. Generalmente eran dulces y afectuo sas. Todas las noches, después del baño, se acurrucaban en su regazo, turnándose para contarle todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Parecían olvidar que la madre había compartido cada uno de esos momentos. Ella las elogia ba tanto como era posible. La emocionaba que ambas estuvieran adaptándose al páramo con tanta facilidad.

Daniel estaba encantado con su nuevo hogar. Se guía a Sesshomaru como un cachorrito, pendiente de cada palabra suya. Los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Por muy ocupado que Sesshomaru estuviera, siempre tenía tiempo y atención que dedicar a su hijo.

Kagome se aferraba a la esperanza de que, con el correr del tiempo, hiciera lo mismo con ella. Pero no era posible mantener eternamente esa rígida rutina. El sábado por la tarde Kagome perdió el control. Cosa iróni ca: fue su dulce e inocente hijo quien, inadvertidamen te, hizo rebosar el vaso, al revelarle el nombre que había escogido para sí.

Totosai estaba junto a Daniel, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, meciéndose sobre los talones. Pa recía muy ufano por algo. Eso intrigó a Kagome. Al mon tañés le gustaba provocar; ¿qué se traería entre manos? Decididamente, había un chisporroteo en sus ojos. Daniel hizo su anuncio. Explicó que deseaba lla marse como el fiero y valiente montañés a quien todos apodaban Demonio.

Ella comprendió, pues había escuchado a Totosai contar, una tras otra, mágicas leyendas sobre ese audaz montañés. También ella se había enamorado de esos relatos, pero el nombre no le parecía adecuado. ¿Quién querría llamarse "Demonio"?

-Demonio lo llaman todos, pero nunca frente a frente. Él detesta ese nombre, madre. Me lo dijo Totosai.

Ella asintió, esperando que el pequeño le revelara el verdadero nombre. Daniel tartamudeaba de entusias mo. No lo apresuró. Para el niño era un momento importantísimo.

Lo vio aspirar profundamente y cuadrar los hom bros. Y entonces él le reveló su nuevo nombre. Se lla maría Sesshomaru "Demonio" Taisho.

Kagome tuvo que sentarse. Su hijo no pareció reparar en su nerviosismo ni en su estupefacción. Ya se estaba precipitando en uno de sus relatos favoritos sobre Sesshomaru.

-En pleno invierno guió a cuarenta colonos para sacarlos del cañón y los indios no los molestaron siquie ra, porque...

Para Totosai fue un gusto proporcionar el resto de la explicación, mientras el niño hacía una pausa para tomar aliento.

-Le temen y lo respetan -dijo. El pequeño asintió.

-No me puedo llamar Demonio. Todos los mon tañeses tienen que ganarse el apodo. A Totosai lo lla man "Herrero", ¿no es así? Por que tiene todo tipo de armas.

-Sin duda-confirmó Totosai.

-Gakusaijin me contó un cuento sobre mi padre, ma dre. Dijo que era capaz de rastrear...

-No creo que tu mamá esté en condiciones de escuchar un cuento, hijo. Me parece que está un poco aturdida. Usted no lo sabía, ¿verdad, señora Taisho?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. El hombre estalló en carca jadas, pero Kagome lo ignoró. Estaba recordando a la muchedumbre que rodeaba a su esposo en el vestíbulo de Boston, palmoteándolo con entusiasmo, deseando estrecharle la mano. Ella había creído que toda esa ad miración tenía algo que ver con la guerra.

¡Dios del cielo, estaba casada con un montañés! Y todo el país parecía saber quién era él. Todos, menos ella.

-Totosai dijo que no pueden llamarnos Sesshomaru a los dos; sería confuso -continuó el niño-. Y me sugirió que lo use en segundo nombre hasta que sea grande. Ahora me llamo Shippo, madre... si a ti te parece bien.

Por no estropearle la alegría, ella se obligó a sonreír. -Shippo sea.

Totosai se fue pocos minutos después y el chico salió para informar a todos cuál era su nuevo nombre. Sesshomaru ya había salido a cazar. Tendría que esperar para saber cómo debía llamar en adelante a su hijo.

Kagome pasó largo rato sentada a la mesa. Sango y Miroku habían llevado a las gemelas al arroyo, para que jugaran en el agua. Cuando volvieron, más de una hora después. Kagome aún estaba sentada allí.

Sango, que había preparado un guiso espeso para la cena, anunció que estaría listo en una hora más. No dejaba de echar miradas de preocupación a su amiga, pues la veía arrebolada y trémula. Le preguntó si tenía fiebre.

Kagome se levantó, negando con la cabeza. -No es fiebre -susurró-. Es furia.

Se ató el delantal a la cintura y, después de guardar el revólver en el bolsillo, echó a andar hacia la puerta. -¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Sango.

A vigilar la huerta -anunció Kagome-. Después creo que iré hasta la ciudad. Necesito estar sola un rato. Le pareció que su voz sonaba serena y razonable. Sango no pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Te duele la garganta? Pareces ronca.

Kagome no le respondió. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, su amiga le preguntó cuánto tardaría en volver, pues no quería que se perdiera su guiso. Ella le prome tió que regresaría a tiempo.

Armada con el revólver, marchó alrededor de su huerta, rezongando por lo bajo al ver los daños que los conejos habían hecho a sus incipientes hortalizas; para sus adentros gritaba a todo pulmón por lo angustioso de su vida.

A Sesshomaru le bastó verla para notar que algo andaba mal. Ella se detuvo al otro lado de la huerta, mirándolo con una expresión que él nunca le había visto. Parecía derrotada.

Kagome esperó a tenerlo a cinco o seis metros; en tonces levantó la mano para que se detuviera. -

-Renuncio -anunció a todo pulmón. Él dilató los ojos-. ¿Me has oído, Sesshomaru? ¡Renuncio!

Él le echó un vistazo. -Ya era hora.

Esa reacción fue combustible para la furia de Kagome. -Estabas esperando que fracasara, ¿no? Esto no te sorprende en absoluto.

-No me sorprende, no -respondió él-. En es tas últimas semanas te he visto trabajar hasta quedar en piel y huesos. Y he visto qué has ganado con eso.-La preocupación le endurecía la voz-. Has adelgazado y tienes enormes ojeras. Gracias a Dios has recuperado el tino antes de matarte.

Ella sentía deseos de gritarle y no se contuvo. Al diablo con el dominio de sí. Había ido a la frontera para ser libre, y por Dios que lo sería.

-¿Vas a decirme que, con tanto trabajar duro, te he convencido de que no debo vivir aquí?

-Me estás gritando, Kagome. -Parecía atónito. Ella no perdió tiempo en confirmarlo.

¡No te atrevas a decirme que soy frágil, Sesshomaru, o juro por Dios que te mataré a gritos!

-Éste no es el lugar que te corresponde -argu mentó él. Su propio enfado crecía rápidamente. Cuan to más miraba a su exhausta esposa más se enfurecía.

¿No entendía esa mujer que se había convertido en su mundo entero? Si algo le pasaba, ¿qué haría él? Ella te nía sus responsabilidades, qué diablos. Los niños de pendían de ella. Y él también. Tenía que empezar a cui darse y él se encargaría de obligarla.

-Ya estoy cansado de dejarte hacer -le dijo -te saqué de un salón de baile y juro por lo más sagrado que allí volverás. Deberías estar cubierta de diamantes y…

Ella sacó el arma del bolsillo, rompiéndole la con centración. Giró en redondo y disparó. Un conejo gor do recibió el proyectil, que lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra la cerca.

Kagome guardó el revólver y se cruzó de brazos. Miraba a su esposo echando chispas por los ojos. -¡Renuncio! -gritó otra vez-. ¿Sabías que tu hijo ha escogido un nombre? Quiere llamarse Sesshomaru Shippo Taisho. Se supone que lo llamaremos Shippo. ¿Qué piensas de eso, "Demonio"?

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia ella. Kagome retrocedió. -Son puras exageraciones. No me gusta hablar de eso. No merezco esa fama. Soy un buen rastreador, nada más.

Con toda deliberación, interpretaba mal lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle. Su expresión se tornó caute losa. Obviamente, quería cambiar de tema, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

-Toda Norteamérica sabe quién eres. Todo el mundo, menos tu esposa.

Ante eso no había nada que decir. Kagome se sentía traicionada. Necesitaba un rato a solas para resolver qué haría.

-No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti -a nunció. Y recogió sus faldas para iniciar la marcha por el sendero que llevaba a la aldea-. Ahora, si me discul pas, me voy.

-Vete si quieres -murmuró él-. Pero te lo ad vierto, Kagome: iré tras de ti para traerte de vuelta a ras tras. Lo que es mío sigue siendo mío. Ella se detuvo bruscamente. La confundía el pánico que detectaba en su voz. Giró para mirarlo y vio miedo en su mirada. No comprendió su reacción, pero trató instintivamente de calmarlo.

-Voy a la aldea. Volveré dentro de una hora. Él no pudo disimular su alivio.

Durante todo el trayecto a la aldea, Kagome no dejó de pensar en la conducta de su esposo. Corrió un buen trecho y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aminoró el paso. Aún estaba tan furiosa con ese hom bre obstinado que no podía pensar con claridad. Había fracasado en su propósito de demostrarle que tenía las agallas necesarias para vivir en el páramo.

Él era un montañés hecho y derecho, mucho más que un hombre normal. ¿Había algo más irritante? Sa bía que la fascinaban Daniel Boone y Davy Crockett. La había oído contar sus leyendas al niño. Sabía perfec tamente lo que ella pensaba de sus héroes, pero nunca se le ocurrió decirle que estaba casada con uno de ellos.

Su mal genio volvió a encenderse. No se lo había dicho, por supuesto, porque para eso debía hablarle de su pasado. ¡No lo permitiera Dios, compartir unas po cas experiencias con su mujer!

Kagome alzó las manos, ofendida.

-Renuncio -murmuró. Y luego estalló en lágri mas. Como tenía por costumbre acortar camino por dentro del almacén, cruzó por allí sin dejar de llorar. Y como también tenía por costumbre saludar a Goryomaru agi tando la mano, lo hizo. Sólo al encontrarse otra vez afuera cayó en la cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido la escena.

Kagome había prometido regresar en una hora, pero perdió la noción del tiempo. Trepó hasta lo alto de la colina que se alzaba detrás de Redención, para contemplar la aldea desde allí. De pronto puso los brazos en jarras y dejó escapar un alarido, absolutamente libera dor. Le pareció tan estupendo que volvió a gritar. Y sólo calló al notar que comenzaba a dolerle la garganta.

Sabía que estaba actuando como una loca, pero no le importaba. No había allí nadie que pudiera verla ni oírla. Y aun eso no habría importado. Era libre. Si que ría _perder _el dominio de sí, lo haría, qué diablos.

Por fin se sentó, con un fuerte suspiro dé satisfac ción. Pasó largo rato pensando en su marido. La impor tunaba la forma en que él había reaccionado al oírla decir que se iba. Al parecer, había pensado que ella renunciaba al matrimonio. Era ridículo que un hombre inteligente sacara esa conclusión, pero lo que la confun día y fascinaba era el miedo que había visto en sus ojos. No era un error: había en ellos miedo y pánico.

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso la creía capaz de aban donarlos, a él y a los niños? ¿O tal vez pensaba que ella le dejaría a los niños? De ahí el pánico. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, rechazando esa posibilidad. Sesshomaru debía de sa ber que ella jamás abandonaría a sus hijos. ¿Y cómo ha bía podido temer que lo abandonara a él mismo? Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Acaso lo tomaba como una enfermedad pasajera?

Obviamente, Sesshomaru no estaba pensando con clari dad y eso era muy raro en él, siempre tan razonable. También le había levantado la voz. Sesshomaru jamás gritaba.

Nunca había permitido que las emociones le estorba ran el dominio de sí mismo.

Hasta ese día.

Sólo cabía una conclusión. Y de pronto lo que pa recía no tener sentido quedó perfectamente en claro. La amaba.

Se sintió abrumada de alegría. Pasó diez minutos llorando. Luego empezó a preocuparse. Si la amaba, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

Kagome se levantó, secándose la cara con el borde de la falda. El amor no tenía por qué confundir a nadie.

Tal vez Sesshomaru aún no se había dado cuenta de que la amaba. Eso tenía sentido. Y, como no halló ninguna otra explicación lógica, decidió que así eran las cosas.

Tendría que mostrarse paciente. Francamente, no se creía capaz. Tarde o temprano, Sesshomaru acabaría por comprenderlo todo. Sólo cabía esperar que ese obtuso no descubriera la verdad cuando ella estuviera ya muer ta y enterrada. Amarlo bien podía llevarla a la muerte. La idea la hizo sonreír.

Era hora de volver a casa. Después de sacudirse las hojas de la falda, inició el descenso de la colina. De pronto se descubrió tratando de recordar qué había es tado haciendo un año atrás; leyendo con pasión el dia rio de la señorita Urasue, probablemente. ¡Qué in genuidad! La señorita Urasue no sabía nada de la vida familiar en el páramo. El lunes no tenía por qué ser día de colada. Las mujeres no tenían que trabajar hasta caer redondas, sólo para demostrar que eran capaces.

La vida era demasiado breve para horarios rígi dos. Kagome Comprendió que, con el tiempo, se asenta ría en una rutina cómoda, que no fuera exigente. Ya no necesitaba demostrar nada a nadie. Quería vivir mu chos años junto a su esposo, viendo crecer a sus hijos, siguiendo sus sueños.

Amaba apasionadamente a Sesshomaru, pero no permi tiría que él le quitara sus sueños. Iba a quedarse donde estaba. Ni una palabra más.

Se estaba poniendo el sol. Kagome hizo una pausa para admirar la obra divina; luego apretó el paso hacia la aldea. Había prometido a Sango volver en una hora y ya habían pasado más de dos.

Tomó el atajo habitual a través del almacén, salu dando a Goryomaru, y salió apresuradamente por la puerta del frente.

Allí se encontró cara a cara con su tío Naraku. Estuvieron a punto de chocar. Esa aparición la so bresaltó de tal modo que se detuvo en seco. Él, por el contrario, no parecía sorprendido de verla. La sujetó por el antebrazo, apretando con fuerza, para apartarla de la entrada.

Mientras ella procuraba liberarse, él la estrelló con tra la pared. Su nuca chocó contra la madera. La reco rrió un relámpago de dolor, pero no gritó. No pensaba dar a su tío esa satisfacción.

Naraku era tan feo como ella lo recordaba, aun que había engordado bastante alrededor de la cintura desde la última vez que se vieran. El pelo comenzaba a escasear en la coronilla y los mechones grises de las sie nes se habían ensanchado. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, manchada alrededor del cuello y en la pechera. Hedía a whisky. Sí: Naraku era tan repulsivo como ella lo recordaba.

-Quítame las manos de encima-exigió, en tono de evidente asco.

-¿Ésa es manera de saludar a tu tío? -arrulló él. Tenía la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Kagome fijó deliberadamente la vista en la cicatriz que le cruzaba el párpado y la ceja. Por fin él notó lo que estaba mirando y levantó la mano derecha para darle una fuerte bofetada. En ese momento Goryomaru, que había salido para ver qué pasaba, lanzó un grito y corrió a socorrerla.

Después de apartarlo de un empellón, Naraku arrastró a Kagome hacia el interior de la tienda. Cerró violentamente la puerta, le echó llave y la empujó con tra el mostrador.

-¿Creías poder ocultarte de mí en este sitio per dido de la mano de Dios?

Ella no respondió.

-Te has sorprendido al verme, ¿no?

-Sí -admitió Kagome-. Esperaba que enviaras a otros hombres por las niñas, pero nunca creí que vinie ras en persona.

Voy a llevármelas a casa -anunció él, dándose una palmada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Estos pape les demuestran que me pertenecen.

-Ellas no pertenecen a nadie -exclamó Kagome-. Aquí tus papeles no tienen ningún valor. No estamos en Inglaterra.

Él le clavó una mirada fulminante. Luego corrió a echar el cerrojo a la puerta de atrás.

-Esperaremos aquí -informó.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventana del frente. No vio a Goryomaru por ninguna parte. Probablemente había ido en busca de Sesshomaru.

-Podría matarte por todas las molestias que me has causado. Fue idea tuya, ¿no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, en tanto él se paseaba por el pasillo, sin dejar de mirarla con gesto ceñudo. -¿Qué cosa fue idea mía?

-Cambiar el testamento. -Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Tu madre no me lo dijo. Me enteré después de su muerte, igual que tú. Naraku emitió un resoplido de incredulidad.

-No me iré sin las gemelas. No me habría moles tado, pero tú convenciste a esa perra para que legara una fortuna a las crías de Midoriko. Gracias a tu entrome timiento, todos los acreedores de Londres me están golpeando la puerta.

-La Señora dejó pagados todos tus créditos -le recordó ella-. ¿Ya has vuelto a enterrarte en deudas?

Disgustado por la pregunta, él dio un paso amena zador. Kagome deslizó la mano en el bolsillo de su delan tal. Quería estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. -Si tengo que matarte, lo haré -amenazó él.

-Hazlo. Será mi esposo quien reciba el dinero. -Fue un placer recordárselo.

Naraku sonrió.

-Debe de estar muriendo en este mismo instan te. Ésta vez no he contratado a dos cobardes. He venido bien preparado: he traído a cuatro pistoleros.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Kagome logró disimular su alarma.

-¿Sólo cuatro? -se burló.

El tío alzó la mano para abofetearla otra vez, pero un ruido que provenía de la calle desvió su atención. Corrió hasta el costado de la ventana para echar un vistazo afuera. Al parecer no había nadie, pues se enco gió de hombros y echó a andar hacia ella, pavoneándo se como un pavo real.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si alguien muere, la responsabilidad es tuya. Quiero todo lo que me corres ponde, hasta la última libra. No puedo recuperar lo que esa vieja tonta dejó para obras de caridad, pero sí lo que apartó para ti y para las gemelas.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -preguntó ella. Sin darle tiempo a continuar, añadió-: Déjame adivinar. No será culpa ni responsabilidad tuya, pero tendré que morir, ¿no es así?

-Sólo hago lo que me has obligado a hacer. -¿De dónde sacaste dinero para contratar a esos pistoleros?

-Me lo dio mi hija. Vendió sus joyas. Voy a darle la mitad de la herencia. -Y Naraku agregó, riendo entre dientes-: A propósito, Kikyou te envía cariños.

-Aquí se ahorca a los asesinos -advirtió ella. Naraku se desabotonó la chaqueta, acercando la mano al bolsillo. Ella tenía la mano apoyada en su re vólver, pero no sacó el arma del delantal. No quería matarlo, a menos que fuera necesario.

Su tío traía un revólver metido entre el cinturón y el rollo de grasa, pero no lo sacó. En cambio, extrajo un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

-Aquí hace un calor de mil diablos -murmuró.

-¡Kagome! -aulló Sesshomaru. El vidrio de las ventanas se sacudió con la fuerza del grito.

Naraku corrió de nuevo a la ventana para echar un vistazo, pero no se detuvo directamente frente al vidrio para no ofrecer un blanco.

-¿Quién te llama? -inquirió en un susurro. Ella respondió con una risa de alivio.

-Sesshomaru.

-¡No! -aulló él.

-Pues sí. ¿Quieres que le responda?

-Cierra la boca, muchacha. Déjame pensar. -Espió otra vez hacia afuera y luego se apretó contra la pared, mirándola con fijeza-. Seguramente salió hacia aquí antes de que mis hombres llegaran. Sí, eso es. Lo alcanzarán en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, haré que se distraiga preocupándose por ti. Respóndele, mal dita. Llámalo para que sepa que aún no te he matado.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a ayudarte? -exclamó ella, incrédula-. ¡Por Dios, qué despreciable eres! Pareces una rata acorralada. Y estás acorralado, ¿sabes? Lo me jor que podrías hacer es darte por vencido. Sal de aquí mientras puedas.

-¡Respóndele! -gritó Naraku otra vez.

Kagome iba a negarse, pero Sesshomaru volvió a llamarla. Sin duda estaba preocupado. Los hombres que aman a sus esposas siempre se preocupan. En eso es como todos.

-¿Sí, Sesshomaru? -gritó.

-¿Estás bien? –La voz de su marido temblaba de terror.

-Sí -aseguró ella-. Estoy muy bien.

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que él volviera a hablar. -¡Voy a entrar!

Naraku forcejeó para sacar el revólver de la cin tura. Ya no prestaba ninguna atención a su sobrina. -Dile que se quede donde está -gritó.

-No hace falta que entres -anunció Kagome, en tanto extraía el revólver del delantal. Apuntó.

Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan aterrorizado y furioso que habría podido convertirse literalmente en un demonio y derribar toda la aldea para matar a ese cretino a mano limpia. Durante todo el trayecto a la ciudad había rechazado la idea de que ella ya podía haber muerto. Cuando ella respondió a su llamada, se le afloja ron las rodillas y sintió que el corazón le estallaba.

-Sesshomaru -gritó ella-, presentas un blanco fácil ahí, de pie en medio de la calle.

Naraku había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, siem pre con el revólver en la mano, pero sin apuntar. Sólo por eso seguía con vida.

-Voy a entrar -repitió Sesshomaru.

-No hace falta -aseguró ella.

No parecía asustada. Su marido no lograba expli carse por qué. Hasta que ella se lo aclaró todo con un simple recordatorio.

-¿Cómo que no hace falta?

-Tengo puesto el delantal.

Naraku no comprendió sino cuando oyó el chas quido del revólver amartillado. Entonces se volvió len tamente, levantando su propia arma.

Ella se la arrancó de la mano con un disparo. Con un aullido de dolor, el tío cayó contra la pared. La puerta del frente estalló en fragmentos: Sesshomaru había aplicado el hombro para derribarla. De inmediato la puerta trasera se estrelló contra el suelo y Gakusaijin entró como una tempestad. Sesshomaru echó una mirada a su mujer para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Luego se volvió hacia Naraku. Después de levantarlo, le estrelló el puño en la mandí bula y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Naraku atravesó volando el vidrio de la ventana y cayó en el entarimado, hecho un montón informe.

Sesshomaru quería matarlo. Kagome no se lo permitió. En un primer momento pensó que el mejor castigo sería enviarlo de nuevo a Inglaterra, donde tendría que vivir como un pobretón. Era un hombre destruido; estaba en la ruina. Pero aún tenía los mismos apetitos enfermi zos. Mientras Naraku vagara en libertad por las calles de Londres, ninguna niña estaría segura.

Y los niños estaban antes que nada, Siempre. Quería verlo encerrado por el resto de su vida. Por fin Sesshomaru le dio la razón. Atravesar ese negro corazón con una bala no era buena idea, después de todo. Así no sufriría lo suficiente.

Toda la población se había reunido ante el alma cén para contemplar al cautivo, mientras debatían qué hacer con él. Naraku estaba sentado en el polvo, gimoteando y maldiciendo, mientras se enjugaba el ras guño que la bala de Kagome le había hecho en la mano. Gakusaijin opinaba que debían ahorcarlo sin pérdida de tiempo. Sesshomaru no lo permitió. Tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome y la estrechaba con fuerza contra sí. Ella notó que temblaba; por el modo en que la estaba mirando, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que la amaba. Parecía muy afectado.

Kagewaki y Eddie se ofrecieron a llevar al prisionero hasta Rosewood, para ponerlo en manos del comisario. Sesshomaru aceptó.

¿Qué ha sido de los cuatro hombres que él con trató? -preguntó Kagome.

Le habían tendido una emboscada. Sesshomaru había matado a dos y dejó que el tercero escapara arrastrán dose, con una bala en el vientre. Pero no pensaba dar esos detalles a Kagome.

Los pistoleros habían preparado su trampa cerca del arroyo. Mientras Miroku los mantenía ocupados con sus disparos, Sesshomaru dio un rodeo para acercarse por el costado. Lo consumía el pánico, pues Kagome siempre regresaba de la aldea por el sitio en que ellos estaban emboscados. Si hubiera vuelto a casa a la hora prometi da, la habrían matado.

Pero se retrasó. Siempre se retrasaba. Sesshomaru dio gracias a Dios por ese bienaventurado defecto. Juró que nunca jamás volvería a criticárselo.

-Sesshomaru -insistió ella-, ¿qué ha sido de los cua tro pistoleros de Naraku?

-Conté sólo tres.

-Yo conté cuatro -era Miroku quien hacía ese comentario, detrás de ella.

Kagome se volvió con una sonrisa. Se negaba a mirar a su tío. Él la había llamado dos veces sin respuesta. -Quiero volver a casa -susurró a su marido-. Goryomaru, si encargas un vidrio nuevo para tu ventana, mi esposo te lo pagará con mucho gusto.

Sesshomaru la soltó para deliberar con Miroku en voz baja. Ella no pudo oír nada. Tampoco lo esperó. De pronto necesitaba alejarse de Naraku, respirar aire fres co. Se despidió de todos para iniciar el regreso.

**YA SÉ, NO TENGO PERDÓN! GOMEN NASAI!**

**El final ya Está cerca **** U.U EN VERDA MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN 2 MESES, CUANDO DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA CADA 2 DÍAS EN VERDAD QUE VERGüENZA :(**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a las nuevas y a las siempre me escriben. GRACIAS! Por sus reviews sobretodo a las que en todos los caps. Me los envían, no saben q alegría me da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	25. Verdades 2

**MI**** PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hola chicas aquí les traigo una adaptación de la novela de _Julie Garwood_ con los personajes de _Inu-Yasha_ de sensei Rumiko

Así que ACLARO: esta historia no es mía, pero cuando la leí solo pude imaginarme a Sessho y a Kag en estos personajes jejeje :)

_SI VEN PALABRAS SEPARADAS ES__ CULPA DE FANFICTION NO MIAS JEJEJEJEJEJE_

**MIL**** DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN POR EL RETRAZO GOMENNNNNNNNNNN**

_**GRACIAS **__**GRACIAS GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS REVIEWS A IOSI E IUKI, HEKATE AMA, AKYMAYSESSHOMARU, LADY ADRIANA DE GRANDCHESTER, JOS, KS-MOON, AZULDCULLEN HINATITA4EVA, MIA, LLYL, MEGAFANHP, GELM, SUUURINE, YAN-01, KS-MOON, ELIZABETH, TAO MEY-NEKO EVIL, ! EN EL ANTERIOR CAP. **_

**ÉSTE CAP. ES DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HAN TENIDO MUCHA PACIENCIA **

**SALUDOSSSSSS**

**=)**

**Cap. ****25**

Sesshomaru la alcanzó en el recodo del camino.

Ella le repitió lo que su tío le había dicho -Nunca se hizo responsable de nada, en toda su vida. Tenía mucha habilidad para hacer que otros se sintieran culpables por sus actos.

-¿Midoriko?

-Sí. Ella creía haber hecho algo malo. ¿Lo ence rrarán?

-Será acusado de intento de asesinato -dijo Sesshomaru-. Lo encerrarán, sí.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Qué?

-Nada. -Le temblaba la voz. Aún le costaba dominar sus emociones. Había experimentado por pri mera vez el terror ciego al comprender que Kagome esta ba dentro, con ese cretino y no quería volver a sentir lo mismo. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto y los nervios a punto de estallar.

-¡Sesshomaru! Deja de mirarme así.

-No quiero volver a pasar por esto nunca más. ¿Me oyes, Kagome? No quiero volver a soportar un susto como éste.

-¿Por qué crees que has tenido tanto miedo? -Ella esperó la respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

-¡Qué pregunta tan ignorante!

Por Dios, ese hombre era imposible.

Caminaron durante varios minutos más antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Cuando salí de casa, había tomado una deci sión. No quería seguir casada con un hombre que no me amaba.

-No es así. -Parecía furioso con ella.

-Lo sé. -Ella parecía encantada.

-¿Has dejado de amarme?

No fue la pregunta en sí, sino el temblor de su voz al formularla lo que aturdió a Kagome. Su angustia era casi insoportable a la vista. Parecía temer que ella lo destrozara con su respuesta. Y creía tenerlo todo adivi nado, pues comenzaba a asentir con la cabeza.

-Jamás dejaré de amarte-susurró ella, estrechán dole la mano con fuerza-. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Crees que mis sentimientos cambiarían si hicie ras o dijeras algo equivocado? Francamente, Sesshomaru, vas a volverme loca. Mi amor no es condicional ni pasajero. Es para siempre.

-Entonces no vuelvas a interrogarme sobre mi pasado -ordenó él-. Déjalo en paz, Kagome. Estoy har to de temer que tú...

Sin terminar la frase, se apartó de ella, apretando el paso.

-¿Que yo descubra qué cosa? -preguntó Kagome. Él sacudió la cabeza. Ella no se dio por vencida. -Respóndeme -exigió, casi gritando.

Sesshomaru se volvió a mirarla. -Soy bastardo, ¿recuerdas?

-Conozco las circunstancias de tu nacimiento. Me lo contó la Señora, me lo contaste tú y creo que me lo contó Inu-Yasha. No me importó entonces y no me importa ahora.

-¿Por qué diablos no te importa? ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que yo no soy...? -Se interrumpió súbita mente, con otra sacudida de cabeza-. Sé que no te merezco, pero no voy a renunciar a ti, por muy indigno que sea. Si supieras todas las cosas que he hecho, no volverías a mirarme. Comencé a vivir el día en que te conocí. Deja en paz mi pasado. Y ésta es la última vez que hablamos del asunto. ¿Has entendido?

Sin esperar su asentimiento, echó a andar otra vez. Por fin había salido a relucir la verdad. Sesshomaru te nía miedo. Kagome se reprochó haber tardado tanto en comprenderlo. Él se avergonzaba de su pasado; temía que, si ella se enteraba de su niñez, de sus años en la guerra, dejaría de amarlo. En el fondo de su miedo estaba el estigma de su nacimiento ilegítimo. Sólo en ese momento comprendió Kagome lo mucho que eso lo había afectado, lo que habría sido su vida de niño.

Nunca se refería a Inu-Yasha llamándolo por su nombre. Lo llamaba hijo de puta. Lo llamaba bastar do, aunque no era ilegítimo. Tampoco lo era el tío Naraku; sin embargo, Sesshomaru también lo llamaba bas tardo. Y por fin Kagome comprendía por qué. A su modo de ver, que llamaran bastardo era la maldición más ho rrible, despreciable y deshonrosa que se podía lanzar sobre un hombre.

Verlo tan vulnerable hizo que lo amara todavía más. Su corazón comenzó súbitamente a marcar un ritmo furioso. No deseaba otra cosa que arrojarse en sus bra zos, gritando de alegría al saber que él la amaba.

Primero tenía que concentrar su atención; después, persuadirlo de que era sobradamente digno. Él era el hombre de sus sueños.

Lo llamó. Él no le prestó atención. Kagome lo llamó por segunda vez. Él hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado. La joven lanzó un suspiro y echó mano de su re vólver, tomó puntería e hizo volar un guijarro del suelo, a uno o dos metros de él.

Sesshomaru giró en redondo para enfrentarse a ella. -¿Qué diablos haces?

-Llamarte la atención.

Él sacudió la cabeza. No quería detenerse a hablar mientras no hubiera dominado sus emociones. Ella ya había visto demasiado su debilidad.

-Guarda ese revólver. Tengo cosas que hacer. Me voy, qué demonios.

Ella le sonrió.

-Vete -le gritó-. Pero te lo advierto: iré tras de ti para traerte de vuelta a rastras. Te amo, Sesshomaru. Eres todo lo que siempre deseé.

Él le volvió la espalda. Kagome disparó de nuevo, arrancando un trozo de corteza a un árbol, cinco o seis metros más adelante. Luego volvió a guardar el revólver en su delantal y, recogiéndose las faldas, corrió hacia él. Sollozaba cuando se arrojó en sus brazos.

Él temblaba de emoción. No podía dejar de re petirle lo mucho que la amaba. Besó cada centíme tro de su cara quemada por el sol, susurrándole to das las palabras que había retenido dentro de sí du rante tanto tiempo. Quería demostrarle primero que era digno de su esposa. Le daría el tipo de vida que ella, sin duda, deseaba y merecía. Cuando estuvieran viviendo en una casa lujosa, cuando la hubiera envuel to en terciopelos y diamantes, sólo entonces le diría que la amaba.

A ella le pareció la fantasía más bella, amante y tonta de cuantas hubiera escuchado. Ya estaba viviendo en el paraíso y no quería abandonarlo.

Los besos y las promesas les despertaron un mayor apetito. Ella trató de arrastrarlo hacia el patio de la casa, pero Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza y la condujo hacia un sitio recoleto, escondido entre dos pinos. Allí hicieron el amor con una pasión que los sobrecogió.

Después de lavarse perezosamente en el arroyo, volvieron a hacer el amor. Besándose y acariciándose, volvieron a vestirse; esa vulgar tarea les llevó un tiempo muy largo.

Kagome aún no quería volver a la casa, pero sabía que Sango estaba preocupada. Sesshomaru la tranquilizó, asegurándole que Miroku esperaba ese retraso.

Luego se tendió de espaldas en una alfombra de césped, con un fuerte suspiro de satisfacción. -¿Cómo sabe que llegaremos tarde?

-Porque yo se lo dije.

-¡Pero si tenías mucha urgencia por volver a casa! sonrió.

-Sólo cuando empezaste a presionarme.

Kagome se sentó a su lado para contemplar las es trellas.

-Estoy rodeada de lujos -susurró-. Las estre llas son mis diamantes y estoy sentada en una alfombra de terciopelo.

-¿Estás realmente decidida a vivir aquí?

-Oh, sí.

-Te resultará arduo. A veces querrás renunciar.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?

-Gritar.

Él se echó a reír.

-Como hoy.

-Sí.

-No eres frágil.

Esa admisión la complació tanto que se inclinó para besarlo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Por lo del conejo.

Ella no comprendió. Tuvo que aguardar a que él dejara de reír para escuchar la explicación.

-Fue tu preocupación por la huerta, supongo -dijo Sesshomaru. Y el modo en que ella había extraído su revólver para proteger lo que le pertenecía.

-Lo que es mío sigue siendo mío.

Le estaba respondiendo con sus propias palabras. Él asintió.

-En efecto.

Le rodeó la nuca con una mano para otro largo beso. Cuando por fin Kagome se apartó, él dejó escapar otro suspiro satisfecho.

Su esposa se tendió a su lado y ambos contem plaron la noche. Ella pensaba en el futuro. Él, en su pasado.

Durante algunos minutos no dijeron nada. A Kagome le parecía que la noche estaba llena de magia. Inhaló el perfumado aire de la montaña, con los ojos cerrados.

-Nunca había experimentado tanta paz, tanta satisfac ción.

-Antes solía mirarme contemplando las estrellas. Fingía ser el único que podía verlas. Me pertenecían sólo a mí. En ese entonces yo no tenía nada que pudiera considerar mío, ni siquiera un apellido legítimo.

Pasó casi una hora hablando de sus años infantiles. Ella no lo interrumpió con ninguna pregunta: se limita ba a escuchar. Sonrió al enterarse de algunas travesuras que él había hecho en compañía de Miroku. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando él narró algunas de sus experiencias más dolorosas.

Sesshomaru no mencionó la guerra sino cuando iban ya camino a la casa. A él le costó hablar del tema; a ella le fue casi insoportable escuchar. Y al enterarse de lo que había hecho cierto Ryuukotsusei, con él y con otros ocho hombres, sollozó de pena y compasión.

-Yo fui el afortunado -dijo él-. Sobreviví. En tonces no comprendí por qué, si los otros tenían fami lias que los esperaban, mientras que yo no tenía a nadie.

Miroku me dijo que había un motivo y que, tarde o temprano, yo lo comprendería. Tú me ayudaste a descu brirlo, tesoro. Creo que, si seguí en el mundo, fue por ti y por los niños.

Ella sonrió al percibir el tono maravillado de su voz. Sesshomaru se refirió nuevamente a Ryuukotsusei, llamándolo "bastardo". Ella lo corrigió con suavidad, señalando que el haber nacido fuera del vínculo matrimonial no era culpa del bebé; la pobre criatura no había podido elegir ni había hecho nada terrible que lo justificara. Ryuukotsusei merecía todos los insultos que Sesshomaru podía idear, pero lo de "bastardo" no estaba permitido.

-¿Te avisarán cuando lo hayan capturado?

-Sí.

-Debe ir a juicio, para que el mundo sepa lo que hizo con tus amigos.

Sesshomaru sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto. Él sería la voz de todos sus compañeros cuando atestiguara contra Ryuukotsusei.

Luego le contó otro episodio de la guerra. Al termi nar mencionó a sus hermanos. Le habló del rancho que estaban construyendo y de lo estupendas que eran esas tierras. Ella quiso saber cuándo se los presentaría.

Él prometió llevarlos a través del paso, a ella y los niños, cuanto antes. Tal vez fuera buena idea traer a Souta cuando regresaran. Al muchachito no le vendrían mal unas cuantas atenciones maternales. Y Daniel, es decir, Shippo, tendría la oportunidad de intimar con su joven tío. A Kagome le pareció una idea estupenda.

Sesshomaru quiso saber por qué estaba dedicando tanto tiempo a Gakusaijin. Ella se negó a responder. Él le aseguró que no lo preguntaba por celos, pero insistió hasta que Kagome le dijo lo suficiente como para dejarlo tranquilo: que estaban trabajando en un proyecto especial y que todos se enterarían a su debido tiempo. Sesshomaru supuso que por fin habría convencido a Gakusaijin para que hiciera una cuna para el niño de Sango y que le estaba ayu dando a fabricarla.

Tres semanas después cayó en la cuenta de que se había equivocado: Gakusaijin apareció por la casa con otro regalo a agradecer: otra mecedora.

Sesshomaru le dijo que no la necesitaban, pero el gigante estaba igualmente seguro de que no era así. Por fin el dueño de casa, cediendo, puso la mecedora junto a las otras.

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? -preguntó. -Tengo predilección por las mecedoras -replicó el gigante.

Esa noche, después de acostar a los niños, los cua tro adultos se sentaron en las mecedoras. Kagome fue la primera en echar a reír. Sango la imitó. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que Miroku y Sesshomaru comenzaran también a reír.

Hicieron tanto alboroto que despertaron a los ni ños. Kagome, secándose las comisuras de los ojos, les ex plicó que reía de felicidad, por tener tantas mecedoras bonitas.

-Tendré que hacer una cuna -dijo Miroku a Sango.

-Tendré que construir otro cuarto -musitó Sesshomaru-. A menos que a Gakusaijin se le agote pronto la ma dera, necesitaremos más espacio.

Esa afirmación hizo que todos rieran otra vez. Las gemelas, acurrucadas en el regazo del padre, no enten dían qué era lo que divertía tanto a los mayores, pero también rieron.

El niño se había sentado con Kagome, convencido de que sus padres estaban locos.

-Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo, Daniel -explicó ella .

-Ya no me llamo Daniel, madre. Ahora soy Shippo. Recuérdalo, por favor.

Su tono autoritario la dejó atónita. Rompió en carcajadas otra vez, estrechando al muchachito contra sí.

-Trataré de no olvidarlo, Shippo.

Le dio las buenas noches con un beso y lo envió a la cama, mientras Sesshomaru subía con las niñas.

Sango tomó a Miroku por la mano para llevarlo afuera. Por el modo en que ambos se miraban, Kagome comprendió que pronto habría boda.

Ella se reclinó en la mecedora, con los ojos cerra dos, dejando que los sonidos de la noche flotaran a su alrededor. Oía a las gemelas enloqueciendo al padre.

Lin estaba afligida porque el papá no había arropado bien a su bebé. Luego arrancó Rin, dando diversos motivos por los que no podía dormir. Por fin Sesshomaru las acalló a ambas iniciando un cuento que el niño escogió entre sus favoritos.

Sesshomaru era mucho más paciente que ella con los niños, pero no perfecto. Kagome decidió pedirle que de jara de blasfemar; hacía sólo unos días, Rin se ha bía sentado a la mesa, con la carita apoyada en las ma nos y los codos en el mantel, preguntando: "¿Qué cuer nos hay para cenar, mamá?". Decididamente, Sesshomaru ten dría que vigilar su lenguaje.

La mente de Kagome pasaba de un pensamiento ocio so a otro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de adormecerse y rezó sus oraciones. Dio gracias a Dios por las bendiciones recibidas y, al terminar, agregó un su surro deseando buenas noches a la Señora.

Ella lo sabía. Oh, sí, ella había sabido desde un principio que Sesshomaru era el hombre de sus sueños. Lo sabía todo sobre él, por la información recogida en sus carpetas. "Di a las pequeñas cosas buenas de mí." Kagome no había olvidado ese ruego. Contaría a los niños cientos de anécdotas sobre su bisabuela pero había un relato que ella disfrutaría como ninguno: el del regalo que le había hecho la gran señora. Les contaría cómo había conocido a su esposo, el Príncipe Azul.

**YA SÉ,**** NO TENGO PERDÓN! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENNNNNN! **

**EN VERDA MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO**** PERO ESTUBE MUY DEPRE POR MI ABUELITA QUE FALLECIO T.T :( Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHOS ANIMOS, EN VERDAD MILES DE DISCULPAS**

**SALUDOSSSSSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO!**

**Gracias por **** sus reviews a las nuevas y a las siempre me escriben. GRACIAS! Por sus reviews sobretodo a las que en todos los caps. Me los envían, no saben q alegría me da leerlos, GRACIASSSSSS!**

**Y Gracias a los q han puesto la historia en FAVORITOS y en ALERTA!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
